<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brooklyn Meets the Skeksis by dondena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006127">Brooklyn Meets the Skeksis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena'>dondena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gargoyles (Cartoon), The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Age of Resistance mentions, Crossing Timelines, Different Dimensions, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover. Brooklyn the red gargoyle is transported to a different world where he meets the ruling species there, the Skeksis. How will things turn out? AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this story as a kid and with the new series out now, I'm updating this story to make it its best yet the best I can. Now I have more references from the past to go on that might help me improve this story to better than it ever was before. There are Age of Resistance mentions in here. Taking it slow and see how things go as they come along. I intend to make this better than its other post times. I also didn't want it so close to the Great Conjunction either. The timeline is weeks away from the Conjunction instead of three days like in the movie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 11 o'clock at night in New York City. Brooklyn was wandering around the castle, looking for something to do. Everyone else, Broadway and Angela had gone to see a movie; Goliath and Elisa were out on patrol and a joy flight; Hudson and Bronx were in watching TV; and Lexington was in the computer room, playing a game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn was the second in command, but he felt that he wasn’t wanted around most of the time. He never had any plans to do much. He really wanted someone special in his life, like what his brother, Broadway had with Goliath's daughter, Angela. He hoped he would find his love someday. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought about going into Xanatos’ collection museum for something to do when his stomach started to gurgle. Then he remembered that it was almost lunch time. Broadway should be back soon, as he was the cook for the family most often.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went into the museum and looked around. There was a diamond that caught his attention. Brooklyn decided he wanted a better look at it, so he opened up the case. He picked it up, then, all of a sudden, the moment he touched it, a strange portal opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, he was awestruck at what it could mean, but the portal began pulling at him with a sucking air feeling, like a vacuum. Brooklyn tried to run, but couldn’t. He dug his talons into the floor, but it did no good. He was pulled into the portal and into another time, and perhaps, another world…</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He landed with a thud on the marshy ground. He gave out a grunt. Brooklyn wondered where he had been dropped. He got up and cleaned himself off and looked around. He didn’t recognize this place. “Maybe I’ve been dropped into the time of the dinosaurs,” he muttered to himself. His stomach growled again. He was beginning to get really hungry. He would worry about it later. He had to find out where he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn caped his wings and started looking through the swamp. He wanted to find anyone who might be able to help him find out where he was. As he was going, he also tried to find something to eat, but nothing looked edible as he didn't trust the landscape. He kept on going. There had to be someone who could help him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, he knew he was lost, not that he knew where he was anyway. His stomach was really annoying him to no end. He had no idea where he was, how to get home, and wasn’t even aware he was being watched.</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, at a castle in a valley that seemed far away from where Brooklyn was, a couple of bird-lizard creatures known as Skeksis, were fighting over who would be the next emperor. Their former one and leader had recently died. The winner would win the throne as the new emperor, while the loser had to pay whatever price the winner wanted for them, even if it meant being a slave, or being banished. It was their law. The names of these two were SkekSil the Chamberlain and SkekUng the General or Garthim Master.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Great Conjunction was many weeks away yet, but it was coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it turned out, the General won the Trial by Stone fight, as he was the stronger of the two. SkekSil was now scared for his own safety. He tried to sneak out, but was caught, backed into a corner, and stripped of his robes. He was now officially banished. He was leaning against the wall, panting from screaming so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Between the two of them, there had always been bitter rivalry between the General and Chamberlain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>General was the one in charge of the soldiers of the castle, the Garthim. He was also the most aggressive and the strongest. He was actually the second General after the former one had died many trines ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain was meeker than him, but being the chief secretary, meant that he had been the most worthy after the Emperor to be the new leader, but it didn’t work that way. He had a wheedling voice that the others all loathed. He was known to be a whiner. He always had a hum in his voice, though everyone called it a whimper, but it wasn’t for pain, just to be annoying to the others. He had also always been quite the schemer. He knew how to use his head to think things through compared to the others. He was a master manipulator. Sometimes his plans backfired, like today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others had all been too happy to turn on SkekSil, after all the blackmails and betrayals throughout the trines. They had waited for this day for so long to get their revenge. If Ung had not ordered them to stop, they would have been happy to see him killed too, even though that was a strict rule that they weren’t to kill one another, even though Sil had secretly broken that rule once with the former General. No one had ever found out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Chamberlain now gathered what torn rags that he could in his hands while the others were praising their new Emperor, whimpering sadly, until a humming rang out. Even Chamberlain looked around in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As quickly as they could, the Skeksis walked to the Crystal Chamber. What they saw in the Crystal’s side really shocked them all. There was Brooklyn climbing a cliff. The Skeksis panicked and started talking about a prophecy and how a Gelfling could destroy them. It was too dark out for them to see Brooklyn’s true color and looks. Plus his back was turned to the bat that was watching him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The General began to call on his soldiers, the Garthim, to come forward so he could give them orders on what to do. “Garthim! Death! To Gelfling!” he commanded. The Garthim then turned and hurriedly walked out of the Castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain peeked out from a corner. He was now dressed in what rags of robes he had collected. He watched the Garthim walk out of the castle and he thought, <em>‘Maybe if I catch this Gelfling, I can get my position back.’</em> He smiled at the thought and followed the Garthim towards the so-called Gelfling.</p>
<p>................</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bat watching Brooklyn was one that had been sent out earlier to hunt for food for the Skeksis. Brooklyn could see and hear many strange sounds and creatures. He didn’t know when sunrise would come, so he decided to sit down and take a break for awhile. He had been walking for awhile after all. He also knew he really wanted something to eat. His hunger felt like it could take on a personality of its own. He just wanted to go home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had traveled through a swamp and over a rocky area before getting to this forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Brooklyn heard a strange clicking noise and he quickly jumped to his feet. In front of him were ten huge beetle-like creatures. The Garthim! “What on Earth?” he exclaimed in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw that they were ready for battle, and he began to get ready for a fight. As the Garthim closed in on him, Brooklyn uncaped his wings and his eyes flared white, as he was trying to scare them, but it didn’t do any good. They kept on coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Garthim surrounded him and they started snapping at him. His strength was strong enough that he did manage to scratch some and he pulled the arm out of one, but he realized that he couldn’t take on so many of these things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to dodge their snaps as best he could, but one of them managed to get too close and closed its left claw around Brooklyn’s right arm, cutting his skin. Brooklyn cried out in pain and jammed his talons of his other arm into the claw. The Garthim let go, in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn clutched the wound, but saw that he was too far outnumbered. Even though he was in pain, he turned and ran. One Garthim even tried to block him, but spreading his wings, he jumped over him. Gliding away would have been the best option, but he didn’t know where to head to. He landed on the other side of it, then took off on all fours instead. He got away from them quite fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran deep into the swamp. Once he stopped to catch his breath, he noticed his arm was still bleeding. He applied pressure to the wound. He didn’t have any bandages with him. He looked around for anything that would help. Then, he spotted a good-sized leaf on a tree nearby. He went over to it and tore it off the limb and wrapped it around his arm. The wound throbbed, but the leaf would do for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Chamberlain had caught up with the Garthim and had seen him run away. He then knew that all he had to do was follow the footprints to find him. His tracks were easy to see in the dim twilight. He had spent most of the night following and tracking the Garthim. But first, he had to call off the Garthim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Skeksis went quickly to the front of them and raised his arm. “Back to Castle, Garthim! Gelfling is mine!” he ordered. The Garthim did as commanded. They would listen to any Skeksis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain whined happily and now turned to follow the tracks in the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooklyn was now sitting down on a rock, wondering what his next move would be. He tried to make sure that the leaf stayed on over his wound. It wasn’t too big, but the throbbing made it seem otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil spent most of the rest of the night tracking him down. He used both sights of the tracks left in the earth, and sniffing for his scent. It was getting closer to morning, but he soon came upon the strange creature. Up this close, he didn’t look like a Gelfling. His clan had been mistaken on what this creature was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn’s ears suddenly picked up at the sound of footsteps. “Who’s there?” He asked as he stood up to see who or what stepped out of hiding. He knew he had to be ready for the unexpected, as that had been proved with the Garthim attack. He was in a strange place after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain knew he had heard him. He stepped out. “Greetings, strange creature. Please, not run off. Am friend.” Sil greeted, trying to look as friendly as possible. He knew how to play his cards right. As he also looked at the creature’s size, he definitely wasn’t Gelfling. Plus, he had a beak and horns on his head too. He tried to make out the colors on him. The creature did look kind of reddish in the dark. He had white silver hair on his head and going down his back, and to him, what looked like a dark cloak covering his shoulders and going down his sides. He also had a long tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn was suspicious at the moment of any creature in this strange place. “Sneaking up on someone could be very dangerous.” The gargoyle told the Skeksis. He still kept his wings caped for the moment. He relaxed his stance just a little, but would be ready for a fight if needed, if this new being threatened him in any way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not mean to frighten you.” Chamberlain said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn now noticed the strangest creature he had ever seen standing in front of him. A creature with the head of a vulture, and the body of a lizard and some spikes on his back, kind of like a dragon. “What are you exactly?” he asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am Skeksis, creature.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never heard of any creature called that. You look more like a vulture to me, but lack the wings. Your spikes also remind me of a dragon too.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vulture? Dragon?” Sil questioned. He didn’t know to feel insulted or complimented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vultures are meat-eating birds. Dragons are like big, giant lizards that can fly and breathe fire.” Brooklyn stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain nodded. “I not breathe fire, but point seen.” he said, looking him up and down. “You are definitely not Gelfling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what that is either. I’m a gargoyle. Who are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Name is SkekSil, but title is Lord Chamberlain. Skeksis are Lords of Crystal in this land. Who you be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am Brooklyn of the Manhattan Clan, but formerly of Clan Wyvern since our castle home was moved.” Brooklyn explained. “Just call me Brooklyn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clan? There is more of your kind?” Chamberlain asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but they are not here. They got left behind when I came here, wherever here is.” Brooklyn said. “Where am I anyway?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Skeksis was just about flattered that he didn’t know where he was. “You are here in this swamp of Endless Forest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that I'm in a swamp, but I mean, what planet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thra.” SkekSil answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?! Then that means I could be a long ways from Earth. Earth is the name of my planet.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain just looked at him questionably. “How you come to be here?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A magic portal got me here. I don’t know how, but it did.” Brooklyn replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain was ready to add more about his curiosity as to how he got here, when suddenly, Brooklyn winced and hissed in pain when his wound throbbed painfully. He held his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My arm. Those giant beetles injured me earlier tonight.” Brooklyn held the wound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean Garthim?” Chamberlain corrected. He saw the gargoyle holding his arm, wincing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever they are, they are scary, mean looking things. But how do you know of them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They work for Skeksis. They are soldiers and food gatherers.” Sil explained simply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You set them on me?” Brooklyn was becoming a little enraged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO! No. Am outcast! Other Skeksis send, thought you were Gelfling.” Sil held up his hands as he explained. “But you escape.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was lucky I did. With that many, even as tough as I am for a warrior, they still could have torn me to pieces.” the gargoyle exclaimed. He now moved the leaf a bit to look at the wound. “It’s not bad, but it hurts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come with me to castle. Can heal wound.” Chamberlain suggested. “Crystal very powerful, maybe send you home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How? Are you a doctor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but one Skeksis, SkekTek, heals wounds. And know how Crystal works.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I may not need that kind of help, SkekSil. Thanks for the offer though. How far off is sunrise? And the offer to send me home is appreciated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sunrise?” The Skeksis looked at the sky. It had been all night. “It not long now, but wound needs treating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sunrise will help just fine.” Brooklyn said. “And your Crystal getting me home sounds like a good idea, if those scary uh, Garthim, you called them, don’t attack me again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They won’t. I make them obey.” Chamberlain said. “Please come to castle. Find way to get Brooklyn home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The one you spoke of before? What’s his title?” Brooklyn asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scientist.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No scientists! There’s already enough of those back home that try to get at me and my clan!” Brooklyn screeched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably not same kind of scientists. But sunrise not long now. Why it so important?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The closer it is, the sooner I’ll go to sleep and it’ll heal itself while I sleep. When I wake up, it’ll be no more.” Brooklyn stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How? Wounds not heal and be gone while just sleeping.” Chamberlain inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Chamberlain,” he chuckled, “Gargoyles, my kind turn to stone during the day. If we get injuries during the night, stone sleep will take care of it during the day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you not wake up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not until sunset the following evening. Until the sun sets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thra has three suns.” Chamberlain declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s interesting. Ours only has one. But here, until your last sun sets, I’m sure I’ll be stone in daylight.” Brooklyn explained his way of sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In all his life, Sil had never heard of this happening with any creature alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first sun would be rising in a little bit, so he decided to learn more. “How many in your clan?” he asked curiously. Knowledge was power. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Myself included, just us gargoyles, seven. We also have other friends that we include as part of it too. Human friends.” Brooklyn said. “You?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Small number. Eight Skeksis back home. I am nine. Others all dead or banished long ago.” Sil explained. “Skeksis only keep to selves. Other beings, Gelflings, betray us. Used to work as functioning system, but one day, fail us all. Are there many gargoyle clans?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are only seven in my clan, but there are some gargoyle clans in other parts of our world too. Humans have mainly tried to wipe us out entirely because they fear us too much.” Brooklyn said. “Even our own clan used to have high numbers way more than a thousand years ago, but it was massacred during the day. Only the thirty-six eggs of the clan and seven of our original clan lived. Three were later revived as well, but don’t live with us. And another survivor of my clan lives who knows where. She’s not one of us anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Skeksis listened intently. “And you say of human friends? This fear, was it because of prophecy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Just fear and ignorance. There are some humans that are better than others.” Brooklyn replied. He looked up and saw the sky was turning pinkish. “I see that the sky is getting lighter now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Chamberlain stated. “Been up all night. Usually not do that, but first night out of castle in long time for Chamberlain. Being banished and all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry to hear that. You better stand back and just let me take my pose.” Brooklyn advised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In what dim light there was, Sil could see that his skin color was definitely red, plus the white hair and a black cloak, or so he thought. The same colors as his robes at home. He also saw that he wore a loincloth around his waist too. Brooklyn was definitely no Gelfling. His size was more around his own rather than the short size of a Gelfling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn looked at the sky. “The sun should start rising here in a second.” he said. He saw the smallest light just below the horizon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil had thought that the gargoyle had two arms. Then, he saw the wing hands clasping over Brooklyn’s shoulders at what he first thought was a cloak. Brooklyn then unwrapped them, making the wings fully appear. Sil was amazed at how they looked. In a way, the gargoyle did have four arms, but only two fully functional ones. Sil had four himself, only the two in the back were atrophied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look Chamberlain, you’d better find a place to sleep because it’ll be after sunset before I wake up.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I follow you all night. I sleep only after see what happens with you.” Chamberlain declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” The gargoyle looked up again. The first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon. In a hurry, Brooklyn spread his wings and hands, then growled as the sunlight made him turn to stone. Even here, he turned to stone in daylight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Chamberlain had thought that he was growling at him, and backed off a bit, but stood his ground, then he saw Brooklyn did that when he turned to stone. Because that was what happened. He now walked up to the stone statue. “Hello?” he asked as he put a hand on it. Brooklyn was stone solid alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was he going to do while waiting? Then, Sil let out a yawn and realized how tired he was from all the walking he had done overnight catching up to Brooklyn. Skeksis were usually day active, but could be at night too, when they felt they needed to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sleep was his first priority. He had been up all night. He walked over to under a tree where the suns’ rays wouldn’t bother him much. He was still a decent distance from Brooklyn. He got comfortable on the ground. He stared at him until he drifted off to sleep. Sleep that he needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chamberlain slept well into the afternoon. The shade from the tree had blocked the suns’ rays from waking him up, but there had been sounds that had woken him off and on. </p>
<p>He yawned and got up when he was ready. He remembered his banishment when he saw himself lying on the ground first, then remembered the new creature and looked over to make sure it hadn’t been a dream. Brooklyn was still there in his spot, posing in his stone sleep. </p>
<p>Now that he was up for the day, Chamberlain went to find some water. He was thirsty and getting hungry by the minute. Some water would help until he could find some food. He found one nearby.</p>
<p>After drinking his fill from the water hole, Sil wondered what he was going to do for food. He wasn’t the best hunter. That was usually the Garthim’s job, not his. </p>
<p>He took note of the surroundings and went looking for some animals to try to catch if he could, but otherwise would try for plants or fruits if he had to. The land was so devoid of life much anymore when it came to food. </p>
<p>In the end, he had to settle on the plants. Animals kept on getting away from him. He finished his meal and went back to Brooklyn. The Greater Sun was setting first. His hunting had taken the rest of the day. </p>
<p>Then the Rose Sun. “One more sun to set.” Chamberlain said aloud. He was anxious for Brooklyn to wake up and give him someone to talk to again. </p>
<p>Finally, the Dying Sun set. Chamberlain waited for Brooklyn to snap out of it. “Wake up, Brooklyn!” he ordered.</p>
<p>Then, Sil heard a cracking noise, then growling. He backed away. He noticed cracking on the stone. What was happening? Was he breaking? Then the eyes glowed bright white. He fell to the ground in shock as stone fragments splintered off the gargoyle. He closed his eyes to protect them as well as covering them. </p>
<p>Brooklyn roared as his stone skin came off. He stretched and yawned. Then his eyes returned to normal. He looked around and saw Chamberlain on the ground. “You okay?” he asked in concern. </p>
<p>Chamberlain lowered his arm. He was still in shock. “You…?” </p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p>“Your eyes glowed! Skin cracked! Thought you break!” </p>
<p>“Of course! My stone skin does that every sunset, Chamberlain. It does no harm to me. My eyes glow with the adrenaline that it causes. They also glow when I get mad, and when pain is involved too.” Brooklyn explained. “And my wound is now gone.” He glanced down at his arm. He took what was left of the leaf off where the wound had been. </p>
<p>The Skeksis looked too. His eyes were used to the dark, but there was still some light yet. He saw that the wound was gone! “That incredible! Never seen that fast of healing!” </p>
<p>“Our kind calls it the ‘concrete cure.’” Brooklyn smiled happily, glad that his wound was healed. </p>
<p>“And no scar?” </p>
<p>“Nope. No scar. Except maybe when we get really old. Then there might be scars. Hudson sure has quite a lot, being the oldest in my clan.” </p>
<p>“Hudson? What are names of Brooklyn’s clan?” Sil asked.  </p>
<p>“Goliath, he’s our leader, he’s purple-colored with almost black hair; Angela is his daughter, she has the same colors, but her mother’s looks. Demona is her mother. I hate her! I’m the second in command; Lexington is green and is the smartest of us; Broadway is our cook, he’s a blue-green. Hudson is our oldest, he was the leader before he passed it to Goliath, he’s also brownish; and Bronx is kind of like our dog or pet, he’s all blue. He’s the only one without wings. And another thing; me, Lex, Broadway, Hudson, and Bronx, are all named after parts of our home, New York City.” Brooklyn explained, chuckling on that last part. </p>
<p>“Hmm. Interesting. But why hate Demona?” </p>
<p>“She nearly tried to kill me and the clan many times! She’s not part of the clan anymore, though she was one of the survivors of our clan’s massacre. She has red hair, blue skin, and purple wings.” Brooklyn explained. “She’s also immortal.” </p>
<p>Brooklyn looked at the Skeksis. He was clearly intrigued. He had Chamberlain’s attention. “What?” he asked.</p>
<p>“How she immortal, hmm?” Chamberlain asked intently. He would love to hear about that. Perhaps there could be potential for him and even the other Skeksis.</p>
<p>“Magic. Sorcery.” he replied. “Magical beings helped her. She is also able to become human in daylight. And being our enemy, all but Angela, she would love to kill us in our sleep.” </p>
<p>“All Skeksis hate me. Hate my voice, my ways. I lose Trial by Stone. They all turn on Chamberlain, and thought had good friends among Skeksis. They banish me.” </p>
<p>“What is a ‘Trial by Stone?’” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“Emperor die. Is contest to see who will be new emperor. Also one of ways Skeksis use to settle fights without hurting one another. We use swords to break a big stone in half. One who breaks bigger part off is winner.” Sil explained. </p>
<p>“Sorry about the emperor. If only humans had used that method to settle disputes would have been easier on themselves. And who are your clan members?” </p>
<p>“SkekUng is General and new Emperor. He is also Garthim Master. SkekZok is Ritual Master, SkekShod is Treasurer, SkekOk is Scroll Keeper, SkekTek is Scientist, SkekEkt is Ornamentalist, SkekNa is Slave Master, and SkekAyuk is Gourmand.” Sil stated. “Chamberlain would have loved to be emperor.” </p>
<p>“I heard you say slave master. You mean you have slaves in the castle?” Brooklyn asked. He was against that, but he knew how the former ruler of his castle home, Princess Katherine and even her father, had had servants too. </p>
<p>“Yes. Skeksis need servants to help with tasks that we not all be able do ourselves.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“I guess I’m not that unfamiliar with that. Humans back in my world did that too, a long time ago. But, as for me, I’m next in line to be leader if something would happen to Goliath. I’m not in a hurry though. I did have that role once, when he, Elisa, Angela, and Bronx were on a quest. I let him have it back when they came home again.” </p>
<p>“Who Elisa?” </p>
<p>“She’s a human friend and ally of ours. One of very few.” Brooklyn replied. “Despite being different, I would say she and Goliath are a pair after Goliath wasn’t with Demona anymore, when we found out she wasn’t the same anymore.”  </p>
<p>“What you mean?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“I mean when we found out she had turned on her clan. Betrayed us all.” Brooklyn replied. </p>
<p>“Hm. Can you can catch food?” Chamberlain asked, changing the subject. </p>
<p>“I can, but I don’t do it often. I’m used to just having food at home and eating when I want to.” </p>
<p>“Same here, but Skeksis not good hunters. Garthim do hunting for us. One of us once was called Hunter. SkekMal. Was very wild Skeksis. Lived outside castle, but returned sometimes.” Chamberlain said. “Hungry?” </p>
<p>“I’ve actually been that way since I got here, but the wound last night took my mind off of it.” Brooklyn explained. “Why don’t we just go back to your castle instead. I really don’t want to kill anything. I would rather eat fruit before killing something.” </p>
<p>“Had to eat plants earlier. Not my idea of good meal. Must eat meat, but eat plants too when needed.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“I will eat meat, but like I said, I don’t want to kill anything. These creatures have a right to live too. A lot of humans deny animals on Earth their right to exist.” </p>
<p>Sil felt that the more he listened, the more his kind had in common with these humans, whatever they were. “Can Skeksis help with human problem?” </p>
<p>“No. Humans would be dangerous to you too. They fear what they don’t understand, as Goliath says. You would have to live in shadows, stay hidden to stay alive.” Brooklyn exclaimed. “They would try to kill you. They have very dangerous weapons.”</p>
<p>“Skeksis have weapons too.” Sil declared. </p>
<p>Sil and the other Skeksis had done all they could to prevent themselves from dying off by even doing away with all the Gelflings. He didn’t want to die by any means. This gave news to Sil to be on the edge if he ever was able to go to this Earth, not that he wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to learn something new, or to get away from his kind. </p>
<p>“What kind of weapons?”</p>
<p>“Swords. Knives. Daggers. Armor. All sorts of weapons.” Sil stated. </p>
<p>“Humans have evolved much further than that with their weapons, but yeah, they used to use weapons like those back in the time I was really young. After having been placed under the spell and waking up a thousand years later, they use a different kind of weapon called a gun. You have to know how to dodge the bullets that get fired from it, or lasers. Depending on what’s used.” Brooklyn explained. He wanted to get off that subject. “How about we go to your castle now. Would your clan allow you back after banishing you?” Brooklyn asked.  </p>
<p>“Skeksis not kill other Skeksis. I make peace with Brooklyn and Skeksis that you not Gelfling. Skeksis not harm Brooklyn.” Sil declared. He had been fascinated by Brooklyn’s information about different weapons, plus much more. Even the other Skeksis would probably want to hear about it. But he still wasn’t going to give away one big secret that he had done to one of his own a long time ago. </p>
<p>“That’s good. You said the Crystal could send me home?” </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s go. Which way?” </p>
<p>Chamberlain pointed west. “I walk long way. Feet hurt.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I could take care of that. If we find a big rock or so, I could glide us to your castle. It’s a lot faster.” Brooklyn suggested. “Not afraid of heights, are you?” </p>
<p>“Not that aware of.” Chamberlain wasn’t sure. “Not want be dropped.” </p>
<p>“You can ride on my back. Just hold on to my neck, but not too much. I need to have a good high place to take off from. I can’t just jump off the ground.” Brooklyn stated. “And tell me where to go.” </p>
<p>“Hmm, yes. Sound like better plan than walking.” Sil agreed, but he still felt unsure about gliding. </p>
<p>As they began to began to start looking for a good rock to use, Sil saw how Brooklyn walked too. He had sharp taloned feet, and an upper talon on his heel so he walked on the tip of his toes. Sil had sharp talons on his toes too, but walked flat-footed. He also had shoes on by this time in his history too that protected his feet from the ground. They looked like sandals. </p>
<p>They looked for a small while and soon came to a big rock with a tree nearby. “That rock will work fine.” the gargoyle said. They walked over to it. “Wait here.” </p>
<p>Chamberlain watched as Brooklyn climbed up a tree, then he jumped off. He tested the wind. “The wind has good up and down drafts. I could deal with that.” Brooklyn said, then he went back down to the ground. Sil got to see how he had taken off and landed. He sure didn’t flap his wings much. </p>
<p>“Alright, now, you follow me up on the rock, grab on, and we’ll go.” Brooklyn explained. </p>
<p>“Yes. Mmm.” Sil swallowed, a little fear in his voice. </p>
<p>“You sound like you’re afraid.” Brooklyn said. </p>
<p>“Just never flown.” Chamberlain replied. </p>
<p>“I promise, I won’t drop you, and the secret is don’t look down, though I know it often can’t be helped.” </p>
<p>“I think that be best for me.” Chamberlain said.  </p>
<p>Sil tried to get on then, but Brooklyn said to wait until up on the rock. They got up there, then Brooklyn lowered his height a bit for the Skeksis to grab hold of his shoulders, then he stood up again.  </p>
<p>“You ready?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Sil replied softly in his ear. He and Chamberlain walked toward the edge. </p>
<p>Brooklyn lifted Sil off the ground a bit. Now he was on the edge. “Close your eyes.” Sil did as told. </p>
<p>Then, the gargoyle gave a leap and jumped off the rock. </p>
<p>Chamberlain felt a jump and a rush of air in his face. He opened his eyes at the shock of it. He saw the landscape getting further beneath them both and going faster now, and Brooklyn was going higher. He was lifting into the air! He couldn’t help but open his mouth in shock. Brooklyn flapped his wings a little to gain more momentum till he caught a good, strong updraft. </p>
<p>The Skeksis was a good light weight for someone nearly Brooklyn’s height. At least Brooklyn could carry him. Right now, Sil didn’t have the weight of his heavy robes at the moment. They would be back at the castle in no time, traveling this way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Brooklyn was gliding, Sil did have an interest in wanting to look at what it was like up here in the sky. He peeked his head over the gargoyle’s left shoulder and looked down. The landscape below was just going by so fast. It gave the Skeksis a weird feeling in his stomach, and he pulled his head back over. He just let Brooklyn do the gliding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn kept on going the direction that Chamberlain had pointed out to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil kept his eyes ahead to give the gargoyle directions. Chamberlain did tell him that over on the other side of those big hills was where his home was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, Brooklyn finally had to rest from the flight. Sil was getting heavy. He landed on the edge of a high mountain. Chamberlain was also glad to be back on his feet again. He panted a little, still feeling a bit unnerved from such a new sensation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You alright?” Brooklyn asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he caught his breath, Sil replied, “Yes. Just not used to being in air. Very shocking feeling, it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess it can be, especially the first time, but I’ve done it most of my life that I forgot how it felt the first time.” Brooklyn replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil walked to the edge of the cliff and saw how close they were to his home. He pointed, “There is castle home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn walked over and saw what Sil was pointing at. It was a huge castle sitting out in the middle of the valley, surrounded by huge cracks too. “Boy, this land needs some rain. The ground is all dried and cracked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those cracks do serve as Skeksis power gained from the outside world during storms. But it not rain much.” Chamberlain said. “Yes, does need rain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It stormed just before Emperor died. A couple days ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t quite picture your castle like that.” Brooklyn said. “Back on Earth, I live in a castle too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain was definitely interested. “You say you did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But mine is more spread out, and has grass outside.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Castle is very big, but dirty. Used to have much grass and green around it. Water too. Time just change it all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean by time?” Brooklyn asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thra has a thousand trine rule coming to end in just weeks. Great Conjunction coming up and all be renewed for sure. Very special occasion.” Sil explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would be something to see, but I don’t intend to stay here that long. Like you said, if your Crystal can send me home, I need your help.” the gargoyle insisted. “I think we should just get to the castle so I can get home. It’s been nice visiting here, but I don’t think I want to live here, SkekSil.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry. My clan needs me back home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, we go.” Sil reluctantly said, but if there was something that he really wanted, it was a friend, for real. He wouldn’t let the others harm him if he could help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn hunched down again and Chamberlain got on again. He leaped off the cliff, with Sil not looking again. He was apparently afraid of the takeoff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the red gargoyle to land in front of the castle. Chamberlain got off his back again. All the gliding sure did give his feet a rest, and he was back home a lot faster too. It was way faster than walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were two Garthim in front of the castle. They sprang to life. “Not them again!” Brooklyn exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I handle them.” Chamberlain said. He went up to the front of them. Brooklyn watched and saw that he wasn’t afraid of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain raised his hand. The Garthim backed down. They would obey any Skeksis. They went back to their places. Then he turned to Brooklyn, “It’s okay to go in now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn was still cautious about the big beetle things, but he got up behind his friend and stayed close. “You lead the way.” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain smiled as they both entered the castle. Brooklyn saw how low the entrance was and instinctively folded his wings before entering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Skeksis saw how he did it. It was impressive. It made him look like he was wearing a cloak, and he got to see how he clasped them together. He continued to lead the way to where he thought his clan was. He was certain he knew where they were. He knew they would be settling down for the night soon, and needed to catch them all before they went to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they passed through the castle, Brooklyn looked at the rooms and the architecture. It was different than what he was used to. It was something amazing to behold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil soon stopped outside the Council Chamber. He heard voices in there. He turned to Brooklyn, stopped behind him. “I found them, Brooklyn.” Chamberlain said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should you go in there? You said they banished you. Well, who knows what will happen if you go in there.” Brooklyn whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I be fine, but they be shocked to see you, especially when they see that you are no Gelfling.” SkekSil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m used to shocked or scared impressions. Humans give me that all the time.” Brooklyn said. “And they run away after that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They calm down after see you not threat. Skeksis tend to like creatures that might resemble you.” Chamberlain wasn’t sure how to describe it. Like the Teeth of Skreesh down in the underground area of the castle had the face of a gargoyle on it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’d be nice for a change. But you go ahead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I go in and get peace started.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain stepped into the chamber, a little nervously, but proudly. He whimpered to get their attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other Skeksis were getting ready to head to the dining hall, but then, they heard the all too familiar whimper of their most hated clan member.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m back!” Chamberlain exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain! You are not welcome here! Get out!” Brooklyn heard the voices. They obviously were not pleased with his return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have returned with news. Creature you thought was Gelfling was not Gelfling at all! I catch up to him. I bring him here.” Sil explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the others were in disbelief as they didn’t see the creature with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is he if he’s with you?” the High Priest asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in.” Chamberlain said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn knew it was his cue. He slowly came in from the hallway and stood by Chamberlain. He looked at the other Skeksis, who all looked shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had never seen such a creature before. Indeed, this was no Gelfling! He was about as tall as they were, and Gelfling were smaller, and were definitely not red skinned, or had beaks or horns. This was also the first time Sil was seeing Brooklyn in full lighting too, and could see the full extent of his looks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain went on. “This is creature you see in Crystal. Too dark out for you to see what really look like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you, Creature?” The now Emperor, the General, demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a gargoyle.” Brooklyn answered. He saw why Chamberlain didn’t like the new leader. He looked too mean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never seen a creature like you here before.” the Scientist spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not native here. I was dropped here by some kind of magical portal. Chamberlain brought me here in hopes of sending me home with a special crystal that you seem to have.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After listening to him, the other Skeksis started talking in low voices. Brooklyn perked up his ears to try to hear what they were saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, the General spoke again, “How did this portal get you here?” he demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That part I really don’t know. It all happened so fast. I was looking at a special gem at home and all of a sudden, it turned into a portal on me. It pulled me in, and the next thing I knew, I was in a swamp.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Treasurer was intrigued about the gem part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I come to him, after Garthim attack on him, he was wounded, but it heal over daytime sleep.” Chamberlain spoke up some more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could that happen?” Scientist asked. “No wound heals that fast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Being a gargoyle, my kind of sleep heals all kinds of wounds during the day.” Brooklyn replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what kind of sleep is that?” the Ritual Master asked. He knew all creatures slept. Why were they even mentioning it? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stone sleep.” Brooklyn replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is stone in sunlight.” Chamberlain said. “I see it with own eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you turn to stone in sunlight, what about your clothes?” the Ornamentalist now talked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about my clothes?” Brooklyn asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stone would tear them up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. As a matter of fact, from the time I was a little hatchling, I was taught a spell that would make my clothes turn to stone with me for life.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Skeksis, even Chamberlain, could barely believe what they were hearing. All this talk of stone spells and stone sleep was all new to them, but fascinating, as no creatures they heard of had ever done it before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, back to why I am really here. Can your crystal send me home?” Brooklyn asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will find a way.” Chamberlain said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know magic?” Brooklyn asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We know how to use the Crystal to give us power.” the Scientist replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn was wary of the Chamberlain’s ’family,’ but this could be his only chance to go home. They were sounding like power hungry bad guys. Some of them looked mean too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the Skeksis were not trusting of the gargoyle at all. They just didn’t know anything about him. No one trusted Chamberlain either after so many betrayals by him, but they knew him well enough, at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Ornamentalist now wanted to know more about the clothes he wore again. “Are those the only clothes you have?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn looked down at himself. “Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those on your chest are intriguing. Look like hands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn smirked. “They are hands. The hands to my wings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wings?” the Scientist questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil got out of the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn uncaped his wings. They went to clear back over his shoulders. The wings were still folded over in a relaxed position. To the Skeksis, it also looked like he had four arms too, but the ones on his back were just used for gliding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Skeksis all had four arms like their urRu/Mystic counterparts. Their second pair were just so small and dormant and buried underneath their clothes, high on their shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He flew us here. We get back here fast. Walking take too long.” Chamberlain said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to see them spread.” General demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn looked at Chamberlain. He nodded his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” The gargoyle spread his wings straight out. They took up most of the space that measured across the throne and a little past on both sides. “Twelve foot wingspan on both sides.” he stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t plan on flying in here?” the Scientist asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t fly, I glide. And no. No room. It would have to be outside and I have to have to have a high place to jump off of to gain the momentum to get in the air.” Brooklyn explained. “But while I’m waiting for a possibility to happen about sending me home, do you uh, have any food?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of a sudden, that question snapped them back to what they were going to be doing before Chamberlain and Brooklyn came in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were going to dinner before you and the Chamberlain came in.” General said. “Care to join us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d be happy to.” Brooklyn figured he shouldn’t push his luck in any way. He just wanted to have their cooperation in order that their special Crystal might be able to send him home soon, but he wanted to satisfy his hunger too. Then he could think better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This way. The Chamberlain will show you the way there.” General declared. This creature was worthy of being treated as an honored guest rather than an enemy, at least at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Skeksis were usually never this ‘nice’ to a different creature, at least not for a long time. But from his looks and all, and finding out he was no Gelfling, some Skeksis did start to welcome him more than others. They were all at least thrilled he was no Gelfling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Brooklyn being the most comfortable around Sil, he led Brooklyn to the dining hall with the others following, though Sil felt a bit indecent with only his minor robes being on his body. Hopefully, his robe issue would be resolved after dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always love to see reviews.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooklyn followed the Skeksis to their dining hall. He stayed close to Chamberlain, as he didn’t trust the others. Of everything he had seen so far once they had arrived at the castle made him more than wary now.</p><p> </p><p>Once in the chamber, he saw all the tapestries on the walls, the table, the chairs. Chairs like he had never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>Since the Skeksis had thought that the Chamberlain was going to be gone after the Trial by Stone, his seat had been taken from the table. But now that he was back, he got his seat back. Brooklyn also grabbed a chair. He sat next to his friend. They both sat at the end of the table.</p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn began to notice some strange little round headed people walking around the table, handing bowls of food to their masters. “Um, who are these little guys?” Brooklyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Our Podling slaves.” the Slave Master snarled at the other end of the table. He was already eating.</p><p> </p><p>“They do anything you say.” Chamberlain said.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely, you understand the need for servants?” the General stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Usually when they are voluntary. But yes, I have seen it before. Back when I was younger than I am now, a long time ago.” Brooklyn declared. “Back before my one thousand year sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Year?” Ayuk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you call years here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe he means trine.” Sil corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Ayuk said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Brooklyn said.</p><p> </p><p>“You make this up! That could never happen! Sleep for 1,000 trine? Never!” the Historian scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I was encased in stone sleep for 1,000 years, not that I could control what happened. It was a forced spell. A human sorcerer cast it on my clan and me.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is more of your kind?” General asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Back home. But I will say that I am the only one that looks like </span><span><em>this.</em></span><span>” </span><span>Brooklyn stated. </span></p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Chamberlain asked.</p><p> </p><p>“With a face like mine. All the other have more human-like faces.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just what are these humans you talk of?” the Scientist asked. He always wanted to know more things.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, their bodies are built kind of like mine, but they have five fingers and toes, no wings or tail, they have hair only on their heads, and their faces are kind of flat.” Brooklyn tried to describe as best he could.</p><p> </p><p>“That kind of points out Gelfling to us.” SkekZok replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Just how tall do these Gelflings get?” Brooklyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Smaller than us. Not very tall.” Chamberlain said.</p><p> </p><p>“If they’re smaller than you, how could they be a threat to you?” Brooklyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Prophecy said they could return shard to Crystal and we will be destroyed.” Chamberlain replied.</p><p> </p><p>“In a way, I know how it feels for worry of it happening, but in a different way. For me, it wasn’t due to prophecy, but, humans did kill most of my clan, and many other gargoyle clans too. All because they were just afraid.” Brooklyn said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem able to take care of yourself. How could they do that to you?” the Scientist asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I am a warrior, yes. But my stone sleep makes me vulnerable during the day. It’s something that affects all of my kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can sleep in my room.” Sil offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, but I might be more comfortable sleeping close to a parapet. Like out in the hall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you still turn to stone in here?” SkekTek asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. As soon as the first sun comes up. Being inside a building or in the dark can delay the effects at times, but it will always happen.” Brooklyn said.</p><p> </p><p>“But nothing stops it?” Ekt asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Nothing but magic.” Brooklyn said. Then he was given a bowl of food. It had some squirming creature on it. That was making him lose his appetite. “Uh, I don’t think I can eat this. Do you have any fruit or vegetables instead?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, there is some. Podlings, give our guest some fruit and vegetables!” the Gourmand ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Sil gladly took the plate from Brooklyn to have as his own, as Brooklyn allowed him to. In its place, the zombie Podling slaves brought out a plate of fruit and veggies. They were foreign to him, but at least they weren’t living things. Which was quite the contrary to how the Skeksis were eating, which were eating animals alive. He tried to ignore it. He heard their burps and all, and saw they had atrocious table manners.</p><p> </p><p>“Brooklyn say you eat meat out there? What happen to that?” Sil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I will eat meat, but the animal needs to be dead first, and the meat cooked. I’d probably get sick if I ate it like <em>that.</em>” Brooklyn pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the way we like it.” the Gourmand laughed as he gorged himself on a snail creature.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing that was brought up was, “Oh uh, before we all came in here, we never made introductions.” Brooklyn said. “I’m Brooklyn. I already know Chamberlain. And the rest of you are?”</p><p> </p><p>They all looked at him. He wanted to know who they were.</p><p> </p><p>“I told him names, but he not know which ones you are.” Chamberlain stated.</p><p> </p><p>Going down the line, each one mentioned their name and title.</p><p> </p><p>The new emperor then announced, “Due to the Chamberlain showing us that the gargoyle is not a threat to us and bringing him here, return his robes to him after dinner, SkekEkt.” Ung decreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sire.” Ekt replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmm, I thank you, Royal Sire.” Sil answered respectfully.</p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn was glad that his friend was being rewarded with his place again.</p><p> </p><p>But, even though Sil was restored to the clan again, he would not be Ung’s counsel. That role was now Zok’s job. He would still be Chamberlain, but not like before. Ung had limited patience for Sil.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the meal was ate in mostly silence. Brooklyn was watching each one carefully. The only one watching him like an enemy mainly was the Ritual Master. There were a few growls and whimpers of pleasure of the food from at least two Skeksis: the Chamberlain and Ornamentalist.</p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn liked the food. New, but good. If he ate meat, it had to be dead and cooked.</p><p> </p><p>If the Skeksis didn’t like something, it ended up on the floor, where an animal from under the table would snatch it up.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Brooklyn was shown around the castle. Sil stayed by his side, but Ekt diverted the tour first to take Sil to his chambers to give the robes back to him. It took awhile to get the robes back on. Now, Brooklyn got to see what Sil looked like in his robes. He looked bigger than what he was, and all his colors were similar.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Ekt turned to Brooklyn. “You should also wear something more than just that.” he encouraged.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no thanks. I like being better off like this. I’m not staying here permanently. I can fight a threat better without clothes weighing me down, but thanks just the same.” Brooklyn said.</p><p> </p><p>Chamberlain finally showed him to his room. Nice and roomy. A big bed with sides on it. A table in there, plus a chair.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’ll be needing a bed. I just sleep standing.” Brooklyn said.</p><p> </p><p>“Saw that in swamp.” Chamberlain said.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something that the Ritual Master would have against me? I saw him staring at me a lot during dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is hard judge. He makes up things us and tells Emperor to get us in trouble. None of what he tells is true. And he is in charge of rituals. He also decide who stays in Podling choir. He kills if one not keep in place while singing.” Sil explained.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s terrible! Practicing music is what makes it sound near perfect. That’s what it’s for.” Brooklyn said. “Though I’m not an expert on that myself, but I know good music when I hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I try to help SkekEkt with them to make fine choices. SkekZok makes final decisions during practice.” Chamberlain explained.</p><p> </p><p>The more even Chamberlain told him, the more Brooklyn wanted to go home. At least his clan had honor and treated humans and animals right. He would just get along as best he could here until he could get home.</p><p> </p><p>But as Sil showed him more of the castle, Brooklyn had a sense that they were being followed. He had his wings folded up again. He had a feeling that it was the one who had been staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Brooklyn!” Chamberlain said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You not listening to me!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I just feel like someone is watching. Following us.”</p><p> </p><p>“We all are heading to our rooms soon, for sleep.” Chamberlain said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I mean sneaking behind us and watching.” Brooklyn meant.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing much worry about. They all just getting to sleeping quarters is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just call me paranoid, with all that I’ve been through in my life. I don’t want to harm any of your clan, but if any of them think that they can put the hurt on me, they’re going to be in for a fight.” Brooklyn warned Sil.</p><p> </p><p>Chamberlain saw that Brooklyn was getting agitated. He already knew how the General was when he got mad. “I never see you fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t had a need to since the Garthim attack. At least, not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you use a weapon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Though my body parts are my main weapons.” Brooklyn said. “My talon fingers and toes can dig into stone and metal, and they can do big damage to skin. My wings and tail can even be weapons. And you have seen my eyes glow when I wake up. Like I said, they also glow when I get mad too. I will even use my horns as well. Almost everything on my body can be a weapon.”</p><p> </p><p>Chamberlain’s expression showed he was listening to the gargoyle.</p><p> </p><p>And indeed, Brooklyn was right. Someone was following, staying hidden. Usually that might have been Chamberlain’s department, for being a sly one, but the Ritual Master was just wanting to know what this gargoyle had planned. Ung had also told him to keep an eye on the gargoyle.</p><p> </p><p>So far, to his ears, Brooklyn had nothing planned against them, unless any Skeksis tried to hurt him. But he did want their Crystal, only to use its power to send him home. Nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>The Skeksis couldn’t help but wonder though if this gargoyle betrayed them in any way, that they would be glad to turn the tables on him and drain his essence too. Surely, he must have powerful essence. But, that was only a waiting game. Surely, he could be useful too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though they had a ‘guest’ in their castle that night, the other Skeksis, all but the Chamberlain, went to sleep that night. He and Brooklyn spent all night talking. Even the Ritual Master had gone to bed since he had heard Brooklyn’s words and felt he wasn’t much of a threat, at the moment. </p>
<p>Before the great Gelfling killing of their race, the Skeksis had been friends with the Gelfling race, so to speak. Chamberlain’s side of friendship was kind of re-emerging with talking to Brooklyn. Brooklyn needed something to do that night and what was he supposed to do with everyone sleeping? </p>
<p>Around dawn, Chamberlain was beginning to get tired, as was Brooklyn. </p>
<p>The Skeksis did figure that his and Brooklyn’s ways were very different and it was for the best that they did send him home to his world. If he stayed here, he would have to develop a purpose here in this world.  </p>
<p>“I had nearly turned to your kinds way once.” Brooklyn suddenly said. Sil was beginning to dauze a bit, but he snapped back when he heard that.</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Demona wanted me to turn against my leader, Goliath, by putting a spell on him. That’s how I learned to hate her. She betrayed me too. Tried to kill me. And she has in a multitude of times following it.” Brooklyn looked down sadly. </p>
<p>“I wanted to be new Emperor after old one died. But I lost fight. If I stayed, I would still find ways to overthrow him if I could, but he is much stronger than me. General is my biggest rival.” SkekSil said. “Likely, he would find ways to hurt Chamberlain.” </p>
<p>“I never did ask, what caused the Emperor to die?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“Sick. For long time, noticed Emperor had problems breathing, and toward end, find out he was doing experiments on some big power called Darkening. He used it in big battle with Gelflings, but that stopped too, and we lost one of own when used back on Skeksis. One Gelfling had powers too. Not know where ended up, that one. But Emperor’s health keep on getting worse. One day, he take off a decoration on end of his beak, and revealed he had done work with Darkening, and it was weakening him. He tried hard fight to live. No Skeksis wants death. Live long lives. Just want to live long.” Sil explained. </p>
<p>“I can understand. You love life for your clan. Yourself. So does my clan. But every time it seems we get to a staple life, something goes wrong, and it gets torn away. After we first got to Manhattan, we thought Xanatos was our friend, but after Goliath saved Elisa, she quickly proved that she could be trusted. She found us a new home at a clock tower that was above her police precinct. Then some human hunters found out where we lived by putting a tracker on Goliath, and we lost that home too. Now we have this Quarryman problem at home. I won’t abandon my clan.” Brooklyn replied. “After Xanatos and Fox had their son, Alex, he reformed and saved us and took us back to our castle home.” </p>
<p>Sil had listened intently. “Yes, Skeksis love life. Never had castle taken from us. Always been our home since been on Thra. Not much life left, but Great Conjunction coming up soon should change that. Old things be made new again. New life for Skeksis. About Emperor, even SkekTek couldn’t save him from death that came from dealing with Darkening.” he explained.  </p>
<p>“Sorry about the Emperor.” the gargoyle said. </p>
<p>“No need to feel sorry about. We were ready for him to die. We wanted chance at getting new Emperor. He abused power for too long.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“Okay. I won’t speak anymore of it, but he should have meant something more to your kind. Especially when there aren’t many of you left. My kind does. We appreciate every one of us that still lives, at least ones that haven’t betrayed us.” Brooklyn stated.  </p>
<p>“He did. We not kill other Skeksis, our rule. It was his time. Your kind doesn’t fight each other all the time?” Sil asked.  </p>
<p>“No, not unless we have to. We want to save the last our world has of my kind, and there aren’t many. We can’t even reproduce fast enough to bring back the numbers we once had.” Brooklyn declared. </p>
<p>“How so?” </p>
<p>“My kind can only breed every twenty years. The females lay one egg after a six month pregnancy, and that egg doesn’t hatch until ten years later. That’s why I’m saying we can’t breed fast enough to replenish the numbers we lost so long ago.” Brooklyn explained. </p>
<p>“Fathers help with childlings?” </p>
<p>Brooklyn had never heard that term used before but replied, “Yes. All the adults take care of the babies. From what I remember as a hatchling, the generation of older hatchlings help too. But we also had no set couple for parents either. All adult females were called our mothers and adult males were our fathers. In a way, that worked. If any were killed in a battle, no one hatchling was called an orphan. My clan would just raise us all the same. As brothers and sisters, but we were not biological siblings. Once we come of age, we get to pick our mates. I haven’t found one yet. Not enough females.” Brooklyn explained.   </p>
<p>Then the gargoyle noticed that though Chamberlain was listening, he did have a strange look on him. He was still listening, but seemed tired. Then he felt he needed to stand up anyway. He got up and went to look out the window. He had a feeling inside him that he needed to look out the window. </p>
<p>Chamberlain watched him. </p>
<p>“It is nearly time for me to go to sleep again.” Brooklyn said. “And even without looking, I can sense when sunrise is near. But I had to check.” </p>
<p>“Sure. Am sleepy.” Chamberlain agreed. </p>
<p>“You can go ahead and get settled.” Brooklyn said. </p>
<p>“You blow out light?” </p>
<p>“Sure, when you are settled.” Brooklyn left the room so the Skeksis could get settled for a few minutes. </p>
<p>Chamberlain removed his heavy clothes, then he pulled back his blankets and laid down and covered himself up. “Brooklyn?” he said. </p>
<p>Brooklyn hadn’t gone far. He heard his name and came back. “Yes?” </p>
<p>“Light.” </p>
<p>He nodded and went up to the fire and blew it out. Now there was a little light in the room from the window, what little light the dawn offered. </p>
<p>Sil wanted to see Brooklyn turn to stone again, but he was just too tired. He drifted off once the fire was out. Brooklyn watched him. He knew he was tired. Of course, he was too. </p>
<p>He went back into the hallway near a window and greeted the dawn first thing by taking a near same pose that he had out in the swamp. He was now stone in the hallway. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The other Skeksis began getting up for the day. Breakfast being the first thing on their minds before duties. When everyone showed up in the kitchen, Chamberlain and the gargoyle were the only ones absent. </p>
<p>“Where’s the Chamberlain?” the General asked, as Emperor. </p>
<p>“Don’t know. Not seen him since last night.” came the answers.</p>
<p>“He’ll show up. Let’s begin without him.” the Slave Master said. </p>
<p>“Fine.” General agreed. He still wasn’t fond of the Chamberlain, but as emperor, he was checking to see if his clan was all there. “And the gargoyle?” </p>
<p>“Not seen either.” the Ornamentalist said. </p>
<p>“I only saw them last night before bed.” the Ritual Master declared. </p>
<p>“And?” </p>
<p>“Him and SkekSil were talking in his room.” SkekZok replied. </p>
<p>As much as all the Skeksis wanted to sit down to breakfast, they all went to Chamberlain’s room because they wanted to see the gargoyle again. </p>
<p>There was enough light in the Chamberlain’s room now that things could be seen more clearly, but it was dark enough for the Chamberlain to be sleeping soundly. </p>
<p>The other Skeksis arrived in SkekSil's room and found the Chamberlain still sleeping. That was strange. He was always awake at this time just like them. </p>
<p>“And where’s the creature?” the Scientist asked. </p>
<p>They looked around and didn’t see Brooklyn anywhere. If that gargoyle betrayed them, he was in trouble. SkekSil was supposed to be in charge of him, as their guest. </p>
<p>“Find the creature!” Ung ordered. </p>
<p>The others went to look in other hallways for him. He couldn’t have gone far, but they didn’t want him in places that he shouldn’t be. </p>
<p>SkekOk soon found him. “I found him!” the Historian called out. He was super surprised at how he found him though. </p>
<p>The others hurried to the location of where they heard SkekOk’s exclamation. Out in the main hallway, Brooklyn was encased in a ferocious pose, in stone! </p>
<p>Now that was a shock to them all. Chamberlain and Brooklyn had spoken that the gargoyle would turn to stone during the day. Now they all had their proof. </p>
<p>“But what of the Chamberlain, Sire?” the Gourmand spoke up. “He will hold us up for breakfast.” </p>
<p>The General thought to himself. Though Sil was back, it would be nice to enjoy themselves without the whimpering worm around. </p>
<p>“Let him be. We will eat without him.” the General replied. </p>
<p>Everyone smiled. Sil was too tired to wake up anyway at the moment. They were satisfied that Brooklyn wasn’t going anywhere.  </p>
<p>Later in the day, the Chamberlain woke up and saw that his friend wasn’t in the room with him. It got him a little concerned. He quickly dressed and went looking for him. He looked in the two closest hallways and found him in one of the main ones, by a window. Sil breathed a sigh of relief. He was still here. </p>
<p>He also knew that he needed to show himself to his duties since he had missed breakfast and the morning Crystal ritual. He would try to catch it tomorrow. He was hungry for food by this time too. </p>
<p>Sil took some scraps from the Slave Master for his food. He knew Brooklyn wasn’t going anywhere, but he kept on looking outside to see if the suns were setting. </p>
<p>Chamberlain whimpered as usual around his fellow Skeksis, but whenever he passed by another Skeksis, they could tell something was different. </p>
<p>Finally, it was getting close to sunset, but not there entirely, the Ornamentalist approached him. He was one of a couple of closest allies to him, and yet, had turned on him just before his banishment. </p>
<p>“SkekSil, what is going on with you?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Nothing.” </p>
<p>“It’s the creature you brought home, isn’t it?” He could tell. </p>
<p>Chamberlain gave him a curious look. </p>
<p>“You didn’t show yourself like you are supposed to for breakfast and duties this morning.” SkekEkt said. </p>
<p>“Me and him up all night.” Chamberlain replied. “That’s why I not show most of day.” </p>
<p>There, Ornamentalist had his answer. “And I also saw the creature in stone like you said too.” </p>
<p>“Am waiting for the final sun to go down. That going to be a great thing to see.” Chamberlain declared with some excitement, thinking of how Brooklyn was going to be waking up. </p>
<p>“And how is he going to wake up?” SkekEkt asked. </p>
<p>“After final Brother goes down, his stone case starts cracking, eyes glow, and stone goes flying, and he roars.” SkekSil explained. “I seen it yesterday.” Then he turned. “Must tell others.” </p>
<p>The Ornamentalist followed. This was something they all needed to see for themselves. It had been a long time since they had seen something exciting in a new creature.  </p>
<p>As the Skeksis were beginning to gather in the dining hall for dinner, the Chamberlain, followed by the Ornamentalist, came in. The Gourmand was a little suspicious about that. </p>
<p>The Chamberlain spoke up. “Hey! It is getting close to sunset! If you all want to see most best thing ever, come with me! Brooklyn is soon to wake up as soon as last Brother sets!” he exclaimed, and then turned to go back to the hallway that his friend was at.  </p>
<p>The Ornamentalist immediately followed. The Gourmand didn’t want him to be with the Chamberlain alone. The Ritual Master was still suspicious of the gargoyle. The rest of them were curious as to how the gargoyle was going to be getting out of the rock formation. They all got up from their seats and went to see Brooklyn’s transformation too. </p>
<p>Chamberlain entered the hallway and kept his distance. The other Skeksis got there too and spread out. </p>
<p>“This better be as spectacular as you say, Chamberlain!” the General warned him. </p>
<p>“It will be.” Chamberlain said. He looked outside. It was getting darker. </p>
<p>For several minutes, they all stood and grumbled. SkekSil had better be right about this. He was the least liked of them. </p>
<p>Outside, the Dying Sun finally went down. It was the last to go down. </p>
<p>Inside the hallway, there was a cracking sound now. The Skeksis all looked over at the gargoyle. </p>
<p>Cracks were appearing all over his body. The stone skin was shattering! Then the eyes glowed a bright white, and Brooklyn’s voice could be heard. His body moved, and he roared. The stone skin went flying everywhere. </p>
<p>The Skeksis shielded their faces from the flying stone shards. Like he had said, the Chamberlain had said it would be something to see. </p>
<p>Sil smiled when he brought his sleeve back down. </p>
<p>All the others now lowered their arms from their faces and saw the red gargoyle before them again. His eyes had settled back to normal. </p>
<p>“Hi.” Brooklyn greeted. </p>
<p>The Skeksis didn’t know what to say. </p>
<p>“Welcome to the night.” Chamberlain replied. </p>
<p>“Never seen anything like that before!” the Scientist exclaimed. </p>
<p>“And you probably won’t coming from any other creature.” Brooklyn said. </p>
<p>“And this happens every night?” the Ornamentalist asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. And turning to stone every morning.” Brooklyn stated. “It has always been this way for my kind.”  </p>
<p>“You had Chamberlain missing out on his duties today, Creature!” the Ritual Master pointed out. </p>
<p>Brooklyn saw this one meant strict business. “Because he was talking to me all night!” Brooklyn growled back. </p>
<p>SkekSil looked at Brooklyn. No one had ever defended him. “I still did them.” </p>
<p>“But very late in the day.” the General said. </p>
<p>“It’s not my fault I’m cursed with being only active at night. I was born this way.” Brooklyn declared. “It was his choice to stay up with me.” </p>
<p>“And how are we going to do this? We are active in daytime, usually.” the Scientist asked. </p>
<p>“We need to get him sent home as soon as possible.” the General said. </p>
<p>Brooklyn was glad to hear that.</p>
<p>“How about right now!” the High Priest demanded. </p>
<p>“The Crystal’s power is strongest with the Great Sun, we know.” General said. </p>
<p>“But I’m not awake when any sun is active.” Brooklyn reminded him.</p>
<p>“Hard to try to figure out, but surely we could find a way.” the Scientist said. </p>
<p>“What about a storm?” the Gourmand suggested. </p>
<p>“It could be the answer.” the Ritual Master said. </p>
<p>“But we don’t know when the next one will come.” the Historian spoke. </p>
<p>If Brooklyn could stay longer, it would make Sil much happier. He didn’t want him sent home too soon.</p>
<p>“But if he’s going to stay until a storm comes, he’s going to need a purpose.” SkekNa stated. </p>
<p>“Hmm. Could be Night Guard.” Sil offered. “He say gargoyles protectors in his world.” </p>
<p>“We have my Garthim for that.” Ung stated. </p>
<p>“But they not active all the time.” Sil snapped at him. </p>
<p>“Well, he could do that then.” the General reluctantly agreed with his rival. “But don’t you think of harming us.” Ung warned Brooklyn. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of harming anyone, unless there’s a reason. Chamberlain is right. That is a gargoyle’s purpose in my world. Being protectors.” Brooklyn declared. “Of course, we also enjoy things that regular folks like to enjoy too, all while still doing our protecting job at home as well.” </p>
<p>“We are active for little while after dark.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“Tonight, Chamberlain, you are going to be going to bed at the rightful time.” Ung ordered. “Yes. Brooklyn, you will be our night guard until further notice.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, Your Majesty.” Brooklyn bowed. </p>
<p>The Skeksis did see he had respect after all. </p>
<p>The Scientist then spoke up about his curiosity about Brooklyn’s wings. </p>
<p>“How do you use those wings of yours?” SkekTek asked. </p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, we use them for gliding on updrafts in the air.” Brooklyn replied. “We patrol our city at home nearly every night.” </p>
<p>“Perhaps you could patrol around our lands then as well, to make sure there are no immediate threats?” SkekOk offered a suggestion. </p>
<p>“Sure, if that’s what you want.” Brooklyn stated. </p>
<p>“I’d like to see how you fly with those wings.” Tek stated. </p>
<p>“Glide. And yeah, I could do a demonstration.” he offered. </p>
<p>Since he was right near the window, it was a good place to take off from. Brooklyn looked down to the ground. He had plenty of height to use. The wind seemed fairly decent enough tonight. Now was a decent time while there was still some light left on the horizon. </p>
<p>The Skeksis all watched as the gargoyle stepped onto the edge of the window ledge and looking out at the areas around, he jumped off the wall and spread his wings immediately.  The Skeksis all stepped to the window to see how he looked gliding. </p>
<p>Unlike the female Gelflings, or birds, a gargoyle didn’t constantly flap their wings. If they needed some more lift, then they would. For the most part, Brooklyn kept his wings straight. It was easier for him to glide now without any weight on his back. Brooklyn was one of the most acrobatic in the air of his clan. </p>
<p>Brooklyn flew a good distance toward the horizon and he did some movements in the air too. Like somersaults, spins, and even diving. He tucked his wings close to his body and dove toward one of the cracks in the ground, but just as he got close, he spread his wings out and caught an updraft that brought him up high again. </p>
<p>The Skeksis saw he could use his skills in the air rather impressively. </p>
<p>Brooklyn soon came back to the ledge. He was given room to land. </p>
<p>“Really impressive, Gargoyle.” SkekNa said. </p>
<p>“Not think even Gelfling fly as good at that.” Sil complimented. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Brooklyn smiled. </p>
<p>“And you’re not afraid to take off like that?” Tek asked. </p>
<p>“No. Not now. It happens at the first time learning it, sure.” Brooklyn stated. “For hatchlings when they are shown how to do it the first time. I always need high places to take off from. And if I get stuck some place, like the ground level, well, my talons can be used to climb walls too if needed to get me out of a place I can’t spread my wings.” </p>
<p>To the Skeksis, this gargoyle sounded like he could be a much more useful guard than any of the Gelflings had been in the past. But he could only do it at night. Hence, the Skeksis slept most of their nights. </p>
<p>“Good. You shall be our Night Guard until you are sent back to your world.” SkekUng decreed as emperor. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Your Highness.” Brooklyn bowed his head. </p>
<p>“Good demonstration, but now, it is time for dinner.” Ung said, and he led the way back to the dining hall. </p>
<p>Brooklyn was to eat first, then do as he was instructed as the new night guard. He would join them for dinner again. </p>
<p>They would try to think of a solution of how the Crystal could get Brooklyn sent home. Being a night creature was a problem. And he was heavy when he was stone. The Crystal thrived best on sunlight. </p>
<p>The Scientist thought of something, but didn’t want to bring it up. No longer friends with her, but the ancient creature known as Aughra would probably know of a way to get him home. This was going to be tough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Earth, the gargoyle clan was getting ready for sunrise. Goliath counted them up, and besides himself, came up with only five others, Bronx included. “Where’s Brooklyn?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t know. He disappeared around lunchtime. Haven’t seen him since then.” Broadway said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw that he was headed towards Xanatos’ collection museum.” Lexington spoke up. “Maybe he’s still there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But we will have to wait until tomorrow night.” Hudson said, and with that, they all turned to stone.</p>
<p>……………...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next night, Goliath and the others awoke and went to the museum to see if Brooklyn was in there. When they entered the room, he was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, you all go off and search the castle for him. I’ll meet you all back here in an hour.” Goliath ordered. “Bronx, find Brooklyn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bronx barked and went off to find the red gargoyle’s scent. Hudson and the others all followed him and returned to the same room. Nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There was no sign of him, Father.” Angela said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Bronx led us back here.” Lex stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Then he must have gone out on a flight around the city. Go look for him.” the lead gargoyle ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all began to leave the room when Lex noticed Bronx pawing and whining at a diamond glass holder that had been opened and the diamond was on the floor. “Wait guys, Bronx found something.” Lex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others came back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Goliath picked it up, the diamond morphed into a portal. Flaming hands reached out and grabbed Goliath. The others immediately saw what was happening and grabbed their leader and pulled him to safety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the portal closed and dropped back to the floor as a diamond. The gargoyles just stared at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex then said, “Maybe Brooklyn was pulled through it, Goliath. Look at the floor. Drag marks on the floor! They have to be Brooklyn’s.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to let Xanatos know of this diamond portal.” Goliath said and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He returned a few minutes later with the man. “This is the diamond.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is not a diamond, Goliath. That is a portal that will transport its holder to another world.” Xanatos declared. “And only an immortal can touch it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, how do we get Brooklyn back?” Angela asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need someone who is immortal and can do magic spells.” Xanatos said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all knew that Owen/Puck couldn’t do it without Alex. Demona was the only other one they could turn to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know we don’t want her here, but Angela, you go and get Demona. She may be our only hope of getting Brooklyn back.” Goliath said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Father.” Angela said. She went to get her mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About an hour later, Angela returned with Demona. They went to the museum. “Okay, let’s hurry this up. So you think I can help you with this portal to bring Brooklyn back?” Demona inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. You are immortal and you know magic spells. Only an immortal can touch it.” Goliath answered firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. Where is this portal?” Demona asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all pointed at the ground and there it was. A gem on the floor. She went over and looked at it. She kind of seemed to recognize it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got the part down about only an immortal can touch it without the portal opening and I am going to do two spells. One to tell where Brooklyn is, and the second one to get him to come back.” Demona said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her first spell, an image opened up from the gem and they saw another planet. They had no idea what it was or where it was. Then she cast another spell to get the portal to pinpoint Brooklyn’s location.</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On planet Thra, the Skeksis and Brooklyn were now in the Crystal Chamber. They were now trying to figure out how they were going to send Brooklyn home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SkekSil had been thinking about it greatly. He asked if it were possible for him to come back to Earth with him because he wasn’t appreciated here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose you could, but it would be dangerous, Chamberlain. If I thought the Garthim were to me, the humans would be even more dangerous to you. They have weapons and technology you wouldn’t believe ever existed. They could kill you. And humans will kill beings that they don’t understand. That’s why they killed my clan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything be better than staying here with all rivals I have.” Chamberlain continued to try to persuade him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe. I’m not promising anything, Chamberlain. We’ll see what happens when the time comes.” Brooklyn declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least Brooklyn had said it was possible for him to come back to his planet. And he had gotten a friend in Brooklyn at least. For the short time that he’d known him, the gargoyle had never hit him or insulted him. He had respected him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in the Chamber, Brooklyn was fascinated with the Crystal. He had never seen one so dark before. He saw a small spot up on top where there was in fact, a shard missing as he had been told.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, suddenly, the Crystal began to make a humming sound and it began to glow. The Skeksis had never seen it do that before. They all and Brooklyn began backing away from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The portal was intercepting the power source of Thra! Then, a portal opened up in the middle of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The light was bright, but they all didn’t keep their eyes covered for long. They had to see what this was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn instantly recognized it. “This is the portal that brought me here!” he announced happily. “I can go home!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the Skeksis just looked on. Some of them were thinking, ‘<em>Get out of here already!’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn began walking toward it, but Chamberlain stopped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brooklyn! Wait!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know you trust portal to take you home? We didn’t even try anything.” SkekSil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but I recognize it, Chamberlain. It’s my only ticket home.” Brooklyn replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about me? Can I come? Please?” Sil begged insistently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn saw a serious face on SkekSil. He really wanted to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other Skeksis would be so pleased to see him go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, but on one condition, you have to listen to me to stay safe.” Brooklyn reluctantly agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SkekSil understands.” Chamberlain just wanted to go. “But how are we getting to it? It’s up in the air.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other Skeksis wondered how he would get one of their own out of here. Brooklyn saw a way of getting to it. “This way.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other Skeksis saw Chamberlain and Brooklyn head up to a balcony on the second floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn got down on all fours. Sil knew what he was doing. He smiled and got on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Skeksis couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Could he really carry a Skeksis?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SkekSil walked behind Brooklyn to the edge of the balcony, and Brooklyn now spread his wings for takeoff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain closed his eyes as he felt Brooklyn hunch and tense, and with a jump, they were in the air. In one big swoop, Brooklyn flew into the portal. It closed right behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Skeksis left behind were speechless at what they had seen, but mostly, the best thing of all, was the Chamberlain was gone! No more whimpering! And for the General, one less rival around.</p>
<p>……………...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Earth, Brooklyn and Chamberlain made an appearance through the portal, gliding in. The gargoyles all ducked to the ground to avoid being hit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa!” Brooklyn cried out. He instantly recognized his castle home and his clan. He barely missed the wall and he didn’t want his friend hurt. He turned real fast with the flap of his wings and his fast reflexes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain was now scared. He had opened his eyes when Brooklyn had said something. Now he had an idea of how agile the gargoyle really was in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn was back on course and he slowed down. He flapped his wings and came down. He saw his clan. Lucky this room had had a high ceiling in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, everyone.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His clan was now back on their feet, and Chamberlain got off of Brooklyn’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brooklyn, what happened to you?” Lex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I remember I was just looking at that gem and the instant I touched it, it opened up and grabbed me, pulling me in.” Brooklyn explained. “The next thing I know, I’m in a swamp in another world.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we saw the claw marks on the floor. It pulled you in, didn’t it? I know because it tried to pull me in too.” Goliath declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t touch the gem without being immortal.” a female voice said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn knew that voice. He looked and saw her behind the clan. “Demona!” He snapped and tried to attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the first time Chamberlain had ever seen Brooklyn in an attack mode.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Brooklyn!” Goliath caught held his second in command back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She used the portal with spells to bring you back home.” Angela explained. “We had no choice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn calmed down. “Fine. Thanks.” he said grumpily. He hated her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that things are fine here now, I must head home.” Demona stated. She walked out. She wasn’t interested in anything else tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain saw that this female had red hair, purple wings, and blue skin. She knew magic spells too, and she was immortal? He had heard only an immortal could touch the gem. He looked at the gem too curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clan rejoiced once she was gone. Then Goliath asked, “Brooklyn, who is your friend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. Everyone, this my friend from the planet I was on. SkekSil the Chamberlain from Planet Thra.” Brooklyn introduced the Skeksis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain was amazed at all the different sizes and colors of Brooklyn’s clan, just like he had described them. Brooklyn went on to introduce his clan. “Chamberlain, this is Goliath, my leader; Angela, his daughter; Lexington and Broadway, my rookery brothers; Hudson, and Bronx. The one leaving was Demona.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Sir Chamberlain.” Goliath welcomed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a long time since Sil had been welcome anywhere. “Prefer Lord Chamberlain, if call me that, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Lord Chamberlain.” Goliath said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can also call him SkekSil, or Sil since he’s the only Skeksis that’s here.” Brooklyn declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gargoyles were surprised at how soft this creature’s voice was for a male. The name Chamberlain was male, but it was also a title for someone who worked in a royal household. A secretary of state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I ask what you are?” Angela inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am a Skeksis.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One of only nine left on his planet. He wanted to come see our world, so I let him.” Brooklyn said. “He proved to be my friend there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s great you made a new ally, Brooklyn. It is so hard for us to make allies with the humans.” Hudson declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SkekSil saw how old Hudson looked and sounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexington then spoke up, asking, “Were you from a royal household? I just know that chamberlains are part of royal duties in castles and such.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil smiled, “Hmm, why yes. Worked and lived in castle on Thra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, this is a castle too.” Goliath declared. “But atop a high skyscraper.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bronx came up and smelled him at a distance. He didn’t like what he smelled. Just like a dog protecting his family, Bronx growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain backed away from the large beast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bronx won’t hurt you unless provoked.” Brooklyn said. He put his hand on the beast’s head. “It’s okay, boy. He’s a friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bronx knew that was the signal not to attack a newcomer, strange or not. He would still watch him warily though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain knew he would have to watch himself here. He was out of his element in this world. He remembered Brooklyn telling him of his clan. He would get used to things here. He had to try to find a better life than the one he had on Thra, where no one wanted him around. He was probably the most adaptable of the Skeksis, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Brooklyn, I take it you weren’t harmed while you were there?” Goliath inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was wounded on my arm by big black creatures called Garthim. It was a case of mistaken species.” Brooklyn explained. “But I’m healed now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are these Garthim?” Broadway was curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are Skeksis soldiers. They defend Castle.” Chamberlain replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What he means is what do they look like. Kind of picture large beetles or crabs.” Brooklyn corrected him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Understand now.” Sil said in reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, Angela had to ask, “Are you male or female?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am mix of both actually, but I like being called he over she.” SkekSil said. He knew what she meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your voice could nearly be female though.” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just way it is. None of my clan can stand me.” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why’s that?” Lex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We all have different things of our own and not mix.” Chamberlain said. He didn’t want to say it was because of his devious ways. Back home, he did have ways of sleuthing around and finding ways to get the others in trouble and end up getting himself in trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to know more about Thra.” Lex said. “What’s it like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Warm at least, but not too hot. I wasn’t there long enough to experience cold.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thra has three suns and three moons. Thra is warm and cold too, depending on where going. Swamp and plains, and Crystal Desert all warm and hot places. Very far north, colder there.” SkekSil explained, looking down at the floor. “Long ago, Skeksis go all over Thra, but in later ages, I not go out of castle much, except for exile after losing fight to be new emperor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you only had more gentle ways of doing it.” Brooklyn said. “I sensed the hostility you and the others had toward each other. Like choosing a second in command. Goliath choose me to be his second, so if anything ever happened to him, I would be leader some day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain lifted his head up. “We did. We use large stone shaped like Crystal. Used swords to crack in half. Whoever broke largest piece off was new emperor. I not get the good strike, so I lose.” he explained. “It called Trial by Stone, so Skeksis not hurt each other in major fight. Skeksis not kill one another, but do punish severe at times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We do have consequences for our actions here too, depending on what was done to deserve it.” Goliath declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From Goliath’s size, Sil knew that he didn’t want to get on his bad side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you still turn to stone in the daytime, Brooklyn?” Lex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I did. I think we would all still turn to stone in daytime no matter what planet we’re on.” Brooklyn stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain found me in the swamp, and he pointed me to the castle in hopes of getting me home. The Crystal had special powers and the Skeksis were going to send me home using it. I think that when Demona did her spell, it came in contact with and affected the Crystal, making it open in the Crystal Chamber.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seemed we not have to use our ways to send Brooklyn to home again.” Sil stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because Sil was new here, and there was so much more that needed to be told, they talked for awhile until it was time for lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what do you like to eat?” Broadway asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meat mostly of any kind, what eat fruit and plants when needed.” SkekSil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have plenty of that. Fish, ham, steak, turkey, chicken.” the chef gargoyle said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Broadway! He doesn’t know what all that is. Just serve him up some meat and he’ll eat it.” Brooklyn reprimanded his rookery bro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the mention of it all, Sil could feel his own stomach growling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn took Sil aside to talk to him quietly. “Sil, I saw the way you and your clan were eating back on Thra. Could you please try to eat in a more, civilized manner?” he asked of him nicely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil’s eyes lit up. “How so you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like not spitting out the food so much or throwing it across the room. My clan is very wary of strangers and I would like to know that they can trust you to be dignified.” Brooklyn explained. “You showed me that you can do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what if not like something?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t eat it. Just leave it on the plate and it’ll be thrown away later. And another thing, we don’t eat living things here either. All our food is cooked before serving it to us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Agree.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me, you don’t want to get on Goliath’s bad side. He can be pretty terrifying when he gets angry with anyone.” Brooklyn stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil glanced at the big lead gargoyle and could get what his friend was saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sil understand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” Brook said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonight, they would all be eating together. Chamberlain was the Guest of Honor. While they were waiting on dinner to be cooked, Brooklyn took Sil on a tour of the castle grounds. It was definitely more spread out than his castle. He was also introduced to the Xanatos family, David, Fox, and Alex, and their servant, Owen. Elisa would be later on if she came by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Chamberlain finally saw some humans, they really did remind him of just really tall Gelflings.</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, dinner was ready. A new chair was added to the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain sat down next to Brooklyn. To him, he had never seen chairs that didn’t allow his tail through. He sat down anyway, his tail curled out to the right, but close to his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The table had already been full of food when they arrived, but the Skeksis couldn’t wait to dive in. Once they were all seated, they all began passing food around, and Chamberlain did as the others were doing, waiting patiently for the food to come to him, though he did grab what he could that was nearest to him too. On Thra, he was used to Podling slaves bringing him his food from the kitchens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the passed food came to him, he took most of the meat, it smelled so good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn didn’t want to risk him getting sick on something that was unfamiliar to him when it came to drinks. Chamberlain was given just water to drink. Though he did get curious as to what the others were drinking. It sure didn’t look like water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain was grabby at the table with some food items. Brooklyn was wary of how the others were glaring at him. That maybe they weren’t going to let him stay. Sil was too hungry to care at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since this was only his first night here, Goliath would let it slide for tonight, but he would talk to Brooklyn later on how to get him to improve, or he wouldn’t be eating with them again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone kind of lost their appetites watching the Sil eat, though everyone did eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain practically ate most of the food on the table. He was full when dinner was over. They were all glad to leave the table and go do something else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Brooklyn was about to go do something with Chamberlain, Goliath said, “Brooklyn, I need to have a word.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Brooklyn knew what this was about. “Wait here, Chamberlain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SkekSil stayed put for a moment. He saw the red and purple gargoyles go out of his sight to talk. He wondered what it was that they couldn’t say in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a private room, Goliath was saying, “Brooklyn, I know you care about Chamberlain, but he has to be taught some manners. Otherwise, if he doesn’t, he won’t be eating with us again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry about that. He’s just not used to our ways yet, Goliath. I promise I’ll help him get better. Those manners are just what the Skeksis did at their table. Not the best.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are going on patrol tonight, but I’m going to have you stay here tonight and have your friend learn the ropes. Teach him some manners. I’ll have Bronx stay here. The way I saw that he was afraid of him means that you might get better cooperation from him if Bronx is here with you.” Goliath decreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just don’t want him afraid of everything. I’ll let Bronx stay close by. So, is Hudson taking my place then?” Brooklyn asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Now go and find him.” Goliath said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn nodded and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain had followed from a distance. He had overheard some of their conversation. Teach him some manners? What did that mean?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He backed off when Brooklyn came out of the room. “Chamberlain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” Sil answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goliath told me to talk to you while he and the clan go on patrol.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see, but what do have to talk about?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope none of what I have to say offends you, but Chamberlain, we have to make some improvements in your manners, or you might not be allowed to stay. I had asked you to not do that before dinner.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain sorry, Brooklyn. So hungry, but tried. Please forgive.” Sil pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re forgiven, and I know this is only your first night here. It’s easy to not let old habits go away so easily, but we can work on it.” Brooklyn stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain knew if he wanted to stay, he needed to work on his manners more. They still had some hours left before sunrise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the clan had gone on patrol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bronx went to be with Brooklyn without Hudson there. Sil definitely did as instructed when the gar-dog was around. He was wary of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After some lessons on specific manners, Brooklyn decided to go to the training dojo. In there, Fox and Xanatos were in there doing ninja and martial arts training. It kept their fighting skills in top shape should they need them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SkekSil was amazed at how well these two could move so agilely. He might have been able to move like that long ago, but he wasn’t as young as he used to be. He couldn’t move that quick anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brooklyn, Chamberlain, what brings you here?” David asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Showing him around.” Brooklyn replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re through now. You can use the dojo if you want.” Fox stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two lovers left the two of them alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You spar?” Brooklyn asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SkekSil cocked his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean do you practice in how to fight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Not I. Always been advisor more than fighter. But know how to fight, yes.” Sil explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just asking because here, one day, your life might depend on it, especially because of the humans. Ones outside the few that we know are not all that trustworthy. And you saw what they were doing. There are some tougher ones out there than them.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not as young as once was. Fighting may be harder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neither is Hudson, but he can still fight.” Brooklyn declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He also have wings. I not have them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We gargoyles trained with humans as well as with other gargoyles in combat training. So training you is almost like training a human to our fighting skills.” the red gargoyle explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you show me some?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn showed him some hand fighting, kicks, how he used his tail as a hand, his wings as weapons, and there was one last one. “Here is a great one. Many opponents don’t expect it, but it is the tail whiplash.” Brooklyn instructed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What that?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can use this move to either hit someone who’s preparing to fire at you, or you can use it to trip their feet out from under them.” Then in a quick spin, Brooklyn didn’t trip Chamberlain, but he spun around, and his tail lashed out. “It can also be used to knock things out of the enemy’s hands too. I did it with a book a long time ago with Demona.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain knew he might have to watch out for that one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your tail seems about as long as mine, I’m sure you could use it as a weapon.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My tail not used much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, now’s a time to get started if you had to. See if you can whip it out like I showed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not as fast mover as once was.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine. Do what you can.” Brooklyn encouraged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe later.” Chamberlain didn’t really feel like doing it at the moment. He just wasn’t the biggest fan of fighting, unless it was a last resort. He had had to among the other Skeksis because that was how they were. Here, Sil could use his more gentle side a lot more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it would be a good idea sometime. Xanatos will show you to a room once the clan and I are asleep. It’s time to get prepared for dawn anyway.” Brooklyn could sense it approaching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil nodded in understanding. They left the dojo. The rest of the clan was now returning. They were greeted by the two friends and Bronx up on the high tower. Xanatos was up there as well, for he would be showing the guest to his room right afterward. In Brooklyn’s case, it felt good to be home again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain watched as every gargoyle jumped onto his or her perch, and just as the sun peeked over the horizon, each one growled and took a pose. He heard each one had a different growl. It was amazing. Then they turned to stone, even Bronx.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Sil was alone, but he was glad that Bronx wasn’t watching him anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come along, Chamberlain. I’ll show you to your room.” Xanatos said curtiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Skeksis looked one last time at Brooklyn, then followed the man. He was wary of someone that just reminded him of Gelfling, but he had to know what room was going to be called his while he was in this new world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On her flight back to her home, Demona had noticed that Brooklyn had had something new upon his back when he had flown back into their dimension. What was it? Perhaps whatever it was, it could be useful. She was glad that it hadn’t been a human, at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only reason she had helped the clan despite how much she hated them was because it had been a favor to her daughter, and it did make her think on if Brooklyn had been taken to another dimension or another world, what if it became necessary for other gargoyles to go there for their safety, to get away from humans? This other being could provide useful information. She would plan to talk to it, soon.</p>
<p>…………...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xanatos led Sil to an empty room on the western side. “This will be your room, Lord Chamberlain. It’s unlocked. Hope you find it satisfactory. I wouldn’t know what you’re into since your arrival was so unexpected.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Skeksis looked down at the door. He wasn’t used to opening doors like these ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain saw the knob and put his hand on it and turned it right. It opened right up. “Hmmm.” he whimpered to himself. He pushed the door open and saw it was a good-sized room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly walked into it. He saw the bed. It had no sides on it, but it was made. The blankets were gray on top. Big white pillows. It was for two people to sleep in, so it was big enough for him. There was a dresser, windows that let the daylight in. A closet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I do what I want in here?” Chamberlain asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as you’re not wrecking the place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can bedding be changed to color I like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. What colors do you like?” David asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Red mostly.” SkekSil said. “Like my robes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see. Well, I’ll see what I can round up. You can look around the room to see if anything else you need.” David said and left Sil to look around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a bit complexed at being left alone, but he did need to find some things on his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time he was finished looking around, he had found nothing else in here of use to him. He sat down on the bed to see how comfortable it was. He knew his colored bedding was coming. Soon, he heard a knock on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen stepped in. “Here is are the bedding materials you had asked for. Red blankets and sheets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain looked at the blankets. They were a bright red. He smiled. “Yes. Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now if you will get off the bed, and I can get it prepared for you.” Owen said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain wouldn’t argue with that. Someone willing to get it ready for him, but then, Brooklyn had told him that this guy was a servant. There was also something to be wary of, but he couldn’t remember at the moment. He would worry about it later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen stripped the bed of the original blankets, the put the red sheets and blankets on the bed. “Is that good?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Skeksis nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Mr. Xanatos said that you have been up all night. You should get some sleep.” Owen suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but prefer sleep when want to.” Sil stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, well if I’m not needed, I’ll leave you to it then.” Owen said. The man left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain didn’t know how to lock the door, but he was going to go to bed anyway. He just didn’t want to be told to like a kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went and pulled back the covers. Sil got out of his heaviest robes, leaving only his white gown on. He put his robes on a chair in the room. He pulled himself up under them and laid down on his back first. It didn’t feel too bad. Then he rolled to his right side. It was pretty comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since sunlight was not shining in the room yet, it was easy for Sil to fall asleep, despite being in new surroundings. The bed was too soft. He was asleep instantly. He slept most of the day away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Owen’s encounter with the Chamberlain, it made him wary of the Skeksis that he should not be allowed anywhere near young Alex. He sensed something in him that wasn’t right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Xanatos, I don’t trust that creature. He shouldn’t be allowed near your son.” Owen warned his boss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why’s that?” David asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can sense that there is a bad energy in him, despite what Brooklyn has said about him.” the blond man explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He comes from a different planet, Owen. He is different. But I will keep it in mind until I know he can be trusted.” David said. “I know Fox and I wouldn’t want anything else happening to Alex.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The humans were going to be keeping an eye on Chamberlain, until they knew he could be trusted, but could he be trusted?</p>
<p>……………..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain slept most of the day away. It was nearly time for the sun to set by the time he woke up. Sunlight shone into his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had dreamt that he was still at home, but when he blinked his eyes after waking up, he noticed he was not in his room at the castle. Then it was true. He was in Brooklyn’s world and home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had lists of chores to do at home, but here, he wasn’t sure what to do for things to do. Should he wait on Brooklyn to come get him? But he wasn’t even awake yet. He just knew he had to get up and walk around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got up, got dressed, and went out into the hallway and tried to find someone. He tried to remember the way he was shown. This place was so big. He could get lost in this castle until he knew his whole way around by heart, like at home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SkekSil did find his way out into the courtyard. At least it was good being outside. He looked up at the high places. He found the high tower. He saw Goliath on the highest point. He knew Brooklyn was down a level lower. Since the sun was getting lower, he decided to get up there and greet his friend before doing anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xanatos and Owen were monitoring the Skeksis’ whereabouts. What he was doing or going to do? They just hoped he didn’t find Alex’s room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain tried to take what route he thought headed to the high tower. He followed straight through to an empty hallway. He turned right. “Hello?”he asked. No answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen knew he was getting lost. He figured he was headed to the tower. He had to go. Using his magical powers, he headed to the location.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lord Chamberlain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nearly jumped out of his skin when the man said his title name. He turned. “Not do that, please!” Sil held his chest, sighing in relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry to have scared you, but where is it that you are going?” Owen inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trying to get to high tower. Where Brooklyn is. Know gargoyles waking up at sunset.” SkekSil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, they are. I can lead you there. You are going the wrong way.” Owen stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know castle better than me.” Sil said and followed. He just wanted to be reunited with his gargoyle friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen led the Skeksis to the second level on the high tower. “Here you are. They’ll be waking up any second.” he said and left. Chamberlain watched him go. He was glad he was gone. Then, he watched the sun go down. It was interesting to see only one sun instead of three. It reminded him of the Great Sun at home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun finally went down and the gargoyles started to wake up. Every single one woke up with their eyes glowing and roaring. Stone shards going everywhere. Chamberlain shielded his face with his robe on his left arm. He heard that everyone had a different roar too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brooklyn!” Chamberlain declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The red gargoyle turned around and saw that his new friend was up there, greeting him as he had woken up. “Hi, Chamberlain.” He jumped down from his parapet. “So how did your first day go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not like so much without you to show me around. I not trust humans so much.” SkekSil replied. “I shown room where I stay, and went to sleep most of day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know they take awhile to trust. Xanatos and Fox both used to be enemies of ours, but they changed. Xanatos has saved our lives before.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other gargoyles gathered around too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what we do now?” Chamberlain asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Usually we would go off on patrol right away, but if you’re hungry, we could eat some breakfast first.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be all over that.” Broadway declared and scurried off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goliath, can we?” Brooklyn asked. “Until he gets more used to things?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. But soon, we will be doing patrols first and eating later.” Goliath said. “But when we are told that our help is needed in an immediate emergency, we have to leave right away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn was pleased and he and Chamberlain went off to be together. Sil showed Brooklyn his new room. He remembered the way to that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a good choice he gave you. This is a guest room, but since it’s empty, I guess he’s giving it to you.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t get what those are for.” Chamberlain pointed to the dresser and closet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a dresser to put clothes in. The same goes for the closet.” Brooklyn replied. “But Sil, if no one has showed you something that I think you should see if you get bored, especially if I can’t be around to show you, I have something to show you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll see.” Brooklyn said as he led his friend to a certain room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flipping the switch, the light came on and Chamberlain followed Brooklyn into the room. It looked too small and there were a couple chairs to sit on. He saw a square shaped thing, but didn’t know what it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain, if you ever run out of things to do, coming to this room is the best thing for you to learn things about our world. It’s called the TV room. And that box over there is the TV.” Brooklyn explained. “If you’ll sit down and face it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did, but still didn’t know what to expect. He saw Brooklyn had picked something up in his hand. He hit a button and a noise came on, with a picture! It surprised the Skeksis more than anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nearly bolted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It won’t hurt you, Sil! It’s just a TV, a picture box!” Brooklyn shouted at him, almost starting to laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Picture box?” Sil asked cautiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. See. These are just cartoons.” There was a Donald Duck cartoon on. Brooklyn began the explaining on what things he could see and watch on TV. He showed him how to work the remote. How to turn it off and on, change channels, adjust the volume, and what numbers were what, so Chamberlain could read the signs of what he could turn the TV to what he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was shown amazing things that he had never seen before. The closest thing to this back home were Crystal Bats spying on food or enemies from outside the castle that shown in the Crystal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexington soon came and got them for dinner. Brooklyn had let Sil try changing channels by himself so he would know how to use it. He had Chamberlain turn off the TV so they could go eat dinner. The Skeksis wanted food more than anything right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonight, Chamberlain did much better on his table manners. He didn’t like that he couldn’t throw food away that he didn’t like, but he just left them on his plate like anyone else did. Brooklyn’s friendship was paying off. The clan was impressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn now felt that he had someone to hang with. It didn’t feel so lonely anymore. He had liked teaching Chamberlain on how to act. Though he was grown, it was like teaching a child how to act the right way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil wanted to be with Brooklyn too. It was just friendship. The friendly side of Chamberlain was re-emerging. He hadn’t had any true allies or friends in a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, the clan was going on patrol again. Before going, Brooklyn told Goliath that if he was needed to go, Sil could entertain himself with the TV now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you didn’t go last night, and we found out that you had been taken to another world. Perhaps, if he can find something to do now, you should come tonight. It’s your turn with Lexington.” Goliath decreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain was standing by. He had been listening. Brooklyn would have been patrolling his home grounds at night if he had stayed longer. Gelfling guards had used to patrol halls of the castle too, so Sil knew what a patrol was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll tell him.” Brooklyn said reluctantly. He went back to Chamberlain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to go on patrol tonight, Chamberlain. Will you be alright on your own?” Brooklyn asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not childling. Spent day by self. Can be without for little while.” SkekSil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Hudson stays behind most of the time with Bronx. Hudson watches a lot of TV too. If you’re bored, you could watch it with him.” Brooklyn stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain was still wary of the gar-dog. “Can I come too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re ready for something like this, Chamberlain.” Brooklyn said. “But maybe soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Skeksis was disappointed that he couldn’t spend time with his friend. Brooklyn saw his face. “I’m sorry, but this is dangerous enough for us as it is.” Brooklyn explained. “We’ll be back soon.” he declared, walking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goliath went off on his own, Brooklyn and Lexington took off together, and Broadway and Angela took off. Hudson and Bronx headed to the TV room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain watched from over the edge on how high up they were off the ground. That was one HIGH JUMP! Maybe he wasn’t ready after all. He took his attention off the ground and could barely see the gargoyles gliding away. He glared after Brooklyn. He got to have all the fun. He turned to go to the TV room with Hudson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hudson was already sitting in the chair when he came in. Bronx looked up. Chamberlain came over, but Bronx wouldn’t move from his seat on the couch. Then he saw a seat over by the window. He went over there and sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at the TV screen. Hudson was flashing through channels so fast, he could barely register what was on. He looked at Hudson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old gargoyle looked at him. “What?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brooklyn said I join you.” Chamberlain stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you seen the TV yet?” Hudson asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Brooklyn show me right before dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to watch something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I not know much about TV or your planet, but I watch and learn about your planet.” SkekSil explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” Hudson smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain would be watching whatever Hudson would for now. At one time, Bronx growled because of a dog commercial. Hudson laughed. Chamberlain cringed when he thought it was at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s growling at the dog on TV. Not you. Bronx doesn’t like humans’ dogs.” Hudson declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SkekSil breathed a sigh of relief. He had noticed the strangest thing about Hudson’s eyes. They were different colors. One was white, and the other yellow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why your eyes two different colors?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hudson stopped messing with the TV. Chamberlain waited for words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am blind in my left eye. I hit my eye on a hard rock long ago in a battle with a sorcerer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about eye glow in that eye?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My eyes still glow when I get angry. Even the blind one.” Hudson replied. “Now leave me be, Laddie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laddie?” Sil questioned. “Not exactly a young one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never mind.” Hudson said. He just ignored him. He could get cranky answering too many questions when he was trying to watch his favorite programs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain had never been called that before, but Hudson was an old Scottish gargoyle. He still spoke the old Scotsmen language.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain quieted down and just watched TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn and the clan soon came back. A few scratches here and there, but no real injuries. He found Sil in the TV room with Hudson and Bronx.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re back, Sil.” Brooklyn greeted into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain was more than glad to get away from Hudson and Bronx. “Come on. I’ll show you our library. I know you can’t read our writing yet, but I’ll teach you.” Brooklyn said. SkekSil smiled and followed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The library was huge! It seemed even bigger than the Historian’s library of scrolls. So many books!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Big library.” Chamberlain looked in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. Xanatos owns it. He’s rich so he can afford to buy almost anything.” Brooklyn explained. “It’s also how he could also afford to bring our castle here from Scotland.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does Hudson mean by calling me, Laddie?” Chamberlain demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? Oh that. He’s an old Scottish gargoyle and still talks in Scotland’s old language. That’s all. He even calls me, Lex, and Broadway that. It means a young guy. I know you’re not that young.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want be called a young one. Though would like to be young again.” Chamberlain answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry about that.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went back to talking about things in books, until Goliath came in. He liked to read the books. The two friends went elsewhere. It seemed like they were being pushed out of every room in the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then a new human came running by them. “Elisa?” Brooklyn questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No time, Brooklyn!” she exclaimed as she ran past him and Sil, not even noticing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn chased after her. She knew where to find Goliath: the library.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain followed as fast as he could, but Brooklyn got away from him. When he came upon the library again, the whole clan was in there. He was almost out of breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Pack is downtown near the bank.” Elisa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Pack?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those losers never give up, do they?” Broadway stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to kick their butts so bad!” Lex growled threateningly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to get them. Hudson, you and Bronx need to come too.” Goliath ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re here for ya, Lad.” Hudson replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go!” Brooklyn declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clan took off down the hallway. Chamberlain got out of the way. “What’s going on?” He asked as he tried to follow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a big fight downtown! We’ll be back soon!” Brooklyn called behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil stopped. They had already been out tonight. Again, he was being left behind. Elisa had left to join them. What was he going to do now? Even Bronx was going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time he got to the high tower, the clan was gone. This upset him. He would have to learn some fighting skills if he was to go. For now, he went to the TV room. Now he could watch all he wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fight with the Pack took most of the rest of the night. The clan was away for a long time. Sil soon got hungry again and went to Xanatos’ office. He asked if he could have some more food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.” David said and led him to the kitchen. He got some lunch meat out of the fridge and poured it onto a plate. Then he gave it to the Skeksis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain gobbled that stuff down. “Hmmm, good stuff. What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chicken.” David said. “Best in town.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can have more?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You still hungry after eating a pound of that?” the man asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Then he fed him some fish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain ate that up too. His appetite was growing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s enough food, Lord Chamberlain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still hungry. Skeksis hungry a lot. Need big meals.” Sil explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but we need to save some of it for later.” David stated. “That’s enough and I mean it.” He walked out of the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain sat there, feeling odd. He began to go looking for more food. He saw where Xanatos had gotten it out of. He opened the door and he felt instant cold. When he touched something, it was freezing! He dropped it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure, the other foods had been cold, but he had never gotten it out of a cold compartment before. He shut the door. Maybe that was enough for now. He just wished Brooklyn would come back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, they all did come back just before sunrise. There was enough time to round up Chamberlain after being treated for some wounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn had a cut on his right arm. It was bandaged. He found his friend in the TV room. “Chamberlain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain muted the TV and looked around and glared. He was upset that he had been left alone again without much explanation. Then he saw the white wrapping on Brooklyn’s arm with red showing through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wounded?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. There was a big fight downtown with some enemies known as the Pack. They are very dangerous and formidable opponents for robot humans. The one called Hyena did this to me with her saw. Everyone else got a little injured too. And thank goodness it’s so close to sunrise. It’ll heal these wounds right up.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain got up to get a better view of the bandages. His friend’s arm was bandaged from his hand to his elbow. Some blood shown through it, marking how big it had been. The TV was turned off as they went to join the others for the sunrise greeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got up there, indeed, Chamberlain saw that all the others had an injury as well. The wounds were all bandaged. This was the second injury that he had seen on Brooklyn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gargoyles were glad to turn to stone this time. Sil went to his new room to sleep the day away. He didn’t think anything like that would ever happen, but he had yet to see this world outside the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one thing for Chamberlain to go outside, or be banished from his home back on Thra, but here on Earth was very different. Brooklyn was trying to tell him that. His kind might be the more dominant race on Thra, but not here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the Skeksis awoke later in the afternoon, there was still some time to watch some TV before sunset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was another sunny day. Chamberlain was used to getting some Crystal energy in the mornings too. He hoped he could live without it. He had already found something thanks to Brooklyn to fill the boredom in the day for something to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he was headed to the TV room, he was stopped by Xanatos. “Hello, Lord Chamberlain.” he greeted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm, hi.” SkekSil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I assume you are headed to the TV room?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Just till sun goes down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see. But there is a favor I need to ask of you.” David said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Chamberlain gave him a questioning look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since you may be staying here, and you don’t turn to stone like the gargoyles do, I have to request that as long as you stay, you should take a bath.” David said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm? Bath?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haven’t you ever had one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, been few days since had one cause of banishment in other world.” Sil replied. “Skeksis like myself prefer being clean and decorative.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, while staying here, we want you to be clean. We can help you take one if you need help.” David said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No one in there with me! Just show Chamberlain how to do it, and I be fine doing it myself.” Sil decreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. It might be a little different here than on your world.” David stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil could agree. “But it close to sundown. Can wait till after friends wake up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” David said. “I’m taking your word for it. We do want to be able to trust you, Lord Chamberlain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SkekSil is one of keeping word, Xan-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Xanatos, but if David is easier, you can call me that.” the man stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. Later.” Sil declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembered where he was going this time and walked up to the tower and waited for sunset. It was a while, but soon, the gargoyles woke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were awake and stretched, they all took their bandages off. Chamberlain looked at Brooklyn’s arm and there wasn’t even a scar! Only Hudson seemed to still be feeling the effects. There was still some dried blood on the bandages, but the stone sleep had taken care of all wounds on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they were about to head off on patrol, Chamberlain pulled Brooklyn aside. “I need to talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, but Goliath is about to give off patrol orders.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need bath.” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gargoyle’s eyes lit up. “A bath? Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I not have bath for many days due to banishment. Need it. Like to be clean and all.” Chamberlain declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, do you need help? I can excuse myself from patrol if you need it.” Brooklyn stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As closest friend here, prefer if you come and help Chamberlain get bath.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. Just let me talk to Goliath first.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time he came back, the others were already gone. Hudson and Bronx were staying this time. Goliath was still there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goliath,” Brooklyn began. “Chamberlain needs me here tonight to help him with something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well, Brooklyn. I know you have to help take care of him to become one of us.” Goliath said and he left the castle too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Brooklyn declared. “Now, let’s take care of this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn next led the Skeksis to a bathroom. There were no security cameras in the bathrooms. They could take their time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First, Sil needed to get out of his robes. He could do it himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooklyn watched as his friend got undressed. Sure, he had seen his friend in smaller rags, but </span>
  <span>
    <em>this </em>
  </span>
  <span>he hadn’t seen before! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SkekSil’s upper body was extremely skinny, with the ribs showing immensely, almost like he was emaciated, but in his lower body, he was a little more chubby in the stomach area. He also had some real small breasts too. Probably part of his ‘female’ anatomy. Aside from his head that looked vulture-like, Chamberlain did look like a lizard overall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn tried to keep from staring. He turned on the water. He plugged up the tub so Chamberlain would be able to soak in it. The water would be warm. That was how Skeksis were used to getting themselves cleaned by soaking in a tub, though not one quite that high. Sil watched how he turned on the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once it was ready, he poured some soap in and it began to get all soapy. The water was still running. Brooklyn told his friend he could get into the water. “It’s going to be warm, Chamberlain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Prefer that way.” Sil stated as he climbed in when he felt it was nice and warm. He sat down. His whole body got wet. His hair getting drenched too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn backed off to let his friend wash himself. He had given him a sponge to use to wipe all the dirt off. And A LOT of dirt came off of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, it was over. Sil had enjoyed the bath. He got out of the tub and Brooklyn handed him a towel to dry off with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain felt refreshed after his bath, but it would take a while for his hair to dry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain, maybe we could also wash your clothes too?” Brooklyn suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil’s head turned toward him. “Guess need washing. Not know when last washed, but now know what could wear while they being washed. I at least wear my gown out of here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The weather was heating up. Then Brooklyn suggested, “If you want to, just wear the gown and some of the lightest of your robes. They could be washed in small batches, letting the heavier ones be washed first and put back in your room when they are clean. Then, your gown and other half of the robes can be cleaned too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain was starting to feel the heat. “Okay.” he agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil kept his gown on as he handed Brooklyn the heavier robes to be washed. Not that he did laundry himself, but he would have Owen see to it that they were washed and returned to Sil’s room. At least Sil smelled clean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen gladly took Sil’s robes and would take them to the laundry to be cleaned. Then, that gown would need the same treatment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since Hudson was watching TV, Brooklyn and Chamberlain wanted something to do besides wander the hallways. They both were getting hungry, so they went to the kitchen to grab some food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil watched as Brooklyn grabbed a good-sized chunk of meat, and some veggies from the freezer. The red gargoyle knew that his friend needed some veggie nutrition too. He had said he ate it too. He wasn’t Broadway, but he had learned some cooking tips too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the food was done cooking, they both had a good dinner. Sil wasn’t used to eating cooked food, but had eaten it before. While living here, most of his food would end up being cooked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were done eating, Brooklyn said, “Hey, I know you have only been here for a couple of days now, and to reward some of the progress you have made, how about we get out of here tomorrow night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil’s eyes widened. “You mean leave?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For a little while, yes.” Brooklyn replied. “I don’t want to take you to anywhere that has a lot of humans. Central Park should be empty this time of night. That could be a good start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Getting out sound good to me.” Sil agreed. “Bored here. But still worry about high level on, the takeoff part.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll tell Goliath where we’re going tomorrow night.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the time being, the two friends went to the library. Brooklyn had an idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Broadway, Angela and Goliath read a lot of books in here. I don’t read too much in here, but know how. I could teach you our writing style.” Brooklyn advised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be good to know if going to stay.” Sil replied with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though SkekSil was a full grown being, starting out with the English language writing meant starting out with some little kid kind of books to look at. Alex would be looking at them in the next few years as it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil wasn’t one of the Skeksis that kept written records back home like SkekOk had, being in charge of the library scrolls and all, but he had made sure that Ok was keeping on task. He did know how to read Skeksis writing though. It was essential at times. Now, he was learning a new alphabet.</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They studied until Sil’s heavier robes were returned to his room and Owen found them in the library studying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, Brooklyn and Lord Chamberlain.” Owen said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two friends looked up. “Yes?” they said in unison. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lord Chamberlain, your robes are clean and back in your room. Do you need that gown washed too?” Owen asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil was a little hesitant to part with it, but Brooklyn said, “Yes, it needs it too. I’ll get him back to his room and into the clean ones and this one can be washed too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can study some more after this.” Brooklyn stated. He put the book down they were looking at, then, he and Sil walked back to Sil’s room to claim some of the other robes so the gown could be washed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen waited outside while Sil slipped out of the dirty gown. He could wear the other robes without the gown too. Sil put on some of his lighter robes so he would be a bit cooler in the heat wave going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn handed the gown out to Owen so he could go and wash it too. Then the two friends went back to the library to study some more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within two more hours, the rest of the clan came back. Angela found the two of them in the library as she was looking for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re back.” she greeted them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn had heard her steps first. “Hi, Angela.” he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil looked at the female. He wouldn’t doubt that his friend wanted her for his mate. “What going on?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re back and Broadway is in the kitchen, making our dinner. It’ll be ready soon. What are you guys doing?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just teaching Sil here about learning to read our writing.” Brooklyn answered her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angela peeked over their shoulder. “I see with a child’s book too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It has the best way of teaching someone our alphabet, learning it for the first time.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand. I’m not criticizing you for it. Is this the first time you’re learning to read, Lord Sil?” Angela asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This writing, yes. Skeksis have different writing on Thra. Not like this writing.” Sil explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe you could teach us yours too.” she suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm, sound good idea.” Sil hummed, thinking. “Soon, perhaps.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We plan on going to the park tomorrow night.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure that my father will say that’s alright, but probably not until after patrol.” Angela stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know patrol part of gargoyle’s duties.” Sil declared. He was starting to accept that his ‘new clan’ had their jobs. He just had to find out what his was going to be yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, there will be times even I can’t get out of it.” Brooklyn said. “It’s part of who we are, despite that in the city, there are plenty of humans that think we’re public enemy number one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them helped Sil learn some more for a little while until some delicious aromas drifted from the kitchen area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil caught a whiff. “Hmmm. Food smell good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it does.” Brooklyn agreed. “We might need to start heading that way now. It smells like it's almost ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The book was put down and they all left the library for dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got to the kitchen, food was being put on the table. Everyone would be walking through the line tonight to get what they wanted. Other than Owen, kitchen staff had also brought forth the food to the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen said to Sil, “Your gown is washed and back in your room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Get it soon.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before going to get their food, Brooklyn walked up to Goliath. “Goliath, I have something to ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” the leader replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it alright if Sil and I go to Central Park tomorrow night?” the red male asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it’s alright with him, but not until after our patrol. I know he’s your friend, Brooklyn, but you still have duties to this clan.” Goliath declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, and he understands that. I just wanted to let you know what our plans were. He wants to get out and see more of our world too, just as I saw some of his.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand. Just see to it that he stays out of trouble out there. He’s a stranger here in our world.” Goliath said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. Just as we were once. Of course, we still are, but have adapted to it the best we can.” Brooklyn replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, we have. You have my permission to take him out tomorrow, Brooklyn. Just be careful.” Goliath declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Brooklyn smiled. He turned back to his friend and went over to him. The line was beginning. “Good news, Sil. Goliath has agreed to let me take you on your first visit to the park tomorrow night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sound good.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them got in line with the others and they all had a great family dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night, Goliath still said that Brooklyn could take Sil to the park, but patrol had to come first. Then dinner. Only after that would the two of them be free to go. </p><p>Sil had greeted them as they woke up, like usual since he had come here. He would wait to eat until they came back this time. </p><p>From a building close by the Eyrie Building, there was a certain blue-skinned, redheaded female gargoyle using binoculars to watch the castle. She was trying to get a better look at the new creature that had come into the world when Brooklyn had been returned to them. She wasn’t going to let a chance slip by her to get this creature on her side. She continued watching. </p><p>The clan took off on their patrol, leaving together this time. Even Hudson and Bronx came. It must have been serious if they were going too. </p><p>Demona saw the whole clan leave the castle. This would be her best chance to get in and talk to this creature. She saw that he was left behind. He didn’t look too pleased. </p><p>She waited for the clan to get a good distance away before she left her place on the building. She glided over to the castle. </p><p>Sil was going to go to the TV room while he waited. He didn’t get far as he heard a landing happen. Had Brooklyn come back? He took a look and he saw it was a gargoyle, but not the one he thought it was. </p><p>“Hey!” Demona called to him. </p><p>“You calling me?” Sil put a hand on his chest, referring to himself. </p><p>“Yes. Come here. I’d like to talk to you.” she stated. </p><p>Chamberlain remembered some things that Brooklyn had said about this female gargoyle. He would be wary, but he went over to see her. But then, Demona wasn’t so different from himself in some ways. </p><p>He got closer to her, but kept his distance. “Hmm, yes? You, Demona?” Sil asked. </p><p>“Yes, I am.” </p><p>“Why you here?” </p><p>“I would like to find that out too, about you. Who, and what are you, Creature?” Demona demanded. </p><p>“Am Skeksis, from planet Thra. Name is SkekSil. Lord Chamberlain.” Sil replied. </p><p>“Do you always talk like that?” she asked. </p><p>“Chamberlain always talk like this.” </p><p>“Whatever. I came here to talk to you about if you would be interested in having a job?” Demona declared. </p><p>“Hm? What sort of job? Sure, want one to be part of this world. Also told you are immortal? That true?” he asked. </p><p>“Yes, it’s true. As for the job, you would come and live with me at my facility, Nightstone Unlimited. It’s full of possibilities.” she explained. In reality, she was planning on getting him to be studied. </p><p>“How you become immortal, Chamberlain wants to know. Hmm?” Sil asked. </p><p>“It’s not important. All I will say is that it was given by some magical sisters a long time ago. Do you want a job or not?” she demanded. </p><p>Sil put a finger to his mouth, thinking. “Hmm, want a job, yes. But, not leaving castle. Would have to leave this clan?” he asked. </p><p>“Yes. You will have much better facilities than this. A real job. But what are your gifts, anyway?” Demona asked. </p><p>“Advisor. Politics. If for science reasons, not much into that. Help once in while, but just not Chamberlain’s best understanding of.” Sil explained. “But wouldn’t mind becoming immortal. Can Demona help with that?” </p><p>“No. Summoning magical beings isn’t as easy as all that. But, decide now. Do you want to work for me or not?” she demanded, getting fed up with him. </p><p>“Brooklyn say you try to harm him and clan many times.” Sil declared. </p><p>“Only because they forced me to do so. They all love humans so much. Humans are nothing but a plague on this planet. I will see to it that humans are destroyed if it’s the last thing I do! Decide now, or never!” Demona ordered. </p><p>“Not want to leave friend Brooklyn. But not minding have job.” Sil stated. </p><p>“Well, you would have to leave him. He’s nothing but a weakling.” Demona proclaimed. </p><p>Sil was beginning to see her as a threat if she was calling his friend a weakling. </p><p>“Not going with if call friend weakling!” Sil growled at her. </p><p>“I can be your worst enemy too, Chamberlain.” Demona warned him. </p><p>“Leave! Now!” Sil tried to get her to leave. </p><p>“Oh, but I can force you to come too.” she cracked a smile. She tried to get in close to him. </p><p>“Not try it!” Sil growled at her. </p><p>She got close enough to him to try to grab one of his arms, and that made him snarl at her. He had his mouth wide open, baring his teeth at her and he was ready to use his talons if he had to. </p><p>Demona backed off. This creature looked friendly-like, but at the same time, he could be fierce too. </p><p>“Fine, but know this; you will be on my enemy list too!” she declared, “If you choose humans over the clan.” </p><p>“I choose the clan. Not you!” he snarled at her. </p><p>“Fine! So be it!” Demona recoiled and flew off. She would try another time. </p><p>Sil relaxed as he watched her fly off. But then, he was startled when she let go a piercing banshee-like scream. He had never heard a sound quite like that before. It sent a chill down his spine.</p><p>“It’s good that you didn’t side with her, Chamberlain.” Sil heard a voice and turned in a little panic. It was just David. </p><p>Sil sighed in relief. </p><p>“Chances are she would be leading you into a trap as it was. It’s hard to know what she’s been up to these days, but she knows science and sorcery.” David explained. “She betrays almost anyone sooner or later.”  </p><p>“Hmm. Know things about doing that if needed. To keep enemies at bay. Know how to scheme myself to keep from getting in trouble, or get out of trouble.” Sil retorted. </p><p>“It’s amazing you chose the clan over her. But keep in mind that she could have really harmed you. The talons on a gargoyle are capable of maiming stone and steel. It’s even worse for flesh. And she’s had centuries of fighting experiences.” David declared. </p><p>“So has Chamberlain. Not as young as once was, though. But know not to show enemy weakness. Skeksis ways teach that. I remember what Brooklyn say about her.” he replied. </p><p>“Well, the clan will be glad you turned your back on her. If you had chosen her, then we would know that you couldn’t be trusted. Then you wouldn’t be allowed to stay here.” David said. </p><p>“I choose Brooklyn friendship. Not had any for long time. Wanted friend, and Brooklyn be close friend in long time.” Sil stated. </p><p>“The clan will be back soon. Just go and wait on them. But we will keep our eye out for Demona. She just can’t be trusted, period.” David said. </p><p>After that, while waiting for the clan’s return, Sil went to the TV room to watch what he wanted.<br/>
……………</p><p>Soon, the clan returned and had breakfast. They were all so ready for it to happen, and Brooklyn wanted to take Sil to the park. </p><p>Chamberlain told them about what happened after they had left, that Demona had came and asked if he wanted to work for her. He had turned her offer down. </p><p>“Good, that you didn’t go work for her. She would have just been luring you into a trap.” Brooklyn declared. </p><p>“She’s had every chance to prove herself to us and she blew every chance she had.” Broadway added. </p><p>Angela was the only one who still truly had hope for her mother. Maybe she would change, one day. Especially if she wanted back in the clan bad enough, but it would be a miracle if they would ever trust her again. </p><p>The clan had a touch of trust with Sil for turning his back on Demona’s offer to join her. Even though he had done some things like that in the past too, but this was the present, and Sil was wanting the clan to trust him. </p><p>After dinner, Brooklyn would be taking him to the park.<br/>
…………..</p><p>Soon, they were on an edge to the castle. Chamberlain looked down. “We flown before, but I never been this high up before.” </p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll do the gliding. You just hold on.” Brooklyn said and he now lowered himself down. He had his wings ready, though just relaxed. </p><p>Chamberlain took his place on his back and grabbed onto his shoulders. He rested his chin on Brooklyn’s left shoulder. He took one look over the city and closed his eyes. Simply looking when they were about to take off just didn’t go easy on him. </p><p>Brooklyn raised himself back up and with a hunch and a leap, he jumped. Chamberlain felt his feet leave the ground. He really hoped he wasn’t going to fall off. He held on with all the strength he had in his arms. </p><p>When they had been gliding for a while, Sil managed to open his eyes and making sure to keep looking ahead of him instead of down, he saw all the buildings in the city. It was HUGE! Way bigger than any Gelfling village he had ever seen either. It was a beautiful site to behold too. The lights were all so bright they even turned the night into day. </p><p>They soon arrived over the park. He felt Brooklyn beginning to go lower and began flapping his wings as they got lower to the ground. And it wasn’t long before he felt his feet touch soft ground. He finally let go. Sil was ready to be on the ground again. He let out a big sigh of relief that he hadn’t fallen off. </p><p>“So what do you think?” Brooklyn asked. </p><p>Sil looked around. There were no buildings close by, but then he saw one that looked like the castle back on the skyscraper. “What’s that over there?” he asked, pointing. </p><p>Brooklyn looked. “That’s Belvedere Castle. It’s a landmark here in the park.” </p><p>“Anyone live in it?” </p><p>“Nope. It’s just a tourist attraction. But Demona and her human counterpart, MacBeth also took us there one time as prisoners for Elisa to come and free us.” Brooklyn explained. </p><p>Sil listened intently. “I not know she had counterpart.” </p><p>“I guess I didn’t tell you that yet. Yeah, she does. Even if you fight her, don’t expect to be able to kill her. MacBeth is the only one who can kill her, we found out.” the red gargoyle declared. </p><p>The thought did cross Sil’s mind and it reminded him of his counterpart. </p><p>“Brooklyn, have something else to tell about SkekSil.” Sil spoke nervously. </p><p>“About what?” </p><p>“You met me and other Skeksis on Thra, but you not meet Mystics, right?” Sil asked. </p><p>“What are Mystics?” </p><p>“You not know them then. Good. But back at beginning of one thousand trine of Great Conjunction on Thra, Skeksis come to be, and we find we have other creature counterparts too, called Mystics. They also called urRu. Our lives bound as one. If Sil’s counterpart hurt or dies, it happen to me too. And when Skeksis die, body turns to dust.” Sil exposed his biggest secret of all to Brooklyn, who looked on in shock. “And not knowing what lies in next life, just not want to die.” </p><p>It took a bit for Brooklyn to reply. “Well, it’s interesting you told me that. Most creatures don’t have to deal with that. If you’ve lived this long, then your other half may be wanting to live too. You might even call him your brother, of sorts.” Brooklyn declared. </p><p>“Not want him for brother. But know he is, whether like it or not.” Sil glared at the ground. </p><p>The two friends began to walk in the park along the path. As late at night as it was, there weren’t many humans here in the park, which was good. </p><p>“City so big. Much bigger than even Gelfling villages on Thra.” Sil complimented. </p><p>“Yeah, it took a while to get used to. Back when Xanatos used to be our enemy, Elisa found us a temporary home above the police precinct where she worked and she could come up and visit us about every night, up until some human hunters destroyed our home and now we have this Quarryman problem started up. Our existence used to be a secret, but now, the whole city knows about us. With your looks, you could even be mistaken for a gargoyle.” Brooklyn explained. </p><p>“I not have wings.” Sil stated. </p><p>“I know, but neither does Bronx. But you're exotic looking enough to pass for one of us.” Brooklyn said. </p><p>“Understand what Brooklyn saying. Skeksis new to world. Much to learn about.” Chamberlain replied. </p><p>“Yep.” Brook said. </p><p>The two of them continued along the path. They eventually came upon a man trying to mug another one. They stayed out of sight at first. </p><p>“Now this is the kind of scum that we gargoyles go after and stop from hurting the innocent.” Brooklyn growled, his eyes setting aglow. “Stay here.” </p><p>Brooklyn set out to defend the man being mugged. Sil watched to see what his friend could do. He hadn’t really had a chance to see him in action on that just yet. </p><p>“Give me your wallet, pal. Or otherwise...” the mugger held up his gun. </p><p>The scared one whimpered, but took out his wallet and was about to hand it over, but then, both of them heard some moving bushes, and some growling. </p><p>Sil hadn’t seen where Brooklyn had gone. He was just watching the humans. </p><p>There was a branch creaking somewhere. Then, a red creature jumped onto the mugger’s back, knocking him down. Brooklyn roared his anger. He grabbed a hold of the gun and pulled it away from the man. </p><p>The victim was scared witless as he saw the red gargoyle. To him, it seemed like a demon. He turned and ran away. </p><p>Brooklyn crushed the gun with his left hand. Then he threw the man into a tree. It knocked him out cold. </p><p>When Sil saw that the action was over, he came out of hiding. “Was quite something.” he complimented. </p><p>“It’s always risky doing this kind of business, especially if they have a gun on them.” Brooklyn replied. His eyes returned to normal. “But, this is our calling. New York is our castle, as Goliath once said. It goes beyond our ancestral home now.” </p><p>“Gargoyles guardians to city.” Chamberlain understood. </p><p>“Yes, we are.” </p><p>“What do about him?” Sil asked. </p><p>“He’d probably be out of jail and back on the street within a day.” Brooklyn said, quoting one of Demona’s lines from a while ago. “But I could drop him off at a nearby precinct with the gun as evidence. I would have to leave you here for a few minutes. I couldn’t carry you and him. Or I could get you to a rooftop, where it would be safer for you, then take him to the precinct.” Brooklyn explained. </p><p>“Chamberlain not run off. Like being in park.” Sil replied. “You go take him to place.” </p><p>“Alright. I’ll be back soon.” Brooklyn said. </p><p>The red gargoyle went over and picked up the man and the crushed gun. He walked until he found a rock place that he could take off from. Sil had gone with him until it was time. </p><p>“You stay close by this rock, but out of sight, Chamberlain. I’ll be back.” Brook ordered. </p><p>“Yes. I stay here.” </p><p>Sil watched his friend take the human away. He walked to some nearby bushes and sat down. He waited for a little while. But it wasn’t long before Brooklyn returned. </p><p>They were now able to continue with their walk through the park. But soon, Brooklyn felt the need that it was urgent they return to the castle before sunrise. </p><p>“Do want to see more of park.” Sil stated. </p><p>“We can do it another night. It’s getting too close to sunrise.” Brooklyn replied. </p><p>“Alright.” Sil reluctantly gave in. </p><p>The two of them found a taking off spot and Brooklyn flew them back to the castle, getting there in time before the sun came up. It was another day of sleeping and finding something to do to pass the time. At least Sil’s first trip to the park had been an interesting one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night, there was a storm that blew in. The clan stayed in tonight. They needed a break from patrols anyway. </p>
<p>Sil had experienced many storms in his life before, but never one quite like this. It seemed far more noisy and violent outside. There was also much more thunder and lightning too, much sharper than on Thra. The loud thunder claps made him jump… a lot. </p>
<p>The TV also wasn’t working and it made Hudson so mad. “The satellite dish went out again!” The clan heard the clan elder complain.</p>
<p>“It happens, Hudson.” Lex stated. “One day it might be better, but science is only slowly advancing these technologies.” </p>
<p>That meant there would be no TV watching tonight. It was amazing the lights even stayed on, but Xanatos had made sure that the lights all were monitored during storms with a backup generator. There wasn’t much that he couldn’t afford. </p>
<p>Brooklyn and Sil went to the library for more reading lessons. There wasn’t much better to do. </p>
<p>“Storm seems much violent. Way worse than on Thra.” Sil commented. </p>
<p>“In Scotland, they seemed much worse. But yeah, they can get bad.” Brooklyn admitted. </p>
<p>“You go out on patrol in storms?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah, we have before. If winds get really bad, we have to land somewhere. Our skin is thicker than a human’s and we don’t get sick as easily as they do when they go out in the rain, or the cold. We’re just used to living outside somewhat more. We just don’t have that much need for clothes that much, other than what we already wear, with the exception of Hudson. But we will wear clothing when needed. I like to wear leather jackets when I’ve ridden a motorcycle before.” Brooklyn explained. “The weather is just too violent tonight to go out.” </p>
<p>“Agree. Too noisy.” </p>
<p>The two of them went on with Sil’s reading lesson until dinnertime. In a way, Sil was glad for the storm because it kept his friend here with him. He still needed to find a niche here at this place. He still didn’t quite have a job to do, other than being Brooklyn’s best friend at the moment. They talked on their way to the dining hall. </p>
<p>“If going to stay here, Chamberlain must have job to do soon.” Sil stated. </p>
<p>“Well, you’d be well off talking to Xanatos, or Owen about that. But you are being great company for me. I usually don’t have anyone to hang with.” Brooklyn declared. </p>
<p>“You good company for Chamberlain too.” Sil smiled. </p>
<p>They soon arrived at the dining hall and everyone was settling down for dinner. </p>
<p>Everyone got what they wanted on their plates and sat down to eat. Sil kept beside Brooklyn, but the storm was making him nervous. None of the clan or humans had seen him so edgy before, even in the short time they’d known him. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Lord Chamberlain?” Angela asked. </p>
<p>“The storm’s got him on edge.” Brooklyn replied. </p>
<p>“It’s just a storm.” Broadway said. </p>
<p>“Maybe to you. Just never had one like this before.” Sil declared. </p>
<p>“What, you didn’t have them on your planet?” Lex asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, but not like this.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“The storm will soon pass.” Goliath said. “It might be all night. Or all day and night.” </p>
<p>“We do need the rain. It’s been so dry this summer.” Lex said. </p>
<p>“True.” Goliath agreed. </p>
<p>While eating, the humans were there too. Owen was just being a server. He would eat on his own time. That was his job. Sil looked over at David. </p>
<p>“Xanatos.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“Yes, Lord Chamberlain?” </p>
<p>“Brooklyn say you might know of job that be good for me. Chamberlain needs job around here.” Sil explained. </p>
<p>“Well, with you being a Skeksis, there are limits to what is allowed in our world. Of course, the clan protects the castle at night when not patrolling. Owen takes care of a lot of other things for me.” David proclaimed. </p>
<p>“Surely, there’s something he can do to be productive?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“Well, he can assist me in the daytime sometimes.” Owen spoke up. “It would be a way of him starting out. How is his reading lessons coming along?” </p>
<p>“He’s doing well, but still has a ways to go.” Brooklyn replied. </p>
<p>“Well, you could do errands for me when taking papers to other parts of the building. At least in what parts that we’ve shown you.” Owen explained. </p>
<p>“It would be wise not to go below a certain part of the building. There’s many employees here that aren’t even supposed to know that the gargoyles live here.” David stated. </p>
<p>“Okay, but when can start?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“How about tomorrow?” Owen declared. </p>
<p>“Hmm, in afternoon, please. Need sleep first.” </p>
<p>“Of course. You’ve adapted your sleep patterns to the gargoyles awake patterns.” Owen said obviously. </p>
<p>Fox was in the room too, trying to feed Alex his dinner too. She didn’t say anything, but she eyed her husband. He knew that his wife didn’t want the Skeksis near their son, at least not yet. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>The next day, after the gargoyles went to their day sleep, Sil went to bed for the morning hours. Then, in the afternoon, he started doing some work for Owen, being like his assistant. Sil knew his way around the castle and some of the lower parts by now. </p>
<p>Sil didn’t exactly know about the money concepts yet. But he needed to understand it. It was just part of life in the human world. </p>
<p>David and Owen also began to teach the Chamberlain about human money. It was something that a ton of humans were so intrigued by and loved too much. He was even shown what it looked like. The silver coins and the green pieces of paper with past presidents on them. </p>
<p>Sil didn’t find them too intriguing, but of course, he was interested in this world, like a child, so to speak. He loved learning new things. Knowledge was wisdom and power in its own way. But he would stick to doing errands as needed. </p>
<p>At one point, when Sil was with Owen alone, he asked him what it was about him that was magical. </p>
<p>“Brooklyn say you magical being?” Sil said. </p>
<p>“Yes, I am. My real name is Puck. But I can’t use my magic except in the training of Alexander. My old master, Oberon, decreed it. He stripped me of all my powers except to train or protect Alex. He’s the Master of the land of the magical island of Avalon. It’s where Angela was raised. No mortal can get there without knowing how to.” Owen explained. </p>
<p>“What Avalon like?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“Peaceful. Quiet. Boring. You could also talk to Goliath, Angela, or Elisa about that. They were there, and were on a world tour for many months. Your friends came to us one night and reported them missing to us. This was back when they lived in the clock tower above where Elisa worked at one time.” Owen explained. “They came back the night Alex was born and helped save David’s son. That was when he decided he would let the clan stay here again in repayment for saving his son when the hunters revealed their presence to mankind.” </p>
<p>“Sound intriguing to be on Avalon. Since place to be for magic people. Would like to go.” </p>
<p>“It’s not that simple, Chamberlain. You have to know a magic spell incantation to go there, by mortal standards. And uh, it just isn’t the best thing to do. Let’s just focus on your job right now.” </p>
<p>“Still want to know more.” Sil tried to persuade him. </p>
<p>“In time. I’m still busy right now.” Owen said. “Not now.” </p>
<p>“I know what it like to serve a mighty Emperor. Was wise counsel to him before death took away. So it not like Chamberlain not know how to be respectful to big leader.” Sil proclaimed. “And even if Puck not training baby, can you change into Puck to see what look like? Please? Just want to know.” </p>
<p>“No. Not right now.” Owen made it clear he wasn’t going to do it. “Later perhaps.” Owen could be quite stubborn. That’s what could make folks dislike him a whole lot. It just wasn’t the right time yet for Owen to reveal what he really was. </p>
<p>Sil went on with his job with him. The storm stopped around 3 pm that day. <br/>……………</p>
<p>Sil told Brooklyn that night that he got Owen talking to him, but he wouldn’t reveal his true identity to him. </p>
<p>“Believe me, you don’t want to be messing with Puck. At least before he lost his powers from Oberon. He lives for subterfuge, causing trouble. He once made it possible to turn us human, and turned the whole city of New York into gargoyles.” Brooklyn declared. "There was even a soul possession thing that he and Alex did on us once too." </p>
<p>Sil’s eyes widened. “He that powerful?” </p>
<p>“Yes, but not nearly as powerful as Oberon. These magical beings are not something to be messed with Sil.” Brooklyn advised. </p>
<p>“Would like to be immortal.” Sil claimed. </p>
<p>“What matters more is what you do with your life respectively. What kind of rightful legacy you would leave behind. It’s about what you do with the time you have. Hudson’s told us that many a time, just as he says that a gargoyle can’t stop protecting the castle than breathing the air.” Brooklyn explained. </p>
<p>“Can do so much with life with having immortal life and not worry about death.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“I know, but the magical beings always want something in return too, and it’s not always the best price to pay. If you had one that could give it to you, what would you be willing to pay for it?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“Could give money that what humans show me today.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“They don’t want money, Sil. They would want something far more valuable. Do you have something like that?” Brooklyn inquired. </p>
<p>“Not sure what mean.” </p>
<p>“Like if you asked for youth restored, for example. What would you give for it?” Brooklyn was just trying to make his friend see that the magical Third Race was not something to be messing with. </p>
<p>“Want to be immortal.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“I know you do. None of us want to die either. But we try to focus on helping others and leaving a legacy behind to be remembered by. Our friends would remember us. It’s better to be remembered in a good way than in a bad way.” </p>
<p>“Hmmm, yes. Agree. Only other thing Chamberlain have is just robes to give away. Not have anything else with for trade.” Sil relented. “But yes, if not immortality, would love to have youth restored permanent. Skeksis were beautiful when young.” </p>
<p>“That’s a nice wish to have. Judging from how Hudson feels a lot, it sucks getting old.” Brooklyn declared. </p>
<p>“Chamberlain not quite as old as other Skeksis. Still have some younger traits, when needed. Good memory, for example. Always been specialty that make me good counselor.” Sil declared. </p>
<p>“That’s great. Well, do you want to go to the park tonight? We can since the storm is no longer blazing.” Brooklyn suggested. </p>
<p>“Sure. Want out of castle for a while.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“Okay. Meet me at the battlements. I just have to go tell someone.” Brooklyn stated. </p>
<p>Sil went from the library to the battlements. He waited there. Brooklyn soon got there. “I told Hudson we were going to the park.” he said. </p>
<p>“Good. At least someone know we going.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>Brooklyn got himself ready and Sil got on his back again. It just was the most convenient way to travel for Sil. Brooklyn stood up again and he gave the jump and their feet left the ground. </p>
<p>Sil still couldn’t stand the takeoff part. He held on for dear life. <br/>……………..</p>
<p>At the park, they landed in a secluded area, that at least Brooklyn thought it was. He had tried to make sure it was clear before landing. But there were so many trees that blocked a view too, in some parts. </p>
<p>Tonight, Brooklyn brought Sil to the lake area. It was a hot summer night. </p>
<p>“Why come here?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“It’s so hot and muggy from the rain we had last night that why not go swimming. You feel like swimming?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>Sil looked at him strangely. “Not in clothes. And not been swimming in LONG time.” he stated. </p>
<p>“Well, now’s a chance to have some fun. I don’t go swimming very often myself. We have so much stress from protecting the castle and the city that we forget to have fun. Goliath can seem like a stick in the mud sometimes. He sure was about finding a new home back when Xanatos was our enemy. He didn’t want to leave the castle.” Brooklyn explained. </p>
<p>“Skeksis did have fun at times, just swimming not much part of. More of musical parties.” Sil declared. </p>
<p>“So, are you coming?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Alright, but taking bath when get back.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>Sil got out of his robes first. He wasn’t about to get them wet if he could help it. </p>
<p>“You taking that off?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t.” </p>
<p>“Hey, you see me before. I not see you before. Only fair if swimming, hmm.” Sil declared. </p>
<p>“Alright.” Brooklyn said. He ended up taking his loincloth off. But it was just for this activity. They just wanted to be alone. Sil finally got to see him, but he didn’t make too much of it. </p>
<p>Brooklyn entered the water first. It felt good. He was hot. </p>
<p>“How water feel?” </p>
<p>“It’s cool, but not bad. Feels good if you’re hot.” Brooklyn smiled. </p>
<p>Sil took his word. He followed him into the water. </p>
<p>“You can swim, right?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“Yes. Just been long time.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>They both walked out deeper into the water. Once it was certain it was deep enough, they let their feet leave the watery mud and started swimming around. Chamberlain didn’t really want to put his head below the water surface though. The water did give his aching joints some relief to just be off his feet too. </p>
<p>Brooklyn’s hair got all wet. He even went under the water. </p>
<p>The two of them even splashed water at each other playfully. They had a good time for about an hour. Then they got out of the water and just sat for a little bit. Brooklyn put his loincloth back on though. </p>
<p>Sil wanted to wait a while, but Brooklyn insisted that he put his robes back on so they could go back. </p>
<p>There were other activities they could do too. Brooklyn did want to take him to a movie and take him to a rock concert too while he was here. There were some good movies at the movie theaters here in town and there would be a rock concert later that coming weekend. It was a Wednesday. </p>
<p>They returned to the castle to get themselves cleaned up, but using their own personal bathrooms. They both smelled like fish from having swam in the lake. But it was pure fun to having swam for the first time in a long time. <br/>……………..</p>
<p>Quarrymen did patrol the park at times, and they had seen the red gargoyle and something else riding on his back as they had departed the park. They would be keeping more on a lookout for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goliath began insisting that Chamberlain start some fighting training. If he was ever going to participate in a fight or something outside the castle, should they ever run into dangerous humans, he needed some training. He seemed to be able to get around and move swiftly enough, for one of his age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil watched the humans train, and how the gargoyles trained, both in the dojo and outside. How they trained was different being different species.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain know how to fight with swords.” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good, but you might also want to work on dodging movements too. You have to be fast as well. Trying to not get shot is a bit different than trying to avoid another sword.” Brooklyn insisted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can test him on using swords.” Hudson said. “Since I have my own sword, and Xanatos has some swords to spare.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil had secretly brought a Skeksis dagger back with him, but had kept it hidden from even Brooklyn. He wasn’t about to part with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David let Sil borrow a sword. To him, it reminded him a little of Gelfling swords, but smaller. It was just straighter than what he was used to, but he was able to use it like any other sword. Sil and Hudson had a little sparring match.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil orchestrated that he could indeed hold his own in a sword fight. But then came dodging around, and even tail tripping, to be used on an enemy. It was a few long nights of training. This was important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one thing where during a sword fight that you had to keep eye contact to anticipate the next move, but with a gun, you never know what could happen, where an enemy would aim for the kill or injure.</p>
<p>…………..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn took Chamberlain out to a movie one night with him and Lex. Broadway and Angela had a date elsewhere. So did Goliath and Elisa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the weekend, Brooklyn, Lex, and Broadway went the rock concert at Madison Square Garden, bringing Sil with them to see what band they had. Sil had never heard music like that before. It was definitely different than what he was used to. And of course, they had to watch from up in the rafters. Sil was more used to Podling music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that Sil was staying in the clan longer, he had his job for Owen and Xanatos during afternoons in the daytime. He slept in the mornings. He was starting to get curious about spending time with the other gargoyles too. Just like back in Thra, he would check in on the other Skeksis to make sure they were doing their jobs. Of course, the gargoyles didn’t quite do jobs like they did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was one night where he wasn’t allowed to go out because Goliath and Brooklyn went on a patrol that lasted all night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain went to check out what Lexington was doing for the night. He might have been small and what he knew about him, he reminded him of the Scientist. He already knew what Hudson did the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen was being a driver tonight, and David and Fox had gone out tonight. Lex was in charge of Alex once again. Broadway and Angela were on patrol too. Hudson and Bronx were in the TV room again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil knew where Lex’s room was, but knew that he wasn’t there. The Xanatos’ had wanted him to avoid being shown there. But Sil went looking for the little green one anyway. He had seen where the two married humans went in a different direction sometimes. He hadn’t been there before, but now was a good time to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went up to that familiar place and took that inside hallway and walked up there. The halls he had never seen before. He made mental notes of where he was going. He looked into other rooms along the way, looking for Lexington.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, he made it to the Xanatos baby’s bedroom. He had seen the couple’s room and no one was there. He peeked inside and saw Lex reading to Alex in a rocking chair. Strange kind of chair to him. Lex was reading a Dr. Seuss book, <em>The Lorax</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil knocked on the door. He knew how defensive the gargoyles could get so it was better to announce his presence. He knocked on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex heard the knocking. He looked up. He saw the Skeksis standing in the doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain?” Lex stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lexington reading to baby?” Sil questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. Come in, won’t you?” Lex replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil went into the room. He looked around the room. This was a far more luxurious room than any rooms in his castle home, aside from the Emperor’s. It was much bigger too. This kid had no idea how good he had it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I take it you haven’t been in here before?” Lex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Only just found. Never seen part of castle here.” Sil said. “I see you have to watch baby again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s no problem, really. Him and me are great pals.” Lex smiled. “Aren’t we, Alex?” Lex tickled the toddler and he giggled. He had the book aside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain had always had a gentleness to him, but only if servants hadn’t done what they were told would he act out in aggression. And sometimes to even other Skeksis. Here, he didn’t need to be that way. He was making sure to keep to his diplomacy side, though he had had to show his aggression to Demona already, and no one had seen it but Xanatos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Any chance you show Chamberlain some science stuff? Just curious.” Sil offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m kinda busy right now.” Lex replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can take Alex too. He learn to do it too.” Sil tried to persuade him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex was still weary. “Well, I have been working on a toy car for Alex to try one of these days.” he declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s see.” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” Lex stated. He got out of the chair. He led Sil to the exit with the baby in his arms. They went to his room, which was also his laboratory of sorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I trust you to keep a hold of Alex while I work the kinks out and work the car?” Lex asked. “It’s hard telling what toddlers can get up to when not watched carefully.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Lexington has word of Chamberlain.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.” Lex said. He gave the baby to Sil. Sil’s eyes widened. “Hold him like this.” Lex showed him how to hold him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil was exasperated that he was holding the baby human. It had been ages since he had ever held a baby. His curiosity had got to him long ago when he and Gelflings used to be allies. He had held a Gelfling childling at a time or two. A human baby wasn’t that much different. He did remind him of Gelflings, but he knew to tell himself that it wasn’t that creature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex watched him carefully first. “I take it you haven’t held a baby before?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, yes. Not human baby before, but Gelfling ones long time ago.” Sil replied, still a bit in shock. He looked down at the little one. And this childling had magical powers? He didn’t seem like it. He looked like a normal mortal to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He has powers, Brooklyn say.” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, he does. He’s too young to know everything just yet. Owen, aka Puck is his teacher.” Lex replied. “One time, I didn’t know it was him, but during when we were dealing with some of Goliath’s siblings who had died, but were brought back into robot bodies, Alex possessed my body and I had magical powers for a while.” Lex explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You feel immortal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I felt protected, yes.” Lex said. “It was strange. But that might have also been the night when we started our special bond too, at least before our home was destroyed and we moved back here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil looked down again at the child. If only he could get the child to give him immortality. But for now, Sil wasn’t going to do anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex went on to show him the toy car he had been making for Alex. Sil just held the kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex began to get all fussy at one point because his best friend wasn’t holding him. Sil held onto him stronger, but that seemed to make him more upset. He was going to start crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, Lexington take baby back, please.” Sil begged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex had to put the controls down. He had been testing Sil too. “Alright, hold on.” He went to take Alex back. Then, the door burst open. Sil and Lex looked that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex!” Fox screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex took Alex back from the Chamberlain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were you doing with my son?!” Fox exclaimed furiously. Her eyes were turning green.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! Fox!” Lex got in front of Sil. “I let him hold him. He didn’t hurt him, I swear.” Lex explained. “He just held him to show him Alex’s toy car for Christmas soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil was shocked that the little green gargoyle had gotten in front of him, saving him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fox’s eyes returned to normal. “You better not ever hurt my son!” she exclaimed as she came into the room. She took him from Lex’s arms. “Or I could give you quite the punishment myself!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman left the room with her son in her arms. David was at the door too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with her?” Lex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was concerned for his safety when he wasn’t in his room, Lexington. You remember what happened before.” David said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. I made sure to be here all the time. We were just in here. He just kept Alex out of trouble for me. He didn’t hurt him, I promise.” Lex declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. It’s just she is still uneasy about Lord Chamberlain being around him, that’s all.” David stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not worry. Not hurt Alex.” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep it that way.” David said, glaring at Sil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why Fox not like Chamberlain?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re just new here. She just doesn’t know you well enough to be around our son.” David assured Sil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm. Has been getting to know me for some time now. Why not give chance?” Sil suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We had just been through so much with Oberon, and then Quarrymen kidnappers and such. That’s why.” the man explained. “She also found out her own mother was Oberon’s wife and not who she thought she was. Alex’s grandmother is the queen of the Third Race.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you rich human. Alex is powerful young one, yes?” Sil concluded on his own. “Powerful heir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, he is. And you better not take advantage of that in any way to hurt him.” David warned him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Course not.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” the man said and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you should probably just stay clear of Alex’s room for now.” Lex recommended. “She might be mad at me for letting you near him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not see what big deal is. Sil not going to hurt baby at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just best to stay clear of her.” Lex advised. “At least until she feels she can trust you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And yet, she trust you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because she’s known me longer. I’ve saved her life and Alex before. You’d probably have to do something quite impressive to have Fox’s trust in you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That would take some thinking on Sil’s part, or he could just talk to her.</p>
<p>…………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>David caught up with Fox.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What makes you so uneasy about him, Darling?” David asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You heard what Owen sensed. He isn’t to be trusted.” Fox gave him a stern look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And yet, he has done nothing to be harmful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He keeps on saying he wants immortality.” Fox declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, so did we. And we transformed to welcome the clan back when they helped us. I just saw him helping Lex. He didn’t harm our son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because Lex was watching him. That was irresponsible of him!” Fox exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can trust Lex.” David said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just don’t want him near Alex.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fox, as long as he’s here, he has become part of the clan. We might as well accept that. Just give him a chance. Talk to him.” David said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fox put Alex in his crib. She knew that her husband had a point. “Fine. Tomorrow.” she agreed to talk to the Skeksis tomorrow.</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex showed Sil some more of his inventions and how they worked until Brooklyn got back from his patrol with Goliath. Then they went to the kitchen for a meal, then the library before sunrise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, after the gargoyles were stone, Fox approached Sil before he could go to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain!” Fox said sharply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made Sil flinch. He turned to her. “Yes? How may be of service?” he asked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. Let’s just get this straightened out right now. I know you seek immortality. David and I did too at one point. We’ve just been through so much that we don’t want anything bad further happening to Alex. And that you’re here now, you are becoming part of the clan. But, I need your solemn vow. You absolutely swear that you will NOT harm my son?” Fox inquired firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lexington explain to Chamberlain what happen. Yes. Promise no harm to Alex.” Sil said sincerely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our home needs all the protection it can get. And since you aren’t a gargoyle, I’m going to hold you to that promise. You betray that vow and there will be big trouble, Mister. And you’ve seen how I can fight in the dojo. If you have true honor in you, you’ll also be a protector of this castle and for my family.” Fox proclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! Yes! Chamberlain show Fox honorary protection for castle and family.” Sil replied firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. Remember.” she stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fox had just wanted to drill it into his mind that she wasn’t kidding around. That he had to be one of the clan as part of his services if he was to be trusted, especially around the baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All life, Chamberlain not been trusted by others. Just want to have friends.” Sil looked at the floor. “Please, give me chance to be friend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m giving you that chance now, Chamberlain. Make sure you don’t blow it.” Fox warned him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Not blow chance.” Sil retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fox would still remain weary for now, but was willing to give him a further, deeper kind of chance in his living here. It would still be a while yet before she would allow him near Alex again though. She just wanted more proof first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SkekSil wanted to go to the park again for more walking. Tonight, Brooklyn was preoccupied with more patrolling with Goliath and Broadway. </p>
<p>Angela was allowed to stay home tonight, as was Hudson and Bronx. Even if everyone didn’t patrol all the time, there were always a few who did nearly every night for a little bit. Lex was babysitting again. </p>
<p>Sil went to the library to seek out Angela. He hadn’t talked to her very much. He saw she was reading a book on the couch. </p>
<p>“What you reading?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>Angela jumped and looked up. It was Sil. “Oh, hi. I was just reading a romantic story.” she replied. She was still wary of him. “What brings you here?” </p>
<p>“Looking for friends left home.” Sil stated. He came around the couch and just let himself sit down. Angela pulled her legs to her body. “Also want to go to park, and friend Brooklyn out again.” </p>
<p>“He should only be a couple of hours. It’s not that long.” Angela said. “Most patrols aren’t too bad.” </p>
<p>“I not have chance to talk with you yet. What your story?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Brooklyn say you from magic island.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“Yes. That’s true.” she said. </p>
<p>“Well? Hmm?” Sil cocked his head in curiosity at her. </p>
<p>Angela felt that he was being too invasive too forcefully for her liking, but she told him. </p>
<p>“From what I know from Goliath, my mother, Demona, and the humans who raised me, Princess Katherine, Tom, and Magus, the clan was originally murdered by Vikings. There was no one awake that would have been able to raise me and my rookery kin. Goliath asked my human parents to take care of us. They did for over a thousand years on Avalon. No one can reach it without knowing the incantation to go there.” Angela explained. </p>
<p>“Eventually, when an evil sorcerer called the Archmage threatened our lives, the Guardian, Tom, who was like my father growing up anyway, he went and got Goliath and brought him to Avalon. Elisa and Bronx came too. We all defeated the Archmage, the Weird Sisters, and Demona and MacBeth. MacBeth and Demona were under the Weird Sisters’ spell. It just goes to show that Oberon’s kind are not to be trusted so easily. And after the battle was won, me, Goliath, Elisa, and Bronx went on a World Tour to different places that needed our help. It lasted about six months. We came here to Manhattan the night that young Alex was born.” Angela finished.</p>
<p>“Hmm. Quite the story.” Sil expressed. “And more?” </p>
<p>“Oberon tried to take Alex to Avalon the same night he was born, and it was revealed that it wasn’t necessary. We won, and that was the night that Xanatos said that he owed us a great debt of gratitude. When we got into trouble with the human hunters, he paid back that debt by letting us come live here.” </p>
<p>“Did Brooklyn ever try to gain your favor?” </p>
<p>Angela saw that he could speak in a complete sentence for once. “Yes. They all did, at first. But I made it clear to them that I wasn’t just some prize to be won and kept. I would make up my own mind in its own time. And by now, I have chosen Broadway as my mate. Brooklyn understands this, even if he might seem jealous. He’ll find his mate someday.” she declared. “I actually have fifteen rookery sisters on Avalon, and there are gargoyle clans all over the world. Small, but there.”  </p>
<p>“How many siblings you have altogether?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“Including me, there were thirty-six of us. Three were also beasts, like Bronx. Boudicca was one of them.” </p>
<p>“Like fizzgigs.” Sil stated. </p>
<p>“Huh? What are fizzgigs?” </p>
<p>“On Thra, my planet, fizzgigs little balls of fluff, but have good bite. Gelfling keep as pets.” Sil explained. </p>
<p>“Like I’ve seen on TV, you mean kind of like dogs?” Angela asked. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Sil had seen dogs on TV as well. </p>
<p>“Gargoyle beasts are much like dogs too. Just our version.” she said. </p>
<p>“Can Angela take Chamberlain to park? Or somewhere out of castle?” Sil asked. “Please? Would like to spend time with as friend.” </p>
<p>“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt anything.” Angela said. “I just need to leave a note.” She was weary of this, but Angela hung out with Lexington sometimes too. It couldn’t hurt to get to know Sil more. </p>
<p>Angela left a note on the couch for her mate or anyone who cared to find her. The two of them then headed to the battlements. Sil was wearing only light garments tonight. </p>
<p>Angela made sure to be wearing her ear piece in case she needed help or anything. </p>
<p>“So, how does Brooklyn take you out?” she asked. </p>
<p>“I ride on his back.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s how I was going to offer to you too.” she said. </p>
<p>Angela let him get onto her back. “Take off is only part that bother me.” Sil admitted. </p>
<p>“I won’t let you fall.” </p>
<p>Angela had one arm around one of his thighs as he held on to her neck. She leaped off the battlement and got in the air. “So, where do you want to go?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Park. Or movie.” Sil replied. He finally opened his eyes after takeoff. </p>
<p>“Well, a movie sounds good.” Angela said. </p>
<p>She took him to the movie theater, where there was a western showing. Like at the rock concert, Sil and Angela had to sit in the rafters. There was popcorn up there to eat too. Angela liked it. </p>
<p>“You want some?” she asked, offering him a packet of it. </p>
<p>He smelled it. Sil felt a little hungry. It smelt good. “Hmm. I take, thank you.” he took the sack and tore it open. They both ate their portions throughout the movie. Sadly, they didn’t get drinks. <br/>……………..</p>
<p>Goliath, Brooklyn, and Broadway soon came home. Brooklyn was looking for Chamberlain and Broadway was looking for his mate. </p>
<p>They went to the library and TV room. Hudson was there, but no Angela. Then, Brooklyn found the note on the couch. He read it. Angela and Sil had gone to the movies. </p>
<p>“Where is your friend, Brooklyn?” Goliath asked. </p>
<p>“Where is Angela?” Broadway asked. </p>
<p>“They apparently went to the movies.” Brooklyn replied. </p>
<p>Broadway took the note from his brother rather forcefully. It was Angela’s handwriting alright. He glared at the note. “He better not do anything to hurt her.” he growled. </p>
<p>“He won’t hurt her.” Brooklyn declared. </p>
<p>“He better not.” Broadway turned and went the other way. </p>
<p>“Are you really sure he can be trusted, Brooklyn?” Goliath asked. “I will not let my daughter come to harm.” </p>
<p>“No, he won’t.” Brooklyn said. “I guess he just wanted to get out of here and I wasn’t here to take him out.” </p>
<p>“Let’s hope it’s just a trip to the movies and nothing more.” Goliath said. </p>
<p>“You guys are still skeptical about him, aren’t you?” Brooklyn demanded. </p>
<p>“Just being wary. There are just some aspects of his nature that seem… uncertain, is all.” Goliath declared. </p>
<p>“I get that. I’m wary of him too, sometimes. But I try to be his friend, when he was looking for a friend too.” Brooklyn replied. </p>
<p>“Just keep an eye on him, Brooklyn.” </p>
<p>“I will.” <br/>………………</p>
<p>Sil and Angela left the movie theater after it was over. It was quite a thriller. Sil had asked what sorts of animals were in the movie, such as the horses. They were much faster than any landstrider that Gelflings used to ride. And cows that were often eaten by humans and the clan too. There had been a cattle drive in the movie too. </p>
<p>After that, they went to the park for a little walk through it. Angela knew a spot where there was a drinking fountain to get some water, as they were both thirsty from the popcorn. Angela drank first. </p>
<p>When it was Sil’s turn, he pressed the button and he had his mouth open, using his tongue to lap at the water. It wasn’t long before he had enough. </p>
<p>“Good meal and drink. Cold water.” he said. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Tastes great on a hot summer night.” Angela stated. </p>
<p>They began to just walk through the park to enjoy its imagery. </p>
<p>“I always love coming to the park. It’s so peaceful at night.” Angela said. “I just wish humans would accept us for what we are. And maybe, even my mother might come around to liking humans.” </p>
<p>“I not know much about your mother. Just know is immortal.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“She doesn’t like humans and has killed so many throughout the centuries. She had to face them while I was growing up. She doesn’t trust them at all. She even came up with a magical spell and virus to try to wipe them all out once.” Angela explained. </p>
<p>Sil’s eyes lit up. Demona was more powerful than he thought. </p>
<p>“She may be my mother, but she can’t be trusted, Lord Chamberlain. She’s dangerous.” </p>
<p>“Found out one night not long ago. She try to get me to come with her and betray friends. I turn on her. She left castle. All you out then.” Sil declared. But he knew that his clan would make good use of her skills as both a sorceress and an immortal being. </p>
<p>As the two of them were talking in a clearing in some trees, there was some rustling of the wind in the trees. But it wasn’t long that they were discovered there. </p>
<p>“Well, well, well. If it isn’t a couple of freaks hanging out here where they don’t belong.” a wisecrack male voice said. </p>
<p>Sil and Angela looked around themselves. A gang of ten humans began to surround them. </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Angela demanded. </p>
<p>“Your heads as trophies!” Another man exclaimed. The men all began to withdraw weapons. </p>
<p>“This is just what we talked about, Sil. Remember your training.” Angela said to him. </p>
<p>“Yes.” he replied. The two of them stood back to back. </p>
<p>The men began to charge them both. </p>
<p>Sil had secretly been carrying his dagger with him. </p>
<p>Angela was able to knock men down easily and tripped some with her tail, or whacked one in the face too. </p>
<p>Sil tripped some up, and he made sure to grab their arms and pushed them away with the strength that he had, but making sure to not get stabbed or hit in the process. At one point, he had to go for his dagger. </p>
<p>His dagger crossed blades with a great big machete that was coming right at his head. Sil started growling, snarling, and showing what aggression he had for real. Angela was doing the same. </p>
<p>She was doing fine on her own, but then, there was one man who had snuck behind her and had a big sledgehammer on him. He hit her on her back. He hit her for a loop and she fell to the ground, winded. She looked up at her attacker. </p>
<p>When Sil had drove off or knocked his opponents away from him, he turned and saw Angela was on the ground, injured possibly. He grinned smugly. He knew when to be quiet at times. </p>
<p>Angela saw him sneak up behind the man. But then, a sword went through the man. The human gasped in shock and pain. </p>
<p>“Leave… friend… alone!” Sil exclaimed angrily, as he pushed the man off his dagger. </p>
<p>Angela saw the human go off the sword. She had no idea he was even carrying it. </p>
<p>The rest of the humans ran off when they saw their leader had been killed. The man now laid there, dead. </p>
<p>Sil turned to Angela. “You okay?” he asked, turning calm. He offered his hand. </p>
<p>Angela was stunned that he had done that, but, he had just saved her life. She took his hand. Her back hurt where she had been struck. “Yeah. Nothing that stone sleep won’t fix. Just a bruise for tonight. Thank you, Sil.” she said. </p>
<p>“Welcome.” </p>
<p>“We should get out of here. Before the rest of them wake up. I didn’t know you had a sword with you.” Angela said. </p>
<p>“Is own personal Skeksis dagger.” Sil replied, holding it up to show off. </p>
<p>“It’s different from any sword I ever saw. Including the Guardian’s.” she admitted. </p>
<p>“Skeksis make special swords and weapons.” Sil stated. “But yes. We leave now.” </p>
<p>The two of them walked onward, looking for a place to launch into the air. </p>
<p>“I normally wouldn’t have been compelled to kill a human, but he was going to kill me.” Angela said. </p>
<p>“Yes. Would have. I make sure he not do it.” </p>
<p>Angela knew that enemies could often be killed in the heat of battle. But Sil hadn’t needed to do it. But the man could have killed her, or would harm other humans, the innocent ones too. “But you could have just knocked him out.” she stated. </p>
<p>“Just saving Angela’s life. Too dangerous human.” Sil said. </p>
<p>Angela agreed. Soon, the two of them found a spot. She needed to rest a moment. She called her father that she and Sil had been ambushed in the park, but were safe, and were going to head back. Goliath was worried, and he was going to come get Sil since she wouldn’t be able to carry him back, with her injury. </p>
<p>Goliath soon found them. Sil would only ride on his back. He preferred to hold on rather than a gargoyle carry him. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Goliath demanded furiously. </p>
<p>“Some men surrounded us and were going to kill us. We fought them off. I got hit on the back and knocked down and winded. Chamberlain fought off the one going to kill me. He … killed him.” Angela explained. </p>
<p>Goliath turned to the Skeksis. “I save Angela’s life. Human going to kill her if didn’t.” Sil lowered himself in submission. </p>
<p>“Is this true, Angela?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>Goliath then turned to Sil. “You are to be congratulated then, Chamberlain. Thank you for saving my daughter.” he smiled at him. </p>
<p>Sil sighed in relief. “Live to be friend of clan.” </p>
<p>“Let’s go home. Do you think you can glide, Angela?” Goliath asked. </p>
<p>“Yes. I’ll make it, Father.” she replied. </p>
<p>They went walking for a takeoff place, and found a rock to do so. Sil got on Goliath’s back and they took to the air. Angela followed behind him. </p>
<p>They went straight back to the castle. Broadway was more than happy to see his mate. </p>
<p>“Are you alright, Angela?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’ll be alright, my love.” she smiled. Then, he turned to Sil. </p>
<p>“What were you doing with my mate anyway?” Broadway demanded.</p>
<p>“Just wanted out of castle for bit. Go to movie and walk in park. Get ambushed by humans. Save mate.” Sil explained simply. </p>
<p>“Don’t be mad at him, Broadway. He saved my life.” Angela stood up for him. </p>
<p>“He what?” Broadway was shocked. </p>
<p>“He had to kill a man to protect me.” Angela said. </p>
<p>Broadway looked at Sil in shock. The rest of the clan was now showing up.</p>
<p>“Just being friend to Angela. Just wanted to talk alone and hang out as friends.” Sil explained. </p>
<p>“You saved Angela?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“She doesn’t look really injured.” Hudson stated. “But good on there, Sil, for saving the lass.” </p>
<p>“You are to be commended, Chamberlain. With saving my daughter, you have my trust.” Goliath said, laying a hand on his right shoulder. </p>
<p>Sil’s eyes widened. “Oh, yes. Welcome.” he replied. </p>
<p>The clan was more than grateful to him. He had killed a human in combat, but only to save a gargoyle. The only female of the clan, and the leader’s daughter of them all. Sil had earned himself quite a reward. </p>
<p>There was still time for a meal before sunrise. They all had a special meal to thank him before sunrise. </p>
<p>When Elisa, Fox and Xanatos found out, there were proud of Sil too. He had earned himself much more respect to be trusted. He truly was trying to make it work here. He was loving the admiration. </p>
<p>They had a great meal and talk to finish off the night. Angela was alive tonight because of the Chamberlain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back on Thra, ever since the Chamberlain had gone to live in a different dimension, or planet, the Skeksis were living just fine without him. They were actually all the more thrilled that he was gone. They just figured that the ones who had taken him in were going to have their own hands full with SkekSil’s mischievous ways. They didn’t think they knew what they were letting themselves in for. They were also glad that they didn’t have to listen to Sil’s whimpering voice anymore either, especially SkekUng. He never would have allowed SkekSil to be his counselor. </p>
<p>The Skeksis still continued to send the Garthim out into the wilderness to collect animals for their food and Podlings to be drained and turned into mindless slaves. <br/>…………..</p>
<p>Sil really was trying to get to know the clan personally, other than Brooklyn too. Just like he had known all his clan members back in Thra, or he at least felt that he knew them. Sil had gotten to know more about Brooklyn, Lexington, and Angela, and he practically knew all he could about Hudson. </p>
<p>Hudson was set in his ways on some matters and didn’t always want to open up to others.  He was just too proud. But he had plenty of patience and wisdom too. He was like Goliath’s closest confidant, other than Elisa. But most of the time, he just watched TV due to his old age. He had earned a ‘retirement,’ only helping out when truly needed. </p>
<p>Sil was still curious about being alone with Broadway. Brooklyn had told him his habits, but he wanted to see for himself. He waited for one night when Brooklyn and Angela went on a patrol with Goliath. </p>
<p>Broadway had stayed home tonight. Ever since his mate had been saved by the Skeksis, he tried to put more faith in him. </p>
<p>Chamberlain went to seek the turquoise gargoyle out tonight to see what he was doing. He found him in the library reading. It seems most of them liked to read a lot when they weren’t busy. </p>
<p>“Hmm, what you doing?” Sil asked, coming in. </p>
<p>Broadway jumped a little, but had heard his footsteps before. He looked up at the curious Skeksis. </p>
<p>“Just reading. Why?” Broadway replied. </p>
<p>“Come to see if hang out. Brooklyn out on patrol again.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“I know. He took Angela too. I’ll make dinner when they get back.” </p>
<p>“Why not start now? It be ready when they get back.” Sil suggested. </p>
<p>“Well, we never know if they might be out all night too.” </p>
<p>“Goliath takes Brooklyn out a lot with him, other than Angela.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“Yeah. She’s his daughter, and I think he does it to spend extra time with her. And as his Second, well, he has a lot to teach Brooklyn. He can be harder on him at times. Brooklyn has more responsibility than the rest of us.” Broadway explained. “Since he’ll be the leader someday if something ever happens to Goliath.” </p>
<p>“Know what it’s like being a Second. Was to Emperor in Thra, before he died. I practically ran castle itself. I made sure other Skeksis did their jobs proper. Emperor not always able to check on himself. He had higher job to do. But I do what was needed of me and report to him of things happening in castle.” Sil explained his duties a little bit. </p>
<p>“But would you have become Emperor when he died?” </p>
<p>“New emperor should have been me. But Skeksis have to battle about everything. Had challenge of Trial by Stone to decide. We use big swords to crack a stone in pieces. SkekUng broke off bigger pieces and won. I was banished, but come back when find Brooklyn in wilderness. If portal not open up and bring back, he would have been Night Guard for Skeksis castle.” Sil explained. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s the one thing that us gargoyles live for, to protect our home, clan, and others around us.” Broadway stated. </p>
<p>“You going to start dinner before they come home?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“Now that you mention it, it would be a good idea, if you want to help?” </p>
<p>“Not much of cook. That always left up to servants.” </p>
<p>“I’m not a servant. I just do it because I like to. And sure, Owen is able to do it too, other than kitchen staff. But were there any Skeksis who cooked your meals?” </p>
<p>“Gourmand. He make sure Skeksis all got proper meals. But raging hunger always mean we have to go to Slave Master for smaller meals in between bigger meals.” </p>
<p>Broadway didn’t like hearing that. “Now, slavery is just wrong.” He turned more serious. </p>
<p>“Castle so big. Skeksis just needed servants for help. Brooklyn say you had them long time ago.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but they didn’t work for us. They worked for Princess Katherine and the other higher up humans. But that’s not the case anymore. Well, I guess Owen is a servant, but of his own free will. He’s not a slave though.” </p>
<p>“I just say of what Skeksis deal with. Things different here than there.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“I get that. Well, this is something I’m going to do on my own.” Broadway said as he got up to go to the kitchen. </p>
<p>Sil followed him. “What else you like to do, besides read and cook? And be with mate?” </p>
<p>“I also like to watch crime movies and hang out with Elisa too. Back when we were still new here and didn’t know how dangerous guns were, I had accidentally shot Elisa and I felt I had to make it up to her. I’m still close with her, just as a friend, and have even been her partner before on stakeouts.” Broadway replied. “But know this, guns are not toys, Chamberlain. I learned that lesson the hard way. I nearly killed someone I cared about.” </p>
<p>Sil could see one of his kind making that mistake if they all had come here not knowing what guns were. They would think they were far better killing machines than the original way of just using swords. </p>
<p>“I see what Broadway talking about. Seen guns on the TV.” </p>
<p>“Good. And you’ve seen what damage they can do.” </p>
<p>“Yes. Well, I leave you to make dinner and join up later. Would like to hang with and talk to Broadway tonight. Try to get to know clan one on one, if okay?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>Broadway stopped. He turned. “Sure. Why didn’t you just say that? I’m still more than grateful that you stopped that man from killing Angela too.” he smiled. “We could go somewhere else if you want to, after dinner.” </p>
<p>“Sound good.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>For the time being, the Chamberlain went off to the TV room to join Hudson and Bronx for a while while Broadway cooked the dinner tonight. </p>
<p>Lexington was in playing a video game at the moment. <br/>……………</p>
<p>Later, dinner was ready and Goliath, Angela, and Brooklyn came home from patrol. They were more than ready to just be home for the night. </p>
<p>Brooklyn went to find Sil. When he didn’t find him in his room or the library, he found him in with Hudson. They were just watching some cartoons. </p>
<p>“Hey, guys. Dinner’s ready if you want to join us.” Brooklyn stated. </p>
<p>“Alright, laddie. Be right there.” Hudson replied. </p>
<p>“Hmm, yes. Coming.” Sil added. </p>
<p>“Come, boy.” Hudson ordered Bronx. </p>
<p>Chamberlain stayed behind the gar-dog as he got up off the floor to follow his masters. He brought up the rear. </p>
<p>The clan all joined each other at the dinner table. The dinner was smelling delicious. They all passed around what food they wanted. Broadway had just about outdone himself with this meal. <br/>…………..</p>
<p>Afterward, Broadway was willing to take Sil out as he said he would. But Brooklyn wanted some hangout time with him tonight too. </p>
<p>“Let them bond together tonight, Brooklyn.” Lex said. “We could have a game night, or watch movies.” </p>
<p>Brooklyn sighed, watching his new friend head off with his biggest brother. “Alright, Lex.” he replied. </p>
<p>The red and olive green brothers headed to the game room for some fun. Lex understood that even Broadway needed some time with Sil, to get to know him better. <br/>……………</p>
<p>Sil only would ride on a gargoyle’s back, as he was with Broadway right now. He observed the city from this high up. </p>
<p>Broadway took him to the Empire State Building where he could also see much more of New York. </p>
<p>“What do you think of this city, really?” Broadway asked him. </p>
<p>“Really big. Pretty too. Amazing how lights turn night into day.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“Well, it isn’t called the ‘city that never sleeps’ for nothing.” Broadway said. </p>
<p>Sil glanced at him. “Really?” </p>
<p>“Yep. They also call it the Big Apple. Why, I don’t know. The whole clan is baffled by it.” Broadway chuckled. “It doesn’t look anything like an apple.” </p>
<p>“No. It not.” </p>
<p>“What else do you want to see?” </p>
<p>Sil eyed the twin towers. “Those buildings over there.” he pointed. </p>
<p>“The World Trade Center. The twin towers.” Broadway replied. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Sil said and got back on Broadway’s back. He was becoming a little less afraid of gliding, but still held a little fear about it about falling. </p>
<p>Broadway took him to the top of the tower that had the balconies. There, they both enjoyed the view and looked around. Even from there, they could see the Statue of Liberty out in the water. It was aligned near perfectly with those towers dominating the New York skyline. </p>
<p>“We once fought Demona and Puck up here. Demona had Puck turn us into humans and the whole city into gargoyles.” Broadway said. </p>
<p>“What feel like to be human?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“We didn’t like it very much. But it was fun being around many other gargoyles as gargoyles before we got turned into humans. I like being a gargoyle. Being human can be so overrated at times.” </p>
<p>“And I like being Skeksis. Not want to be anything else.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“At least you don’t turn to stone in the daytime.” Broadway complimented him. </p>
<p>“True. Am being protector too.” </p>
<p>“For awhile, we were all wondering how you were going to do here with us. You seem to be making it work out.” Broadway said. </p>
<p>“Want to make work. After many trines of no friends, Chamberlain wanted friends so bad willing to come to new world to have friends. New ways. Skeksis not want me there as is.  Normally not bother Chamberlain what other think of me, but, with other Emperor dead, was not welcome there. Would have been at bottom of Skeksis order.” Sil explained. “But, Skeksis ways still in back of mind.” </p>
<p>“Yeah. When you’ve lived all your life in one kind of way, it can be hard to let go and learn new ones. But you have seemed to adapt to here.” </p>
<p>“One of best qualities of Chamberlain. Learn to adapt to new situations. I try.” Sil said. </p>
<p>They talked a little longer, then took off again. “I could take you to see Elisa’s apartment. It’s not far from here.” Broadway said. </p>
<p>“You mean, where she lives?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“Good, yes. Be good to see.” </p>
<p>Broadway took him to see the apartment. Elisa was on duty tonight, but the sliding window was always open for the clan to get in if they wished. The lights were off, but Broadway went in and turned them on before Sil would even think about coming through the window. He didn’t have night vision like the gargoyle did. </p>
<p>Once inside, Chamberlain had a look around the apartment. It was small compared to the castle, but it was decently sized for one person. When he looked in the bedroom, he saw a gray animal on the bed. When it raised its head, it growled at him. He saw the little sharp teeth and ears flattened against its head. </p>
<p>“Broadway, what is that thing?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>Broadway came over to see what he was talking about. “Oh, that’s Elisa’s cat, Cagney. Hey, Cagney. It’s alright. It’s just a new friend.” He tried talking to the cat. </p>
<p>Cagney perked up at the sight of Broadway coming over to pet him. The gargoyle picked him up and the cat softened. He loved to be petted. He even began to purr. </p>
<p>Sil saw that being nice to an animal was what got the nicer pieces of personality out in return. </p>
<p>“I got him. You can pet him. He usually loves attention. He just didn’t know you yet.” Broadway coaxed Sil. </p>
<p>“Not need to really. That your specialty.” Sil declined. “Some other time perhaps.” </p>
<p>“He’s probably just hungry. I’ll get him some cat food. Hungry, Cagney. Let’s get you some dinner.” Broadway said. He carried the cat to the kitchen. </p>
<p>Sil watched as he put Cagney down on the floor and opened up a cupboard and dragged a can of cat food out and opened it with his talon so easily. Then he put it in a dish and put it on the floor, where the cat happily tucked into it. </p>
<p>“We could also watch a movie here if you want, or watch TV.” Broadway invited him. </p>
<p>“Hmm. Be nice to watch movie without Hudson being on TV all the time.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“I know. But us younger ones usually can find something to do that Hudson just can’t do all the time as when he was younger. I’ve even been to the place in California called Hollywood, where they make lots of the movies you’ve seen.” Broadway declared. </p>
<p>“Hmm, tell more.” </p>
<p>“I was to have an interview with Shauna Coil there, to talk about gargoyle and human relations. I hope it helped the humans see that we aren’t evil demons as so many think of us that way. Fox and I also had a run in with Jackal and Hyena, on the first one. Two ex-members of the Pack. I don’t know how they keep getting out of jail all the time, but then, they’re humans who were changed into robots.” Broadway explained his time there. </p>
<p>“Would ever go back?” </p>
<p>“Angela wasn’t impressed with me going. I might go back someday, but not right now. Not with the Quarrymen thing going on. It’s like, even if you have fans of you, they don’t know the real you. They just want a piece of you.” Broadway declared. “Trust me, fame isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” </p>
<p>Chamberlain had wanted nothing but ultimate power on the throne in Thra. Here he was learning things from a different perspective, from beings who were far more evolved than even humans. </p>
<p>The two of them settled down for a movie. Elisa wouldn’t mind. Cagney even jumped up on the couch next to Broadway and laid down and went to sleep, purring while he petted him. </p>
<p>Later, as it was nearing sunrise, they both were glad when the movie was over. They were both ready to head home and sleep, but they had stayed longer than expected. Sunrise was too close. Broadway wasn’t going to risk turning to stone in mid-air again. </p>
<p>“I don’t think we’re going to make it there in time, Chamberlain. We’d be better off staying here for the day. Elisa will be home soon to sleep for the day.” Broadway said. </p>
<p>“Great.” Sil said. This would be the first time he was staying the day away from the castle, but at least he was in a familiar person’s home.</p>
<p>Soon, sunrise came and went. Broadway was stone again, and Sil was alone with the cat. He gave it a suspicious glare. He tried to stay away from Cagney. Broadway had gone outside on the wall to not make a stony mess when he woke up. </p>
<p>He just went on watching TV until Elisa came home. Sil was tired but had stayed awake. </p>
<p>Outside the door, Elisa heard voices in her apartment, and took out her gun. Her door was still locked however. She unlocked it and went inside to see something unexpected. </p>
<p>She saw the Chamberlain in her apartment. </p>
<p>“Ah! Chamberlain! What are you doing here?” Elisa demanded. </p>
<p>“Broadway bring me here. Watch movies. Say you not mind.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“Where is Broadway?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Outside.” he said. </p>
<p>She looked and saw him outside. “I am so tired, Chamberlain. I’m not going to be able to hang out much. I just need to feed Cagney and I’m going to bed.” </p>
<p>“Chamberlain tired too, Elisa. And cat already fed. Broadway fed not long ago.” </p>
<p>Cagney went and greeted his guardian. He seemed to be hungry again. </p>
<p>“I think he’s hungry again.” Elisa said. She picked him up and cuddled him. </p>
<p>“Whatever.” Sil said. </p>
<p>Elisa fed her cat, then turned to him. “I have a spare bed for guests.” she stated. She led him to it. “I’ll call Xanatos and let him know you and Broadway are here.” </p>
<p>She went to go use the phone while Sil tried the guest bed. It felt comfy enough. He began to strip out of his light robes, but leaving his gown on. That was just how he slept. </p>
<p>“Alright, Xanatos knows you two are here.” Elisa said as she came back to check on him. </p>
<p>“Good. Bed comfy. Ready for sleep too.” Sil said tiredly, letting out a yawn. </p>
<p>“Me too. Good night. I mean good day.” she replied and went to her room after using the bathroom. She closed the door. </p>
<p>Sil had quite the decency to not do anything stupid. At least not this moment. He laid his head down and was asleep in no time. The lights and TV were all turned off for now to allow sleep to take hold. But there would still be answering to the clan once they got home tomorrow night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David checked the cameras around the castle for the Chamberlain that morning. He soon saw him take off with Broadway some hours ago. But soon, he got a call from Elisa saying that he and Broadway at her place, and were staying over. At least it was a relief to know that they were somewhere safe for the day. He told Owen that Sil was at Elisa’s.</p>
<p>Sil could miss one day’s work. He did honest enough work.</p>
<p>……………..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Sil was sleeping soundly, at one point, the cat, Cagney, jumped up onto the guest bed and sniffed at the strange creature staying there. There was just something he didn’t like about him. He sensed it in him. It made him growl. The cat got off the bed and went to go bug his ‘mom.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cagney went into the master bedroom and went to sleep for a while, and awoke Elisa in the afternoon to be fed again. She was still sleepy, but it was about the right time to get up anyway. Tonight was her night off luckily. She had been working some hard cases lately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If she was going to get up, perhaps it was time for Sil to get up too. She remembered he was there, as she could hear his breathing. There was some whimpering in his sleep. She stood over him and wondered if it was the right thing to do to wake him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it wasn’t. She wanted to spend time with Goliath on her nights off. He would likely be coming over later. Broadway and Sil would need to head home after sunset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She left Sil to sleep until after she got showered and dressed. When she got out of the bathroom, he was still asleep. Perhaps now was a good time to wake him up, but maybe with a different method?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of nudging the Skeksis awake, Elisa began to make some breakfast. Some eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and pancakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smell of the food cooking caught in Sil’s nose. He smiled in his sleep and whined. “Chamberlain! You better wake up if you want breakfast!” Elisa called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil jumped awake at Elisa’s voice shouting at him. He was a little startled, but caught the whiff of food cooking. He calmed down and licked his lips and yawned. He stretched a bit and pushed himself off the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What time of day is it?” he asked, still groggy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Late afternoon. It’ll be sunset in a few hours. It’s my night off tonight, and Goliath will more likely be coming over later. It’ll be wise if Broadway takes you back to the castle after he wakes up.” Elisa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, sure. Hmm. Food smell good. What making?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, and pancakes.” Elisa said. “They’re almost done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the smell wafting about, it made Sil’s stomach growl in reply. “Hmm, ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went to the fridge to see what she had in there. He knew what things were stored in there by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! What are you looking for?” she demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Water.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. There’s some bottled water in there. Help yourself.” she calmed down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil took out a bottled water and opened it up. He also saw how stocked her fridge was. She definitely had plenty of food in there. He downed most of the water from being so thirsty after waking up. His mouth was wet again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shortly after that, breakfast was ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil was still in his gown as he and Elisa sat down at the table to eat the food she had cooked. It smelled incredible. He loved the bacon and sausage especially, but he also the pancakes and toast too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried eating with his hands, but he found out how sticky maple syrup could be. “That’s why we use silverware to eat our food, in case something is majorly sticky or messy.” Elisa explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Skeksis have forks and eating ware too. Just not like yours. Usually put them on fingers, but some Skeksis not care about messy food. Not like sticky stuff on hands.” Sil glared at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It happens.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finished eating slowly. Elisa also saw just how big Sil’s appetite could be when he had no other Skeksis competition. She had to make him an extra helping. Oh well. She wanted to keep her guest happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast was over, Sil got all his full robes on that he had been wearing the night before. He and Elisa sat down to watch some TV together. Cagney jumped up on Elisa’s lap and she sat there, petting him and he purred. It was like he was being protective over his mistress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil ignored the cat. He just paid attention to the movie and the sky. It was turning orange now. The sun would be setting shortly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elisa hadn’t spent much time with Sil alone before. She was still curious about him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Chamberlain, what are your biggest interests?” she asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm? Mainly politics, but like to be advisor, and leader. Was always biggest dream to lead Skeksis. Learned much from watching old Emperor, but he died and rite was taken away. Then meet Brooklyn and new things possible to learn. Learn much about friendship here. This world has more offers to Chamberlain than Thra. More fabulous techniques abound here than Thra. Scientist would surely love it here since much science here.” Sil explained. “I not understand all science stuff, but know how to be smart most of time. Know how to talk self out of punishment lots of times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see that. But here, it’s not always easy to get out of punishments with just talk. My kind is just too violent and uncaring. Because of what you are, they wouldn’t understand. And what we often don’t understand, humans seek to destroy. Just be aware of that.” Elisa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Understand. Experience when saving Angela other day.” Sil stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Unless you see one really trying to befriend you, just don’t trust them at all. Be wary of any human until you get to know them. It took the clan long enough to trust me. Trust is a very fragile bond, Chamberlain. But of course, as Brooklyn’s said before, it doesn’t mean a whole lot without honesty. If you must lie or something to get out of something bad here on Earth to crime lords, then go ahead, but even better, sometimes it’s better to run from them. Fighting should be a last resort.” Elisa explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain not as young as once was. Need to know fighting to just keep enemies away from me. I try talk, but not always work.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, humans are much more dangerous than anything in your world. You obviously came from the same kind of life that the gargoyles did before they slept for a thousand years. Before humans had guns and powerful technology.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Technology only Scientist’s specialty. None other Skeksis show interest in that stuff, other than the big moments. Just not understand and wanted to live simply, but pampered.” Sil explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How big was your world anyway?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One big continent. Not know much else beyond land of Skarith. But from Sifa Gelflings, was mentioned of two other continents across sea that knew of. But never go there. SkekSa the Mariner was only Skeksis that ever dared take to seas. She almost never come back to castle, only rare times. She love seas so much. Been by big waters, and not want to get out on them.” Sil confessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s understandable. Not everyone can tolerate rocking back and forth on a boat, or ship so well.” Elisa declared. “It can make some folks seasick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not want to find out.” he said. “You been on boat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Goliath, Angela, Bronx and I were on a boat for months on our World Tour. Surely, Brooklyn or Angela has told you about it, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Angela tell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We would go back to Avalon and keep trying to get home here by only water travels. It took a long time to come home. It’s easy to get homesick when every time you end up in a place you don’t want to be in, just that it needs your help to solve the issue.” Elisa confessed. “Are you missing your home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Chamberlain happy here. Get more respect here from friends.” Sil smiled. “Hmm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you always make that hum?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Habit. Skeksis back on Thra get annoyed with Chamberlain lots. Especially General SkekUng, who is new emperor. Am former singer, from long ago too, I am. Voice not that good now.” Sil explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Even directed Podlings that make music once in Emperor’s court, before he got sick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool. You know, Brooklyn loves music himself.” Elisa said. “All the young gargoyles do, but Brooklyn really loves it. He loves rock and roll the most, I think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I find that out. Taken to concert once.” Sil said. “Not used to that kind, but has certain beat to be fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did Skeksis have parties?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Extravagant parties once when young long ago. All beings in Thra come and dance and eating. Good music. Well, Gelflings especially, back when alliances worked.” Sil declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil wouldn’t reveal what really happened. “Gelflings decide to betray Skeksis. Had to stop them. They wanted power for themselves.” He knew what to reveal and what not to. He had revealed much about himself and his kind, but there were just some secrets that were going to stay that way too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then another thought came to Elisa. “Did you guys ever have kids?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t shock him really. “No. Skeksis just not able to reproduce ourselves. Number was eighteen when first come, but two die shortly after first Great Conjunction. Sixteen remain until fifty trine before next Conjunction. And soon, numbers just go down. Some banished or died elsewhere, and Emperor die. Number down to nine before come here, now mere eight on Thra, that know of currently.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you try to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Scientist try but just not happen. We all try. Not happen.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you’re sterile?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry to hear that. Every species has to be able to reproduce, but us humans, some of them are really whacked out scientists and geneticists who wouldn’t hesitate to take you in and want to study you, as the only one of your kind here. They would probably find a way to make you reproduce.” Elisa explained. “Especially one that has been our enemy from the get-go. Dr. Sevarius. If he knew about you being here, he would love to do experiments on you, dead or alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil glared at her answer. “Would be no good to him dead. Skeksis turn to dust when we die. So, not want to die.” he whimpered. “But if chance of making more Skeksis, other Skeksis would surely like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t mean like in a nice way. They would do horrible experiments on you, against your will. The drugs and all that they’re capable of using to test what your reactions would be. Learning about your internal anatomy from forced surgeries. Things like that. Very mean things they would force on you.” Elisa explained. “You would be kept in a cage. They would think of you as an alien or animal. Even if you can talk. They wouldn’t listen to your wishes. Believe me, you don’t want to be captured by human scientists.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And there’s some humans out west that are obsessed with capturing aliens for experiments too. Since you are from another world, technically, you are an alien, but that’s not a bad thing. Goliath, Angela, Bronx and I met one on Easter Island on our World Tour too. He thought the gargoyles were aliens and he had given me temporary amnesia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amnesia?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I lost my memory of who I was. I thought Goliath was a dangerous monster when he tried to tell me that he was my friend. It took me awhile to trust him while I was like that. But I got my memories back in the end.” Elisa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see what Elisa means. Humans dangerous.” Sil stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The gargoyles have been trying to make friends with the ones they save, but their looks just scare them all the same. They don’t understand. For our friends, it’s better to just do the protecting from a distance, and then just disappear.” Elisa declared. “Especially before police show up, or Quarrymen for that matter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do the gargoyles ever kill humans?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only in the heat of a battle usually. I’d rather they didn’t, but only when necessary.” Elisa stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Must tell Elisa, Chamberlain killed human night saving Angela. Not have choice.” Sil admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elisa was flabbergasted. “That’s another thing. If humans knew you had killed one, they would also turn on you. That’s why they try not to kill. They leave the punishing to us, the police.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what if only choice left to do to defend self?” Sil snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it was a dangerous human, then you do what you have to do. But try the hardest to fight till there’s nothing left. Killing is a last resort.” Elisa explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who is leader of Quarrymen? You know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jon Castaway. That’s what I know.” Elisa replied. “He’s a maniac. If he saw you, he would think you could pass for a gargoyle too. He wouldn’t hesitate to kill you. He won’t hesitate to kill humans who side with the gargoyles either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What he look like?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can show you.” she said. She pushed Cagney off of her lap and went to print a picture of the dangerous man. She soon brought it over to him. “But you never know who is who under the dark hoods that the Quarrymen all wear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil took the picture in his hands and looked at it. He would remember the man’s looks. If there would be another human to kill for sure, it would be him. If he got the chance that is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How you know when dealing with Quarrymen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There will be humans dressed in dark clothes, wearing head masks. They’ll have giant hammers that electrify, and some guns too. As a lot of humans do. But those are what to look for, at least when you don’t know who they are.” Elisa explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never met any yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope you don’t either.” she said. “Goliath and I met them not long after after the clan was revealed to the city. Though I have a feeling that Jon Castaway is really Jon Canmore. He was one of the hunters that had the clock tower destroyed when the gargoyles lived there because they thought they were dangerous monsters. His brother, who liked me a lot, and his sister were reformed from hunting gargoyles. It was just him that stayed in a maniacal way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Humans have hunted gargoyles out of fear and ignorance for centuries. For a long time, Demona was thought to be the last of her kind, as were our friends, but on the World Tour, we found gargoyles in other parts of the world. And even in those places, their numbers were almost wiped out too. Except in Japan. They were a secret clan in what is known as Ishimura.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil knew there was so much to learn in this new world, and what he would have to watch out for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was now setting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you and Broadway should be getting home.” Elisa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, well. Thank you for talking with Chamberlain.” he stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem. I’m just telling you what I know to watch out for. And I’m proud of you for saving Angela’s life too.” Elisa declared with a smile. “Other than Demona, she is our clan’s only female. Demona isn’t really considered part of the clan anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the outside, Broadway woke up from his stone sleep after the sun went down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I and Broadway go now.” Sil said, getting up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went to the window to go out and prepare for flight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi. Evening, Elisa.” Broadway greeted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evening, Broadway. Chamberlain and I were talking and waiting for you to wake up. But you had better get him home. Goliath should be over here soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Thanks for letting us rest here.” the blue male stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome here anytime.” Elisa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broadway would have liked to stay longer, but he had a mate at home waiting for him, as the clan. Brooklyn would also be wondering where Sil was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But David had come and told them where they were just after sunset. They should be home soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil got onto Broadway’s back and he flew towards home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goliath was going to wait until Broadway and Sil got home before he would go to Elisa’s apartment. He had a duty to make sure everyone of his clan was accounted for. He was grateful that they both were safe at Elisa’s during that day. </p>
<p>Brooklyn really wanted to hang with Sil tonight. He had been out the last few nights on patrol. Goliath had been keeping him busy. </p>
<p>Soon, there was a figure on the way home in the light of the full moon. Then, it turned into two figures. Broadway came down and touched down with the Chamberlain on his back. Sil let go of him. </p>
<p>Angela came up and greeted Broadway. He hugged her. </p>
<p>“I missed you, Broadway.” Angela said. </p>
<p>“I missed you too. You want to help me with breakfast?” Broadway replied. </p>
<p>“Sure.” she stated. The two of them went off hand in hand. </p>
<p>“You going to Elisa’s?” Sil asked Goliath. </p>
<p>“Yes. Now that I know that you and Broadway are safe. Enjoy the food. I’m heading there now.” Goliath replied. “Brooklyn, you’re in charge while I’m gone.” </p>
<p>“Of course.” the red male replied. </p>
<p>Then, Goliath spread his wings and took off to the same location that Sil and Broadway had just come from. </p>
<p>Hudson and Bronx were headed down to the TV room. Lex headed to see Alex. That left Brooklyn and Sil to themselves. </p>
<p>“Have a good time at Elisa’s?” Brooklyn asked his friend. </p>
<p>“Yes. She is rather… informative to talk to.” Sil admitted. </p>
<p>“Yeah. We learned much from her when we were the new ones here. Of course, we still are, but know much more. Angela is the newest gargoyle here.” Brook explained. </p>
<p>“Elisa know how to cook good food too. Had long talk while Broadway sleep.” </p>
<p>“So, now that you’re home, what do you want to do?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“Wait on food first. But want to see paradise beneath castle tonight.” Sil requested. </p>
<p>“Sure. It’s worth visiting sometimes. It’s like our very own version of Central Park.” </p>
<p>The two of them went to the Great Hall while waiting for breakfast to get done. “I suppose we could go down there while we’re still waiting for breakfast to get done.” Brooklyn stated. </p>
<p>Sil agreed. They went to the elevator and went down. </p>
<p>The elevator took them to the paradise floor beneath the castle. Chamberlain was marveled at how it was. Even his own home hadn’t quite had a place like this, though it had had its own gardens. It was much like Central Park alright. </p>
<p>“This was the place where the final showdown took place with Coldstone, Coldfire, and Coldsteel.” Brooklyn said. </p>
<p>“Why so many Cold names?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“Go figure. They were all deceased rookery siblings of Goliath. I was possessed by the evil one, Coldsteel. I hated every minute of it. I couldn’t stop the things that he made me do.” Brooklyn explained. “It was Puck that did everything, well, aside from Alex.” </p>
<p>“Like what he make you do?” </p>
<p>“He tried to take out Lex. He used my body to try to take Angela, or Coldfire away. He was going to claim her as his mate. He had always wanted to do so. It seems I’m always the one that gets dragged down by the most evil ones. First, it was Demona trying to turn me against my clan, and then him. And females always choose another male instead of me. Even the clone female, Delilah chose my own clone, Malibu over me. Romantic relationships don’t work for me for some reason.” Brooklyn complained. </p>
<p>“Sometimes it’s better to be alone. Never really had need for type of relationship you describe. Gelfling did. Skeksis just had alliances. But betrayal happen too often to me.”</p>
<p>“Me too. But I think I’ll still find a mate someday. I might even be willing to accept a human, if she accepts me. If Goliath and Elisa can do it, then I could, if possible, but I’m still holding out for a gargoyle mate.” Brooklyn said. </p>
<p>“And suppose you want childlings?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“Sure. Having kids with a human might be next to impossible though.” </p>
<p>“Elisa ask me if Skeksis try for childlings. Yes, we did, many a time. But, not happen. At least there more of your kind around world. My kind just number of sixteen. Down to nine living that know of that lived in castle. Eight when left.” Sil explained. </p>
<p>“Were there females of your kind?” </p>
<p>“Skeksis part female ourselves. SkekSa only one who call herself female. SkekEkt was most like female. SkekLach too, when alive.” Sil declared. </p>
<p>“And they were what ones?” Brook asked. </p>
<p>“Mariner, Ornamentalist, and Collector.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>Sil was walking by the water to check it out, possibly to go swimming there if possible soon. Brooklyn wasn’t too far away from him. He just watched what his friend was doing. </p>
<p>Chamberlain had been so used to energy from the Crystal and he had been doing well without it, but suddenly, he felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. He held his head and moaned. </p>
<p>Brooklyn noticed, but not before that he saw that Sil’s feet stepped on his clothing at the bottom and he tripped on it. Sil screamed when he started trying to catch himself. Brooklyn tried to rush forward in time, but it was too late. </p>
<p>Sil fell into the water sideways. Brooklyn didn’t hesitate to jump into the water after him.  It was kind of deep water where he had fallen in at. </p>
<p>Under the water, Sil was flailing about, trying to swim to the surface. He didn’t know what had made this happen. But within moments, he felt something take hold of one of his arms and began pulling him. He kicked his legs to follow the pulling upward. </p>
<p>When his head broke the surface, he took in a big breath of air. He had the feeling of having swallowed water down his nose and throat. Brooklyn also burst out of the water too in a big gulp of air. </p>
<p>“This way.” Brooklyn was still pulling Sil’s arm to the side of the pool. He got out first to make sure that his friend was going to be able to make it out okay. </p>
<p>They both made it out of the water okay. They were both completely drenched. </p>
<p>“Are you alright? What happened?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“Not know. Head... just get dizzy.” Sil panted. </p>
<p>“Let’s get away from the water in case it happens again.” Brooklyn advised. Sil nodded. </p>
<p>They both stood up and walked away from the water. Then Sil looked at Brooklyn and realized that he had actually saved him. </p>
<p>This was something he didn’t always say in kind, but it had been a close call. “Thank you, Brooklyn, for saving Chamberlain’s life.” </p>
<p>“You’re welcome. That’s what I do for my friends.” Brooklyn replied. “If you had been down here with any of the others, they would have done just as much too. But come, let’s get back upstairs. I think that’s enough being down here. We need to get you out of those wet clothes.” </p>
<p>“You all wet too.” </p>
<p>Brooklyn chuckled. “Yeah, but I don’t wear as much clothing. I’ll live.” </p>
<p>They made it back to the stairs first. Sil had to hold on to the railing. “Sure you’re alright?” Brook asked. </p>
<p>“Yes. Fine.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>Soon, they were up at the top and went to the elevator. The elevator gave Sil a strange feeling. He moaned again. “Oh, not feel good.” </p>
<p>Brooklyn grabbed onto his arm. “Here, I’ll help ya to your room.” he offered. </p>
<p>“Can make on if hold walls.” Sil said. “Just not let me fall.” </p>
<p>“Sure.” </p>
<p>They made their way to the bedrooms. Water was left behind from Sil’s dragging robes. They soon got to Sil’s room. Brooklyn closed the door behind them. </p>
<p>Sil began to get out of his wet clothes. “Was planning on bath, but not that way.” he said. </p>
<p>“Me either.” Brooklyn smiled. He got out of his loincloth for a moment and went to use the bathroom. He rung it out in the tub and put it back on. “I’ll let Owen know to take your wet robes to be washed and dried.” </p>
<p>Sil got out of his wet robes. He got some more out of the closet that were there for him. Even his gown was soaked. </p>
<p>Brooklyn also brought out two towels for them both to dry off with. He wiped his body dry and used the towel on his hair. It was still dripping wet as well. </p>
<p>Chamberlain shook his head to get some water out of his hair, but took the towel Brooklyn gave him to get dry with. </p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. They both jumped. “Who is it?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“Owen.” the man replied on the other side. </p>
<p>Sil used one of his blankets to cover up. </p>
<p>“Come in.” Brooklyn replied. </p>
<p>Owen came in. “What’s with all the water on the floor that led to here?” he demanded. </p>
<p>“Uh, we went down to the paradise beneath the castle. Chamberlain had some dizziness and fell in the water. I went in after him. And we came up here. That’s what.” Brooklyn explained. “Um, can you see that Sil’s clothes are cleaned up?” </p>
<p>“Sure, Brooklyn.” Owen eyed the Skeksis. “And dinner is almost ready.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>Owen picked up the wet clothes on the floor. “What of your loincloth, Brooklyn?” he asked. “I could wash that too.” </p>
<p>“I’ll change later.” </p>
<p>“Alright, but do it before going to the table.” Owen insisted. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>The man left. </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back.” Brooklyn said and left to go to his room. He had his own wardrobe too, though he didn’t use it much.</p>
<p>Sil was left alone and he got out of bed to begin dressing on his own. </p>
<p>Brooklyn got out of his wet loincloth and laid it on his chair. Then he went and picked out a pair of shorts in the closet. It would do just fine. Then, he went back to check on Sil. </p>
<p>He knocked on Sil’s door. “Who is it?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“It’s Brooklyn. I’m back.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>Brooklyn stepped into the room. “You still doing okay?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Getting dressed.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>Sil now had some other red lighter clothing on. His spikes hung out in the back, at least the ones at the top of his back. He had some shorter sleeves too. </p>
<p>“You might want to wear clothes that don’t let you step on them. That’s what I saw down there. You tripped over the robes at your feet.” Brooklyn declared. </p>
<p>“Yes. Remember. Not do often.” </p>
<p>“Do you feel like eating?” </p>
<p>“Yes. Will live. Fine now, Brooklyn. Am grateful to friend. Please stop fussing.” Sil ordered. </p>
<p>“I’m just concerned. That’s what friends do. They make sure their friends are alright, for sure.” Brook confirmed. </p>
<p>Sil appreciated his concern for his wellbeing. He went on dressing till he finished. Then there was another knock. “Who is it?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“Lex.” </p>
<p>“What Lex?” Brook asked. </p>
<p>“Breakfast is ready, you two.” Lex declared. </p>
<p>“Alright. We’re coming.” </p>
<p>Sil was on his bed and got up, but then, he felt dizzy again. “Wait.” </p>
<p>Brooklyn turned to him. “What?” </p>
<p>“Maybe not going. Not feel good after all. Eat at Elisa’s bit ago.” </p>
<p>“Well, if that’s how you feel, get some rest then. We’ll make sure to save ya some.” Brooklyn said. </p>
<p>Sil didn’t get sick often, this had just come on out of the blue. He got into his bed and laid down. </p>
<p>“Hope you feel better.” Brook stated as he left the room. </p>
<p>Sil moaned. He just laid there. </p>
<p>Lex was surprised that Sil wasn’t with his brother on the way out. “Isn’t he coming?” </p>
<p>“No. He doesn’t feel well.” </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Lex asked. </p>
<p>“Dizziness for some reason. He was fine earlier. We both had an incident down in the Paradise area a bit ago. He had one of those fits and he tripped on his robes and fell in the water. I jumped in after him. I pulled him up. It might just be from that. Hard to say. We’ll just let him sleep. I’ll check on him later.” Brooklyn explained. </p>
<p>“No wonder you’re wearing those shorts then.” Lex pointed out. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>The two brothers went to the dining hall, where all the others were except for Goliath. They asked where Sil was. Brooklyn relayed the information he told Lex. </p>
<p>“Was he alright last night, Broadway, when he was with you?” the red one asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah, he seemed fine.” Broadway replied. </p>
<p>“I wonder what could have brought it on?” Angela stated. </p>
<p>“Oh well. He should be fine. Just let him rest. Falling in the water wouldn’t have helped.” Hudson declared. </p>
<p>“No. It wouldn’t.” Lex agreed. </p>
<p>The gargoyles and humans all sat down to dinner and breakfast. There was some fabulous food on the table. <br/>……………</p>
<p>The clan made sure to leave enough food for the Chamberlain later on when he felt like eating. </p>
<p>Right now, Sil was still in bed, trying to sleep off his ailment. </p>
<p>David thought that maybe just a dose of headache relief would help him. He would see to it that he got some later. Surely Sil could handle it, but he needed to eat something too before he took the medicine. </p>
<p>Brooklyn had had a mind to take Sil out that night to the real park again, or a movie, but that had changed again. There was tomorrow too, but likely he would be on patrol again.</p>
<p>He later was asked by David to give Sil the pills to down for his head. He also had to take some food in with him. It was about three am. </p>
<p>Brooklyn nudged Sil awake. He didn’t want to be awakened. </p>
<p>“Sorry to wake you, Chamberlain, but Xanatos insisted on me having you eat something and then take these headache pills.” Brooklyn explained to him. </p>
<p>Sil looked at the sandwich that he had on the plate. It was a turkey sandwich. He pushed himself up and took the offered food. “How are you feeling?” Brook asked. </p>
<p>“Tired, but better.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>Sil finished the sandwich and then he had to swallow the pills whole with some water. “Bleh! Bitter!” he grimaced. </p>
<p>“They’re meds. They aren’t supposed to taste good, but hope they help.” the gargoyle proclaimed. </p>
<p>Sil laid back down. He just wanted to go back to sleep. </p>
<p>“I was going to take us out tonight, but this happened. There’ll be another night.” </p>
<p>“Just… got home. Want stay here… for few days. Soon...” Sil mumbled and was out again like a light. Something must have really bothered him tonight. </p>
<p>Brooklyn left him alone. He went out to try to find something else to do. He found Lex and the two of them went for a glide around the city, doing their own patrol before sunrise. Broadway and Angela had gone out on a date. Hudson and Bronx had stayed behind. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>The next morning, after the gargoyles were stone, David went in and awoke Sil to see how he was. </p>
<p>Sil felt better after sleeping the night away. If he was feeling better, he was well enough to work today. He saw the sun was up. He was still more than grateful to Brooklyn for saving him last night. </p>
<p>For the first time, Sil felt more strongly attached to Brooklyn. They had done much for each other in the matters of being there to talk and do things together, but he felt indebted to the red gargoyle that had actually saved his life. Almost no other creature tried to save a Skeksis’ life anymore. He also felt if this had happened back home, the others would surely have let him die because they hated him so much. </p>
<p>The Chamberlain got out of bed and began his workday a little earlier today. He watched out for anymore dizzy spells. He asked if there were leftovers from dinner last night. There was for him. He wanted that for his breakfast before beginning his job for Owen. </p>
<p>The humans could see he seemed just fine this morning. All it took was some rest. </p>
<p>Owen also returned the robes that had gotten wet last night. </p>
<p>Xanatos came to see him later that morning on a concern that he had just thought up. </p>
<p>“Lord Chamberlain, I must speak with you about something important.” David said. </p>
<p>Sil wasn’t too busy at the moment. “What about?” he asked. </p>
<p>“After what happened last night and other matters concerned about your health.” the man replied. </p>
<p>“Feel fine now.” Sil stated. </p>
<p>“Have you had those episodes of dizziness before?” </p>
<p>“No. But ever since coming here, have felt… different.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“What do you mean by... different?” David asked.  </p>
<p>“Back on Thra, Skeksis used Crystal energy every day. Help give strength. Now, not feel anymore. Think got dizzy because of not feeling anymore.” Sil tried to explain. “Does Earth have powerful Crystal at heart?” </p>
<p>David was fascinated with what he had told him. “No, it doesn’t. But Earth does have Crystals.” </p>
<p>“Where at?” </p>
<p>“Caves. Jewelry stores. Depending on what size you’re talking. They can be found in deserts. I can always order you one if that’s what you want.” David said. </p>
<p>“Hmm. Interesting. But I talk… living Crystal. Not just jewelry crystals.” Sil corrected him. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know what Earth’s core heart is. Just a fiery lava middle is like when it comes from volcanoes. But I wanted to talk to you about something else too.” </p>
<p>“Hm?” </p>
<p>“Lord Chamberlain, without any other Skeksis here with you, there has been something that I have done with the gargoyles that only happens every sixteen weeks or so. It’s coming up again.” David started to explain. </p>
<p>“What is it?” </p>
<p>“It’s a blood collection program.” </p>
<p>Sil’s eyes widened. At that, it started to make him nervous. </p>
<p>“What you do blood program for?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“What happens is, a doctor who has become the gargoyles’ doctor in case of emergencies,  with severe injuries, he comes to the castle and he takes blood from all the gargoyles to store it in a freezer for the clan, should they ever need a blood transfusion from a bad night. I was thinking that it might need to be done for you too, and just wanted to consult you about it.” David explained. </p>
<p>“Not want blood taken from me.” Sil warned him. </p>
<p>“Chamberlain, think of it this way, blood that is taken from you now, while you’re healthy, will be blood that could save your life should you ever get critically injured out there when away from the castle. And there aren’t any other Skeksis here to help you. This is the best thing to offer. It’s a life saving procedure when the need arises. Losing too much blood will kill you if you ever got a life-threatening injury.” David tried to explain it to him. </p>
<p>“Chamberlain not want to die.” </p>
<p>“Sil, I believe it would be well worth it in the end.” </p>
<p>“How much blood you take? How done?” Sil demanded. </p>
<p>“Due to your body size, you have lots of blood in your body. You would be hooked up to a needle in one of your arms, and some of it would be collected to fill up an IV drip bag. Once that’s done, it’s over till next time. The bag of blood will put away into storage, should you need it. You have to eat a good meal before blood collection though. It might make you feel a little lightheaded afterward. Then you would need rest for a day or so. Believe me, it’s worth it.” the man explained. “You might have the equivalent of how much blood humans have in their body. The doctor would explain it to you when he comes next week.” </p>
<p>Sil was concerned about having his blood drawn. He didn’t like pain. He didn’t like it when he got wounded in the first place. </p>
<p>“Gargoyles always saying with them that when they hurt that it not big deal.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“That’s just because of their ability to heal from their injuries in stone sleep. But during the night, if there is a severe injury that happens and it’s still several hours to dawn, giving them their own blood is what can save their life.” David stated. “Given they get back here for it. They always do.” </p>
<p>“Many trine ago, fellow Skeksis, SkekMal the Hunter, returned to castle, dying. Much blood he lose from being shot with arrows. Skeksis never think to give blood to him. But Mother Aughra give her life force to save him. But still died in battle against Gelflings.” </p>
<p>“Wars take lives. It happens. Blood is a life force, Chamberlain. And your own blood giving could do the same for you while you’re here, should any big injuries occur. Think about it. Nothing has to be done right now. Talk about it with your friends. I know a lot of people don’t like needles, but it’s only minor compared to a life threatening injury.” David explained to him. </p>
<p>“Chamberlain never had blood collected before. Only lost in injuries over trines at times.” Sil confessed. </p>
<p>“That’s just it. If you were to get shot by a human, and lost a lot of blood, you would need a blood transfusion. The gargoyles’ blood wouldn’t be compatible with yours. That’s why it would be important that you do this blood donation. It would only be used for you should it be needed.” David proclaimed. </p>
<p>“And I be left with less blood in my body?” </p>
<p>“You’ll be fine within two days after the donation. When they donate their blood, the gargoyles don’t leave the castle either. And your body would replenish your full blood supply in three months.” the man said. </p>
<p>Sil was still concerned. He didn’t want to lose his lifeblood at all. </p>
<p>“I think about what Xanatos say. No answer now.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“That’s all I’m asking you to do. It was just something that had to be brought up with you, if you would consider it. It might save your life one day, since you don’t turn to stone like a gargoyle does.” David stated. </p>
<p>“Have much to think about.” Sil said and just wanted to get away from him. </p>
<p>Sil went directly to his room and locked the door behind him. With this being brought on so suddenly, it scared him to shudders. He didn’t want his blood drawn at all. He wanted to talk to Brooklyn about this first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen came to retrieve the Chamberlain a little while later. He knocked on his door. </p>
<p>“Who is?” came the reply. </p>
<p>“Owen. Sil, there’s still more work to do.” Owen reminded him. </p>
<p>“Be right there.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>Sil listened and heard the man walk away. He didn’t want to leave his room right now after his talk with David. But, when duty called, sometimes you just had to tough it out. </p>
<p>He went and worked for Owen through the mid-afternoon, and he was allowed to go to bed around three pm. He wanted to get some rest so he could be active when his friends were. He would talk to them tonight. <br/>….…………</p>
<p>Later, Sil was up around seven thirty. It was getting close to sunset. At least he had gotten some sleep. He got up and went to go greet the gargoyles. He was already wearing the robes he wanted to after switching from the ones the night before after falling in the water. At least it had been in the summer instead of winter, and here at home. </p>
<p>He got up to the tower just as the sun set. Cracks on the statues started appearing, along with glowing eyes. Sil kept his distance. Goliath had made it back before sunrise. </p>
<p>After the roaring, yawning and stretching, they hopped down on the ground. </p>
<p>“Hi, Chamberlain.” Angela greeted. </p>
<p>“Hi.” </p>
<p>“Good to see you’re feeling better.” Brooklyn smiled at him. </p>
<p>“Am grateful to Brooklyn. Now, have something to discuss with clan.” Sil proclaimed. </p>
<p>“What?” Broadway asked. </p>
<p>“This morning after you all sleeping, Xanatos bring up to me about something about blood collection you do.” Sil explained. </p>
<p>“Oh, we do that every four months, to replenish our blood supply in storage should we ever need blood transfusions if we ever have life threatening injuries.” Lex explained. </p>
<p>“That’s what he said. But he also say that he things I need get done too.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“It actually might be a good idea, Sil. If something happened to you, really big, it could save your life.” </p>
<p>“That what he also say. But just not ever have done before.” Sil confessed. “Not even when Hunter come back wounded many trine ago.” </p>
<p>“You had one called Hunter?” Angela asked. </p>
<p>“Yes. He very vicious Skeksis. I see how you gargoyles move about and such. Hunter, or SkekMal capable of moving around much like you. He even kept second pair of arms working when most other Skeksis second pair of arms stop working.” </p>
<p>“What happened to him?” Lex asked. </p>
<p>“He die in battle with Gelflings.” </p>
<p>“It happens in wars sometimes.” Goliath said. </p>
<p>“But back to what we were talking about, it might seem scary the first time, but it’s worth it. There are no other Skeksis here to give blood to you should you get hurt really bad, Sil.” Brooklyn admitted. </p>
<p>Sil knew he had a point. </p>
<p>“I see what happen when doctor comes to do yours, first.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“Fair enough.” Goliath said. “Would you want to go on patrol with one of us tonight?” </p>
<p>Sil’s eye ridges raised in surprise. “Really?” </p>
<p>“If you feel well enough that is.” the leader said. </p>
<p>“I feel fine.” Sil confirmed. </p>
<p>“Good. We’ll go after we get our breakfast.” Goliath stated. </p>
<p>The clan went to go prepare themselves for the nightly patrol. </p>
<p>Owen had cooked dinner. Sil joined the clan at the table tonight. The food smelled great. </p>
<p>Despite his sharp teeth, Sil still would eat some fruits and veggies, just as the gargoyles did. And there was plenty of meat. <br/>…………..</p>
<p>Later, the clan was ready for patrol. </p>
<p>Brooklyn and Lex were going out to the east. Broadway and Angela were going west. Goliath and Sil were going to do the north. Hudson and Bronx would stay home. Everyone had their communicators with them. Then it was time to go. </p>
<p>Brooklyn gave Sil a nod before he and Lex left on their task. </p>
<p>Sil was a little perplexed about the communicator that he was given. Because he didn’t exactly have external ears like his friends, he just had visible ear-holes, he was given a different kind of communicator. It was one that he would put over his head, but wear over his ears. There was a clasping snap that wouldn’t let it go flying off his head so easily. </p>
<p>Goliath let the Skeksis climb onto his back before he too took off to the air. Sil didn’t look when they took off from the battlements. He had his sword on himself again, tucked under his clothing. Sil wasn’t going on patrol without it. It was his only weapon, other than his own teeth and talons, and tail. </p>
<p>Chamberlain felt comfortable in the air now, once he was used to the feeling of gliding. Goliath tried to be careful with him just as any other new person that he would respect.</p>
<p>There wasn’t much happening on this night, at least not in the northern part of Manhattan. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>Lexington saw the look on Brooklyn’s face, and he landed. It made his red bro do the same. Their wings needed a break. </p>
<p>“Is something wrong, Brooklyn?” Lex asked. </p>
<p>“I just don’t get to hang out with Sil quite as much as I thought I would.” he said. </p>
<p>“Sure you do. We just all have our duties is all. He has his now too. And you know how Goliath tries to keep us evenly spread out. And this is Sil’s first patrol, so he wanted him to be with him.” Lex stated. </p>
<p>“I know. I just wish I could have gone with them.” Brook said. </p>
<p>“I’m sure there’ll be another time for that. Depending on what Goliath wants to do.”  </p>
<p>Brooklyn knew Lex had a point. But he still wondered if Sil was ever going to have to go back home to Thra? What if things got too dangerous for him here? <br/>……………..</p>
<p>Most of the patrol was peaceful. </p>
<p>Sil marveled at the sights from above. He also wondered what information he could gain from Goliath, to learn from him what he thought made a great leader. He had hung out with all of the clan but Goliath yet. </p>
<p>“So, how you become leader of your clan?” Sil asked him. </p>
<p>“I was Hudson’s second-in-command for a long time back when he used to be the leader of our clan. The night that the Archmage attacked Prince Malcolm with a poison dart and we had to retrieve the book, the Grimorum Arcanorum, was the same night that Hudson was blinded in his left eye. We got the book back in time to save Malcolm, and my mate at the time, Demona, was telling me that I should be the leader. Hudson kept on hearing us and knew she was right. That was when he gave me the job. But I still had much to learn from him. It was having Hudson around to help guide me that I became the leader that I am now, but I have my own ways of dealing with issues as they come along. And then there’s Elisa. She helps me too.” Goliath explained. </p>
<p>“What make you and Demona not mates anymore?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“Just our whole view of the world. Protecting our home and the humans is our job. It gives us our purpose here. Demona fell out of that view a long time ago. She wants to destroy humanity completely. She wants to get rid of me entirely, if she could, just because I don’t see things the way she does.” </p>
<p>“And yet, both of you find time to mate and have Angela.” </p>
<p>“That was before our clan was massacred, Chamberlain. If the clan hadn’t been murdered, all of Angela’s kin would have been raised communally by the clan. She never would have known I was her father, or that Demona was her mother. We had no favorite hatchlings. We treated them all the same. They wouldn’t have been trained to read or write mostly, though some might have. When old enough, they would have been trained to glide and how to use weapons. How to fight in the air. Many things. Even how to hunt game.” </p>
<p>“How old are hatchlings when learn to glide?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“Gargoyles age one half the speed of humans. We age slower than they do. Our eggs take a decade to incubate in the rookery. It’s an underground nest that keeps them warm and safe, usually. Hatchlings are at least ten years old before we teach them to glide. They are only five in human years. It takes awhile for their wing muscles to have enough strength in them.” </p>
<p>“Hmm.” Sil hummed. It was interesting. Gargoyles sure had LONG childhoods. “How old is Brooklyn?”</p>
<p>“With this being the year 1996, well, he’s almost thirty-eight. He’s almost nineteen and a half in human terms. I’m twenty years older than him.” Goliath stated. </p>
<p>“How old is Hudson?” </p>
<p>“I can’t really say. It’s hard to say.” </p>
<p>“Old, huh?” </p>
<p>“Old enough. That’s enough of that.” Goliath ordered. </p>
<p>Suddenly, there were some noises from below. “Do you hear that?” Goliath asked Sil. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Screaming down below. I’m going to check it out.” the lavender leader declared and he headed for ground. </p>
<p>He landed on a building first. Sil got off. “Stay here. I’m going to deal with the humans.” Goliath ordered. Then he leapt off the building. He wanted Sil safe and to stay out of trouble. </p>
<p>There were some men trying to mug a woman of her purse and trying to get more. That was something none of the gargoyles would stand for. </p>
<p>Goliath roared and sent some fear ridden men running while some others tried to charge him with their weapons. He easily caught their arms and threw them into walls, knocking some unconscious or they would get up and run off. </p>
<p>Sil noticed a fire escape close by and he began to go down it, to get a closer look. But he saw that Goliath didn’t kill the muggers. </p>
<p>Once the men were dealt with, the big gargoyle turned to the lady. “Are you alright?” he asked in concern. </p>
<p>“I uh… yeah.” she replied shakily. She began backing up. She was still scared. </p>
<p>Sil got down to just the right spot and the lady looked up at him. Goliath looked up too. “Chamberlain, I told you to stay up there.” </p>
<p>“Just want to have closer look.” Sil admitted. </p>
<p>The lady was confused but didn’t want to stick around. “I uh… gotta go!” she cried out and ran away from them both. </p>
<p>Goliath shook his head in defeat. He was glad that she was safe anyway. He jumped onto the wall and began to climb to the top again. “Go on back up the fire escape, Chamberlain.” he ordered. </p>
<p>Sil did as he was told. Once on the building, Goliath got up there. “We’ll go home now. It’s been an otherwise quiet night.” he said.  </p>
<p>Sil got onto Goliath’s back again. He took off into the night. </p>
<p>From a distance away, there were a group of Quarrymen who were watching the big gargoyle and his passenger fly off. It was ever curious about this new creature that the gargoyle carried on his back. To them, it might be just a wingless gargoyle. But then, a strange creature had killed one of their own not long ago on the night when they had the female cornered and down. </p>
<p>It was only a matter of time before this strange creature paid for what he had done. <br/>……………</p>
<p>They were soon back at the castle. </p>
<p>Goliath headed to the library to read a book he had been reading lately. </p>
<p>Sil went to see if Brooklyn was back yet. He looked all over the castle, but no sign of him. He had Lex obviously weren’t back yet. He called him on his new communicator. Brooklyn said they would be home soon. </p>
<p>He headed toward the nursery to see if there was anything he could do. </p>
<p>Alex was asleep and the parents had gone to bed for the night too. He left the room. </p>
<p>It sure could suck to not have a full job like he did in Thra. He went to the TV room to hang with Hudson and Bronx for the time being. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>Brooklyn, Lex, Broadway and Angela all soon returned finally from their patrols. They had all foiled some muggings and burglars tonight. Now that they were home again, they were ready to relax and do their own things. </p>
<p>Broadway and Angela went for some dinner. Lex went to go work on an invention. Brooklyn went to look for Sil. </p>
<p>He found him with Hudson in the TV room. They were watching some of the news. </p>
<p>“Hey, Sil. We made it back.” Brooklyn said. </p>
<p>Sil looked over at him. “Yes. Know.” he replied, then turned back to the news. </p>
<p>Brooklyn looked what was going on. They were talking about how some muggers had been found in some of those other places where the gargoyles had been tonight. </p>
<p>“Yeah, those were some of our breakups.” Brooklyn chuckled. “They were all no match for us.” </p>
<p>“Good going, laddie.” Hudson praised him. </p>
<p>“Did you and Goliath run into trouble at all, Sil?” </p>
<p>“Yes. Goliath stop men from harming woman. I not do anything, just watch from above.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“He’s just trying to keep you safe.” Hudson said. </p>
<p>“Get it. Just wanted to see action.” Sil stated. </p>
<p>“Well, now that I’m back, what do you want to do?” </p>
<p>“Reading sound good, or going for food.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“We can grab some sandwiches and go to the library then.” Brooklyn insisted. </p>
<p>Sil got up off the couch and went with him. They went to the kitchen too. </p>
<p>Brooklyn made them some lunch meat sandwiches and cheese. Then they went to the library for another reading session for Sil. <br/>……………</p>
<p>It was nearing the end of August and the temperatures during the day were pure scorchers. </p>
<p>Chamberlain found that it was so hot that he had to take all his clothes off just to sleep. He just used a basic sheet now for a blanket. Xanatos gave him a fan to use to help keep cooler, and there was also the air conditioning. It felt so good. He had never experienced anything like this on Thra. </p>
<p>Sure, it got warm there, but not as hot as it was here. Maybe in the Swamp of Sog or something, or maybe in the Crystal Desert, but not otherwise. He just wasn’t used to this sort of humidity. When he would leave his room, he would only keep the lightest clothes on. </p>
<p>Sil would sometimes find himself panting to just stay cool. He had never thought he would have to use it. He was also drinking a lot more water when he was up and working too. That was perfectly fine. It sometimes meant more trips to the bathroom, but worth it to keep hydrated in this heat wave. </p>
<p>Nighttime was definitely the better time to be active because it was cooler, but still very warm out. Even the gargoyles felt it. Going out gliding was a good way to get cooled off, other than going swimming or taking showers. Then there was patrolling on rainy nights. Sil wasn’t going to go out on rainy nights. To his friends, getting wet in the rain felt so good on a hot summer night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The big day arrived for the doctor to come and do the blood collection. It wasn’t something the gargoyles were crazy for, but it was something necessary for them, should anything really serious happen to them. Something that would help them to survive to sunrise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broadway cooked up a giant-sized meal for them all, as they all had to have the energy and such for a good blood collection. It was all healthy foods too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil ate with the clan too. He was all too happy to eat a big meal to just keep his raging hunger silent. He knew what they were going to do tonight though. He still didn’t know if he would partake in it just yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of the blood collections, there would be no patrolling tonight. The clan would most likely feel really drained after it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About midnight, the doctor, Dr. Sato, who had once been Elisa’s doctor, was also the clan’s doctor now too. He arrived for the four month blood donation program this night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dr. Sato, you also have a new patient tonight, that he might partake in the event too.” David explained. “This is SkekSil, Lord Chamberlain.” He introduced the man to the Skeksis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not a gargoyle, are you?” Sato asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Am Skeksis. I hear of this blood program you do with gargoyles. Skeksis never do any such thing before.” Sil explained. He was still nervous about this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you just watch what I do with the clan and you can decide if you want to. I can always come another night.” Sato declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With him, you can come in the daytime too. He is active in daylight hours too.” David stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Well, I must now get started.” Sato said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clan all awaited the business that had to be done. It wasn’t something they loved doing, but wanted to be on the safe side of things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goliath went first. He underwent a physical exam first. They couldn’t be stressed before this could happen. His pulse was taken, his blood pressure taken, his lungs listened to, etc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, Sil watched as Sato tied a band around Goliath’s right bicep and he made a fist. Sato located a good vein and it was cleaned with alcohol. Sil smelt the scent and didn’t like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The needle was inserted into the vein. Goliath barely winced, not looking. A bag hung overhead to begin collecting the blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How much get collected?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A pint of the blood.” Sato replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil watched as Goliath’s blood was drawn into the bag. Now it was on to the next gargoyle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did Brooklyn next, as the second in command. He underwent the exam and such first. Then, he too was hooked up as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It went on that way with every gargoyle. It took ten minutes for each gargoyle to get enough blood drawn into the bags. Just a pint from each of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Afterwards, when each one was done giving their blood, a pressure bandage was wrapped around their elbow area. Then, they were moved to a different chair to recover a little bit. They also were required to eat something and drink some water. The clan wasn’t too bad after giving blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you’ve now seen what all I do with this program of collecting it. The blood will all be looked at later and stored in a special freezer and used when it’s needed. Of course, strictly for the one that needs it.” Dr. Sato explained. “You think you would be willing to do it too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil looked at the clan, Brooklyn more so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn could tell his friend was concerned. “We’re all fine, Chamberlain. You will be too. It’s not that bad.” he tried to coax him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just no other Skeksis here to help if injured.” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s why it would be beneficial if you gave some blood.” Goliath insisted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” Sil reluctantly agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr. Sato was glad to hear it. He didn’t know what a Skeksis’ biology was all about or what would be normal for him. He hoped Sil was calm enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sato examined Sil first. This was the first time he was being examined since first coming here. Sil’s heart was pounding a little harder than usual because he was so nervous about this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I take it you’re nervous?” Dr. Sato inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before we go further, sit back and try to relax. Take some deep breaths. Slowly let them out.” Sato instructed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Try to remain calm.” Brooklyn urged. He came over to his friend to try to help him calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil closed his eyes and just took the breaths, letting them go slowly. He could still smell the scent of the alcohol. It bothered him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he seemed calm enough, Sato asked him which was his dominant arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Left one preferred.” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. I need the sleeve pulled up.” Sato mentioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil pulled up his sleeve. It was just enough for the doc to now get a band around his bicep. When he tied it in place, Sil bared his teeth. It hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’ll hurt for a short time. I’ll take it off once I get the needle hooked up and going.” Sato stated. “Make a fist now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil followed the order. The man felt around his elbow area and found a good vein. Sil groaned in discomfort. “Hurry up!” he growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sato cleaned the spot and then was about to poke the needle in. “It might be easier to look away from what I’m doing.” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil looked up at Brooklyn as a distraction. “Yeah, look at me.” The red gargoyle said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doc poked the needle into his arm. Sil cried out. He was just about to feel like hitting the human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sil, don’t.” Brooklyn declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The needle was in his skin and it began to draw his blood. Then, Sato finally untied the band on his bicep. His blood continued to be drawn into the IV bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil looked back over at the moment and he saw his blood going through the tube into the bag. That was <em>his </em>lifeblood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HmmmMMmmm...” Sil moaned. He laid back in the chair. He looked away from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re doing really well, Chamberlain. See, it’s not that bad.” Brooklyn complimented him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not like it...” Sil glared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, a pint of blood had been done collected from him. Dr. Sato knew he would need to study Sil’s blood further because he was a new species. But now there was some blood that would be available for him if needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pressure bandage was applied to his arm and he was now allowed to move to the other chair where he was allowed to eat and drink again. They all had to keep their bandages on for about five hours tops. The gargoyles would be able to take them off before sunrise. Sil too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clan was now done and they could go. Dr. Sato was going to stay and get the blood where they needed to be. He wanted to study Sil’s blood first and compare it with the gargoyles’ blood samples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clan was all glad that it was all over with for the next few months.</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few nights later, when the clan was presumed well enough to be out and about again, Chamberlain was with Brooklyn and Goliath tonight on a patrol with Elisa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was on a major theft ring. Goliath wouldn’t let her do this alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil stayed on a rooftop while the gargoyles and Elisa dealt with the criminals inside this warehouse. He watched through a skylight he had found on the roof. He saw his friends fighting the criminals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The criminals were caught and tied up. Then, Sil was allowed down when Brooklyn came and got him to see what was in the warehouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were looking for the guns that had been stolen. Some boxes were locked up tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil began to pick up on a strange scent however. “What that smell?” he inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human men had no idea what they were dealing with here, but this creature looked like a gargoyle to them too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you smell, Sil?” Goliath asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something not smell before.” Sil replied. He followed the scent to one of the boxes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elisa shot the lock off and raised the lid up. Her eyes widened, as did the gargoyles’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain had smelled out some big drugs too! Meth, cocaine, and heroine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow! You just sniffed out some drugs, Chamberlain!” Elisa exclaimed. “It’ll do us some good to get this off the streets too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What drugs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deadly drugs. They take lives all the time.” Elisa replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your sense of smell must be about as good as Bronx’s.” Goliath complimented him. “We are proud of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil smiled. He thrived on praise and compliments, as well as any new challenge. Of course, he had had no clue what he had been smelling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, suddenly, a man who they had missed stepped out from hiding. “You aren’t getting us all without a fight, you freaks!” the man exclaimed. He held a bomb remote in his hand. “If you want to take out my group, you got another thing coming!” He hit the remote.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The place is rigged to go off!” Elisa cried out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goliath and Brooklyn grabbed their prisoners and Elisa and Sil joined them and ran out of the building as fast as they could go. The other man ran the other way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil saw the man try to get away and he wasn’t about to let him get away. He took after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was too close to the building. Sil caught up to the man and Brooklyn caught up too. It was then that the building exploded from the bomb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn knocked Sil down to the ground and covered them with his wings. The man was knocked down as well, but at least he had been caught.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elisa and Goliath came up to them and she cuffed the lunatic man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil and Brooklyn got up after the explosion. Sil looked back at Brooklyn after being knocked to the ground so hard and so fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Goliath asked in concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn winced. He had some pain on his left wing. “My left wing hurts.” he admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sil?” Elisa asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Appear fine, thanks to Brooklyn, but had to get man from getting away.” Sil declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goliath looked at Brooklyn’s wing. It was a bit burned from the explosion. Sirens were starting to sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to have to get the wing treated back at home, Brooklyn. And we have to go before police show up.” Goliath stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gargoyles and Skeksis left the scene. Police showed up right after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil got on Goliath’s back. They climbed up a wall and to a rooftop. “I’m not going to be able to glide, Goliath.” Brook said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. But I have to carry Chamberlain and if you just hold onto me, you can use your good wing to glide home.” the leader replied. It would have to do to get him home alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil stayed on Goliath’s back and Brooklyn took hold of his right arm. His right wing was spread out. Brooklyn tried to keep his left wing stationary. It hurt terribly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They flew back to the castle without any problems. The red male was wincing a lot from the air hitting the wounds on his wing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they touched down, Sil got off Goliath’s back and they went in search of the first aid kit. It was in the hospital wing that they had been in just days ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you’re going to have to relax here until we can get some help.” Goliath said. “Sil, go get Xanatos and Owen. Hurry!” Goliath ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil hurried out of the area and went to find the humans. Only they would know what to do, or Dr. Sato might have to be called, or a vet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil found them in the nursery. “Humans!” he called out, panting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain?” David questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need… help…! Brooklyn… hurt!” he exclaimed, nearly breathless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is he?” Owen demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Treatment lab.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The infirmary.” David corrected him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went to the infirmary and went to see if they could do anything. The men went to look at the wing. There just some minor burns on the wing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will he be able to glide again?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I think so. These are just minor burns. What happened?” David asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just some burn ointment should do the trick to help you, Brooklyn.” Owen said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We had just finished getting a theft ring out of commission and we found drugs there as well. But Sil also smelled out drugs there too. And one man who we missed was going to blow up the place before he would let us take him in. He blew up the building and Sil stopped him from getting away. I went after him to help him and made sure he didn’t get hurt.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You save me again, Brooklyn.” Sil stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I’ll heal at sunrise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did good in stopping the runaway man though.” Goliath declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen got some ointment out of a cabinet and he began applying it to Brooklyn’s hurt wing. There wasn’t really much to do otherwise with the wing. If it was broken, it would have been put into a splint, so to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the clan got back and heard what had happened, they were proud of Sil as well, and Brooklyn for saving him. But he wouldn’t be gliding the rest of tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn and Chamberlain had a meal with the clan and went off to do their own thing for the rest of the night. Sil stayed at his friend’s side, keeping an eye on that wing. The red male kept his wings caped too, to not let the injured one hit anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only tomorrow night would be able to tell what the wing would look like after stone sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next evening, Sil wanted to make sure to be up there when the gargoyles awoke because he wanted to see what his friend’s wing looked like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stone cracks began and then the roars. Stone fragments went everywhere. Sil had stood back. The clan stretched and jumped down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, how is wing tonight, Brooklyn? Hm?” Sil inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It feels better than last night, but then, how does it look, Angela?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked and didn’t see a mark on it. “It looks completely healed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good. You should still be able to patrol tonight.” Goliath declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes the clan wished that their leader would give them an extra night to recover from injuries sustained the previous night. Despite being healed, there were sometimes still remnants of injury left feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can wait until after dinner.” Goliath said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least he let them eat before patrol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what of you? You feel like going out?” Broadway asked Sil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Feel want to do anything.” the Skeksis replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can go somewhere after my patrol if you want.” Brooklyn stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Need friend hangout.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brooklyn, you are going with your brothers tonight. Angela, you’re with me.” Goliath ordered. “Hudson, remain here to guard the castle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hudson nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what of me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d rather you stay here tonight, at least just for the patrol, Chamberlain.” Goliath decreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broadway went to go get dinner started. The clan split up to go do their own things before that. Sil went with Brooklyn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to test my wing right quick to make sure it’s okay.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The red gargoyle went to the edge of the battlement and jumped off, spreading his wings on instinct. Sil watched him. “Hmmm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil still used his voice in whimpers, but not quite as frequent. He could see that his friend was doing well in gliding on his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn just swooped around the castle a couple of times before coming in for a landing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How wing feel?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It feels better for sure. It wasn’t that badly burned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glad not worse than what was.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too. A broken wing would keep me from gliding for several nights.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breakfast was soon ready, and the two of them went to dinner. The clan had dinner with their human benefactors. Then it was time for patrol a half hour later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil watched his friend take off with his bros, then he went with Hudson and Bronx to the TV room for their hangout time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to pick something to watch, Chamberlain?” Hudson asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil was quite surprised. “Hmmm, maybe. You let me pick?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. Here.” Hudson offered the remote to him. Sil knew how to use the remote, of course. He turned it on first and began going through the channels, slowly to see if anything was any good. Anything besides the news. News about the gargoyles in the city was so old by now.</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From a distance, Demona sometimes watched the castle for signs of that creature. She had gone and told Dr. Sevarius about him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It intrigued him. The man knew no bounds on how to get DNA from any living creature. Demona didn’t even really need to get to him to get some DNA from him. She even kept a tiny robot mosquito on board at times. It hadn’t been used since before the clones were created.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonight, Demona was watching the castle and she saw the clan was out and the creatures was left behind with the old one and clan’s pet. She released the mosquito to go find it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mosquito flew to the castle grounds and didn’t notice anything, but it began to go through rooms and hallways, looking for its target. It found its target in the TV room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tiny robot bug went down and started buzzing around Sil’s head. He shook his head, trying to keep the bug away from him. He could hear it in his ears. Sil and Hudson were watching a western action movie that had been settled on, at least until Brooklyn came back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mosquito didn’t quit. Sil’s neck was a little more exposed due to the heat. It landed down lower near his shoulders and it used its piercing part into his skin. It was unfeelable, at first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil felt it and he reached one of his hands back to scratch at an itch. The bug had let go by now, and it now had a small amount of Sil’s DNA. It went under the door and would find its way back to Nightstone Unlimited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hudson looked over at Sil, who was scratching the back of his neck. “What’s wrong?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Big itch. Some bug flying around me. Annoying thing.” Sil complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, bugs are annoying this time of year. Come winter, they be gone.” Hudson said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went on watching the movie.</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demona flew back to Nightstone. She met with Sevarius. “The mosquito should be back anytime now.” she stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. I’m curious as to what this creature’s DNA looks like.” Sevarius grinned smugly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mosquito soon joined them. Sevarius drew the DNA out of the bug and went to analyze it.</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clan soon came home from patrol. Then they all went to go do their own things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn found Sil in the TV room this time. “You ready to go?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh. Not yet.” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brook noticed what they were watching. He liked a good western too. He sat down to watch it too.</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sevarius soon had the Chamberlain’s DNA analyzed. He was really surprised by it, in fact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what’s the verdict, Sevarius?” Demona asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is truly astounding, Demona! This is an entirely new creature that I have never even seen before. He is definitely not from this world. You said he came back with red gargoyle when he was returned here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I helped to bring Brooklyn back. That creature was on his back. I don’t really know much about him, but he said he was a Skeksis, or something, when I talked to him privately once.” Demona explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must get him to me. He would be quite a prize to be studied.” Sevarius declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because Sil had turned her down to join her, she would gladly get her revenge by capturing him and turning him over to Sevarius for whatever he wanted. She smiled evilly. This would be good. She would just need to wait for the right time.</p>
<p>………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The movie finally ended. Now Sil felt like going someplace else with Brooklyn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain heard Xanatos mentioning Elisa had brother?” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, she does. Derek, or Talon, as he’s known now.” Brooklyn replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where he at?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talon and his clan live in the sewers, below the city. A place called the Labyrinth. They also have other gargoyles down there that were cloned from us. I’m not particularly fond of my clone.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not other gargoyles live here too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They were kinda creepy to look at.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I meet them? Want something new to do.” Sil declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brook sighed. “I suppose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know how to find them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn wasn’t crazy about this idea, but he would be willing to do it, for his friend. There was still plenty of night left, and even if they got caught away from home, the Labyrinth was safe for them to be at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brook went and told his brothers that he was taking Sil to the Labyrinth to meet Talon and his clan. That way, they knew where he would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His bros were shocked that he would take Chamberlain there of all places. But they had a hunch that he might even want to see Maggie too, even though she was taken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn and Sil went to the battlements after. Sil got on Brooklyn’s back and he took off into the air. He had his communicator on him. Sil did too. He still had yet to get used to wearing this thing on his head whenever he would leave the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn flew for a little while and he made sure it was safe to get near the ground first. He found an empty alley and landed. Sil got off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What now?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got to pry this lid off first.” Brook replied. He pulled the lid out of the ground. He checked it too. There was a ladder going down. Sil would need it. “There’s a ladder going down there. You are familiar with those, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Sure.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can go first so I can make sure the coast is clear up here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain came forward and looked at the hole in the ground. He made sure to locate the ladder first. It was dark down there. “You have light? Chamberlain not able to see in dark as good as Brooklyn.” Sil admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your eyes will adjust. I know the way. Just wait for me down below.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil got down on his hands and knees as he carefully tried to get his legs to find the ladder steps. His breathing was erratic as he was a little nervous about this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Slowly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil found the steps and began climbing downward. Lucky he was wearing slimmer robes tonight. His body wouldn’t be able to slip through with his whole garment on. He was soon through the hole in the cement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn normally would just pick a grate out that didn’t have steps and he would just glide down to the ground. This time it was different with his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil kept a tight grip on the ladder sides. He was carefully feeling his way down the ladder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You alright?” Brooklyn called from above.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Still going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn looked around, keeping a lookout. Soon he heard, “Down at floor!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, I’m coming down.” he said in reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found the ladder next and grabbed the sewer lid and put it back in place. But unlike Sil, once he was down, he jumped off the ladder and down to the ground. He saw Sil’s form in the dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil gasped when he heard his friend land close by him. “It’s just me.” Brook said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, how we get there?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This way. I’ll let you hold my tail so you can know where we are going.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn let Sil have his tail to hold in his right hand as he led the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They traveled for a good while. Soon, they came to what appeared to be a dead end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nowhere to go.” Sil said. His eyes had adjusted more. He had let go of Brooklyn’s tail by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re here.” Brooklyn stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn went forward and knocked on the door, then stepped back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil looked at it curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door soon opened. There was a big tiger who answered the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Claw.” Brooklyn greeted. “Is it alright for my friend and I to visit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claw smiled and came forward and hugged him. Brooklyn laughed. “Okay, Claw, that’s enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil was surprised. The tiger mutate then glanced at him. “No, not need.” Sil held up his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Sil. He just hasn’t seen me in a while. He’s just enthusiastic.” Brooklyn admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claw allowed the two of them inside. They went to go see Talon and Maggie. They were helping some homeless children at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claw led them forward. He put a hand on Talon’s shoulder. The panther mutate turned. Claw showed them who was at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brooklyn? What are you doing here? Is there something going on?” Talon asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing wrong, Talon. I just wanted to bring a new friend down to meet you. Is this a bad time?” Brooklyn asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, we were just helping the kids out.” Talon replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn couldn’t help but glance at Maggie too. His first crush. “Hi, Brooklyn.” she greeted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Maggie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Talon then noticed the figure standing behind Brooklyn. “And who’s this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is my friend, Sil, or Chamberlain.” Brooklyn declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You big cat.” Sil was shocked at seeing Talon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I am. I have Dr. Sevarius to thank for this. And Xanatos.” Derek admitted. “It’s nice to meet you, but what are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am Skeksis.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s from another world, Talon.” Brooklyn confessed. “He’s still getting used to things here. He just wanted to meet the Labyrinth clan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are other gargoyles?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re in another area, helping the humans out that live down here, and doing chores.” Maggie replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can get them if you want to meet them.” Talon declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Want to meet them.” Sil stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Talon left to go get the clones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While waiting, Sil whispered to Brooklyn, “Why not orange one talk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Claw never has talked, not since he was turned into a tiger mutate.” Brook replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Talon soon got back with the clone gargoyles. Brooklyn eyed his clone warily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil now got to see what these gargoyles looked like. They definitely were a bit creepy to look at, especially with the red eyes. He saw they were all clones of one of the gargoyles, except he didn’t see one of Goliath among them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there clone of Goliath too?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but he’s not here. It’s wise not to mention him.” Talon said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thailog gone.” Brentwood, Lex’s clone said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s likely still out there somewhere.” Brook stated lowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is Brentwood, Burbank, Delilah, Malibu, and Hollywood.” Talon introduced the clones to the Chamberlain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi.” The clones all said. They were curious about this new creature too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am Lord Chamberlain to all concerned.” Sil introduced himself to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was also shown the prison area. In a big plastic cage, was a brown cat mutate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is our main trouble maker, Fang.” Talon introduced him. “Even Demona served time down here once. Fang, this is Chamberlain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, and it ain’t no fun in here!” Fang complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyone caught causing trouble will be in these cages.” Talon stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does he have to be in cover cage instead of other cages?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, he does. You see, the mutates have electricity for weapons in their bodies. Fang can’t just be allowed to shoot anyone with it, that’s why he has to be in there.” Brooklyn explained to his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm.” he gave in satisfaction. He had never seen such a cage before. All he had seen were open barred cages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They left the prison area, but Fang was intrigued with this newcomer. He sure wasn’t any gargoyle. He didn’t know anything about him. He might be gullible enough to toy with. But this was just a one time visit, at least for now.</p>
<p>………………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the night was spent talking about what went on down in the Labyrinth. There were even some things that Sil and Brooklyn assisted with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil saw many things in the clones that he saw in their originals. They even sounded like them. The only exception was Delilah. She sounded more like Elisa rather than Angela. He learned that she was a mix of Demona and Elisa’s DNA. So, perhaps, a gargoyle breeding with a human was possible?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was getting close to sunrise when Brooklyn realized it. There was still time to get home. “We need to go. It was nice to spend time with you all.” he said as he and Sil were now leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, now you’ve met my clone and Talon’s clan, what did you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t expect to see them as how they look. But good to see more gargoyles. See many same looks in both you and clone, and clan.” Sil explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but we didn’t feel comfortable being around them all the time. I know Talon is doing well in teaching them things. They are almost like little kids in their vocabulary, but they almost don’t talk much different than how you do.” Brook admitted. “But they have gotten better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, heard them talk. Much talk like me.” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were topside, they climbed a fire escape and on the building, Brooklyn let Sil on him again and he flew them home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooklyn got the two of them home just about ten minutes before sunrise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you wish you gargoyles not bound to the sunset and sunrise?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, we do. The only thing that stops our stone sleep is magic. Like it does with Demona. She became human in daylight. And from what we’ve heard from Elisa, it’s a painful transformation too.” Brooklyn explained. “But Goliath got to see the sun once too, from wearing a talisman called the Eye of Odin. It changed him into a form of his inner self, to like the real Goliath. It even once transformed Fox into a werewolf on Halloween. It’s back with the god, Odin himself. That type of magic, any kind from Oberon’s people, is not wise to tamper with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s Hallo-ween?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the greatest holiday of the year! At least we think so. It’s the one day of the year where humans dress up as their favorite heroes and monsters and go out on the streets going door to door getting candy, though we don’t do that. Here in New York, there’s also great costume parties in the streets too. Our first Halloween where we dressed up, I dressed up like a pirate, Broadway was a detective, and Lex was a flyer pilot. Elisa dressed up as Belle from the movie, <em>Beauty and the Beast</em>. In a way, Goliath was the Beast.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When is this Hallo-ween?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is the beginning of September now. Halloween is at the end of October, next month. It’s still a many weeks away. It’ll start cooling off by then too. It’ll be colder for humans, but the cold doesn’t bother us gargoyles too much really. You’ll probably be wearing all your robes by that time. They looked pretty heavy.” Brook declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Cooler on Thra. Needed more robes for warmth, other than demonstrating power.” Sil proclaimed. “But you think even Chamberlain can go out on holiday?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very likely, but with the Quarrymen out there, I really don’t know. It might not be safe. We might just have to have our Halloween at home, at least until the Quarrymen are no longer a threat and who knows how long that will be.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really want to go out and see city on street level, without patrol.” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. We’ll see what happens.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shortly after, the clan came up and the gargoyles took their places. The sun came up and they went to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil had been very intrigued with this special holiday. If it was possible, he wanted to go out and see what happened on this day out in the streets. For now though, he went to his room and went to bed himself.</p>
<p>…………..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demona was biding her time before she got that creature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr. Sevarius was already bursting with ideas on what he could do with such a creature. He and many other evil geniuses always wondered if there really was life out there in outer space. The west was where it seemed to happen more so, Area 51 the most. But Sevarius was going to stay away from that. He would have his own study right here in the Big Apple, his rightful home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it was up to Demona to get him here to him.</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, the clan, even Hudson and Bronx, went out on patrol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goliath and Angela were helping out Elisa on another theft ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Trio and Sil were patrolling together tonight. Sil rode on Brooklyn this time. He was getting much more involved with patrols.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hudson and Bronx were patrolling the park. It did both of them good to get out of the castle at times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Trio and Sil were over the East Village at the moment. Suddenly, there was an explosion from down below them. Brooklyn jolted and it made Sil cling to his shoulders all the more. “Whoa!” he screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry. I don’t know what happened, but we better check it out.” Brooklyn decided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex and Broadway nodded in agreement. They all flew toward the direction of the explosion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a gang of seven no good thieves in masks and dark clothes who had blown up a garment store and were raiding the place of its cash and jewelry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gargoyles and Skeksis looked down at what was going down. There was still smoke coming out of the building. They landed on a building across the street so Sil could get off Brooklyn’s back. Even he could see from the street lights what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay up here. We’ll deal with them.” Broadway said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can help.” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just better if you stay up here this time.” Brooklyn insisted. Then he and his bros took off down to the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Trio let out roaring battle roars with their eyes aglow as they descended on the robbers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain had never heard their battle roars before. It was definitely enough to send chills down one’s spine. He could see why the humans were afraid of them. He knew his own kind would definitely welcome these guys with how they fought from the air and on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The robbers were all shocked in fear that there were gargoyles after them. Some of them dropped their loot and ran. A few of them grabbed a bat, knife or machete to get ready to take them on. Another even had a chain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Trio landed and took on the robbers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn took on the two with the chain and the knife. He threw one into the wall and caught the chain around his arm and grabbed him by the shirt and also threw him into a wall, knocking the man out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broadway took on the machete man. He whipped the machete away with his tail and grabbed him, putting him away in the dumpster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex let out a mighty roar and took on the one with the knife. The man ran down the sidewalk into another alley and Lex caught up with him. He knocked the man down hard and unconscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil was watching from above, but then, he saw something else: there was trouble. Additional humans began showing up in the alley and on the street. These also wore dark garbs, but he saw hammers in their hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn and Broadway were already now fighting the Quarrymen. They would throw them away like they were nothing, but remaining wary of them and staying away from their hammers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexington on the other hand, was up to his neck in trouble. He tried to fight the five off, but he got caught in a net. Then he was shot. Luckily, his skin was think enough that he didn’t get a wound, but he was winded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil then saw one human coming forward to kill him with his hammer. He growled and went down the fire escape as fast as he could. He wouldn’t let this happen if he could help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made sure there were no cars coming and he ran across the street to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex tried to make a last stand, but he was hit on his back by another hammer, making him cry out in pain. He could make out the man coming forward to end his life as he looked up fearfully at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, there were some fast footsteps and then, there was a cry of pain from the man who was going to kill Lexington. The man dropped his hammer and fell to the ground. Blood pooled beneath him. Lex managed to see it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other men looked and saw who it was. It looked like another gargoyle to them, only wingless. It held a dagger in its hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave… friend… alone!” Sil yelled angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get him!” Another shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil saw the other humans and he braced for a fight. He saw one coming at him and he made sure his dagger met the hammer in the air in combat. Both his arms braced against it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Quarryman tried to put his strength into him, but Sil pushed hard back against him and pushed him hard backwards. He snarled. Another man came rushing forward and Sil heard him. He suddenly side stepped out of the way and the man ran into his own man, knocking him down, both unconscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex felt like he could barely breathe. He tried to stand and get out of the net, but he was hit again by one standing over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another man rushed at Sil and he used his tail to trip him. He slipped and slid into a trashcan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man standing over Lex wasn’t going to allow this anymore. He took out his gun and fired on the strange creature before him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Chamberlain felt a sharp pain go through his left leg. He was shot in the shin. He cried out in pain. It instantly made him go down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The standing man felt the green gargoyle wasn’t going anywhere so he approached the other ‘gargoyle.’ He was going to finish him.</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Thra, urSol the Chanter felt a bad pain suddenly go through his left leg. It was something he had never felt before. He sat down and tried to look at it. There was blood running down from his shin. What had caused this wound? It was bigger than a typical wound. The Healer would have to take a look at it.</p>
<p>…………..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil saw the gun in the man’s hand and eyed it. He knew what guns were capable of doing by now. His left hand was over his leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You I’ve never seen before, but you’ll make one good trophy.” the man sneered at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil stayed down for the moment. The man was now standing over him and taking aim. Under him, he held his dagger at the ready, then, as fast as he could, he swung his right arm and sliced his dagger across the man’s legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man cried out and the gun went off into the air. He went down. Blood ran out of the wounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man tried to get up, but then, there was a whack on the backside of his head. Sil watched as he went down again. Lex had managed to do it. He had managed to get out of the net.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex was panting, hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil looked over at Lexington. “Friend, okay?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… think so. You?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wounded.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil pushed himself up, but held his left leg up. He whimpered in pain. Some red was pooling under him. He could feel liquid running down his leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn and Broadway now joined them. “Are you guys alright?” Brooklyn asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hurt.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two bigger brothers could see that he was bleeding down lower. Lex was breathing too hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirens were sounding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to get to higher ground.” Broadway declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You take Sil, I’ll take Lex.” Brook stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil got on Broadway’s back and Brooklyn picked up Lexington.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They flew to another building before looking at their friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t… breathe...” Lex held his stomach and lower chest area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were you hit with a hammer?” Brook asked. Lex nodded. “You might have some injured ribs. We need to get you both back to the castle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil’s leg was also looked at it was bleeding profusely. Broadway tore a piece of clothing off Sil’s clothes and he applied it to the wound. Sil winced in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, Sil. Just got to tie that off so it doesn’t bleed anymore.” Broadway said. “Come, let’s get back home and we’ll get you both some help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex still tried hard to breathe on his way home. It wasn’t looking good for him. There was still a long time before dawn. Brooklyn called Goliath on his communicator and told him that Lex and Sil were both hurt and they needed help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you now?” Goliath asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re on our way back to the castle from the East Village.” Brooklyn replied. “Meet us at home when you can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re on our way.” the leader replied.</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two bigger brothers landed on the battlements closest to the infirmary and went inside with the patients. Sil was allowed to walk while Lex was carried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex was laid on a cot in there. Sil sat on a chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay with them, Broadway. I’m going to go get Xanatos.” Brooklyn ordered. Then he took off at a run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay, buddy?” Broadway asked Lex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex couldn’t talk. He shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn, Owen, and David returned not long after. He saw the two injured clan members. He knew he would need help. He called Dr. Sato to come and tend to two injured clan mates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the man got there, Sato asked, “What happened to you both?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lexington beat on with hammer while in net. Chamberlain shot in leg from gun.” Sil explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to look at Lexington first since he seems to be having problems breathing.” Sato said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex let him feel his ribs. There was some cracking as the doc examined him. Lex winced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have some broken ribs, but I need an x-ray to know for sure how many and if any are piercing your lungs or diaphragm.” Sato explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn and Broadway were helpless in what they could do. They were just watching to know what was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just try to take slow, deep breaths, Lexington.” David tried to coax the green male.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex nodded. He couldn’t talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next, the doc looked at Sil’s hurt leg. He pulled up the clothing and saw the bandage that had bled through. Sil had been shot in the middle of his shin on the left leg. There was still remnants of dried blood on it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to need an x-ray on this leg too. If there was a bullet, I need to know where it is. I don’t see an exit wound.” Sato stated. “It might have hit an artery, hence all this blood I see. Both of you might need surgery this night. I’m going to have to have back up on this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can help.” Owen said. “I have experience in surgery at times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” Sato said. “Take Lexington to get x-rayed first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn gently carried his brother to where he was needed. He had a feeling he wanted one of his bros with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen instructed him to lay Lex on the table and he had to step out. He prepared the picture frame and screenshot. Lex had to hold still for it. He did as he was told.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn was allowed back in after the x-ray was done. He took Lex back to the cot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clan finally made it back. Broadway went out to talk to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Angela asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lex was having trouble breathing and he has to have an x-ray to see of broken ribs. Chamberlain was shot in the leg. He has to get one too. They both will have to have surgery.” Broadway explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was worrying for sure.</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon, both x-rays were taken and Sil and Lex could just wait for what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sato looked at them both. Both were bad, but looked better for Sil. Lex had a few broken ribs. One was piercing his diaphragm, which was why he was breathing hard. He would undergo surgery first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guns the Quarrymen used were more based on like a type of laser versus what Elisa used, with bullets. There was no bullet to remove, but the wound was deep in his leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sato and Owen prepared to do surgery on the smallest gargoyle first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain was taken out of the room. He limped badly. Brooklyn helped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope they won’t be long.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too. Hurts, hmmmMM!” Sil winced. Another temporary bandage had replaced the original.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brook and Sil came to the waiting area and they saw the clan. “How is Lexington?” Hudson asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Broken ribs. Trouble breathing. He’s starting into surgery now. Sil’s next.” Brooklyn stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was important to fix Lex’s injury first, or there was a possibility he wouldn’t make it to sunrise. Sil’s injury was serious, but not as bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We had told you to stay up on the roof, Chamberlain.” Broadway said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did. Saw friend Lexington in trouble. He be dead if not for Chamberlain save him.” Sil explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll see what Lexington says on that.” Goliath said, “Once he can. But thank you for helping him.”</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an hour later and the doctor finally came out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clan was anxious to hear of the news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lexington is going to be fine. I got the rib off his diaphragm. He’s breathing easier now. He’s in recovering. Now, I need to help my second patient.” Sato declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil looked anxiously at Brooklyn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll accompany him to the back. He’s more unsure of this.” Brook said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just to the back and till I get him under. Then you will need to leave us.” Sato advised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn got Sil to his feet. Sil whined all the way back. Pain shot up his leg. His limping was way worse than when he got stabbed once by a Gelfling soldier. He was also worried about what was going to be done to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil was brought to a different room this time. This time, he was to sit on a gurney. It was lowered for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What doc going to do to treat wound?” Sil asked nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, Chamberlain, is it? I have to put you to sleep to work on your leg. I have to open it up to see what damage was done inside it.” Sato explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even in sleep, would still feel it!” Sil exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not that kind of sleep, Sil. Anesthesia sleep. You won’t feel it till you wake up.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And the wound will be fixed. You’ll be given meds to help with the pain. I’m just worried about putting you under because of your alien form. I wouldn’t know what you can tolerate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about if he’s awake?” Brooklyn asked. “Just numb the area and work on it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It just would be easier if he’s out completely.” Sato said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What me needing my blood?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t quite like that for you to need it.” Sato replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brooklyn, not leave me!” Sil was scared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t until you’re asleep.” Brook replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll monitor your vitals.” Owen spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just lay back now.” Sato said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil reluctantly laid down onto his back. He looked up at his friend anxiously. He felt so vulnerable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen lifted up the oxygen piece tube that he would place over his nose. “This is going to go over your nose to keep your breathing. I need to put a needle in a vein to give you the knock out drug.” he explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil’s right hand was used to stick the needle in and he gripped Brooklyn like his life depended on it. Sato administered the drug and Sil was soon out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take care of him.” Brook said as he now had to leave the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will.” Owen replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn went back to the waiting area with the clan. This was Sil’s first surgery here. He didn’t know how it would turn out. He just hoped he would be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexington was soon awake and the clan were allowed to go in and see him. He was definitely breathing a lot easier. It had been harder to put bandages on him because of his wing pattern, but there were the stitches easily seen on what the doc had done. Some in his stomach and chest. Other than that, the ribs would heal on their own. </p>
<p>Lex would not be patrolling for a few nights. He needed lots of rest yet. </p>
<p>“Lexington, do you remember what happened?” Goliath asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah. We were all fighting robbers. I fought some that went down an alley. I fought and knocked one man out until Quarrymen showed up. I was trapped in a net and was hit with a hammer. One Quarrymen was going to finish me until I remember Sil being there, having killed one I believe. Then, he fought other Quarrymen to protect me. I managed to get out of the net and save him from being done in after I saw him go down.” Lex explained what he remembered. </p>
<p>“So he did save your life.” Angela declared. “And you saved him.” </p>
<p>“Yeah. That’s what I remember. Where is he?” Lex asked. </p>
<p>“He’s in surgery now to fix his hurt leg.” Brooklyn replied. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling, bro?” Broadway asked.  </p>
<p>“Lousy, but I feel better. I can breathe again.” Lex replied. </p>
<p>“You had a broken rib piercing your diaphragm, the doctor said.” Goliath said.  </p>
<p>“No wonder I couldn’t breathe. Thanks, guys. I’ll make sure to thank Sil too, when we see each other next.” Lex decreed. </p>
<p>They had to wait a while yet. <br/>……………</p>
<p>Soon, the surgery was complete. </p>
<p>The Chamberlain was taken to a recovery room. He had made it through his surgery. His vitals seemed to be strong. He hadn’t lost a critical amount of blood, but he had lost some. </p>
<p>The wound was deep inside it. Sato had repaired the damage. It had mainly passed through the muscle and near the bone, but not the artery. He would be sore for awhile. He would also need a brace on his leg too. He would have to stay off his feet for sure. </p>
<p>Dr. Sato came and told the clan he was out of surgery and in a room. He would come out of anesthesia anytime now. </p>
<p>“How is he going to be?” Brooklyn asked. “Will he walk again?” </p>
<p>“Yes. He will have to be off his feet for the next three weeks. No patrols. He doesn’t turn to stone, does he?” </p>
<p>“No, he doesn’t.” </p>
<p>“Well, he’ll be healing for longer then.” Sato stated. “Just make sure he gets plenty of rest. Try to keep him comfortable. He might also show signs of trauma too. Gunshots are traumatic.” </p>
<p>“I hear that.” Broadway said. He still remembered when it happened to Elisa. </p>
<p>Brooklyn still felt partially responsible for this because he had brought Sil here to his world. Perhaps he wasn’t meant to patrol with them after all. Going out when he recovered was one thing, but only for other activities, not patrol. </p>
<p>“Can we see him?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“He’s in a room now, so yes.” Sato replied. “I’ll stay tonight to make sure both my patients are doing well. I’ll be by tomorrow night to see how they’re doing.” </p>
<p>Brooklyn went to see how Sil was doing. When he got in there, he was still out. His breathing was stable. The breather was still on his nose. </p>
<p>The red gargoyle saw that his friend was covered up with blankets and still had an IV in his hand. He never thought he would see him like this. He then raised up the blanket on the left leg to see what it looked like. </p>
<p>The left leg was heavily bandaged from the knee to the ankle. The injury must have been bigger than first thought. But Sil would take a long time to heal versus being a gargoyle. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry this happened, Chamberlain.” Brooklyn said sadly. “But you saved Lex’s life.” </p>
<p>He sat down on a chair next to the bed. He wanted to be the first one Sil saw when he woke up. </p>
<p>Goliath then came into the room and saw that Sil was still out. “How is he?” </p>
<p>“The injury must have been worse than we thought. His whole leg is bandaged from his knee to his ankle.” Brooklyn replied. “How long do you think Lex will have to be off patrol?” </p>
<p>“I’ll give him a week off to make sure he is better. The ribs may heal over the day, but I want the doctor to give him that bill of health first to make sure he can go again.” Goliath stated. </p>
<p>Sil began to groan in his sleep, indicating he was waking up. The two lead gargoyles glanced at him. </p>
<p>“Sil? Chamberlain? Can you hear me?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“Hmm.” Sil whimpered. He could hear his name being said. But who? </p>
<p>Sil tried to force his eyes open. He was still groggy. He didn’t feel pain or much of anything. He finally opened his eyes and could see blurry shapes. He saw red and lavender. </p>
<p>“Sil?” </p>
<p>Chamberlain took a deep breath. He opened his eyes more and his vision began to clear. He also saw something on his beak. He raised a hand to take it off. </p>
<p>“What… hap… pen…?” he asked sleepily. </p>
<p>“You got shot and you had to be taken to surgery to save your leg.” Brooklyn explained. </p>
<p>“Do… still… have… leg…?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“Yes. It’s in a big bandage, but it’s intact.” Brook said. </p>
<p>Sil could take comfort that he still had his leg, but more so, that he had woken up from the anesthesia. <br/>…………</p>
<p>On Thra, the Chanter was now in the Healer’s cave. He was lying on a bed with his leg having been treated, his leg was bandaged from the knee to the ankle, just like his twin. He still wondered what SkekSil had gotten himself into. All he could do was rest. He wouldn’t be walking on that leg for quite some time. <br/>…………...</p>
<p>Later on, Sil was fully awake. </p>
<p>He had been told he had saved Lex’s life. He had also been shown his leg. He had never had to wear a bandage quite like that before. He frowned upon seeing it like that. </p>
<p>David came in and said that he would have to stay off his feet for quite some time. He would be wearing a brace on it when it recovered enough. Dr. Sato was coming tomorrow night with one. </p>
<p>“How Lex doing?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“He’s better than he was hours ago.” </p>
<p>Brooklyn and the clan had all seen him now and it was time for them to go. “We’ll see ya tomorrow.” Brook said. </p>
<p>The clan stayed near the infirmary area, but went outside the recovery rooms. Lex would be mostly healed tomorrow night, but it still remained to be seen how well he was. Broken bones were a different matter than just wounds. </p>
<p>Sil was definitely not pleased that he would be bedridden for a long time. Would he be healed in time for Halloween? </p>
<p>In the TV room, Fox and Owen were watching the news. It was talking about how there were many robbers of a jewelry store being bombed last night and that gargoyles had bashed them up. There had even been one that had killed a Quarryman. </p>
<p>The humans knew that the Chamberlain would have been the one responsible for that. This was his second killing since coming here, but he had only killed to protect his friends. As a Quarryman, that person wouldn’t be too missed, except maybe by his family. </p>
<p>But Sil really needed to be more careful out there. That gunshot had almost removed his ability to walk and almost took his life. Lex had saved his life too. He wouldn’t be leaving the castle anytime soon though. His injury required weeks of rest in bed. </p>
<p>Sil hated seeing the IV in his hand. He was glad to be alive though. </p>
<p>Owen soon brought in some food for him to eat. Sil didn’t really have much appetite though. </p>
<p>“You need to eat to keep your strength up.” Owen encouraged him. “But Chamberlain, in the future, on any patrols you do, you really ought to work on not killing if you can. It does put the public in more grudges against the clan.” </p>
<p>“Hm?” Sil looked at him questionably. </p>
<p>“You killed a Quarryman last night.” </p>
<p>“Those were Quarrymen?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“Would kill any one of them to protect friends.” Sil growled. </p>
<p>“That’s admirable. Just be careful.” Owen warned him. </p>
<p>Sil glared at him as he began to eat the food. He would go to sleep after. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>The next evening, Dr. Sato came back again to examine both Chamberlain and Lexington. He got there a bit early, so he examined Sil first. </p>
<p>Elisa had heard about Sil getting hurt and came to see him too. Today was her day off so she was able to be there and see how he was doing before sunset. She had also heard about Lex too. She knew all too well what it was like to recover from a gunshot injury. </p>
<p>Dr. Sato had a leg brace to try on Sil’s leg to see if it would work for him. He still wasn’t ready to walk. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling, Lord Chamberlain?” Elisa asked. </p>
<p>“Start to feel pain in leg.” Sil replied, frowning. </p>
<p>“Sil, take it from me, I know all too well what it was like to get shot and the long recovery time.” Elisa said. </p>
<p>Sil glanced up at her curiously. </p>
<p>“Back when the gargoyles were still new here, Broadway accidentally shot me with my own gun because I didn’t take care to lock it up properly. Now I do whenever I’m home so it doesn’t happen again. Guns are not playthings. Dr. Sato was my doctor for my treatment and recovery too.” Elisa explained. </p>
<p>“I not play with gun. Quarryman shot.” Sil declared. </p>
<p>“Those guys are nothing but vermin.” Elisa said. </p>
<p>“Okay, Chamberlain, I’m going to put this brace on your leg to see if it fits. Is that okay?” Sato asked him. </p>
<p>Sil nodded. He watched as the doc undid the binding straps and with Elisa’s help, his leg was lifted into the brace. Sil instantly cried out when his leg was moved. </p>
<p>“Sorry, but we have to get it in there for size. I’m going to tie it up now. I won’t do it too tight, I promise.” Sato explained. </p>
<p>“Was he shot in the bone or just flesh?” Elisa asked. </p>
<p>“Mainly flesh, but came near the bone.” Sato replied. </p>
<p>“How did the bone look on x-ray?” she asked. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t look that much different than a human’s.” Sato said. </p>
<p>Sato finished tying up the brace over Sil’s leg. He still winced a little. </p>
<p>“How’s that feel?” </p>
<p>“Awkward.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“It will at first. For now, it was just putting it on for size. I think that will do fine.” Sato said. </p>
<p>Sil whimpered. “Have to go pee real bad.” He tried to get up. </p>
<p>“No, you aren’t getting up, Mister. You are staying in bed.” Sato exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Going to go all over self if not go!” </p>
<p>“We can help him to the bathroom.” Elisa said. “Or what about a crutch he could use?” </p>
<p>“I think David said he had some.” Sato said. </p>
<p>Owen came in soon enough with some crutches. </p>
<p>“Alright, just get off the bed slowly. We’ll make sure you don’t tear the stitches open.” Sato said. </p>
<p>Sil was given a crutch to walk on under his right arm. The brace supported his leg more. </p>
<p>There was a bathroom nearby and Sil had to walk ever so slowly to it. His bladder felt like it was ready to explode by the time he got to the toilet. His leg hurt to walk on it, but he had to. </p>
<p>When he was done, he came slowly back to the bed. That was when Sato took the brace off his leg and took the bandages off. He wanted to see how the wound looked, as did Sil. </p>
<p>The wound’s stitches looked good. Sil still couldn’t believe that had happened just last night. </p>
<p>“If given needle and thread, could have done myself.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“A gunshot wound needs major repairs, Sil. Bacteria could have built up under the skin and caused an infection. You might have also had lead poisoning from a bullet. No, that would have required major surgery, which you had.” Sato explained. </p>
<p>“How long does he have to heal?” Elisa asked. </p>
<p>“In two weeks the stitches can come out. But it could be at least a month before walking without a brace on your leg. I’m going to change your bandages and then check on Lexington when he wakes up.” Sato declared. </p>
<p>He finished bandaging Sil’s leg when there were roars heard nearby. Sato jumped. He wasn’t used to hearing it. It scared him a little. He finished the tying off. “There, you’re all set.” he said, and left the room. </p>
<p>“Get some rest, but we’ll let you know when dinner is.” Elisa said. “I’m going to go see Lex too. I want to see how he is.” </p>
<p>Sil nodded. The woman left too. </p>
<p>The Skeksis looked down at his once again bandaged leg. He would hate this recovery. He hated pain.<br/>…………..</p>
<p>When Lexington awoke from his stone sleep, he found he was in a bed. Then he remembered what happened last night. </p>
<p>The clan came in right after to see him. Dr. Sato was in there too. </p>
<p>“How do you feel, Lexington?” Goliath asked.</p>
<p>Lex seemed to be able to breathe easier. “I can breathe. I feel great.” He gave a smile. </p>
<p>“That’s good. I still want to get an x-ray of your ribs and see how they look.” Sato said. </p>
<p>“How was Sil tonight?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“He’s fine, but cranky.” Elisa said. </p>
<p>“I’ll go in and see him, now that I know Lex is alright.” Brook stated. He left the room. </p>
<p>Sil was looking at his leg when there was a knock on his door. He looked over as Brooklyn walked in. “Hey.” </p>
<p>“Hey.” </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Brook asked. </p>
<p>“Sore. Want out of bed.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“It’s going to take some time.” </p>
<p>“Doc say about month of rest.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry it happened at all. But you did save Lex, and the clan is truly grateful.” Brook declared. </p>
<p>“How is he?” </p>
<p>“He seems to be doing a lot better, but he’s going to have another x-ray of his ribs to be sure everything is healed or still healing.” <br/>…………..</p>
<p>Lex got his ribs x-rayed and Sato had a look. The miracle of stone sleep. </p>
<p>Once he had the diagnosis back, Sato said to the clan and Lex, “The bones still have some slight cracks tonight, but not bad. Another day or two and then I’ll give ya an ok to do what you do normally. No fighting or patrolling for the next three nights to be sure.” Sato ordered. </p>
<p>“I can agree to do that.” Lex said. </p>
<p>“Yes, Lex. You had us worried. We want to make sure you’re all better first.” Broadway said proudly. </p>
<p>Goliath agreed too. He was the one that decreed what they were going to do every night. Tonight would be a night off from patrol to make sure that at least Lex was getting his rest. It would take longer for Sil. </p>
<p>Lex was allowed to be up and walking and doing only light stuff for now. His ribs still ached some, but he was a lot better than last night. </p>
<p>The clan went in to see Sil next. </p>
<p>Sil wondered if the clan was ever going to come see him. Would his own clan even come see him if he was in this condition if he was home? Probably not. There were no guns on Thra, but he still could have gotten a leg injury even from some animal or another Skeksis. </p>
<p>Right now, Chamberlain knew how the Scientist felt. In the last few trines, he had managed to amputate his right arm and leg. Sil hoped his left leg didn’t have to be amputated. He could still walk on it. </p>
<p>“Doc say that leg is going to be okay, right?” he asked nervously. </p>
<p>“Your leg will be fine hopefully in a month’s time.” Elisa said. “Or two months. We’ll see how it is in a month first.” </p>
<p>“You sounded kinda scared there for a moment.” Brooklyn said. </p>
<p>“Just thinking about other Skeksis. Scientist had cut off one arm and leg for his science studies. Not want to be like him.” Sil proclaimed. </p>
<p>“You won’t be. You’ll be fine, in a few weeks.” Angela stated. </p>
<p>“How Lex feel?” </p>
<p>“I feel better, but I still need to take it easy for a few nights. My stone sleep sure comes in handy with what happened to me. I wanted to thank you too, for saving my life.” Lex smiled. </p>
<p>“Hmm, yes. You save mine too.” Sil smiled too. </p>
<p>“I’ll go get breakfast started. You feel like eating?” Broadway asked. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“Sure.” Lex said. </p>
<p>“We’ll all just stay here at the castle and relax tonight. Is Chamberlain allowed out of bed at all?” Goliath asked. </p>
<p>“Not really.” Brooklyn replied. “Except for the bathroom.” </p>
<p>“Tried new brace on leg. Leg hurts to wear all time.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“Your leg should be kept in it though.” Elisa declared. “In case of you needing to get up.” </p>
<p>“Xanatos show me to use this button here should need help and no one with.” Sil showed them the switch. </p>
<p>“That’s good that you have that.” Elisa said. </p>
<p>“Would you even want to go back to your world, Chamberlain?” Goliath asked. </p>
<p>“No! Other Skeksis not care about Chamberlain!” Sil exclaimed. “Want to stay with friends. I get well soon. Not go back!” </p>
<p>“Alright. But if it ever started getting too dangerous for you here on Earth, you might have to go back to your other world.” Goliath proclaimed. </p>
<p>“Maybe only if absolutely necessary.” Brooklyn broke in. </p>
<p>Sil really didn’t want to go back. He had lived there for a thousand trine. He wanted to start over with his life, and he had been for the past couple of months. He might have limits on what he could do and where he could go, but at least he was wanted and respected here by the clan that he called a family. </p>
<p>“Only if really necessary.” Sil repeated his red friend’s words. <br/>…………..</p>
<p>Broadway soon had dinner ready and the clan ate in Sil’s room to keep him company just until mealtime was over. </p>
<p>The clan also got to see Sil’s leg in the bandages. It had been bad, but the damage had yet to heal. It would take time and Sil wasn’t as young as he used to be. Big injuries took longer to heal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next couple of weeks, the Chamberlain would have to be on bed rest. </p>
<p>Lexington was fully healed after three days of stone sleep, and Dr. Sato gave him the okay to go about his normal routine. </p>
<p>Sil wasn’t allowed out of bed except for the bathroom and his therapy sessions. He would practice with his friends in the room, using a cane now, with his brace on his left leg. It still hurt to walk, but he could, with a bad limp. <br/>…………...</p>
<p>After two weeks were up, Sato came back and saw that the wound looked good with the bandages removed. He then removed the stitches. Sil held still for that. He would still need his brace for walking for another couple of weeks at least. </p>
<p>The gargoyles still went on patrols like usual. They did things with Sil when they were home, if he wanted. </p>
<p>Sil was now walking around the castle on his own, but with his brace and cane’s help. He was able to enjoy doing things around the castle for the time being. He was back to helping Owen out with his job during the day too, just more slowly. He had to carry things one handed. He just didn’t want to be stuck in bed anymore. </p>
<p>Even when he healed from this injury, he might always have a limp the rest of his days, but Sil hoped it would go away on its own soon. He took his medicine to manage pain as needed. <br/>……………</p>
<p>While Sil was still recovering, one night, Elisa got a call about Jon Castaway that he had gotten some heavy artillery to deal with the gargoyles. She had a plan to implement it. She would infiltrate the Quarrymen ranks and see what they were up to. </p>
<p>Goliath was insistent on not letting her be there. Not unless the clan was helping her out dealing with the Quarrymen. This was a big deal. </p>
<p>Goliath told the clan what they were going to do. Castaway was such a mega maniac that he had to be stopped. He and all his bloodline before him, not exactly counting MacBeth though. </p>
<p>Sil perked up at hearing about it. He wanted to meet this Castaway. </p>
<p>“No, believe me, you don’t, Chamberlain.” Elisa warned him. “You’re still recovering. This is something the guys can help with. I need their help.” </p>
<p>“We also don’t want you getting injured again.” Goliath said. </p>
<p>“We’ll be back.” Brooklyn assured him. </p>
<p>“Angela, you and Bronx are to stay here with him.” Goliath ordered. </p>
<p>“Yes, Father.” Angela replied. Broadway hugged and kissed her before it was time to go. </p>
<p>Goliath, Lex, Hudson, Brooklyn, and Broadway all left the castle to go help Elisa with her plan. </p>
<p>Sil watched them in the direction they went. </p>
<p>“I know this is nerve wracking that you can’t go, Sil, but you need to get well first. But trust me, dealing with the Quarrymen is not something to take lightly.” Angela stated. </p>
<p>“Know. They do this to me! Want to make them pay!” Sil snapped. </p>
<p>“They’ll all get what’s coming to them.” Angela agreed. “For now, we have to lay low. But Elisa will call me if they need back up.” </p>
<p>“Hmmmmm, fine.” </p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go watch a movie or something.” Angela offered a distraction for him. </p>
<p>“Might as well.” he gave in. He began to follow her off the battlements. Bronx came too. </p>
<p>Angela grabbed some lunch meat and bread from the kitchen for them to enjoy while watching TV. Sure, they were worried about their friends, but they needed to distract themselves somehow while waiting for their return. Hopefully before sunrise. </p>
<p>They chose some action movies to watch. A Samurai movie and a Batman movie. </p>
<p>“Goliath, Elisa, Bronx and I wound up in Japan during one of our Avalon trips. That’s what this movie reminds me of.” Angela spoke of the Japanese movie. </p>
<p>“What special about Japan?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“In Ishimura, it was called, there was a whole clan of gargoyles there. Kinda small, but their clan was kept secret from humans for centuries, hence why they were safe. But of course, Avalon sent us there to make sure they were saved from the trouble that happened. One man wanted to make money off of us by kidnapping us and putting the clan in an amusement park.” Angela explained. </p>
<p>“Is gargoyle ways there different or same as here?”  </p>
<p>“Not too much different. They’re warriors too. We didn’t stay long enough to really learn their culture. But one called Yama had to face Taro in combat to defeat him. One on one fight. Yama was on Taro’s side at first, but he changed his mind about the park. I even had to fight him once, and my father did too.” she declared. </p>
<p>“Good to know of more gargoyles besides this clan.” Sil said. His voice had a hint of sadness in it. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Just concern for clan out there dealing with Quarrymen.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“I know how you feel.” </p>
<p>Sil liked having some friends who finally took him seriously. <br/>……………</p>
<p>In the middle of the city was where Elisa and the gargoyles were dealing with Castaway and his Quarrymen. They had several cannons that they were going to use against the gargoyles. </p>
<p>Elisa knew this man was out of his mind! If only he could have been convinced like his brother and sister had back at the cathedral, this wouldn’t be happening now. Well, some of it might still be going on, but Castaway was the head of it. He needed to be stopped before he did some damage to the city and took some innocent lives. </p>
<p>Demona and Coldsteel were ones to be called evil gargoyles, yes, but most gargoyles were still good and guardians of humans no matter how they were treated. But it sure wasn’t easy on them. Every gargoyle surely had their odds with their clan on certain matters. But humans who thought they were the enemy were far worse! </p>
<p>Castaway soon discovered Elisa was among them. He and his men captured her and she alerted the clan. Goliath would not leave without her. </p>
<p>All five clan males went in trying to get to Elisa. They were unfortunately spotted coming in and Castaway ordered his men to start firing on them. That was when things went haywire. </p>
<p>“Take evasive action.” Goliath ordered the others. </p>
<p>Most of them were usually good at avoiding being shot out of the sky when it came to being shot at. But at one point, the air was so thick with smoke and blinding light from the cannons that Lex and Broadway crashed into each other, knocking each other out of the air. </p>
<p>Broadway ended up crashing into a building. Lex was falling toward the ground. </p>
<p>Brooklyn luckily saw it happen. “NO!” he cried out and he went to retrieve his brother before he hit the ground. He wouldn’t let Lex get caught by the Quarrymen or get hurt falling to the ground. He was the only other gargoyle that he could really carry. </p>
<p>Brooklyn got Lex to a rooftop. He tried to stay out of sight with him. “Lex, Lex. Can you hear me?” he asked. </p>
<p>Lex started to open his eyes. “Yeah, but hit my head hard. Dizzy.” he admitted. </p>
<p>“We all need to get out of here, but Goliath won’t leave Elisa in those monsters’ clutches.” Brooklyn said. “Stay here. I need to find Broadway.” </p>
<p>Brooklyn took off carefully to find Broadway. He had to be close by. </p>
<p>Goliath and Hudson tried to stay together in the craziness to try to get to Elisa. But it was next to impossible with all the cannons going on. </p>
<p>Soon, another shot got Goliath in the back and he landed on a building, his talons trying to hold on. Then, he had an unfortunate experience, in where he was changed into a human for a few moments in his world. His clan carried on the best they could in the moment. </p>
<p>It was like one bad dream, and he talked to Titania why she had given him a chance to be human in that dream world. She explained to him that his clan was special in how they protected her daughter, Fox and grandson, Alex. </p>
<p>Even though there were some things like Elisa how he wanted in that dream, but there was nothing he wanted more than to be his gargoyle self. Titania gave it back to him. </p>
<p>Brooklyn had by now found Broadway in that building. Broadway was alright, just a little winded. </p>
<p>“If you’re alright, Broadway, I’m going to need your help carrying Lex. He’s pretty dizzy.” Brook explained. </p>
<p>“I’m coming.” Broadway replied. </p>
<p>The two bigger brothers got back to Lex and would try to keep aloft and out of the way of the cannons going off. </p>
<p>When Goliath came to, he asked himself, “There’s got to be a way to stop those guns.” Then he noticed a tower on another building. That was the way! </p>
<p>He took to the air again, and went and turned himself into a cannonball, and broke through the tower’s metal. It caused it to fall off the building and down onto the cannons, which finally stopped because they were crushed. </p>
<p>Elisa was finally able to break free of the Quarrymen’s grasps, and she had a gun in her hand, making Castaway surrender this time. She gave his rights. He deserved to go to jail. That’s where loonies like him belonged. </p>
<p>Goliath was quite banged up from the blast and dropping that tower. His clan mates came to finally check on him. They thought it was incredible how their leader had done that to stop the guns. </p>
<p>“Goliath. Come on, say something.” Broadway declared. </p>
<p>Goliath grunted, and asked, “The cannons…? Did I…?” </p>
<p>“You trashed ‘em!” Brooklyn exclaimed proudly. </p>
<p>He and Broadway gave each other a high four, letting go of Lex for a moment and his head spun. Then he fell to the floor. Brook and Broadway picked him back up. </p>
<p>“Whoops.” Broadway said. </p>
<p>“Well, you seem like your self?” Hudson said. </p>
<p>“And who else would I be?” Goliath asked in a joking manner. </p>
<p>Hudson smiled back. </p>
<p>“Let’s go home. Elisa should be alright from here.” Goliath said. </p>
<p>The guys thought the chaos would never end that night. They were so glad to go home again. Lex needed to be looked at by the doctor again. </p>
<p>“I think I’ll be fine this time. I don’t need the doctor.” Lex argued. </p>
<p>“But you do need rest when we get home.” Brooklyn stated. </p>
<p>“Brooklyn is right, Lexington.” Goliath agreed with his second’s words. </p>
<p>Goliath called Angela and told her what happened and that they were on their way back. <br/>…………..</p>
<p>“Is Lexington okay?” Angela asked. </p>
<p>Sil glanced at Angela after she said that. What had happened to him now?</p>
<p>“Alright.” she said. </p>
<p>“What happen?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“The guys are on their way back now. Castaway was finally stopped. He had a bunch of cannons and was firing them in the middle of the city. My father stopped them. He’ll probably tell the tale when they return and Lexington is looked at.” she explained. </p>
<p>The two of them left the TV room to go meet the guys as they came back. They would want to hear what had happened out there. </p>
<p>They made it out to the battlements just as they got back. </p>
<p>Sil and Angela saw that Lex had to be carried by his two bigger brothers. He couldn’t stand up on his own. </p>
<p>“We’ll get you to your room, Lexington.” Goliath said. </p>
<p>“What happen?” Sil demanded. </p>
<p>“Just one of the things that happened tonight because of Castaway’s maniac ways with the cannons.” Brooklyn exclaimed. “But you should have seen how Goliath took them out!” <br/>…………...</p>
<p>David and Owen had a look at Lex in the infirmary. He had a mild concussion. He would have to stay in bed the rest of tonight. He was carried to his room. </p>
<p>While he rested, the clan told what they had encountered out there. Goliath especially. </p>
<p>The Third Race queen, Titania had interfered again. Goliath told what had transpired in his dream world. </p>
<p>“She said to me that you all help to keep her daughter and her son much more safer than they know. We must remain strong as a clan and keep our home protected.” Goliath explained. </p>
<p>Chamberlain was fascinated about this… Titania. He would very much like to meet her if he could. </p>
<p>“Was I in dream world too?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“No. Not even Angela was there. If I had never been a gargoyle, Elisa wouldn’t be our friend, or who knows about Demona, and Bronx was dead. Xanatos was our enemy. He wanted to destroy you all.” Goliath proclaimed. “Our clan would have been destroyed.” </p>
<p>The clan knew that their leader was special. But there were just some humans that you just couldn’t help no matter what. The gargoyles worked their tails off nearly every night to make sure the humans were safe and contempt and hatred was all they were repaid with. Just because of how they looked. </p>
<p>With Sil being here, he couldn’t have been in a better clan of gargoyles. With Xanatos reformed and all, there was also the medical help they needed too when necessary. </p>
<p>Lex was resting, but he had to stay awake for at least the rest of the night. Dawn was only two hours away at the moment. They had to make sure he was going to make it because of his concussion. He should be fine tomorrow night. </p>
<p>It was good to be home after such a rough night. </p>
<p>Sil vowed to himself, if he ever got the chance to meet this… Castaway, he would do away with him himself, for the good of the clan. They were his family now, as long as he was here in this dimension.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter, SkekSil does something that he thinks is right to make things easier for the clan and himself. I know Sil's been quite OC perhaps in this story a lot, but I will bring his dark side to the surface at times. I know some of you like to see his darker side.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Sato stopped by weekly to see how Sil’s leg continued to heal.</p><p> </p><p>Even though he was up and walking with the brace and his cane, Sil still felt pain in his leg, and it might be there for some time to come. He just hoped it would stop soon. He really wanted to be able to go out on Halloween to see more of it.</p><p> </p><p>The clan was preparing for it, at least, the youngest members were. Sure, going out was a big risk with the gargoyle haters out there. If the clan went out to any of the parties this year, they would have to really disguise themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Sil wondered how the gargoyles would be able to fit into actual clothes. He had his robes that he would wear out there if allowed to come.</p><p> </p><p>“How you fit into clothes anyway with wings? I never see you wear clothes other than those.” Sil pointed to the loincloths.</p><p> </p><p>“We have our ways.” Brooklyn said. “I once disguised myself as a biker guy. I wrapped my wings around myself. It made it look like I had pants on.”</p><p> </p><p>Sil tilted his head in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Like this.” Brooklyn smiled. He raised his arms and wrapped his wings around his middle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Sil replied. “Clever.”</p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn unfurled his wings. “And you’ve seen how we cloak our wings around ourselves. That way works too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. You know what you dress up as?” Sil asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A biker again, maybe.” Brook replied.</p><p> </p><p>All the clan would have loved to just go out and have a good time and without having to worry about Fox being a werewolf this time. But now that she and David had Alex, they would be out taking him out trick or treating.</p><p>…………..</p><p> </p><p>The temperatures were starting to drop outside at the end of September and into October now. It didn’t bother the gargoyles, but it got to Sil. He began wearing more of his robes and they had to be cleaned a little more often.</p><p> </p><p>Chamberlain took a bath every couple of days. He still liked to be clean and decorative. He also began trying to implement a private plan. He had heard that Jon Castaway had been bailed out of jail and was loose on the streets again.</p><p> </p><p>Sil one day asked Owen while working with him, “Can you show me picture of what this Castaway looks like?”</p><p> </p><p>Owen looked at him curiously, but looked him up on the internet and he showed the Skeksis what he looked like. Now Sil knew what he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to know what he looks like?” Owen asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just to know should ever see him.” Sil replied. “Anything else you can tell Chamberlain about Quarrymen?”</p><p> </p><p>“They are just sole haters and killers of gargoyles. They believe Castaway’s lies about the clan that they think are monsters. He’s really a Canmore. One of an ancient bloodline of humans that hunted gargoyles to extinction and tried to kill Demona too, but can’t.” Owen explained.</p><p> </p><p>“But know gargoyles not gone entirely.” Sil declared.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but don’t ever tell them that. We can’t have them going to those other places to harm those clans.” Owen explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where their location in city is?” Sil demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Owen looked it up. It was there, but he didn’t let him see the address. The blonde man warned him, “Don’t be getting any foolish ideas, Chamberlain. They would think you look enough like a gargoyle that they could harm you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure not happen.” Sil said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them went on working, but later in the day, when Sil was by himself, he went to find an armory here in the castle. He looked at the weapons carefully. He knew what he wanted to do. He had seen some things in movies in how to manipulate some types of weapons. He had a plan to put into motion.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up a grenade. He knew he would have to handle it with care.</p><p>…………..</p><p> </p><p>As of now, Dr. Sato had another look at Sil’s leg and it was just a week before Halloween. His leg was now well enough that he could now go without the brace on it. Sil tried walking without the cane too.</p><p> </p><p>Sil sighed in relief that he was healed in time for this special holiday. Now would also be a good time to implement his plan.</p><p> </p><p>He later went and talked to Lexington and asked if he could look up the Quarrymen’s address.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to know?” Lex asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just need to know.” Sil replied. “You want them gone, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah. But we had never thought to look up their address before.” Lex stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Please look up.” Sil pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Lex looked it up. He let Sil see it. Sil could read English writing well enough now.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Lexington.” Sil declared on his way out.</p><p> </p><p>Lex thought it was strange that he had wanted to know about that. He went on working on his invention.</p><p>…………..</p><p> </p><p>Now that he didn’t have the brace on anymore, or had to use a cane, Sil went to wait on Brooklyn to get back from his patrol with Hudson. The red gargoyle could also learn much from the clan elder too.</p><p> </p><p>Sil was going to try to implement his plan tonight. He put his grenade in his robes where it wasn’t to be seen. He put his dagger and communicator on as well.</p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn had agreed they could go out on the town when they got back. Goliath was fine with it because he knew Sil wanted to go out after so long a recovery, just so long as they were careful.</p><p> </p><p>Chamberlain had the address written down.</p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn and Hudson came home soon enough. Goliath, Angela, and Broadway were together tonight. Lex had stayed home. Bronx was with Alex and Owen at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Sil couldn’t have been more anxious to get going when his friend finally got home.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sil, you ready to go?” Brooklyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Am more than ready. There is certain place would like to go to see. Can you take me to this address?” Sil asked, handing him a piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>Brook took it and read it. “Sure. I can find it.” he replied. “Why do you want to go there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something need to see, but if Chamberlain tells you to stay, will you stay where tell?” Sil asked. “Want to check out on own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, if that’s what you want to do.” Brook replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn got in position and Sil climbed on his back. He made sure that his weapons were on him in good places. The red gargoyle had no idea what his friend had planned.</p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn launched them from the castle before Goliath was even back.</p><p>…………..</p><p> </p><p>The two friends were soon at the address. There was nothing special about it. It looked like just an apartment building.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so special about this place?” Brooklyn asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I have seen something special on news. Just want to go down back and see it from window. Can you wait up here?” Sil asked. “Must do alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Chamberlain went down the back fire escape. He was going to go to the ground, but he saw an open window too. He made sure Brooklyn was not looking down. Here was as good as any place. There were some voices talking downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Sil grinned. Now was as good a time as any. He pulled out the grenade he had found, and he pulled the topper off and threw it into the window, not knowing where it would land. He then ran back up the steps.</p><p> </p><p>He got to the top quickly enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go! Now! Humans coming!” Sil screeched.</p><p> </p><p>“I can hold them off.” Brooklyn said.</p><p> </p><p>“NO! GO NOW!” Sil ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Brooklyn was alarmed, but let his friend on him and he jumped off the building.</p><p> </p><p>The grenade was rolling the stairs from where Sil had thrown it. It soon landed on the floor downstairs. The humans in there were totally unaware of what had just been put into their building.</p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn got them a good distance off the building and then, he hadn’t expected it, but there was a big, sudden explosion out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Sil held on to him desperately. Brooklyn turned to see what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you told me to get off so fast? You saw a bomb in there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Saw about to go off. No time for saving who in there.” Sil replied.</p><p> </p><p>The Quarryman headquarters had now gone up in flames. Brooklyn didn’t know this though. He just felt bad for the humans that had been in there and there was no saving them. If there had been time, he would have gladly gotten the bomb out to a safe area. He had no idea that Sil was responsible for it.</p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn knew the explosion would be on the news later for sure, long after he and the clan were asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go to park now? Not been there for a while.” Sil remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess.” Brooklyn stated.</p><p> </p><p>Sil knew it was a good idea to be far away from there so they weren’t spotted.</p><p> </p><p>Sirens were heard coming to the site.</p><p>……………</p><p> </p><p>The two friends were in the park again and just walking around.</p><p> </p><p>Brooklyn still felt bad for those helpless humans. Sil felt the opposite. He was taking an enemy out of the picture he had felt he had been doing. He had done it for the clan’s protection.</p><p> </p><p>“Not feel bad, Brooklyn. Not could do anything. Too late to try.” Sil tried to make him feel better.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wish I could have saved them.” Brook said. “If I had known.”</p><p> </p><p>“You not even know them.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. That’s what we do. We protect.” Brook declared sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Sil knew he could nothing to console him. But hopefully had done something good to protect his clan.</p><p>…………….</p><p> </p><p>Elisa and Matt showed up at the bombed building. They wanted to know who had been bombed.</p><p> </p><p>It turned out that the building had belonged to Jon Castaway and his Quarrymen organization! Well, this was a surprise. Someone had sure managed to find the right building.</p><p> </p><p>There were a good many men and some women in there that had been killed or badly wounded. But, one of the dead was found to be the head man, Castaway himself. He was now out of the picture, for good.</p><p> </p><p>Matt and Elisa were shocked to see this, but the big trouble maker was no more.</p><p> </p><p>Elisa called up Goliath.</p><p> </p><p>“Goliath, you know how Castaway has caused us nothing but grief?” Elisa stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Elisa. Has something happened?” Goliath asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. There was a bomb not too long ago that took out Castaway’s main headquarters. He was killed in the explosion, along with lots of his comrades.” Elisa explained.</p><p> </p><p>Goliath was shocked into silence. Well, that was one more enemy out of the picture. Angela and Broadway heard it too, with their own communicators.</p><p> </p><p>They soon landed on the battlements at the castle, as they had been returning as it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Do they know who did it?” Broadway asked Elisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.” Elisa replied.</p><p>…………….</p><p> </p><p>Around dawn, Brooklyn brought Sil back to the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Goliath saw that they were alright. The clan was gathered for the sunrise shortly.</p><p> </p><p>Goliath went on explaining what had happened from being reported from Elisa earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Goliath, Sil and I saw the explosion happen.” Brooklyn declared.</p><p> </p><p>The clan looked at the Second, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Angela asked. “Those poor souls.”</p><p> </p><p>“Saw bomb in building. Had to get off building fast. Nothing could do.” Sil answered in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>“But at the same time, that evil man, Castaway was killed in the bomb too.” Broadway declared.</p><p> </p><p>Sil smiled to himself. He was glad to have done it, but he wasn’t about to reveal it. He knew the clan had asked him not to kill unless it was in a battle, but this he had wanted to do for the clan’s protection too. He wasn’t about to tell them.</p><p> </p><p>The clan soon went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Sil went down to the TV room to watch the news real quick to see what was going on and what they were finding out about the explosion. He hoped he wouldn’t be found out of what he had done.</p><p> </p><p>Castaway’s headquarters were announced destroyed and many men and women were killed and injured. Castaway was one of the dead ones.</p><p> </p><p>Sil smiled. The leader was dead! Now what were they going to do? He hoped nothing. In his head, after what they had done to the clan, and even to him, they had to pay! Just some humans that had to be taken out of the picture. They didn’t care even for innocent humans either.</p><p> </p><p>But, later, it was discovered that a grenade had been the culprit of what destroyed the building. The explosion and fire had destroyed any fingerprints on it.</p><p> </p><p>When the Xanatos family and Owen heard of it happening, they were glad the Quarrymen had gotten what was coming to them, though Owen had a little hunch as to <em>who</em> was really responsible for taking them out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city was in major shock over the explosion that had happened. There were some folks who didn’t really care because it was the Quarrymen that had been taken out. But there were others who greatly cared, especially their families.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the news, District Attorney, Margo Yale talked that whoever set the grenade should turn themselves in, or that eventually, they would be found. The woman didn’t like bombs of any kind in <em>her </em>city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later in the day, Owen confronted the Chamberlain about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were responsible for the Quarrymen building going up, weren’t you, Chamberlain?” the man demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you mean?” Sil played him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you looked up that address again. You wanted to take the Quarrymen out, didn’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what if did? Didn’t mean Chamberlain did it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am a magical being, Chamberlain, underneath this human facade. I know things. I can find out things easily compared to the average human or mortal for that matter. I <em>know</em> you did it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil glared at the butler firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen knew he had the Skeksis right where he wanted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil sighed. “Fine! What if did?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because it was murder, despite what they did to you and Lexington.” Owen said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Much more that that! To whole clan!” Sil exclaimed. “Got rid of for clan’s protection. I not hesitate like gargoyles do to kill evil humans! I get they want protect them, but ones like Quarrymen, not need protection. They need destroying.” Sil explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can agree with you, but it doesn’t mean to actually go and do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not tell gargoyles of it. I know they not approve of me doing it. Nor Elisa. Just did for clan’s own good.” Sil proclaimed. “Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil’s eyes softened. He was pleading with him for him not to tell the clan or Elisa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen thought it over for a moment. “Alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But where did you get the bomb to take them out?” Owen asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Armory.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen knew that that would have to be fixed. Those grenades would have to be removed, as well as other weapons put in a more hidden place where Sil couldn’t find them. They weren’t his to take.</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next week, the city began to prepare for Halloween, while some of the city was still in mourning for their loved ones that died in the explosion. Castaway would not be missed though, at least not by the ones that had been hunted by him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young gargoyles discussed what they were going to go as. They were going to chance going out with the Quarrymen now out of the picture. Sil wanted to be in on that action too. He wanted to go out on the town too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The city mourned their losses, but were not going to let it stop the fun from happening, considering how it was closest to the spirit world on that one night, or so it said it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn planned to go as a biker, Lex and Broadway were going to go as what they were before. Angela was going to go as a princess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But David came to the clan and told them that it was much too dangerous for them to go out among the humans this year, for what had happened. There were still some that begrudged the gargoyles, thinking they had something to do with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain still really wanted to go out on the streets and just walk around town on street level, as himself. It was the one night where they could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sil, we really shouldn’t take the chance.” Brooklyn tried to coax him into not pushing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, just want to go out for the one night. If something go wrong, can come back. Just for little while.” Sil tried to be more persuasive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can have our own party right up here.” Goliath declared. “You can all dress up up here and nothing to worry about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about the Labyrinth?” Angela asked. “They have much more humans down there that we can socialize with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Talon would have to be alright with it.” Goliath said. “But we were going to have the mutates join us for a party here too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would probably be for the best.” Brooklyn agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil might have to figure out a way to get down the street level for the one night. He just wanted to walk around almost as if he was one of the humans without them freaking out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elisa and her family was planning on coming to the party. They would no doubt be dressing up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know what you would want to dress up as?” Lex asked Sil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just being me. Can be scary enough.” Sil smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you can.”</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night soon arrived of Halloween.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Humans dressed up for parties and kids dressed up to go trick or treating down on the streets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the Eyrie building, the young gargoyles dressed up in how they said they would. Sil remained as he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elisa’s family dressed up too. The mutates and clones also came. The clones were scary enough with their red eyes. Claw remained down in the Labyrinth to make sure that Fang didn’t get out and start causing trouble. It was just Talon and Maggie that came to the party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone had on their own special costume, and some, not at all, just being themselves. Ones like Goliath, Hudson and Sil. Talon and Maggie too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broadway and Owen made sure to make one heck of a shindig when it came to the food. They provided enough ham, mac and cheese, mixed veggies and fruits, and even cake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth had even come home for the party. Matt came too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a dance for the party too, after dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn was glad he had Sil for a friend, but he still looked forlorn as he watched lovers dance out on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Chamberlain just watched and saw how the Earth people did things at their party. In his younger days, he would have loved to dance. He was more a slow standing dancer now, if at all. He stayed by Brooklyn’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex was dancing with Alex out on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When one song ended and another started, Angela looked over at the red male and the Skeksis sitting on the seats in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Broadway, is it okay if I ask Brooklyn to dance?” she asked her mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. I know he knows his place with you.” Broadway smiled. He gave her a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” the lavender female said and she went over to the seats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn was looking at the doorway. He was thinking maybe it would be a good idea to leave the party after all. There wasn’t much for him here. Then, a female voice cleared her throat. Sil and Brook looked to their right and there was Angela.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was dressed as a princess. To Brooklyn, she looked stunning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brooklyn, could I have this dance?” she asked with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil looked at his friend curiously. He returned it, but he gazed back at Angela thoughtfully. He smiled. “It would be my pleasure. But what about Broadway?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He knows. He said it’s fine. You look like you could use some fun.” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t mind, right?” Brook asked Sil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Party for have fun.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” Brooklyn said and he and Angela took the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dances were for slow dances for couples anyway. Sil was unfamiliar with the music and songs. He wasn’t used to something like this, but it was fascinating to him. He saw how Brooklyn was happy to dance with Angela. He knew his friend longed for a mate of his own. Surely, he would find one, one day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the first dance, even Maggie and Beth even asked Brooklyn for two separate dances. The red male couldn’t have been more happy to fulfill their requests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angela even got curious about Sil’s dancing skills. She went over to talk to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain?” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” he glanced up at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you dance at all?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You asking Chamberlain for dance?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe. But do you know how to?” Angela asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Skeksis used to dance all time at parties long ago. Just not quite like this. More one dance party, but side by side. More movement. Flare.” Sil tried to describe them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have those too.” she replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not much for it anymore. But can still dance, if slow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can ask for the more fancy way of what you describe.” she said. “Owen is the one playing it after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angela went and asked Owen if he would switch from the lover’s lane music to more of rock kind of dancing. He obliged. That was when the clan and friends got really down to dancing, even Brooklyn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angela came back over to the Skeksis. “You want to dance to this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil felt a little nervous about it because they had never seen him dance before, but it seemed fun. “Okay. Give try.” he gave in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got up off the chair and went to the outside of the floor. “Just let feel the beat of the rhythm and go with the flow. Let it go with how it feels to ya.” Brooklyn saw him and gave him a pep talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil could see how Brooklyn was having a good time, with how he was moving his body. He was dancing beside Lex now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil tried to let the beat of the music guide him into dancing like them as best he could. He tried not to trip over his own feet or tail, or robes. He just mainly stood in place, moving to the beat of the music. It was the best he could do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it. You’ve got it!” Brooklyn cheered him on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil smiled. He was having a good time. He let himself relax enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time the dance ended, he was ready to call it quits though. That was enough dancing. At least he had done one dance and had fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen paused the music after that. Everyone left the dance floor and got drinks or to sit down and talk, or other things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the earlier dances, Brooklyn was glad that the girls had given him dances. It wasn’t the same as a mate, but it was better than nothing. He thanked them all for the dances, then went to get himself a drink. He got one for Sil too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was some soda, fruit punch, or water for drinks available. Brook got Sil some water. He got himself some punch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he got back to the seats, he handed the bottle to his friend. “Here, got ya some water.” he offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Sil took it and opened it up. “Dance took lot out of me.” He pushed his head back and gulped some water down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn took a drink of his punch. He sat there for now, wondering what was to come next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was clear the party was winding down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil glanced at punch in the cup. He smelled it. It smelt like fruit. He didn’t mind some of those. “That look like blood in there.” he had to say it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but it doesn’t taste like it. It’s fruit punch. I can get you a cup if you want some.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn got up and went and got him a cup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil held it in his hand suspiciously. He looked at Brook. “It’s pretty good.” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil sighed and tipped his head back to get a taste of the drink. The taste that hit his tongue was a mind explosion. It was really delicious! It made him gulp the rest down in just a couple of gulps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must have liked it, am I right?” Brook asked with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really good, yes.” Sil replied. “Party getting quiet. Can we please go somewhere else, Brooklyn?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose. It is getting a little boring. But it was fun all the same.” Brook agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them finished their drinks, disposed of them and left the main hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what do you want to do?” Brook asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go see Hallo-ween on streets.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” Brooklyn gave in. “I need my communicator first should we run into trouble. You too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both got their coms, and went to the edge of the skyscraper. Sil got on Brooklyn’s back, and he flew them off the battlements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil hadn’t said if where he wanted to go other than the streets. Brooklyn looked around for where there might be some party action down on the streets, but the red gargoyle was also having an idea of where else he wanted to show Sil something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn finally spotted some costumed humans down on the streets below. That was when he began to descend. He made sure to land in an alley to where they wouldn’t be seen. He made sure to tuck his wings around his middle to hide the fact that he was a gargoyle. Brook had on a leather jacket, a white shirt, and a bandana over his horns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain thought it was different that his friend was hiding his wings like they were pants instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ready?” Brook asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. You?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess as ready as I’ll ever be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them left the alley and looked around. They went to join the party on the blocked off street. There were many quite exquisite costumes. Ghosts, witches, alligator, werewolf, Frankenstein, vampires, etc. They would fit right in. One person also had on a devil’s costume, so it would be no secret that Brooklyn should be able to fit right in with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain should be able to fit right in too. There were costumes that had long faces on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If someone asks what you, Sil, what would tell them?” Brook asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Skeksis. What am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They may not understand that. You need to pretend that you’re one of them too. Hmm.” Brooklyn put a hand to his chin, thinking. “You can say what you are, but just say that you’re an alien called a Skeksis. I know you are really that, but they don’t need to know that. We just don’t want to draw in the wrong attention.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm. Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them walked around and talked to some people in the crowd. They were even complimented on their ‘costumes.’ A woman with black hair really complimented Chamberlain on his clothing. She thought it was some of the most beautiful pieces of art she’d ever seen for robes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil smiled at her thoughts. He loved his robes the way they were. He didn’t want to change anything about them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn didn’t have any money on himself or Sil, so they couldn’t purchase anything, but they still went and had a good time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At around three in the morning, Brooklyn decided it was time to get off the streets. He wanted to show Sil the final place for that night before they would head home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once on a building, they took to the air again and Brooklyn began to fly them out of town, or to a more barren place just barely out of the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Sil got off his back, he looked around. “What is this place?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s called the Cloisters. This was the place where Demona put a spell on Goliath and tried to turn him against humans, just as she tried to turn me.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil turned to him. “So this Cloisters. Reminds me of castle a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it can. Now that we’re not worried about Demona, I can show you around. It has much beauty to it. It’s kind of like a church.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked around the grounds to see how pretty it was, even the upstairs area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was getting close to sunrise when the tour was completed. Then it was time to go back to the castle. This had been a special night to remember.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that the Chamberlain had a healed leg again, he was allowed to go out on more patrols again. Winter would be here before too long. </p>
<p>When the clan found out that it was the Quarrymen who had been taken out in the explosion, they were a little more grateful for it, that at least the leader was gone. There were still bound to be more Quarrymen out there though. There were lots of humans in the city who hated the gargoyles or just didn’t understand them. </p>
<p>Owen didn’t keep many secrets from his boss. He secretly told Xanatos that Sil was responsible for the explosion. </p>
<p>“If he’s going to be pulling things like this, do you think it wise to let him stay, Sir?” Owen asked David. </p>
<p>“Did he say why he did it?” </p>
<p>“He said it was for the protection of the clan.” Owen replied. </p>
<p>“Well, if it was for the protection of the clan, I say he has my congrats to even think up such a plan. No one else was going to do anything about them. The clan might have done something about them only when it might become too late by then. I know they try their best, but they try not to kill. It might also be part of Sil’s past too. A need to get rid of danger to his own kind too. We humans and him are not so different after all.” David explained his thoughts. </p>
<p>“But, the clan should know.” </p>
<p>“Yes, they should.” <br/>…………….</p>
<p>When Sil was doing his job during the daylight hours, David went to seek him out. He wanted to know for sure. He wanted to make sure that the Skeksis wasn’t turning into a threat. </p>
<p>Sil was filing paperwork for Owen when he saw the man coming toward him. “Hmm, what bring Xanatos here?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Chamberlain, something concerning has been brought to my attention. No one else knows, I promise. But, I need to know. Did you cause the explosion at the Castaway house?” David asked. </p>
<p>Sil glared. Owen must have told. He looked away. </p>
<p>“You did, didn’t you?” </p>
<p>“Owen say not tell. Yes. Chamberlain kill Quarrymen.” Sil answered glumly. </p>
<p>“Can I ask why?” </p>
<p>“Need you ask?” </p>
<p>“Yes. Why?” </p>
<p>“For protection of self and clan. They not care of others as was. I heard Elisa nearly killed that night not long ago. And they hurt Chamberlain!” Sil exclaimed. </p>
<p>“That was what I needed to hear. You did it for the right reasons. They were too dangerous to be left alive.” David grinned at him. “But promise that you’ll only kill if absolutely necessary, as in self defense or protecting your clan.” </p>
<p>“That all was doing. Yes. Swear. Really not want clan to know.” Sil proclaimed. </p>
<p>“I suppose we can keep it a secret, but they would normally want to know that they can trust you. You should tell them.” </p>
<p>“That for Chamberlain to tell. Not ready to tell. Please not tell?” </p>
<p>“Alright. For now.” </p>
<p>“Good. Too many doubt Chamberlain’s loyalties for too long. And as say, just clan protection.” Sil declared. </p>
<p>David knew that his reasons were good to take them out. To him, this Skeksis was just proving how valuable he could be even to his home. Quarrymen had even invaded his home once before too and kidnapped his son. He would allow Sil to stay. <br/>…………..</p>
<p>Now that Sil had been here for a longer time period, David convinced Fox to see if Sil could be convinced to babysit their son for a while, but perhaps with Lex’s help to show him first. </p>
<p>They asked Lex about it. </p>
<p>“I can ask him, but I don’t know if he’ll want to. He seems to think that taking care of Alex isn’t his sort of thing.” Lex said. </p>
<p>“Well, there may come a time when we might have to count on him if he is to make all the contributions to this castle and the clan. Especially if you are out helping your clan somewhere out there.” David stated. “And if Owen has to be doing other errands.” </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll ask him.” Lex gave in. <br/>……………</p>
<p>Brooklyn was out on patrol tonight with Goliath and Angela. Broadway, Bronx, and Hudson were patrolling together as well. Lex had stayed in this night for babysitting duty. He went to find Sil, as he was home too. </p>
<p>Sil was in the TV room at the moment. It seemed rare for him to get the TV room to himself, as Hudson got it most nights. </p>
<p>Lex cleared his throat. “Uh, Sil.” </p>
<p>“Hm?” he turned to the green gargoyle. </p>
<p>“Xanatos asked me if you would do something with me.” Lex said. </p>
<p>At first, Sil thought that the man had told the gargoyles his secret. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“He said that there may come a time when we’re all busy and away from home. And if you just happen to be here by yourself, you might have to end up babysitting Alex. Do you have much experience with kids?” Lex asked. </p>
<p>Sil raised his eye ridges. At least it wasn’t that. He sighed in relief. “Not much experience really.” </p>
<p>“Well, they want you to help me with Alex tonight. But if you could try it more by yourself, I’ll be there to help if you need it.” </p>
<p>“Will need lot of help to deal with baby.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“I know. I’ll get you started. Xanatos just wanted to see if you could make this contribution. In case an emergency comes up.” </p>
<p>“Fine.” Sil said. He turned the TV off and went with Lex to the nursery. </p>
<p>“Okay, Alex, you’re going to be watched by Chamberlain tonight. I’ll be back if needed.” he told the boy. </p>
<p>“He not use powers, will he?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“He doesn’t use them right now unless Puck asks him to.” Lex said. “And he’s dealing with business people tonight.” </p>
<p>“So, what need to know about kid?” </p>
<p>“Well, you can just let him play with his toys on the floor, but keep an eye on him. He’s starting to learn to walk now too, so you really have to watch him. You can try to interact with him if you want, but only encourage him. But keep him from doing anything he shouldn’t. You know, be gentle and patient with him.” Lex explained. “You can read to him, or try to watch TV with him. I’m going to be busy working on one of my projects. I’ll wear my com so you can call me if you need me. And no feeding him. He’s had his food for the day.” </p>
<p>“Sound like lot of work.” Sil stated. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but his parents want to know they can count on you. I’ll help with diaper changes though. Just tell me.” Lex said. </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. Not doing diapers.” </p>
<p>“Good luck. Alex be good for Chamberlain.” Lex said as he walked out the door. The doors were kept closed. </p>
<p>The boy looked at the Skeksis warily. He had never sat for him before, not by himself. </p>
<p>“Well, what Alex want to do?” Sil asked him. </p>
<p>“Play!” Alex shouted. </p>
<p>Sil winced. His high pitched voice was a bit much for his ears. “Okay.” He got the boy out of his crib and set him on the floor to let him play with his toys. Sil went to sit down in the chair to see what the kid would do. </p>
<p>Alex started playing with his blocks and pounding them, and even trying to put them in holes in one of his other toys to determine shapes. But after awhile, he crawled over to his ball and started rolling and bouncing it. </p>
<p>The ball got Sil’s attention. When he saw the kid keep on chasing it, he got up from the chair. “You want play with this?” he asked, holding it in place with his foot. </p>
<p>“Play!” Alex shouted. “Roll ball.” </p>
<p>Sil gently kicked it back to him. The boy continued to play with him like this for a while. </p>
<p>Soon, the play was seeming to make Alex tired. </p>
<p>“Alex getting tired?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>The kid only looked up at him tiredly. “Can read to Alex.” Sil offered. “Got books over there.” </p>
<p>There was a book shelf in the room loaded with kids books. Sil went over to look for a book to read the kid. He picked one out and picked Alex up and went to the chair to read to him. He had seen Lex do it a few times. </p>
<p>The little boy was starting to find Sil’s company not as scary. The Skeksis opened the book and began to read to him. Good thing the words were in big letters. He was still learning to read himself, but had come so far. </p>
<p>Soon, Alex was asleep in his arms. When finished reading, Sil put the book down. He looked down at the kid and he was sound asleep on his robes. </p>
<p>Parenthood probably wouldn’t be too bad, he thought. But it would never happen for him. He and his kind were sterile. If they were capable of it, they would have a whole new generation of kids of their own, but they never did. </p>
<p>Watching Alex sleep in a way made Sil tired too. He didn’t know if moving would have awakened him. Sil sat back and laid his head on his head piece. It could serve as a pillow too, on occasion. He ended up falling asleep too. </p>
<p>Lex soon finished what he needed to and went to check on Sil and Alex. He was surprised to see them both asleep in the chair. He smiled. Sil must be a good babysitter too. </p>
<p>Lex took Alex off Sil’s arm and took him to put in his crib. The boy didn’t stir. He tucked him in and went back to Sil. </p>
<p>“Chamberlain.” Lex said, and nudged him. </p>
<p>“Hm?” Sil groaned. </p>
<p>“How was Alex for you?” </p>
<p>“Good. He play good and get tired.” Sil replied sleepily. He looked down and didn’t see him. Then he got up in alarm. “He gone!” </p>
<p>“It’s alright. I put him in his crib. He was asleep on you.” Lex declared. </p>
<p>Sil relaxed. He went over to the crib. “Hmmm, good. Am ready for bed myself.” </p>
<p>“That’s fine. You can. I’ll take over for now.” Lex said. </p>
<p>Sil was let off babysitting duty. He went to his room to go to bed. He would take a night off from going anywhere. </p>
<p>The clan soon came back and Brooklyn looked for him. He found him in his room, sleeping. Oh well. They could hang out tomorrow night. </p>
<p>Brooklyn went to go find something else to do. He was ready to stay in tonight. He had him something to eat and settled for reading in the library. </p>
<p>“Where’s Chamberlain?” Angela asked. </p>
<p>“In bed. Lex said he babysat Alex tonight and fell asleep with him. Once Alex was put to bed, Sil went to bed himself.” Brook replied. </p>
<p>“I wonder how he did.” she said. </p>
<p>“He might tell us later.” the red male declared. “He might just be taking a nap. He might wake up before sunrise.” </p>
<p>“We can only wait and see.” </p>
<p>David and Fox also came home from the charity event they had gone to. They heard from Lex that Sil had been a great babysitter. Well, that would give Sil another role he could play around here too, when needed. Sil was earning his keep beyond just patrol and Owen’s assistant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chamberlain slept until just after sunrise. When he saw it was daylight out, he closed his curtains in the room. He used the bathroom and went back to bed. He might have had quite a lot of energy enough for one of his age, but he could still tire too. </p>
<p>When he got up later in the day for his job with Owen, the blonde man asked him, “How was babysitting Alex last night?” </p>
<p>“Interesting. Chamberlain see Alex not too bad.” </p>
<p>“You just got to have patience with him. He’s still near a baby and he doesn’t know better on things just yet.” Owen said. </p>
<p>“Chamberlain only saw Gelfling babies out in villages on Thra, and not have much to do with. Childlings always stay in villages until old enough to be guards or other jobs in Skeksis castle.” </p>
<p>“So, you’re saying that your clan never tried to have kids?” </p>
<p>“No. We did try. Lots of times. But nothing ever come of it. Just can’t.” </p>
<p>“That’s too bad.” </p>
<p>“Eighteen at beginning of one thousand trine ago on Thra. Two die at beginning. Confusion. We not understand all that go on and accidents. Left sixteen for nine hundred fifty trine. Same as year. Only nine left to just before coming here. Eight left on Thra, to Chamberlain’s knowledge.” Sil explained. </p>
<p>“If your clan was all here, our scientists would probably find a way around that barrier. The specialists always find a way.” </p>
<p>That got Sil’s attention. “You know specialists?” </p>
<p>“The only one I know of is Dr. Anton Sevarius, and he is a grade A geneticist. But he’s also very much a lunatic too. Especially with what he did to Elisa Maza’s brother and the others you know as the Mutates, and the gargoyle clones.”  </p>
<p>“So, you say not to go to him?” </p>
<p>“Precisely. He would do who knows what with your DNA if he knew about you. He could even perhaps make a clone of you.” Owen stated. </p>
<p>“Another me not be so bad.” </p>
<p>“You should know that I even once played a role in getting fresh DNA off Goliath for Sevarius’ work. Thailog was Goliath’s clone and the first one. But things went south on that fast. Mr. Xanatos didn’t realize what he had created and he betrayed us. Thailog is very dangerous.” </p>
<p>“What he look like? Seen other gargoyle clones.” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“He looks like Goliath, but he’s black skinned and has white hair. And opposite personality of Goliath. Last I knew, he also now wears armor clothing. Probably to hide burn scars from the fire explosion he caused on the oil rig after Goliath’s first meeting with him. That was some time ago though.” </p>
<p>“Does clan ever see him anymore?” </p>
<p>“Not for some time. He knows how to lie low. He was even Demona’s mate for a short time. He betrayed her too. All he knows is how to cause trouble.” </p>
<p>“Chamberlain know some ways about causing trouble, but only when needed. To get things to straightened point.” Sil said. </p>
<p>Owen knew how to cause trouble too. But now that the gargoyles and his boss were friends, Owen had to be there for them too. </p>
<p>“Well, just take my advice and stay far away from Thailog and Dr. Sevarius.” Owen warned him. “Demona too.” </p>
<p>Sil knew about staying away from Demona. She hadn’t been seen for some time. <br/>……………</p>
<p>Sevarius was growing impatient on Demona bringing him this strange creature. </p>
<p>Demona finally agreed to get this alien creature for her partner. He would come whether he wanted to or not. The best time would be when he was alone or with just one of the clan. She could take out the other clan members. He likely wouldn’t turn to stone in the daylight, so that would make prospects even better to study him. </p>
<p>Sevarius and her very much wanted to talk to him. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>Demona began watching the castle more nights to see what they were doing. </p>
<p>Finally, she saw an opportunity. A good one. </p>
<p>Using binoculars, she saw the creature climb on Brooklyn’s back and he launched himself off the castle battlements. He was heading toward the park. She smiled smugly. She could take him out, no problem. But she didn’t know how well Sil could fight or anything really. That’s why she wasn’t going to take chances this time. </p>
<p>She launched herself after Brooklyn, making sure to keep her distance. <br/>……………</p>
<p>Brooklyn and Sil landed in the park and they were going to go walking. It was getting colder out and coming to the park would probably be more limited for Sil during the wintertime. Might as well enjoy it while it was good. He was wearing all his robes for sure. </p>
<p>“Feel good to get out of castle.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“Yeah, and not just for patrolling.” Brooklyn agreed. </p>
<p>Demona also came in for a landing behind some trees to stay hidden from the two friends. She followed them quietly. She had mastered silence over the centuries when needed. </p>
<p>She saw the creature was heavily robed. She looked carefully at where she could get a hit with her dart gun. His neck seemed the best option. There was a collar robe there, but thin. But she’d be lucky if she could just hit the skin directly. </p>
<p>The two friends were just walking through the park talking. Then, Brooklyn heard a twig snap. </p>
<p>“Wait. Hold up.” he said. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>The red gargoyle listened carefully. There was some rustling of leaves or bushes. He went to check it out to the left of them. Sil watched warily too. </p>
<p>“Whoever you are, come out!” he ordered.</p>
<p>A squirrel ran out of the bushes. Brooklyn breathed a sigh of relief. “Just a squirrel.” he said. </p>
<p>Then, something else he didn’t expect happened. He felt something sharp pierce him in the back. He yelped in surprise. </p>
<p>Sil saw what caused him to yelp. There was something in his back. </p>
<p>Brooklyn started to go down on his knees. His vision was blurring on him. “Sil! Get… help...” he told Sil. </p>
<p>Sil used his com link. “Goliath, need help. Brooklyn down.” </p>
<p>“Where are you?” </p>
<p>“Central Park.” Then Sil felt a dart come from the side and it pierced his neck on the right. “AHHH!” he cried out. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Goliath asked. </p>
<p>“Something… bite me...” Sil grabbed at his neck. He pulled it off and saw the dart. </p>
<p>Brooklyn collapsed onto his stomach, unconscious. Sil looked around, wary of what had happened to him. No! He couldn’t let this happen to him too! But his vision too began to get blurry. </p>
<p>He fell to his knees and tried to stay awake. He put his hands down in front of him. He began panting. “Must… not… go… sleep...” he tried harder, but it didn’t take long and he collapsed too. </p>
<p>Demona now came out of hiding, an evil grin on her face. “You can never fight drugs for long, whatever you are.” she said. He tucked her gun away. </p>
<p>Demona had a backpack on her back. She took Sil’s com link off and then got out a net and put it around Sil’s body. She wanted nothing to do with Brooklyn. She left him alone. </p>
<p>The gargess pulled the unconscious Skeksis up a log in the net and launched herself and him into the air. She flew them both back to Nightstone Unlimited. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>Sil was heaved onto a table. He was still out. Sevarius and Demona wanted to examine him while he was still unconscious. </p>
<p>They saw he had the head of a vulture, but had more of hands that resembled a lizard’s. Looking in his mouth, he had lots of sharp teeth, designed obviously for eating meat. Even birds of prey didn’t typically have teeth in their beaks, but lizards did. </p>
<p>They also looked at his feet, tail, and underside. They just wanted to know. His tail was long and lizard-like too. His feet were more like a human’s, but with three sharp toenails instead of five. He had some spikes on his lower back that they could see, and obviously higher too. There was no sign of anything that could tell the gender. There were nipples and breasts seen on the underside from what they saw. Must have been part mammal too. </p>
<p>He was definitely an alien creature. Nothing they had ever seen before. </p>
<p>“Reproduction organs are obviously internal.” Sevarius pointed out. </p>
<p>“So many traits that are unusual in such a creature that looks mostly bird and lizard.” Demona said. </p>
<p>“But he doesn’t have wings.” Sevarius said. </p>
<p>“Nope. All we can do now is wait for him to wake up. He will tell us more about himself, or else.” she looked at her business partner. </p>
<p>“Yes. But first, I want more DNA from him.” Sevarius said. </p>
<p>He got a syringe and collected more DNA from one of Sil’s hands. Then, Demona hauled the Skeksis to a barred cage. It had electricity on the bars so he wouldn’t be able to get out, in case he was that strong. His dagger was also found in his robes and confiscated. Such an interesting looking weapon. </p>
<p>Now they could only wait for him to wake up. <br/>…………..</p>
<p>Brooklyn came to in the castle. He was lucky he hadn’t been discovered by any strange humans. He was in his room. He saw Lex sitting next to his bed. </p>
<p>“Hey, Brooklyn? You alright?” Lex asked. </p>
<p>“I guess. What hit me?” </p>
<p>“A tranquilizer dart. We found it in your back.” Lex replied. </p>
<p>“Where’s Sil?” </p>
<p>“We didn’t see him anywhere, but found his communicator. Someone kidnapped him. He called us for help though about where you were.” Lex explained. “Goliath, he’s awake.” </p>
<p>Goliath came into the room. “Are you alright?” he asked with concern. The clan came in too. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Just coming off the drug.” Brooklyn replied. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Angela asked. </p>
<p>“I heard some sounds, and then the dart just came out of nowhere. I didn’t see it, but felt it. Then I went out. Sil called for help.” he explained. </p>
<p>“Yes, he did. We got to the park and you were the only one there. Any idea who took him?” Goliath asked. </p>
<p>“No. I didn’t see anyone.” the red male replied. </p>
<p>“This is indeed trouble. Whoever has him might use him for a study project.” Lex stated. </p>
<p>“If they kill him, he’ll be of no use to them. His body will turn to dust, he said.” Brooklyn declared. </p>
<p>The clan’s eyes lit up. They hadn’t heard that before. They had to find him. There was still plenty of night left. The clan would go looking for him. </p>
<p>“Brooklyn, due to the drug in your system, you are to stay here and keep a lookout for news.” Goliath ordered. “Are you sure you’re alright?” </p>
<p>“Yes. I’ll be fine. Go save my friend.” he said. </p>
<p>The clan went to start looking for Sil. They took Bronx too, to see if they could get a scent and a fix on who took him. </p>
<p>Brooklyn hoped he would be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Chamberlain started to come out of the drug. He whimpered as he woke up and got his bearings. He found he wasn’t tied down or anything, but when his vision focused, he rubbed his head and he saw he was in a cage. He looked around the room and didn’t recognize it. </p>
<p>He saw his cage was big enough for him to lay in. It was about 30×40 square feet. He focused more and pushed himself to his feet. He went up to the front of the bars and was about to put his hands on it. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t touch those bars if I were you.” Demona came out of the corner. </p>
<p>Sil’s eyes widened. </p>
<p>“Demona? Why am here? Where is here?” Sil demanded. </p>
<p>“That’s not important. But you’ve got some explaining to do.” she replied. </p>
<p>Sil didn’t listen about the bars. He put a hand on a bar and instant electricity burned his hand. He screamed in pain, and held it with the other. He glared at her. </p>
<p>“I warned you.” she said. </p>
<p>“What you want with Chamberlain?” </p>
<p>“So, is that your name?” Sevarius asked as he came from around the gargess. </p>
<p>“Who you?” Sil demanded. </p>
<p>“I am Dr. Anton Sevarius. As for you, quite a regal name, for whatever you are.” the man said. </p>
<p>“Skeksis, I am.” Sil replied. “What you want?” </p>
<p>“To find out more about you. We certainly don’t have anything like you on our planet Earth, natively.” </p>
<p>“I know. Come back with Brooklyn when he get transported to my planet.”  </p>
<p>“I brought him back, Sevarius. I saw him come back on Brooklyn’s back that night.” Demona said. </p>
<p>“Another world? Intriguing.” Sevarius grinned evilly. </p>
<p>“How about letting Chamberlain out of cage?” he declared. </p>
<p>“That all depends. You attacked me last time we met.” Demona stated. </p>
<p>“You try to force me to come with you. I choose clan, not you.” Sil glared. </p>
<p>“Tell me, Chamberlain, are you the only one of your kind here?” Sevarius asked. </p>
<p>Sil could remember what Owen was telling him about this human. He had said not to trust him. He could do who knows what with his DNA. </p>
<p>“Yes. No others here.” </p>
<p>“If you are the last of your kind, that’s devastating to hear. We could learn more about your species with more.” Sevarius said. </p>
<p>“From what I know of humans, not much different than Skeksis in ways. Much in common with what know.” Sil exclaimed. </p>
<p>“You sure don’t look like us.” the man replied. </p>
<p>“Not have to. Skeksis dominate our world. We tell other beings what to do.” Sil stated. </p>
<p>“How old are you, really?” Demona asked. </p>
<p>“Not telling.” Sil looked the other way. “Long lived.” </p>
<p>“We could always get answers about you if you were dead.” Sevarius warned him. </p>
<p>Sil turned back to him. “NO! Skeksis no good dead!” </p>
<p>“Why do you say that?” Demona asked. </p>
<p>Sil replied. “No good for answers. Please, not kill Chamberlain.” Sil generally had little to fear, but death was the one thing that he did fear. </p>
<p>“Well then, keep talking.” Demona ordered. </p>
<p>“Think you hear quite enough.” Sil growled. </p>
<p>“Are you the last of your kind?” Sevarius demanded. </p>
<p>“No. But others not want me around. Banished. That all you hear.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“How many are there?” Demona asked. </p>
<p>“Not telling anymore.” </p>
<p>“You will if you know what’s good for you.” Demona threatened him. </p>
<p>“I can do quite the experimentation on you while you’re awake, and you may not want that.” Sevarius declared. </p>
<p>The man was already reminding Sil of the Scientist back on Thra. He saw some scientific machines in the back. This could get nasty. He might cooperate if he could stop something from hurting him so badly. His silver tongue had always been good at talking others out of punishing him at times. He had to keep trying, but limiting what he would tell of his world and species. <br/>……………</p>
<p>The clan had picked up Sil’s scent in the park and followed it. Hudson had examined the area where Brooklyn had been found and there were gargoyle tracks leading away. There was only one other possible person who could have taken him. </p>
<p>Demona. But where would she have taken him? </p>
<p>Bronx lost the scent once it hit the air. “You did your best, boy.” Hudson said, petting him. </p>
<p>“Wait, I think I could track him.” Lex spoke up. “I put a tracker on Sil’s sword. It should lead us right to him.” </p>
<p>“Good work, Lexington.” Goliath declared. </p>
<p>The clan took to the air again. They followed the tracker to Nightstone Unlimited. </p>
<p>“Does Sil know you have a tracker on his sword?” Broadway asked Lex. </p>
<p>“No. He doesn’t.” Lex replied. </p>
<p>“Enough talk. We have to get him out before he becomes a victim of Demona’s treachery.” Goliath declared. <br/>……………</p>
<p>Sevarius and Demona were approaching the cage with tazers. Sil was about to become a crispy critter since had chosen to stop talking. </p>
<p>“You will talk or there will be more trouble.” Demona snarled. </p>
<p>Sil growled and began baring his teeth at her. “Keep away.” he warned. The door to his cage was unlocked. </p>
<p>But then, there was the breaking of a glass window, and five gargoyles came in through the window. Their eyes were glowing. Angela’s were the only one in red. </p>
<p>“Demona! Sevarius! Get away from him!” Goliath ordered. </p>
<p>“Make us!” Sevarius mocked him. </p>
<p>Bronx had been set down and he charged the man, snarling. He knocked him down. Sevarius let go of his tazer.  </p>
<p>“Mother, how could you do this?!” Angela demanded. </p>
<p>“To get some more answers about him, Angela.” Demona replied to her daughter’s question. </p>
<p>“You can’t fight all of us.” Broadway declared as he, Angela, and Hudson surrounded Demona. Goliath and Bronx hovered over Sevarius. </p>
<p>“Let Chamberlain go.” Goliath ordered. </p>
<p>“He will be valuable to my work.” Sevarius managed to say from under Bronx. </p>
<p>“That’s what you think.” Lex said. He had gone in search of the results and Sil’s dagger. He found the dagger and the DNA results next to it. He tucked them into his belt. There was no way he was going to manipulate it. </p>
<p>Goliath also came over and he began to break apart their machines. One of them was the release from the cage. </p>
<p>“NO!” Demona screeched. </p>
<p>“My machines!” Anton cried out. Bronx growled at him some more. </p>
<p>Sil came out of the cage. “You not using me for gain like experiment.” he growled at the human. Then he looked at Demona. “You either.” </p>
<p>The lab was destroyed. </p>
<p>“You can decide what to do with them, Sil.” Lex said. </p>
<p>“Electric cage sound good. Hmmm.” Sil smiled. </p>
<p>“Oh you ought to know me better than that.” Demona stated as she threw a smoke grenade and she vanished. The others all coughed. </p>
<p>Sevarius was thrown into the cage though and locked in. </p>
<p>Sil liked that look on him. As for Demona, she showed she was capable of anything. <br/>…………..</p>
<p>The clan was soon on their way back to the castle. Sil had temporarily forgotten about his right hand. It had gotten burned on the bar. </p>
<p>Once back at the castle, Brooklyn greeted them all. “Are you alright, Sil?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, except for hand.” he replied. </p>
<p>“What happened?” </p>
<p>“Burned on bar. Electric.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“We can treat that easily.” Goliath said. </p>
<p>Sil glanced at him. </p>
<p>“What did they do to you otherwise?” Hudson asked. </p>
<p>“Tried to get me to talk about self and other Skeksis.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“What did you tell them?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“Not much.” </p>
<p>“Good. If you had revealed much about yourself to them, they might view you as even more valuable to try to get at again some other time.” Lex declared. </p>
<p>Sil liked to be valuable in many things, but not what had happened before. Not if he would be the experiment. </p>
<p>He was taken to the infirmary where his hand was cleaned and ointment and bandaging was applied to his hand. When it was wrapped, he looked at the detail on it. Not bad. </p>
<p>“Hurts.” Sil whined. </p>
<p>“And it will for a little while. Let it heal.” Brook said. </p>
<p>“I know. But short one hand for few days.” </p>
<p>Sil was grateful to the clan for saving his life. </p>
<p>“Oh, here’s your sword too.” Lex gave back the dagger. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Lex.” Sil smiled. He held it in his good hand. “But how you all know where to come to find me?” </p>
<p>“I kind of implanted a tracker on your sword.” Lex replied. </p>
<p>“Where?” </p>
<p>Lex showed him, under the hilt. “You might want to keep it there. If you take it out with you every time you leave the castle, at least it gives us something to track you if you get into trouble.” he explained. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Sil could agree to that, but only when he left the castle. </p>
<p>Sil and the clan spent the rest of the night relaxing. He was glad he was back at his home, with his friends. He hoped he wouldn’t have another encounter like that too soon. He now knew who Sevarius was, and some more of Demona’s deceit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sil knew he would have to take it easy with touching things the next few days because of his burned hand. This time, there would be no essence to heal it. It would have to heal on its own. Proper cleans and bandaging kept it healing. </p>
<p>Sil’s own clan always thought he was a big baby when it came to his injuries, how he reacted to pain. And maybe he was. He just really wanted to keep his body fully intact, compared to what had happened to some of his other fellow Skeksis back on Thra. Ones like SkekNa and SkekTek. They both had lost their an eye to a peeper beetle as punishments. SkekNa had even lost an arm. SkekTek had also amputated one arm and one leg for his science studies. That was ridiculous. Sil definitely didn’t want to end up like them. <br/>……………</p>
<p>The clan began to wonder if the Chamberlain staying here at all was a good idea anymore. He had come a long way in the time he had been here, learning many Earth secrets and laws, but with some other humans and one of their own out there that might wish to do him harm for being what he was, it might be better if he went back to his own world soon. It lingered in their minds. <br/>……………..</p>
<p>Not long after, there came a night where Goliath, Broadway, and Lexington were patrolling and had caught up to a gang that was trying to rob a downtown jewelry store. The gang got away and the three gargoyles tried to get away too. Goliath and the two brothers split up. </p>
<p>Goliath ended up in a bad spot, getting hit back a big semi and stunned, but was found and arrested. </p>
<p>Lex and Broadway made it back to the castle, but their leader was nowhere to be seen. They thought he would catch up, or that he would find a safe place to sleep during the day.</p>
<p>Sil’s hand had healed enough by now that he could go without the bandages on it, but there was still some scarring there. </p>
<p>Sunrise came and went for the gargoyles. At sunset, Sil was up there to greet them awake, then Elisa greeted him. </p>
<p>“Elisa, not see for while.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“I’m here on accord that Goliath was arrested last night.” she replied. </p>
<p>Sil flinched at that. “Arrested? How? Gargoyles usually good leaving scenes before police come.” </p>
<p>“Not last night. They were seen running away from a jewelry store heist. Goliath said he saw street people in an alley that might be able to help clear his name.” Elisa explained. </p>
<p>The sun finally went down and the clan roared to life. </p>
<p>“Hudson, Goliath’s been arrested.” Elisa exclaimed. </p>
<p>“I told you we should have stayed with Goliath!” Broadway said. </p>
<p>“I wanted to stay with him. You said he’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.” Lex retorted. </p>
<p>“I’ll show you who’s a big boy!” Broadway growled. </p>
<p>“Stop it you two. Save your fighting for when we go to rescue Goliath.” Hudson ordered. </p>
<p>Sil didn’t see the brothers at each other’s throats very often. At least not Lex and Broadway. </p>
<p>“Goliath doesn’t want to escape. He wants to stay till the trial and let the system prove his innocence.” Elisa stated. </p>
<p>“That crazy! They’ll crucify him!” Lex exclaimed. </p>
<p>“We got to bust him out!” Broadway agreed with him. </p>
<p>“NO! We must respect Goliath’s wishes.” Hudson declared. </p>
<p>“But what can we do? There must be something we can do to help.” Brooklyn offered. </p>
<p>“Goliath said that there were street people near the store that saw what really happened. Maybe we can track them down.” Elisa declared. </p>
<p>“Can Chamberlain help? Hand is better and want out of castle again.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“If you can find a way to help track down witnesses.” Elisa said. </p>
<p>Sil smiled. </p>
<p>Bronx was left to guard the castle. Sil got on Brooklyn’s back after he went and got his sword, should it be needed. Lex and Broadway searched. Angela and Hudson searched together too. </p>
<p>On Brooklyn’s back, Sil wondered something. “Brooklyn, just what sort of humans we be looking for?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Elisa said street people. Ones who live in alleys. They’re really homeless people. They might be wearing tattered clothing. Torn up clothing, things like that. They don’t bathe much either because they don’t have access to such a fine home that we do. A lot of folks like that end up down in the Labyrinth.” Brooklyn explained. </p>
<p>“You good at knowing what they look like.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“I know because I’ve seen many on the street. I even once ran away when I felt unwanted here. I ended up making friends with some kids living on the street. I did what I could to protect them and we dealt with a bad guy who wanted to sell me for a profit to a science person somewhere. But we beat him and the kids went home to their parents. I could introduce you to them sometime when this isn’t going on. I know where they live. I come by from time to time.” Brooklyn explained. </p>
<p>“Hmm, sound good. Maybe.” </p>
<p>Lex and Broadway led the way to the location where any possible leads to could be with the street people. The gargoyles looked for street people from above. They started to split up to find more witnesses that way. </p>
<p>Likely, even the ones that were near the jewelry store the next night might have moved on by now, not staying in one place. </p>
<p>The clan hoped that Goliath was alright. </p>
<p>And because the news had announced about a trial at night, and there were possible witnesses out there, the men who had done the robbery would likely be looking for the witnesses too. It made it all the more desperate to track them down. <br/>……………</p>
<p>The clan looked for a week to track down the witnesses, and most were so afraid to speak up or stick their necks out for a gargoyle. </p>
<p>One time, Brooklyn and Sil came upon a street person. Sil was told to stay back in case of back up. Sil did just that. Brooklyn went around the block and came in that way. </p>
<p>“Hey, Mister.” Brooklyn greeted. The man was dressed warm out here in the cold, huddling around a fire barrel. </p>
<p>“Aah! Stay away from me, monster!” the old man panicked and started to run the opposite way. </p>
<p>Brooklyn hated that humans still saw them as bad guys. That man was headed toward Chamberlain. </p>
<p>The man ran down the alley. There were a second pair of eyes watching him and silently made a move. </p>
<p>The man came to a stop further down the alley. He saw he wasn’t being followed. But suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. He struggled in the captor’s grasp. </p>
<p>“You, street man, answer some questions.” Sil spoke. </p>
<p>“Let me go!” </p>
<p>“You answer, or not let go.” Sil growled in his ear. He bared his teeth at him. </p>
<p>“Fine, what do you want to know?” the man asked. </p>
<p>“You might have hear of gargoyle in trouble, in jail for jewelry robbing. You see anything that might help him out?” Sil demanded. </p>
<p>“That story again?” </p>
<p>“Did you see anything?” Brooklyn asked as he came forward. He saw Sil had a good grip on the man’s arms. </p>
<p>“No! I didn’t see anything. Now let me go, monsters!” </p>
<p>Sil yanked on one of his arms for that statement. </p>
<p>“Sil, if he doesn’t know anything, he doesn’t.” Brooklyn said. </p>
<p>“And just how do we know that? If you being plain coward, you could pay.” Sil warned the man. </p>
<p>“I don’t know anything, I swear. I was way over near Brooklyn Bridge the other night!” the man cried, terrified. </p>
<p>Sil looked at Brooklyn. “Let him go, Sil.” the red gargoyle ordered. </p>
<p>Sil frowned and released him. The man immediately ran the other way, past Brooklyn. </p>
<p>“Threatening them is not the best way to get out helpful information.” Brook said. </p>
<p>“Just keeping him till you get here. And sometimes does work. He just seem too cowardly to tell.” Sil declared. </p>
<p>“I know. But these people are so scared of us often times, that’s why we can’t do it that way.” Brooklyn explained. </p>
<p>“Fine.” Sil said. <br/>……………….</p>
<p>None of the clan had fared any better. They just couldn’t find the right witnesses, and tonight was the start of Goliath’s trial at the courthouse that had been picked. </p>
<p>Both Brooklyn and Hudson had stepped in again as leaders for the week to direct how the clan would do things. </p>
<p>In the court, there just wasn’t much to work with without any witnesses. But Goliath tried to explain that gargoyles were not like humans, with not having a need for money or material possessions. He did everything in his power to try to convince them he was innocent. </p>
<p>Margo Yale was also in the courtroom and she was very unbelieving of Goliath’s story. She had always been truly terrified of gargoyles ever since her first encounter of seeing them.  <br/>…………..</p>
<p>Later, Elisa tracked down a street guy, and he didn’t come forward either, though he actually was one of the witnesses. </p>
<p>Then Elisa caught a man threatening him. She tried to defend him and fought him, and got ambushed by the whole gang. The gang that should rightfully be in jail instead of Goliath. </p>
<p>When it looked like Elisa’s life was in danger, luckily, Hudson and Angela showed up to help her. Most of the gang got away, but the main boss man was captured and arrested. Elisa wanted to interrogate him so bad.  <br/>…………….</p>
<p>Elisa later interrogated the man in jail, the same prison where Goliath was being kept. </p>
<p>Goliath was back in there now, awaiting the jury’s judgment of his story. He was worried of the outcome, but remained as calm as he could be. </p>
<p>Elisa informed the clan that now they had to wait for the final answer on their leader’s trial. Tonight, they were going to watch the jail to see that things went as smooth as possible. </p>
<p>But when they got there, there was a mob attacking a truck out back. </p>
<p>“What going on down there?” Sil pointed out. </p>
<p>“We don’t know, but if it’s Goliath, give him a chance to get out of it first. But we won’t let harm come to him from them.” Brooklyn said as the current leader. </p>
<p>They watched and Goliath broke out of the truck, having been provoked angrily by the mob, that they had no right to do this. He would much rather use some simple scare tactics versus actually harming anyone if he could help it. </p>
<p>The clan watched, and then, they saw Goliath pull a brown haired woman out of the truck too and he put her on his back and he took to the wall, climbing it. </p>
<p>Goliath heard a voice. “I know that voice. The robbery gang is part of that mob. They must be using the mob as a way to break their leader out of jail.” he reasoned. </p>
<p>“Can we discuss this on the ground somewhere?” the woman, Amy, pleaded. </p>
<p>Goliath continued to climb to the top of the jailhouse. Then, Amy hopped off his back. </p>
<p>The clan was going to go down and see what was going on. Sil was on Brooklyn’s back. </p>
<p>“I’ve got to break in and catch them in the act.” Goliath said. </p>
<p>“What can I do to help?” Amy asked. </p>
<p>“You can let me borrow your tape recorder.” Goliath said. </p>
<p>She handed it over to him. “Why do you need a tape recorder?” </p>
<p>“Goliath!” Broadway’s voice came out of nowhere. </p>
<p>Amy and Goliath looked up and there was Goliath’s clan coming down to see him. Amy gasped. </p>
<p>“We’ve been watching the jail, lad. We wouldn’t let that mob have you without a fight.” Hudson declared. </p>
<p>“I am not going. I am going to stand trial and be proven innocent.” Goliath explained. </p>
<p>“Have you gone stir crazy? Have you seen how much they hate gargoyles?” Lex demanded. </p>
<p>“I have seen it. That is why I cannot run away. I must show that we respect their laws. The same goes for all of you. Get Amy to the courthouse, and no matter what happens, do nothing to help me. This is a problem I must solve, on my own.” Goliath proclaimed. </p>
<p>The clan was mystified why he wouldn’t want any help in this case. The only help they could do was help Amy. </p>
<p>Goliath took off for inside the building. There was an explosion inside. Likely, the gang was already breaking in the joint. </p>
<p>“Alright. You heard our leader.” Hudson said. Then he saw the new woman. “Oh, you must be Amy. This must be strange for you?” </p>
<p>“Strange? Yeah, you could say that. You don’t know the half of it.” she stuttered a little. Being around the biggest gargoyle had been hard enough, but had grown used to him enough. Now she was dealing with his whole clan. </p>
<p>Sil saw how Hudson picked up the woman. He certainly didn’t want to be picked up like that. He got on Brooklyn’s back and they were off to the courthouse. </p>
<p>Angela was the last one to take off. She was worried about her father.  </p>
<p>Inside the jail, Goliath fought off the gang and knocked them unconscious for the police that would be up soon. Then he turned his attention to the leader, who was the real culprit. </p>
<p>He convinced the man to speak that he was the rightful one who had done the robbery, and made the man think he was on his side. </p>
<p>They went to the roof and were going to ‘escape’ together. </p>
<p>The man was scared on the takeoff part. It was safer than facing the cop guns. <br/>……………</p>
<p>The clan got Amy to the courthouse and she went inside. She could only hope her client was there soon. She knew that he planned to be there with the real evidence that he was innocent. </p>
<p>The others got on a rooftop across the street from the courthouse and could only watch patiently. Elisa had joined them too, hoping Goliath was going to be proven innocent. </p>
<p>Soon, they heard a swoosh in the air, and it was Goliath and that man. Goliath broke through the roof to get there in a hurry. They could only marvel at what the judge had to say to that. </p>
<p>“I really hope Goliath knew what he was really doing.” Elisa said. </p>
<p>“Us too. If he gets sent to jail, I’ll be leader again.” Brooklyn declared. </p>
<p>“You remember how you led us last time?” Broadway asked. </p>
<p>“Yes. I was nervous at first, but got over it.” Brooklyn replied. </p>
<p>Angela had gotten a taste of Brooklyn’s version of leading over the week. He was good at it when his mind was focused. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long though before the big doors came open down below and there were bright flashes from cameras going off, taking pictures of Goliath and his lawyer. Then he turned his back to them and he talked to Amy and that he was grateful that she had believed him. </p>
<p>She was too, for him believing in rightful justice. </p>
<p>Goliath then jumped to the wall and climbed. He was free to go. </p>
<p>“Does that mean he’s proved innocent?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“Yep. Looks like he did it.” Elisa replied. </p>
<p>“I knew all along he’d win.” Lex said. His brothers and Sil looked at him in a smug way. “I did! I really did.” Lex grinned innocently himself. </p>
<p>“Perhaps he was wise to trust the human system after all.” Hudson declared. </p>
<p>“Or maybe he just got lucky.” Elisa said. </p>
<p>“Hm. Lass, as long as I’ve known Goliath, he’s had a habit of making, his own luck.” Hudson remarked happily. </p>
<p>Goliath took off into the night and flew across the full moon. </p>
<p>It was time for the others to join him to go home. Home would no doubt feel good to their leader for sure. He hadn’t been there for a week. </p>
<p>“I know I’m going to make a big celebrity meal for him when we get home.” Broadway declared. </p>
<p>“We all could use one.” Brooklyn agreed, patting his stomach. He was indeed hungry himself. </p>
<p>“Me too.” Sil said. </p>
<p>It had been hard to eat and glide all last week. <br/>……………</p>
<p>Once at home, Angela and Elisa both ran and hugged Goliath. They were so glad he was home at last. </p>
<p>“How does it feel to be home?” Elisa asked. </p>
<p>“It feels great. I missed all of you.” Goliath replied with a smile. </p>
<p>“Are you hungry, Goliath? I could whip up a victory feast.” Broadway stated. </p>
<p>“That would be great, Broadway, thank you. And the rest of you, thank you for trying to help me out.” he proclaimed. </p>
<p>“We tried to track down the witnesses, but no luck. They’re still too scared of us.” Brooklyn said. </p>
<p>“Nothing new there.” Lex said. </p>
<p>Broadway and Angela left together, hand in hand. She wanted to help. </p>
<p>Goliath and Elisa went off on their own for a little while. </p>
<p>Bronx rushed up to greet the others. He jumped on Hudson first. “Hey there, boy. It’s good to see you too.” he declared happily. </p>
<p>Hudson and Bronx left to go to the TV room. </p>
<p>Lex went off to go play with Alex. He hadn’t been here much all week. David and Fox had known because of Goliath missing. Even Sil had been out there too, and hadn’t bothered them. Now, Lex wanted to spend time with him.</p>
<p>That left Brooklyn and Chamberlain alone. </p>
<p>“What do you want to do?” Brook asked. </p>
<p>“Kind of want bath before dinner.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“Alright. I’m gonna go with Hudson.” Brook stated. </p>
<p>Sil went off to his room to have a much needed bath. He had mainly been home for sleeping, small meals, a little work, and more searching for witnesses all week and was exhausted. </p>
<p>The bath felt so good on his aching joints. He liked baths and being clean. His hand was doing fine. <br/>…………..</p>
<p>Brooklyn entered the TV room to be with Hudson and Bronx until dinner was ready.  </p>
<p>A little while later, Sil came into the TV room as well. He was freshly dressed and smelled clean for sure. He sat down on the couch in the room. Brooklyn was over by the window. </p>
<p>Soon, Angela came and got them for dinner. It would be the first real meal in a week’s time together, as a whole clan again. </p>
<p>Everyone came to the feast. Even the Xanatos family. </p>
<p>There a great big roast, some veggie mix, some chopped pineapples, some bread, and some vanilla cake for dessert. It was a delicious looking dinner. It made all their mouths water and stomachs grumble. </p>
<p>They all got their fair share of food on their plates and sat down to a wonderful night of being one whole family again before moving on to other things before sunrise. </p>
<p>Sil thought that he might be able to fully sleep again in the morning. He hadn’t gotten much all week long. Then, neither had Elisa, having been worried about Goliath. </p>
<p>This had been a historical night for gargoyle kind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next few weeks, it continued to get colder outside. </p>
<p>Life remained as normal for the clan. They ate, patrolled, did their favorite activities. Lovers had dates. There was babysitting duties. Charity events to go to for the Xanatos’. </p>
<p>One night, Sil grew curious about all the charity events that the humans went to. </p>
<p>“Could Chamberlain ever go to one of these… things you go to?” Sil asked David. </p>
<p>“It probably wouldn’t be safe.” David replied. </p>
<p>“Please. Want to see one.” Sil was persuasive. </p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can do, but it would have to be one where people might be wearing costumes would be the best kind of event you could attend.” David said. </p>
<p>“That good enough.” Sil was satisfied with that. <br/>………….</p>
<p>A few days later, Owen told his boss that there was an event where there were people sponsoring saving endangered wildlife in Africa. </p>
<p>After looking up some African animals, it was found that some species of vultures were endangered. Sil could go to sponsor that, in his ‘costume.’ </p>
<p>David went and showed it to Sil. People were dressing up at this comic con as their favorite kind of animal. Sil would fit right in. </p>
<p>“Hmm, look like sound promise of fun.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“Good. Be ready to go in a couple of days.” David said. </p>
<p>That night, Sil told Brooklyn about it. </p>
<p>“Well, it sounds like fun if you can get into it. I wish we could go to these charity events. At least yours is a costume event.” Brooklyn declared. “You do actually look enough like a vulture, I mean with your head. But, you might need some more real bird qualities to make a sufficient costume. You might want to ask Fox or Owen on that part. We would know nothing of how to design something like that.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>The next day, he went to talk to Owen about designing a more convincing costume. Things that might be able to be put on its own costume, or added to his robes. </p>
<p>“You would need to wear some lighter clothes if you were to add more feathers to be a convincing vulture.” Owen advised. </p>
<p>Together, for the next long while, they got to work on a convincing vulture costume. </p>
<p>In the end, Sil was back in his lightest robes, the grayish ones like when he had been banished the first time. Only this time, another sheet with feathers was added over it to hide his spikes and ribs. He would wear a blanket outside. </p>
<p>This was during the daytime, so Sil was riding down in elevators with his human allies. They were wearing animal costumes too. David was in a lion costume. Fox was in a leopard one. </p>
<p>The officer in the lobby saw them. David told him they were headed to a costume party across town. </p>
<p>“Just mind your manners and stay close to us.” Fox told him. </p>
<p>Sil had been told that he couldn’t bring his dagger with him this time. Some events scanned their guests for weapons. </p>
<p>Sil had never ridden in a car before here on Earth. This would be his first time. But to him, once inside it, it didn’t seem no more different than riding in one of the Skeksis former carriages, only there were no Armaligs moving them. Someone drove the car. </p>
<p>He was shown quite a few luxuries that the rich had in their cars. TV, VCR, remote, brandy, buttons to several commands, a window to roll up or down to talk to the driver, and so on. Much more accessories than a Skeksis carriage. </p>
<p>“Hmm. I have it great living with you guys.” Sil complimented. </p>
<p>“Yes, you do. There are many humans who don’t even have this luxury life and have to struggle for everything they have.” Fox stated. “We give money to some of those events for the poor sometimes.” </p>
<p>“Hmm. Almost face that challenge when banished. If not for Brooklyn, never would have gotten back into castle without problems. Brooklyn be worthy cause for Chamberlain to get back into castle.” Sil explained. </p>
<p>Soon, they were across town and the three of them got out of the car and went into the event. Indeed, there were lots of costumed humans in animal costumes. Sil would fit right in. </p>
<p>He noticed that he would be the only one looking like a vulture. </p>
<p>“Just say that you sponsor the vulture birds. Do not say you’re a Skeksis if you’re asked what you are.” Fox advised. </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>“Stay close, Lord Sil.” David said. </p>
<p>Sil nodded. He was oh so curious about this event and just wanted to look around so badly on his own, but this was not his element. He had to stay close. He was shown around that way. </p>
<p>He was so intrigued with all the special accessories and beautiful movies of the animals and toys. Even the food. There were a few times what he sponsored there, and he said, “I am vulture person. Sponsor those.” </p>
<p>“Those awful things? You have weird taste, Mister!” a teen exclaimed. </p>
<p>Sil glared and growled. David put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t. It will only get us kicked out if you make a scene here.” he said. </p>
<p>“Hmmm, fine.” Sil replied glumly. </p>
<p>“There’s other better things here to see. Don’t let him get you down for one comment.” Fox said. </p>
<p>Later, there was a gathering and the three of them sat down to listen how the people here were sponsoring the endangered animals over in Africa with this event. It went a good time into the evening. </p>
<p>By the time they left the event, all three of them felt that they were ready for bed by the time they got back to the castle headquarters. </p>
<p>Sil would take a pass on leaving the castle tonight. He had been gone long enough today. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>He was so exhausted that he slept most of the next day away. Even into the evening. </p>
<p>The gargoyles woke up and found Sil was still asleep. </p>
<p>“The event must have been really tiring.” Goliath said. </p>
<p>“No doubt, but he must have had fun too.” Brooklyn said. </p>
<p>Tonight, the Trio went to a movie and to a rock concert at Madison Square Garden. They just spent time as brothers tonight. </p>
<p>Goliath went to spend time with Elisa. Angela hung out with Hudson and Bronx tonight. They went on a patrol together. They went to the park to let Bronx run around too. </p>
<p>Sil awoke later in the night to go finally get something to eat and try to see how his friends were doing. He looked for them all over the castle, and no one was around. </p>
<p>He figured they were all just off on patrol. Nothing unusual. </p>
<p>Sil got some lunch meat, cheese, some water, and a plate. Then he went to the TV room to have all to himself. What a night. <br/>……………</p>
<p>Everyone came back just prior to sunrise. Sil only got to see the gargoyles all briefly before it was time to enter stone sleep. </p>
<p>He still wasn’t too tired. He went to go to work for Owen earlier in the day than usual so he could have the later afternoon off for sleeping and later, hanging out with his friends. </p>
<p>When he went to bed, he ended up oversleeping again. The gargoyles were likely already out of the castle. </p>
<p>Sil went to look for them, and indeed, they were. He missed them yet again. </p>
<p>That night though, something happened. Elisa had been advised that there were new gargoyles around and the four youngest males had gone to check it out. </p>
<p>Angela had stayed home to read. She liked to read alone at times. Hudson was once again in the TV room. They had been told of what was going too, and if there were new gargoyles here in New York, they would also welcome them with open arms when they came back with them. </p>
<p>But Goliath, Lex, Brook, and Broadway didn’t return that night. It was odd. It was possible they were just too far away from home at sunrise, so they weren’t too worried just yet. <br/>……………</p>
<p>The next night, when the guys didn’t return again, Angela and Hudson took off in search of them. Hudson brought Bronx along too. </p>
<p>“We have to find them, Hudson.” Angela was worried. </p>
<p>“We’ll find them, Lass.” Hudson tried to console her. Their clan was so small yet. If the males were all gone, it would just be the three of them as gargoyles. They couldn’t give up. </p>
<p>Elisa and Matt went off in search of them too. </p>
<p>This ended up being another week long search for the guys. This wasn’t good. </p>
<p>The next night, even the Mutates were called in to search for the four missing clan members too. The clones were even happy to help lend a hand. </p>
<p>Angela even took Chamberlain along on one of the patrols. He started coming a lot more, but there was one night where Sil had to end up babysitting because Alex’s parents had to run out, and Owen had to be their driver. </p>
<p>Sil wanted to patrol, but someone had to watch Alex. Hudson and Bronx were gone too. He was alone. He was the Xanatos baby’s only hope for a babysitter. </p>
<p>Sil did his best to watch the toddler. </p>
<p>When David and Fox and Owen came home, he was relieved of duty and went to go wait for the gargoyles. He spoke into his com. “Any finding of them yet?” he asked. </p>
<p>“No, not yet, Chamberlain.” Hudson replied. </p>
<p>“Where could they be?” Angela said. </p>
<p>That night, none of them came home. Angela and Hudson had gone further out into the city to find the guys. They were searching hard for their friends. </p>
<p>Sil paced on the battlements at sunrise. Nothing. </p>
<p>“Where are you two?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“We’re up in Queens. We’re fine, Sil. We won’t make it back tonight. We’re taking any possible leads to where they are.” Angela explained. “It might take us awhile to get back.” </p>
<p>“You are in charge of protecting the castle when we’re away, Sil.” Hudson declared. </p>
<p>Sil’s eyes widened. He liked the sound of that. Of course, Xanatos had his robots too, but he was totally alone at the moment. And there was no telling when the clan would be back again. Hopefully, they would be back. </p>
<p>Unknown to him, there were eyes watching the castle again. She hadn’t seen the clan leave from the castle for days now. She did see the Skeksis though. Not even Bronx was there at the moment. </p>
<p>Demona couldn’t have planned it better. Of course, she had no idea where the guys were. This wasn’t her doing. It was someone else entirely. She was planning something for tomorrow night. Her old enemies were going to pay, and pay dearly for ruining her plans for so long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night, Hudson, Bronx, and Angela all ended up in Brooklyn. There was still no sign of them. </p>
<p>David and Fox went out again. It was something they couldn’t avoid. It was Elisa’s night off and she was visiting the castle to see how things were going here. She went up to talk to Sil and found none of the gargoyles there. Not even Bronx. </p>
<p>Owen told Elisa that he needed someone to watch Alex for a few hours while he had to go look at security precautions and some business affairs. </p>
<p>“Chamberlain needs to get something to eat. Can Elisa watch Alex?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, of course. He seems to like you.” she said. </p>
<p>“Yes. Does. Be back soon.” Sil stated and left the nursery. It was a warmer night for once and Sil had only his lightest robes on. </p>
<p>Elisa held Alex and talked to him some while waiting for Sil to come back. <br/>…………...</p>
<p>Demona was on the outside wall. She had something big strapped to her back. She looked inside and saw her most hated rival, Elisa Maza, holding a red-haired toddler. Demona didn’t know that Xanatos had a child now. She barely watched TV herself she was so busy. But this night, she was going to have some revenge! </p>
<p>She took up a position on the outside and took the bazooka off her back. She aimed on the outside wall of the nursery. She fired. </p>
<p>There was an explosion on the wall. It was so loud that it could be heard all over the castle and upper floors. Sil heard it from the kitchen. He went to go see what it was. </p>
<p>Elisa had covered young Alex with her body. They were both thrown across the room. Elisa’s back had hit the wall while still covering Alex. The kid started crying at the top of his lungs, he was so scared at what happened. </p>
<p>Demona now stepped into the room. She saw the detective on the floor, now unconscious, with a crying baby in her hands. She glared and walked over to them. </p>
<p>“This is the end, Detective Maza! Tonight, I rectify all that has gone wrong in my life.” Demona growled at her. She started to take aim on Elisa and Alex. </p>
<p>Chamberlain made it back to the nursery. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. There was a great big, gaping hole in the wall. Then, he noticed on the far wall, Demona was holding a bazooka over Elisa. </p>
<p>His face turned into shock. After what she had tried to do to him, he was going to get his revenge too! </p>
<p>He snuck around behind her and using some of the stuff taught to him in training, he slammed into her from behind. “Leave… them… alone!” he yelled. </p>
<p>Demona instantly dropped the bazooka, but now she was having to try to fight off the angry Skeksis. She turned to face him. “If you defend these humans, then you are an enemy now, Chamberlain!” </p>
<p>“Never was your ally to begin with!” Sil growled at her. He held his talons ready. He didn’t always carry his dagger with him in the castle. This time, he was fighting hand to hand. </p>
<p>They began to circle one another. Sil tried to remember his training that he had about gargoyles. She was much bigger than Gelfling and she could offer him a good challenge, but she was immortal and he wasn’t. He also wasn’t quite as young as he used to be. </p>
<p>She charged at him and one of her taloned hands tried going for his throat. Her eyes glowed red. </p>
<p>He saw her move and moved out of the way, to his right. He wasn’t used to fighting a female gargoyle. He had only seen a male’s eyes glow white most of the time whenever he saw their eyes glow. Not that he hadn’t seen Angela’s eyes glow. </p>
<p>Elisa managed to wake up again for a moment, and she pulled out her gun, while trying to manage. She saw what was going on. She aimed on Demona. </p>
<p>The bullet missed Demona, but it distracted them both. Chamberlain saw another chance and he tripped her up with his tail. It knocked her down onto her back. She snarled. </p>
<p>Elisa fell unconscious again. Alex was crying. He was okay, just scared. </p>
<p>Sil tried to get the jump on her. He wasn’t going to let her go so easily. One of her hands found his flank area on the right side and she dug her talons into his flesh, even through his clothing.  </p>
<p>Sil cried out and let go of her. He backed off from her. Then she jumped away from him. Sil tried to hold the injury, but he underestimated his enemy. </p>
<p>Demona jumped onto the next wall and then twirled herself through the air. Sil looked up, but not in time. Her legs found his stomach and she kicked him so hard that he went flying into some other debris in the room. </p>
<p>His right arm and shoulder connected with the debris and the wall, making a loud CRUNCH! sound. He also hit his head too. </p>
<p>Chamberlain was now on the ground, laying on his injured side. </p>
<p>Demona was now satisfied that he was out of the picture. She picked up her gun and went over to him first. </p>
<p>“This ends here. First, I’ll kill you, and then the detective.” the gargess growled at him. </p>
<p>Sil managed to look to his left upward. There she was, about to do away with him, but then, out of nowhere, there was a laser that shot at her gun and made her drop it. She turned. </p>
<p>There in the doorway were up to six robot gargoyles. Owen was in control of them. </p>
<p>“Back away from him or I will allow them to shoot.” the blonde man warned her. </p>
<p>All the robots had their lasers ready to shoot at her. She couldn’t be killed, but she didn’t want to be injured either. She glared and then turned and ran for the hole in the wall and took to the air, letting loose her banshee-like scream. </p>
<p>Sil felt a chill go down his spine as his vision suddenly blacked out on him. He could feel pain before he was out, but he couldn’t move. </p>
<p>Owen had the robots put their lasers away, but he kept them for if he needed them. </p>
<p>Blood from Sil’s side wounds covered the wall and floor. </p>
<p>Owen went over to see if everyone was alright. He picked up Alex first. He checked for a pulse on Elisa next. She was alive, but unconscious. He called 911. She would need an ambulance. </p>
<p>Owen then went over to Sil and he had a look at him. Seeing the blood was not good. He put Alex in his crib so he could take a proper look at him. He had to get him to the infirmary before the paramedics arrived. He had one of the robots come and pick him up. </p>
<p>The robot carried him to the infirmary. Owen also called Hudson and Angela and David and Fox that they needed to come home immediately. Demona had attacked their home and they were needed. </p>
<p>“What happened?” Angela asked. </p>
<p>“Your mother attacked Alex’s room and Detective Maza was injured, as was Chamberlain. They’re both unconscious. I’m calling in help for Maza now.” Owen declared. </p>
<p>Paramedics arrived by helicopter for Elisa. They stabilized her and took her to their copter, where she would be flown to Manhattan General. She was alive. That was what mattered. </p>
<p>Owen then went to the infirmary where Sil was. He began going through Sil’s robes to look for signs of injuries. He found liquid on the right side flank. There were holes there too. When he saw the flesh, it was torn to pieces! He put on some temporary bandages. Sil’s clothes had been a blood blocker for the time being till Owen had gotten the new ones on. </p>
<p>He checked Sil for a pulse. He had one. He also saw blood on his head. He might have a concussion. </p>
<p>When he checked for more injuries, when he felt the right arm, there was some uncomfortable movement in the bone that shouldn’t be there. It was obvious; the Skeksis had a broken arm. </p>
<p>Owen also called Dr. Sato that he would need to come help Chamberlain with some injuries again. </p>
<p>Sato responded. He was there soon, as were Hudson and Angela and Bronx, and the Xanatos’. Alex was fine. Maybe some bruising, but nothing worse for wear, unlike his babysitter. </p>
<p>The robes had to come off to examine Sil properly. Some towels were applied to Sil’s flank area to stem bleeding. His robes would need washing and stitching back up again. The wounds were deep in his side. </p>
<p>Dr. Sato also got a good look at Sil’s arm and shoulder. The arm and shoulder both were broken. </p>
<p>Sato went to working stitching the wounds first. There would have been no organ damage, but just flesh damage. He applied a bandage to Sil’s head. He put a good sized bandage over the side wounds, but it was impossible to wrap some all the way around his waist with his spikes in the way. Tape would just have to hold the bandage in place. </p>
<p>Then, hooking Sil up to a breather and hooked up to an iv to keep him out, there were x-rays taken of the arm. Together, Owen and Sato set Sil’s broken arm and shoulder. Sato began preparing a cast on the arm from the elbow to the wrist. </p>
<p>Chamberlain would need a lot of rest for a while. He had lost a lot of blood. His gums started looking pale and Sato had to give him his blood transfusion. Sil got back his blood supply. That should help. </p>
<p>He was taken and put in one of the recovery rooms. He was laid on his back. His left hand had the IV in it. A sling was also wrapped around Sil’s neck as it would support the broken limb. <br/>…………..</p>
<p>On Thra, the Chanter had the same assortment of injuries and his clan were shocked at what had happened to his arm and his side. Most mysterious injuries and how they happened. The Healer took care of him the best he could.<br/>…………….</p>
<p>Angela decided she would sit with Sil. </p>
<p>Hudson wanted to know what happened. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t in the room, but heard the explosion from down in my office. Demona was carrying a bazooka and she shot through the wall. Detective Maza was in there with Alex and Sil. Elisa and Alex were thrown into a wall from the blast and she protected him. I got in there to see Sil fighting Demona. Only he will be able to fill in the rest when he wakes up.” Owen explained. </p>
<p>“He might have kept Demona busy just long enough for you to get there.” Hudson said. </p>
<p>“He did at that.” Owen agreed. </p>
<p>“Do you think he’s going to be alright?” Angela asked. </p>
<p>“I think so. He has quite the fighting spirit.” Owen stated. </p>
<p>“But I hope we can still go out tomorrow night looking for the others again. I’m so worried for them.” Angela said, starting to cry. </p>
<p>Hudson hugged her. “We’ll find them, Lass.” </p>
<p>The clan was down to half strength. Four of their own were missing, and Sil and Elisa were near death. Alex was lucky to be alive. </p>
<p>David watched the video in the nursery what happened in Alex’s room. Fox was in with their son, having been worried about him. The little boy was glad to be in her arms. </p>
<p>Dr. Sato would keep an eye on his patient the rest of the night. Sil would be allowed to wake up whenever he was ready. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>Sil began to regain consciousness around sunrise. </p>
<p>“Hmmm.” he whimpered in pain. </p>
<p>Angela looked over at the injured Skeksis. He looked different with the bandages on his head and the sling on his arm. He was down to his gown on. </p>
<p>“Sil, how are you feeling?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Hmm, headache. What happen?” he managed to say. He closed his eyes at the brightness in the room. </p>
<p>“I don’t have long. It’s close to sunrise for me. But my mother attacked the castle for some odd reason. I was hoping you could tell us.” Angela said. </p>
<p>Sil then remembered. He had been fighting Demona. He had been protecting Elisa and the baby. </p>
<p>“Protect Elisa… baby...” </p>
<p>“Sil, if you have a… what they call it…? A concussion? You need to stay awake.” Angela said. “But, thanks to you, Elisa was able to make it to a hospital.” </p>
<p>Sil opened his eyes. “Is… she…?” </p>
<p>“We are sure she’s alive.” Angela smiled. “Well, I have to go now. Be back at sunset.” She got up to leave the room. </p>
<p>Sil wanted to say turn the lights off, but he couldn’t. </p>
<p>After she was gone, Dr. Sato came in to see how he was doing. “I see you are awake.” </p>
<p>Sil nodded. He felt some pain in his head and brought his left hand to it. He saw he had an iv in his hand. He looked down at his other arm and he felt the sling on his neck. </p>
<p>“What happen to arm? My gown torn.” Sil noticed.</p>
<p>“We had to tear the sleeve off to examine your whole arm. You had apparently hit a pile of debris really hard and your arm and shoulder were broken. With Mr. Burnett’s help, we were able to reset your shoulder and the arm. I put a cast on the arm to help it heal. You won’t be allowed to get it wet.” Dr. Sato explained. </p>
<p>“But why head hurt?” </p>
<p>“You hit your head pretty good too, to where there was some wounds on it. You also have some deep wounds on your side there too, same side as the broken arm.” Sato replied. </p>
<p>“What news… of others?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Right now, I just know that you are my patient.” Sato stated. </p>
<p>Owen then came into the room. </p>
<p>“Mr. Xanatos and I have been examining the video from the surveillance camera in the nursery. We saw what happened and we saw that you had been protecting Elisa and Alexander. They are grateful to you. But as for news of the others, we don’t know where they are yet.” Owen explained. </p>
<p>“And Elisa?” </p>
<p>“She made it to the hospital in time. She has a concussion, but she’ll live.” Owen replied. </p>
<p>“Do I?” </p>
<p>“A mild one.” Sato replied. “You will have to remain awake for the next six hours or so. We can’t chance you going to sleep. There’s still a chance of dying from it.” </p>
<p>“If I die, you will know. My body crumble to dust if die. No! Will stay awake.” Sil was determined to stay awake. </p>
<p>“I’ll give you some pain meds for the headache and other pains.” Sato said. </p>
<p>“Don’t feel good.” Sil whined. </p>
<p>“It’s normal after a fight like that.” Owen said. </p>
<p>David and Fox came in just then. “Chamberlain.” the man said. </p>
<p>Sil looked over. </p>
<p>“We just want to thank you for saving our son and Elisa. You did the best you could. And we’ll also step in to help find the missing clan.” David proclaimed. </p>
<p>“We’re truly grateful.” Fox said. </p>
<p>Sato got some pain meds and he injected them into Sil’s iv. </p>
<p>“Guess not working today.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“You can’t work for some time, with that bad arm.” Sato replied. “It needs to heal.” </p>
<p>“How long it take?” </p>
<p>“Could take six to eight weeks. Two months. Given that you are older, it takes older folks longer to heal from serious injuries like that.” Sato explained. </p>
<p>Sil really didn’t like the sound of that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sato stayed around for the next six hours and kept an eye on Sil. Someone was to stay with him at all times to make sure he stayed awake. </p>
<p>There were many times where he just wanted to drift off back to sleep. He eyed his arm many a time too. He also wanted to see what his side looked like. </p>
<p>“You can on the next bandage change.” Sato told him. </p>
<p>Sil’s body temperature began to shoot up too. “Hmmm, not feel good.” he whined. </p>
<p>Sato felt the side of his face. “You’re burning up with a fever, that’s why.” </p>
<p>“Belly… hurts too.” His vision swam a time or two. </p>
<p>“We just need to get through a few more hours and you should be past the worst of it. Then you can sleep.” Sato explained. </p>
<p>The doctor also looked in Sil’s eyes, and they were dilated. He had turned the lights down a bit earlier so they weren’t so hard on his eyes. </p>
<p>Sil wasn’t comfortable with the human being up right close to his face. “Can give room.” </p>
<p>“Sorry, but I had to see if your eyes are dilated.” </p>
<p>“Hm?” </p>
<p>“The pupils are big. That’s what dilated means. It is a sign of a concussion. Do you feel dizzy at all?” </p>
<p>Sil could feel his head spinning. He nodded. He laid his head back. </p>
<p>“No going to sleep.” </p>
<p>He nodded. Sil felt the pain on his head from the wound. He turned it to his left. For the time being, there was nothing he felt worse. His arm hurt, his head and stomach hurt. If only he could sleep it off. </p>
<p>He knew Brooklyn and his clan were still missing, but right now, he had to get better for their return. <br/>…………..</p>
<p>The final hours came and gone. Sil made it through those long hours with help from the humans staying there with him. Everyone had taken a turn for every hour, switching and talking to him. </p>
<p>After six hours had passed, Sato examined Sil’s eyes again, and they had returned to normal, but he still had a fever. He still had bodily pains, but with more pain meds given, he could now be able to go to sleep. </p>
<p>Chamberlain was more than glad to hear it. He laid his head to the left and drifted off to sleep rather quickly. </p>
<p>Sato would stay through the day, monitoring Sil. Once he was sure he was past the most critical time, he would need to depart. The Xanatos’ and Owen could take it from there. They would all pat Sil’s head and neck down with cool wash cloths to keep the fever down.  </p>
<p>Toward evening, Sil’s fever finally broke. He would continue to recover. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>At sunset, Hudson, Angela, and Bronx woke up. </p>
<p>They gave a little check in on Sil to see how he was doing. He had a brief talk with them and they were off to look for the clan again. This time, they left Bronx behind to guard the castle. </p>
<p>A building crew was already rebuilding the wall in the nursery. Nights were colder now. It had to be fixed before tomorrow evening. <br/>……………..</p>
<p>That night, Hudson and Angela went back to Brooklyn to look for the missing members. </p>
<p>David was summoned to the Illuminati headquarters tonight, and he finally found out where Goliath, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington were being held. He would have to tell Hudson and Angela later. But Goliath would want to know that Elisa was in the hospital. </p>
<p>Even though David was one of them, he wasn’t in charge of what had been going on all week. But he vowed he would get the gargoyles out of there, given the right chance. And because the goal of their project was coming to town tonight, Egon Packs, it might be a good chance to get them out. </p>
<p>Indeed, Goliath was brainwashed into nailing President Packs. He had been tricked into thinking the Trio were dead. They knew their friends had to be worried about them, but Goliath was the Trio’s first concern. </p>
<p>David released the Trio after Goliath had been sent after Egon Packs. So many tests had been run on them to see how they were compared to humans and what they could tolerate. But that was enough. </p>
<p>“You guys need to stop Goliath, but you also have two injured friends at home.” David said. </p>
<p>“Who?” Broadway asked. </p>
<p>“Sil and Elisa. Elisa’s in the hospital. Sil’s in one of the recovery rooms.” </p>
<p>“What… happened?” Brooklyn asked weakly. </p>
<p>None of them had had any food all week, and were exhausted. </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you once you stop Goliath. Now go.” David told the Trio. </p>
<p>They went to track him down. They caught up to him on a building and made sure that he didn’t hurt the peaceful President. Their leader knocked them aside, but he didn’t hurt any of them. And he released Packs finally. </p>
<p>“What did I almost do?” Goliath asked. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t you, Goliath. The guys who attacked us brainwashed you.” Broadway declared. </p>
<p>“They wanted you to nail President Packs. We’re just lucky we got here in time.” Lex stated. </p>
<p>Then there was a standoff with the police. Matt was in charge. He didn’t want them hurt, but he had to play along. </p>
<p>Packs gave a speech that there didn’t need to be anymore violence that night. He had been standing up for them, so to speak. But other humans wouldn’t listen. And two of his guards came up to get him. </p>
<p>After Packs was gone, the cops started to fire at them. David used his copter to come and get the four missing gargoyles back home. At least he had them. </p>
<p>“Now what did you want to tell us before?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“Elisa is in the hospital, Goliath. She has a concussion. She should be able to go home tomorrow.” David explained. </p>
<p>“What happened to her?” Goliath demanded. </p>
<p>“She and Sil were injured in a fight with Demona last night.” </p>
<p>“And we weren’t there to help.” Brooklyn felt so guilty. </p>
<p>“Angela and Hudson have been constantly out there looking for you. We need to call them and tell them to come back and that you have been found finally.” David recalled. </p>
<p>“Was Sil out looking too, before?” Lex asked. </p>
<p>“He did once, but we needed him there at the castle.” </p>
<p>“How is he?” Brooklyn asked. </p>
<p>“He got hurt worse than Elisa. Concussion, wounded side, and a broken arm and shoulder.” David replied. </p>
<p>That was even worse than the wounded leg he had had. It was clear Demona was going to be a continual threat to him. It might be better if he went back to Thra. He would be safer there from her. </p>
<p>Once home, Goliath called Hudson and Angela and told them to come home. The Mutates were also called in that they could finally go home as well. </p>
<p>Bronx was so happy to see them. They greeted him warmly. “It’s good to see you too, boy.” Brooklyn said with a smile. </p>
<p>“Father? Where have you been? Are you alright?” Angela fussed. </p>
<p>“We are all fine, Angela. Nothing we won’t heal from with sleep. Things will be explained when you get back.” Goliath said. </p>
<p>Brooklyn went immediately to the infirmary to check on Sil. He found him sound asleep. He looked peaceful. He was breathing just fine, but he eyed the bandages on his head and arm. </p>
<p>Brooklyn’s ears drooped sadly that this had happened at all. Why had this happened? </p>
<p>“I’m sorry that I wasn’t here to help, Sil.” he said softly. </p>
<p>He hated to wake him, but he needed to know he was alright. </p>
<p>“Chamberlain?” Brooklyn said in a voice loud enough. “Wake up.” </p>
<p>The sound awoke Sil from his sleep. “Hm?” </p>
<p>“Sil, it’s me.” </p>
<p>Sil looked at the sound of his name to his right. There, before him, was Brooklyn. He looked at him with a frown. He was still just groggy. </p>
<p>“Where… you… be…?” Sil asked. </p>
<p>“The four of us were kidnapped by some humans called the Illuminati. Xanatos got us out. Angela and Hudson are on their way back. We heard you were in a fight with Demona last night. We’re sorry we weren’t here to help.” Brooklyn explained. “Do you feel okay?” </p>
<p>“Do look okay?!” Sil snapped. He was more awake now. He was just mad about having been hurt like this. </p>
<p>“No. But we’ve been in the same boat during the week. No food or water, and constant stress of stupid tests being done on us for whatever stupid reasons from the humans. And Goliath nearly killed an innocent tonight for being brainwashed by them.” Brooklyn explained. </p>
<p>Then the others came in to see him too. They didn’t expect Sil to look as he did. </p>
<p>“We’re sorry this happened to you, Chamberlain. You’ll get well in time.” Goliath said. “I will check on Elisa tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“News is she’s getting out tomorrow.” Lex said. </p>
<p>“Yes, have heard.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“Can you walk okay?” Brook asked. </p>
<p>“Yes. Can walk. Whole right side, painful.” Sil stated. “Demona tear side up too.” he winced at a jolt from there. </p>
<p>“Can we see?” Lex asked. </p>
<p>Sil lifted his right arm and pulled the blanket aside and his gown. His side was covered in a long, taped bandage. </p>
<p>“She nailed ya good.” Broadway declared. </p>
<p>Sil nodded. </p>
<p>“We’ll make sure she pays for this, Chamberlain.” Goliath said. </p>
<p>“Chamberlain would love to pay back by self.” </p>
<p>“You have seen how formidable she is if you take her on one on one. She’s too dangerous.” Brooklyn said. “You can’t take her on alone.” </p>
<p>“Know this, even though want to.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“We’ll do it together.” Goliath declared. “But for now, get some rest. We’ll check on you tomorrow. It is nearly dawn for us.” </p>
<p>“Chamberlain been doing nothing but resting.” </p>
<p>“Have you eaten?” Lex asked. </p>
<p>“Once in daytime. Not real hungry.” </p>
<p>“I know I could go for something if it wasn’t so close to sunrise.” Broadway patted his belly. The rest of them chuckled or smiled at that. </p>
<p>The gargoyles left the room so Sil could rest some more. <br/>………….</p>
<p>David had been watching the news and the revelation of what Goliath had nearly done wasn’t much to inspire love for gargoyles. </p>
<p>The four gargoyles went out to the battlements for their stone sleep. </p>
<p>David came out to talk to them. “Well, seeing your attack on the news isn’t going to likely inspire much love for gargoyles.” </p>
<p>“But it wasn’t his fault. He was brainwashed.” Broadway declared. </p>
<p>“Try telling it to them.” David said. </p>
<p>“All of our efforts to make the humans accept us; destroyed, in one moment of madness.”  Goliath said sadly. </p>
<p>“What do we do now?” Lex asked. </p>
<p>“The only thing we can do. Tomorrow, we start over.” the leader replied, and as the sun rose, the four males turned to stone. The castle once again had them back. </p>
<p>Hudson and Angela had been too far away to reach home by sunrise. They would be back tomorrow. </p>
<p>David hoped that they one day could make peace with the humans. At least it hadn’t been Quarrymen this time. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>After some more sleep, Chamberlain got up and tried going for a walk through the castle. He was off the iv now, so he could at least walk around the castle. His side still hurt terribly, and he had more of a limp. His right arm was still in the sling. It felt odd carrying it this way. If it would itch, there would be no way to scratch it. </p>
<p>He managed to make it out to the battlements. He saw his friends there. It was the first time they had been back in a week. </p>
<p>When they awoke tonight, there would surely be a feast to welcome them back. They probably wouldn’t want to leave the castle for a little while. </p>
<p>Elisa was brought to the castle to be looked after upon her release from the hospital. She would tell Broadway later to bring Cagney over here too. No matter how much he might have claimed to have changed, she didn’t want Xanatos at her apartment. </p>
<p>She soon met up with Sil. She saw how in a bad way that he was, but she was alive thanks to him. </p>
<p>“Sil, I’d just like to thank you for saving my life and that of Alex.” she said kindly. </p>
<p>“Yes. Demona challenge to fight.” Sil said. </p>
<p>“I know. It can be hard enough to just keep her hands off of me when I fight her hand to hand. And even when she was under a spell one other time, the first time I met Angela and her Avalon kin.” Elisa explained. </p>
<p>“What Avalon like?” </p>
<p>“It’s beautiful. It’s summer there all the time. There’s apple trees around the palace there. It was just Angela’s human caretakers and the young gargoyles for one thousand years on it. Then there was an attack by Goliath’s nemesis, the Archmage. He had Demona and MacBeth under a spell. We defeated them. And then, Oberon came back to claim it. Goliath, Angela, and Gabriel all had to fight him and they lost. But Titania gave us a clue in what we had to do to defeat him. Tom constructed an iron bell to stop him, but he didn’t kill him. We managed to straighten that out too.” Elisa explained. </p>
<p>“Iron bell, hm?” </p>
<p>“The fay people are vulnerable to it. The magical beings.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” That was insightful. </p>
<p>“Well, you should go back to bed. You got hurt worse than I did.” Elisa said. </p>
<p>“Not want be in bed. Been there too long.” Sil stated. </p>
<p>“Trust me, at least don’t stand up too long. My head still bothers me, I am off work for the next two weeks.” she said. </p>
<p>“I be off for two months.” Sil declared. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you got it much worse. You might be able to work again in a few weeks, just small stuff.” </p>
<p>“Maybe. But not lift anything.” Sil said. </p>
<p>Then, a pang of dizziness swam over him. “Oh, yes. Think will go back to bed after all.” His left hand held his head. </p>
<p>Both of them still needed rest. She went to help give him a hand. She led him to his room and she went to her and Goliath’s quarters. They both got into bed. </p>
<p>Sil could only lie on his back or left side at the moment. He was glad his bed was so comfortable. He wanted this bed over the infirmary bed any day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, when the guys awoke again, Goliath was told that Elisa was there at the castle. He hurriedly went to check on her. </p>
<p>Anything they had felt in ways of possible injuries were all healed now. Broadway went to go get Cagney. Elisa would stay here at least for a few days. </p>
<p>Dr. Sato came by to check on his patients. Sil was still asleep, but doing fine. </p>
<p>Elisa was up with Goliath. </p>
<p>“How was Chamberlain, really, Dr. Sato?” Elisa asked. </p>
<p>“He had a really bad concussion. You have one too. You might have been released too soon.” </p>
<p>“I feel well enough to be up, but resting.”</p>
<p>“Well, also to account that his arm is broken and a wounded side. He had a head wound too.” Sato explained. </p>
<p>“He sure took a lot to save me and Alex.” Elisa said. </p>
<p>Goliath was glad that his love was still alive. </p>
<p>Then, something came out of Elisa’s thoughts. “Goliath, do you really think that it’s wise that Sil stays here?” </p>
<p>“What do you mean, Elisa?” Goliath asked. </p>
<p>“I mean that there continue to be threats to him all the time. I know the same thing happens to you, but you are of this world. He isn’t. Do you think it might be better to send Sil back to his home world?” Elisa suggested. </p>
<p>“You might have a point there, Elisa.” Goliath agreed. “But we will need to talk this over with the clan and Chamberlain too. We need to get him at least well enough before he goes back.” </p>
<p>“Yes. We’ll do that at least.” <br/>…………….</p>
<p>Hudson and Angela returned to the castle and there was a happy reunion among them all. Broadway returned with Cagney. He took him to Elisa’s quarters. At least this way, he could still be with Elisa and be fed and watered. </p>
<p>Broadway and Angela spent some time together just being lovers making up, missing one another. </p>
<p>Lex went to check on Alex. He wanted to make sure he was okay from what he had heard. </p>
<p>Brooklyn went to check on Sil, to see how he was doing. He wasn’t in the infirmary bed, so he went to his room. He knocked and went in. </p>
<p>Sil was in his bed, still sleeping.  </p>
<p>Brooklyn gently nudged him awake. “Hm?” he mumbled. </p>
<p>“Hey, we’re going to be eating soon. Do you want something? Or want to get out of bed?” Brook asked gently. </p>
<p>Sil tried to gather himself first. “Mainly just want to sleep.” he replied. </p>
<p>“You should eat something first.” Brooklyn insisted. Then a growl from his stomach erupted. It was telling him how famished he was after not eating for so many days. </p>
<p>Sil heard it too. It made him smile for sure. </p>
<p>The red gargoyle was embarrassed and patted it. “Says I haven’t eaten for so long.” he blushed. </p>
<p>“Yes. Alright. Coming along, but just can’t move like before at moment. Still hurt a lot.” Sil stated. </p>
<p>“It’s understandable. Here, I’ll help ya.” </p>
<p>Brooklyn helped him to stand up. His legs still worked fine. It was just his side that bothered him the most, other than being off balance with his arm in the sling. </p>
<p>Broadway and Owen were now cooking up dinner right now. This would be the first meal as a clan in over a week’s time. They were all so ready for it. </p>
<p>Sil and Elisa were going to be eating at the table too. They just had to watch how they felt. Small meals would probably be better for them at the moment. Of course, even for the four males who had been taken. They didn’t need to get sick. </p>
<p>The food was soon done and served. They weren’t going to patrol tonight. It was solely a night to relax and come together again. </p>
<p>Sil was amazed he even felt hungry at all. He still wasn’t happy about how his situation was. </p>
<p>Goliath and Elisa looked at each other and smiled. She leaned into him and whispered, “Perhaps this is something that should be discussed tomorrow night. Give Sil a little more time to feel better first.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” Goliath replied. They separated on that and went about eating their food. <br/>…………..</p>
<p>Everyone would usually take good-sized portions of food once it was served, but tonight, everyone enjoyed the food that was before them, but just didn’t eat in the biggest portions. Not even Sil. </p>
<p>Sil’s stomach was still a little fidgety from his ordeal. He didn’t want to eat a whole lot. His head still ached too. He would need some more pain meds before long. His side throbbed under the bandages. His arm still hurt too. It felt awkward only eating with one hand, but he had no choice at the moment. </p>
<p>Brooklyn watched his friend eat his food carefully. He wished he had been here when Demona had attacked. He wanted so much to give her a piece of his mind. </p>
<p>The others were also watching how Sil and Elisa were both eating their food. With both of them having had concussions, they both had to be watched for the next few days. </p>
<p>Dr. Sato would check in every day with them to see how they were doing. </p>
<p>Later, after the meal, Elisa’s parents came to see her. She was in her room there at the castle. She didn’t want to be out of bed very much. </p>
<p>Diane and Peter Maza were ever so grateful that their oldest child was still alive after what they had heard happened to her. She just needed to be off her feet as much as possible. Her parents stayed a few hours, but let her get her rest by dawn. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>Chamberlain still didn’t feel good quite a lot. But tomorrow, Goliath told his clan that there was something that had to be addressed, and it concerned their Skeksis friend. </p>
<p>Brooklyn had a bad feeling about this. His leader had a most serious tone in his voice. They all wondered what it was about that concerned Sil? <br/>…………..</p>
<p>The next evening, just after sunset, Goliath gathered the clan in the library. They were going to talk without him first, to see that they all agreed first, and they might need the numbers to convince Sil. </p>
<p>The Xanatos’ and Owen were there too. It needed to include them as well, at least to hear what the concern was. </p>
<p>Sil was currently still asleep. He hadn’t been active much during the day, save for the bathroom and a couple of snack times. </p>
<p>“As leader of the clan, I have gathered you all here tonight to discuss our friend, Chamberlain.” Goliath began. </p>
<p>“Is is something bad?” Angela asked. “Has he done something he shouldn’t have?” </p>
<p>“No, Angela. Not that I know of. That’s not what this is about. Given the continued threat of humans and Demona, it might be best to send him back to his home world. He would be safer there from them. I know we face threats like this everyday, but we are native here. He isn’t. After what happened to the Trio and I all last week, we can’t let the Illuminati, or any other humans get their hands on him again. It was already bad enough when Sevarius got to meet him with Demona’s help. Do you all see my point?” Goliath explained and asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, I see what you mean, Lad.” Hudson agreed. </p>
<p>“But he came here to get away from his own kind, Goliath.” Brooklyn said. “They banished him before. They only accepted him back temporarily because of me.” </p>
<p>“You said there was only eight of his kind left? Well, he would just be safer in his own world, Brooklyn. I know you are concerned about him, but he is better off there. We have all come to understand him as well as we have and appreciated him saving our lives and protecting us. I am just doing this for his own safety. Do you understand?” Goliath explained. </p>
<p>Brooklyn glanced down. “Yeah, I understand. This just seems so out of the blue, Goliath. I mean he has turned into a valuable asset to the clan. He can help protect the castle during the day when we can’t. He saved Elisa and Alex. And us before.” Brooklyn explained. “Why make him go back now when he’s been here so long? He’s adapted well to our world and been open minded about it. This is practically his home now.” </p>
<p>“Brooklyn, we get that you care about him. But this isn’t his native world. That last fight with Demona nearly killed him, and me. We don’t know all there is to know about Skeksis health and anatomy. Dr. Sato even told he that he can be a little uncooperative at times. He gets grouchy about when he has to be poked with needles and such. His moods are unpredictable. But I also think Demona and Sevarius will keep trying to get at him. It would be safer to send him back.” Elisa explained her thoughts. </p>
<p>“But only someone immortal can touch the icon to open up the portal.” Lex spoke up. </p>
<p>“I shall help on that part this time. I’ll gladly help send him back. He’s earned it.” Owen said. “I may need Alex’s help though, Sir. You know my situation.” </p>
<p>“Yes, I know. If you can help Alex learn something new and not too dangerous, then you have my blessing.” David stated. </p>
<p>“But wait, Sil’s not well enough to go home. He needs to recover first.” Brooklyn said. </p>
<p>“Yes, we will let him get well enough first. It will be a few weeks yet. I just wanted all of us to be in agreement first. We will talk to him about it in a few days. We aren’t just going to spring it on him and just take him back. We want him to know ahead of time so he can be ready.” Goliath declared. </p>
<p>“Sil might also be more sensitive to our winters here too. We know how cold it can get here.” Elisa said. </p>
<p>“The cold don’t bother us, Elisa.” Broadway stated. </p>
<p>“No, but it does to humans and it does seem to affect him.” Fox said. “I noticed.” </p>
<p>“Dr. Sato mentioned to me that if Sil’s arm is well enough in a few weeks, he might let him use a brace on his arm instead of a cast. That might be easier to use the rest of the recovery. The weakest of the injury just needs mending first.” Elisa said. </p>
<p>“And his side injuries to heal too.” Lex added. </p>
<p>“Yeah, he did lose quite a bit of blood from it.” Owen pointed out. “He has his blood transfusion given back too. Once he goes back to his world, there will be little evidence he was here.” </p>
<p>The clan took a glance at him. It was like Owen was wishing he was gone already. But it would be mostly true, other than how Sil had left lasting impressions with them all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few days and nights of getting the rest he so desperately needed after the accident, Chamberlain began to feel stronger and he started to get out of bed more, and eating more as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elisa was still at the castle as well, recovering. The two of them were in the same boat, in a way. Though she had gotten a little less injured than he had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil only trusted Brooklyn to help him with his clothes really. While he had to be doing things one-handed, his friend was trying to be there for him as much as possible. He no longer wore bandages on his head, but there was a scab on his head from his hit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After being gone for so long, the clan had just wanted to be at home for now. They would begin their patrols again soon, just needing to be at home when two of their friends needed them while they were in the critical stages of healing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn looked sullenly at Sil. He was trying to get back to normal as best he could, but he definitely wasn’t happy being in a cast. He had to take it easy as he moved to not tear his side stitches either. They itched and he hated it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil also began noticing how the gargoyle was looking at him. He got up the nerve to ask him about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why you keep on looking at Chamberlain like that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t seem happy here.” Brook replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am happy here, yes. Just not about injuries.” Sil corrected him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I get that. I wouldn’t be either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You heal faster than Skeksis.” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but even broken bones for us are no picnic. Some might require surgery to correct and if not done the right way, a limb or a wing may not work the same way again, even with stone sleep.” Brooklyn explained. “Elisa did say not long ago that the doctor thought in a few weeks, if your arm gets past this critical phase of healing, then the cast can be removed and replaced with a brace instead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, sound good. Itchy, it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn still wanted to tell him the other news. He seemed to be well enough for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sil, do you ever feel like wanting to go back to your world?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil’s eyes lit up. “Like this place better. More places to see and go. Not so boring here. Maybe someday, Chamberlain find different job. Would really like politic job. What really good at.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know if humans would ever allow that though. There are still plenty of humans out there that are still a threat to us even more than the Quarrymen were. Especially like the Pack. Well, what’s left of them. And Demona and Sevarius. I don’t think they’re ever going to stop trying to get to you.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I not let them take me again without fight.” Sil said. “But never met Pack.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Believe me, you don’t want to either. They were once humans too. You’ve seen Xanatos’ robots. Well, they were humans who had themselves turned into robots and a mutated werewolf. Cars finished off Wolf, the werewolf. But Jackal and Hyena, a pair of twins, they are still at large. They are practically invincible with the technology that they are programmed with. We try our best, but we are barely even a match for them.” Brooklyn explained. “But you have met one of them actually. Fox used to be one of them, until she married Xanatos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil had had no idea. Brooklyn couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to break the real news to him gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sil, I hate to tell you this, but Goliath had a clan meeting a few days ago with all while you were resting. It was about sending you back to your world. He thinks you might need to go back, for your safety.” Brooklyn had to tell him. It had been eating away at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil’s mouth remained in a frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t the one that had the idea. I’m just telling you now what he said. Believe me when I tell you that I don’t want you to go. But I don’t want Demona being such a threat to you, or any other human for that matter.” Brooklyn declared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And when was <em>he</em> going to tell me?!” Sil suddenly snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t be going back in this condition though. Goliath was going to tell you in a few days. Well, this is a few days since he talked of it. We will make sure you’re well enough to go back first.” Brooklyn explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is Goliath?” Sil demanded. He wanted to get to the bottom of this right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He might be in with Elisa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil barged off and went in search of the leader. Brooklyn followed. He knew Sil wasn’t going to be happy about this when he found out.</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goliath and Elisa were just spending time together as a couple and then heard a knocking on their door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goliath got up and went to see who it was. “Who is it?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain. Need talk to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple looked at each other worriedly all of a sudden, thinking he knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goliath let him in. Brooklyn too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What this I hear that you want me to go back to Thra?” Sil demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain, with what happened to us last week and what happened to you while we were gone, I thought it be best if you go back for your own safety. Demona and Sevarius won’t give up on trying to get at you. We don’t know all of what you can expect health wise here. And our winters can get very cold here as well. If you got sick, we don’t know what to do for you.” Goliath explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sil, we are doing this as your friends, to do what’s best for you. We do care. You got hurt worse than I did, and we don’t want this to happen again, and particularly, not from strange humans. Humans are far too dangerous to you, just as they are to the clan. But the gargoyles are native to our world. We just don’t want anymore bad things happening to you.” Elisa joined her love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Believe us, Chamberlain, this was a hard decision to come to. We weren’t going to just force you to go back. It was going to be a civil talk.” Goliath said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what if Chamberlain say no, not want to go back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lord Chamberlain, we’re grateful for all that you have done for us here. Helping and saving our lives in battle. But this last time was just a too close call. Babysitting Alex. All of us are grateful. We just don’t want to see you harmed by anymore outside forces. There are just too many here that might deem you a threat. You are an actual <em>alien</em> to our planet, just as Brooklyn was on yours. The government would be much worse than a typical human hunter would be. But you look nearly like a gargoyle that they think you are one too. Please, just think about it. You aren’t going back for a little while yet.” Elisa explained to him the best she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil saw what Elisa was getting at. She was always easy to listen too when she explained something. Another thing that made her so trustworthy to the clan. Her honesty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil sighed. “Think about it. Just have come to like Earth very much. Much more here than on Thra. Much more advanced uses here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But even if the others of your clan came here, Sil, humans would never allow you to take over as rulers. We’ve told you how they see us and they’ve decimated our numbers.” Brooklyn said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but you turn to stone in daylight. Skeksis not. Skeksis powerful. At least ones other than me. I could even be useful in making peace with humans. Know how to be persuasive.” Sil stated. “Chamberlain always has been convincing to others.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe in some many years, but just not these days.” Elisa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain, this is just for your own good. You will be allowed to heal and then you will need to go back. But do some more thinking on it why we are sending you back home to your world. It just isn’t safe here for you. You have been a great friend and ally for us and appreciate it so much. You have had lasting effects on our lives. We won’t forget you, but this is for your safety.” Goliath got blunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we better leave now.” Brooklyn insisted. “Come on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil glared at the leader on his way out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope we didn’t hurt him too badly.” Elisa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure he’ll get over it. I’m just doing what I think is best.” Goliath said. He came back over to her.</p>
<p>………………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still not want to go back to Thra. Gotten so bad there with limited food and such. Just know that if go back, Skeksis treat Chamberlain to bottom of order. General dangerous to me. Big rival.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s another reason we have to get you well before you go back. I’m sorry about the resources. You should have said something to them about that too.” Brooklyn said. “I was there and saw it with my own eyes too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will next time see.”</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next night, Goliath and the clan went on a patrol for the first time since getting back home. They still would not abandon their protectorate. They had just needed a few nights to get comfortable with being around home after the big scare being away so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil didn’t have time to speak to Goliath before the patrol. Hudson and Bronx were still at home though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil went to speak with Elisa. He knew she was still here too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knocked on her door. “Come in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Elisa, need talk.” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Sil. What about?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came further into the room and stood by her bed. “There was other thing that not mention last night. On Thra, where live, as one thousand rule coming to end there, life was dying there. No food, barely any water. Rain barely fall there. Thra once very pretty, but trines just take toll.” he explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you said that a special event would make it all new again, right?” Elisa asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Really need to go back for that, but not want to stay there permanent. Want to be here with friends.” Sil said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if you need to go back for the event, that’s another reason you should go back. Despite the bad conditions there, I’m sorry on that part. But I think Goliath has made up his mind on this. He does care about you, but when you go back, it’ll be permanent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Skeksis treat Chamberlain as lowly servant. Now want to stay. Just be there for Conjunction and come back. Be away for little while, but no more. Can’t Elisa get Goliath to agree?” Sil pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can do, but still, there are times that even I can’t get him to change his mind on some things.” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you convince him of many things. He listen to you more than anyone.” Sil stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he does. I set him straight on many subjects. Like I said, I’ll see, but there are no guarantees right now.” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just try though.” Sil said and left the room.</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went to the nursery to talk to the Xanatos family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you guys know of wanting to send me back to Thra?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, we do, Sil. And we happen to agree with Goliath.” David said. “It just isn’t safe here for you. You’ll be safer back there. At least away from the scientists and hunters here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not safe from other Skeksis. They be mean to Chamberlain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chamberlain, I found out what the Illuminati were doing to the gargoyles. I wouldn’t want them doing the same to you.” David got blunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What you mean?” Sil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goliath was brainwashed to kill a peaceful President, who was no threat. Broadway was tested against giant snakes and deep water. He almost drowned too. Lexington was tested with leopards and kinds of gases. Brooklyn was tested against extreme heat and cold, and sharp darts to see what he could tolerate. Do those sound like experiments you would want to be subject to?” David demanded. “Things like that could happen if the Illuminati ever caught you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil didn’t like the sound of that. He shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Owen said that he and Alex would open the portal themselves.” Fox said. “We are truly grateful to you for saving our son that night. That’s why he is willing to do this for you. To turn into Puck and help Alex. You earned it, truly.” She complimented him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From all of what they were saying, was all the same thing, but when David brought up what had happened to his friends while they were gone, he understood now. He also remembered Lex’s broken ribs from a hammer awhile back. He himself had been shot in the leg too. Yeah, it just wasn’t safe for him here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. Chamberlain understand. Will go back when time right.” Sil gave in reluctantly.</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another night, Brooklyn and Sil were just by themselves. Then, the red gargoyle had a thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would your clan be more gentle toward you if they saw you were still injured?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If saw broken arm, maybe. Skeksis not kill Skeksis. But make fun of.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we can get your arm to when it can just be in the brace and then you can go back.” Brooklyn suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. They need to see extent of injuries.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it was agreed. Chamberlain would be going home in a few weeks back to Thra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sil talked to the clan about how they felt about him going back to Thra, one on one at a time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were also aware of why he needed to go back to his world and agreed with Goliath on this one. They wanted him to stay, but it just wasn’t safe here for him anymore. It was better that he went back.</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two weeks later, Dr. Sato checked on the stitches in Sil’s right side. They looked healed. He took the stitches out with special scissors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil had his full robes on as it was cold out right now. Even if he was healed fully, he didn’t want to leave the castle anyway in that cold air. It might be too much for his lungs. That was another thing the clan wouldn’t budge on. He wouldn’t be leaving this castle during the winter months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was more than glad to get the itchy stitches out of his side. Now he could move his side with no restrictions. There sure would be some good scarring, but it would be hidden under his robes, so it wasn’t like it would be noticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sato then checked the progress of his arm. An x-ray was taken of it with the cast still on it. The bone was healing, but it was still fragile. Being older meant having a brittle bone sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How it look?” Sil asked, looking at the x-ray too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s looking better than it was, Chamberlain. But this section up in here,” pointing at the radius in the middle of his arm, “still concerns me. You would be able to change to a brace for it, but I still need to find you a brace for it. It needs to be kept stabilized.” Sato explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil could see the still healing cracks in his bone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does it hurt at all?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not much anymore.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. You must still keep it in the sling.” Sato instructed. “I’ll be back tomorrow with a new brace to put it in. But you should still wear the cast another week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long need to wear brace?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Five more weeks.” came the reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil groaned. It seemed like the longest recovery ever.</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sato came with a brace the next day as promised. It was tried on for size, despite the cast being left on. No pressure was applied on his injury, just sizing. It would also fit the left arm too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As for Sil’s baths, Brooklyn had to help him in that department too. A garbage bag was put over the cast so he wouldn’t get it wet just in case, but he kept his arm up on a surface anyway. Sil would do what he could with his left arm for cleaning himself, but Brooklyn often had to help him in some spots.</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week later, Dr. Sato used special cutting scissors to cut the cast off his arm, little by little and finally, it was out to the air again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil felt the fresh air on it. It stunk something terrible!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some lotion was applied to it for the dry skin and a fresh smell, and to help with some itching. The brace was applied to the arm and it was fastened. It would help to keep it straight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil was glad to be out of that cast. At least he could now bathe without the cast. He would want to clean his arm real soon.</p>
<p>……………..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, Chamberlain took a bath for the first time without his brace on and he did it by himself, but Brooklyn was standing by, should he need it. Sil was very conscientious about his injured arm. At least it smelled better after the bath.</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the two weeks were up, Elisa went back to work. She was well enough to work again. She and Cagney were taken back to her apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as she loved the clan, she just really needed her space, especially from Xanatos. But she would come back the night that Sil would be going home to say goodbye. It would be soon.</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One night, the Trio stayed home with Bronx while Goliath, Angela, and Hudson did some patrolling. They were throwing Sil a farewell party. His own special party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broadway had made him a special dinner. They all ate at the table. Then they were going to go watch a movie marathon all night long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil had Hudson’s chair. Broadway sat over by the window and Brooklyn and Lex had the couch. Bronx was on the floor. Sil was allowed to pick the movies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They watched some Marvel movies mostly. Transformers and Avengers. The movies were really interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil knew the boys were doing this in his honor. This was the first time anyone was doing such a thing for him, just for him. His time to go back to Thra was getting close. It would happen in a few nights time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His clan <em>had</em> to see his arm like this, to see if it would make a difference in how they treated him. He would still be able to work, but just lightly until his arm was fully healed.</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next night, the Trio were out on patrol again. Angela and Hudson stayed in tonight. Goliath was also out patrolling too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil and Angela had gone to the library to do a reading session together, for the last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomorrow night was going to be the night that they took Chamberlain home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was agreed that Brooklyn would take Sil home, as the other Skeksis knew him. But Goliath insisted that he come as well. He wanted to meet Sil’s clan in what he had told him of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a reading session, he also went to the nursery to see the kid for the last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen had been trying to work with Alex on a spell, but he said to stop when Sil came into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Chamberlain. What brings you by?” Owen asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just see what you doing. This last night here officially. Just wanting to see things for last time.” Sil said, an air of sadness in his tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s understandable. You think you’ll miss the clan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil nodded. “They be Chamberlain’s good friends for long time now. Still have feeling not want to stay there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like we said, this is for your own safety, SkekSil.” Owen reminded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Know this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil interacted with Alex as much as he could for this night until he fell asleep. Owen would work with him again tomorrow on the spell to have it perfected for when it was time to say goodbye.</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen worked with Alex more on other things the next day as well when he woke up, but as he turned into Puck finally, he took Alex to the collection room and showed him the icon he would be using.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You see, Alex, you must open this portal for our dear friend, Chamberlain, tonight to let him go home.” Puck instructed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a dimensional key.” Puck replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, Puck got to work teaching him how to open the portal and where they wanted to take Sil. It would have to be ready by tonight. They had the rest of the day.</p>
<p>……………..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil tried to get as much sleep as he could that day, to prepare for tonight. He had a hard time trying to sleep though because of what was coming tonight. He managed to get some sleep though, but probably not enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the sun went down later, he was up when he heard the roars of his friends. He would stay for one last meal here, then it would be time to take him home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broadway went all out to make a good meal for them all. The clan was staying in tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elisa came tonight as well to hang one last time and bid him goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, even though the food was great and smelled good, there just wasn’t a whole lot of appetites for a few of them. Brooklyn especially. This was hurting him most out of the gargoyles. Sil was his closest friend, but he knew this had to be done for his own good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil ate a little bit of the food, but was a bit anxious about going back to Thra soon. He didn’t feel like eating too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others were all the same too. They all felt anxious and guilty that they had to agree with Goliath that Sil had to go back to where he came from.</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, it was finally time. They all went to the collection room. There was the dreaded Dimensional Key in its case again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen didn’t follow them personally. He went to the nursery to get Alex. He turned into Puck and saw the boy was still awake and ready for action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tonight is the big night, my boy. We must send Chamberlain home.” Puck said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He picked Alex up in his arms and zapped them to the collection room, where the others were waiting.</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chamberlain had all his robes on him, and he had his dagger too. He hadn’t brought much with him. He would be taking the brace with him though. His arm still had three weeks by now to heal fully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While they were waiting on Puck and Alex to get here, it was time to say goodbye for the ones who weren’t coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is hard, saying goodbye. But it was good to know you, and thanks for saving my life that time ago.” Angela began. She held Sil’s good hand in thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You welcome.” Sil replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take care of yourself.” Broadway said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was fun hanging out with you. You did many great things for us all, with saving our lives out there and here.” Lex said. He was standing up fully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil wasn’t really into the hugging thing, but he nodded at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn probably had a feeling it was better to say the more better goodbye here than on Thra in front of the other Skeksis. “Thanks for being my best friend for a long time now, Sil. You were there when I had no one to hang with. We had many exciting adventures and we took care of each other. I know you don’t want to go back, but I don’t want you to be harmed by Demona or anyone else who would do what they did to us not too ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for taking care of my son those few times. And how you saved him.” David said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for saving mine and Alex’s life. You took quite the blow for us. And thanks for everything you have done for us all.” Elisa thanked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My little boy probably wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you being there in time.” Fox said. “Thanks again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puck and Alex then appeared in the room out of nowhere. It was a shock, especially to Chamberlain. He was used to seeing people come and go the mortal way, not by the fay way, of appearing and disappearing like the wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I must say thank you, too. For being my helper in my office and such too.” Puck said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil now saw what Puck looked like in his true form. “You look like… Gelfling.” he stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever they are, I assure you, I’m not them.” Puck replied. “Well, let’s get this on, shall we? I assume we’ve all said goodbye?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not yet. Lord Chamberlain, it was an honor to know you and I am grateful for what you did for my clan and other friends. You learned to fit in when you came here from the other world. You adapted well to ours. But this is just for your safety.” Goliath explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make sure not to do anything strenuous until your arm heals fully. Take care.” Hudson said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bronx also came forward and he licked Sil’s good hand. He whined. Sil was surprised at that. He had never suspected the gar-dog would ever like him. He finally petted his head. Bronx whined in reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to know you all care about Chamberlain. No one ever has cared for me like I see how you did. No one ever take me seriously before. Other Skeksis thought me useless, no purpose, at least after Emperor died. And chance of it still happening. But understand why you want to send back. After experience with Demona and other man.” Sil decreed. “I will miss all of you.” He finally stopped petting Bronx too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this it now?” Puck asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Goliath said. “I will accompany Sil and Brooklyn back to his world. Keep the portal open for us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I will.” Puck smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Puck set Alex down. He took the icon out of its case and picked it up. “Remember what I taught you today, my boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The spell began and the portal opened up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil had never seen magic used like that before, used in a riddle way of speaking. There in the portal, was Thra. And the castle lay in wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sil got on Brooklyn’s back. They were going to be gliding into the portal. It was in the early evening in the castle. The other Skeksis were bound to still be up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brooklyn and Goliath launched themselves into the portal with Sil on board. This was the last time they would ever see SkekSil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooklyn, Sil, and Goliath came out of the portal into the air on the outside of the Castle of the Crystal. </p>
<p>On the inside of the castle, the Crystal was going off that something was going on. It alerted the Skeksis within it. They went to see what was going on. </p>
<p>There, in the Crystal, a portal was opened up just outside, and two beings just came out of it, though there were three. </p>
<p>“Looks like we’ve got visitors.” the Ritual Master said. </p>
<p>“They look familiar.” Ekt stated. </p>
<p>“One of them looks like that red creature that was here before.” Tek noticed. He saw the other too. “Aw! They have the Chamberlain with them!” </p>
<p>“Who do you suppose the other one is?” SkekNa asked. </p>
<p>“Don’t know, but we will find out. And why they brought SkekSil back.” SkekUng snarled. He wasn’t looking forward to seeing his old rival again. He and the others had thought they were rid of him for good. </p>
<p>Time here in Thra had been slower. Sil might have been on Earth for months on end, but here, it had only been a few weeks. There were just different dynamics of space travel in some aspects. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>Once on the ground, Sil got off Brooklyn’s back. He looked up at his old castle. He thought he would never see it again. But he wouldn’t have missed his old clan. </p>
<p>“Well, Sil, you lead the way. You know where to go.” Brooklyn insisted. </p>
<p>“Hmm, yes. Follow.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>There were Garthim once again at the entrance. Sil cleared them to go inside. </p>
<p>Goliath was in amazement at these creatures. He had never seen such things, but knew of beetles and crabs. They reminded him of them. </p>
<p>“What are those things?” </p>
<p>“Garthim soldiers. Guards to Skeksis castle. Hunters of our food, and defenders.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>“I can understand.” Goliath said. He had his wings caped, as did Brooklyn. It made passing into the entrance easier, though Goliath had to lower his body down just a bit. </p>
<p>They both followed SkekSil through the entrance and through the castle. When they came to the Crystal chamber, they were greeted by Sil’s clan. </p>
<p>“Hello, visitors.” the General greeted. “Chamberlain. I thought to never see you again. Why have you returned?” </p>
<p>“We are returning him to Thra because this is his home just as well as yours.” Brooklyn came up beside Sil. </p>
<p>“He is returning on the grounds that he was in danger in our world. The dangers there for him were too great.” Goliath spoke next.</p>
<p>The Skeksis saw that this one was bigger than Brooklyn and Sil. “Who are you?” the General demanded. </p>
<p>“I am Goliath, leader of the Manhattan Gargoyle Clan.” Goliath replied honestly. He saw how the other Skeksis looked compared to Chamberlain. A lot of them looked mean and scary. But then, not that much different than how gargoyles naturally looked too, just about. </p>
<p>“I am Brooklyn, his Second in Command. Surely, you remember me?” </p>
<p>“Yes, we know you, but not your leader.” Zok said. </p>
<p>“I return to Skeksis clan to be safe here. Earth get to be too much to deal with. See this?” Sil pointed his arm. “This result of one such thing.” </p>
<p>The other Skeksis saw that Sil’s right arm was in a sling. His robe covered the brace at the moment. </p>
<p>“Which one of you takes care of injuries?” Goliath demanded. </p>
<p>“That would be me.” Tek stepped forward. </p>
<p>“Well, he sustained that injury with an outcast of my clan and he saved a valuable friend’s life. He took a powerful blow for them. Chamberlain has done much for us, and in return, we took care of him, the best we could. Perhaps you should do as such for him as he returns here. He just can’t stay there anymore. This is for his safety.” Goliath explained. </p>
<p>“What sort of injury?” Tek asked. </p>
<p>“Broken arm.” Sil replied. “Still healing. Have brace on under sleeve of robe.” He rolled up the sleeve just a little bit. </p>
<p>Tek would have to have a look at it later. </p>
<p>“I can say that Sil gave it his all, for everything he did for us. He was a great friend. And we need to leave him here now. We can’t stay this time.” Brooklyn said. “Take care of him.” </p>
<p>“Not forget gargoyles.” Sil declared. “Going back to portal now?” </p>
<p>“Yes, we have to go back.” Goliath replied. </p>
<p>“Best way out, up this way.” Sil declared and began leading the way. The two gargoyles followed. </p>
<p>The other Skeksis gave them room to walk through the chamber. They watched wearily. </p>
<p>It was higher up. Sil led them to a balcony window. “This where you leave me now. Goodbye to friends.” Sil said sadly. </p>
<p>“Goodbye, Sil. I’ll miss you.” Brooklyn said. “Take care of yourself.” </p>
<p>“Sorry we had to do this, but you know why.” Goliath stated. “Just be the best you can be. We have to go now. Take care.” </p>
<p>Then, the two gargoyles leaped off the balcony, spreading their wings. </p>
<p>The other Skeksis came forward too to see what was happening. </p>
<p>Goliath and Brooklyn knew they couldn’t stay for long. They glided out to the open portal out in their landscape and once they passed through it again, it was gone. </p>
<p>Now that the gargoyles were gone, the Chamberlain was all alone now. He knew what his kind were capable of. </p>
<p>The other Skeksis turned to him. </p>
<p>“Please, not hurt Chamberlain.” Sil pleaded. “Already hurt enough.” </p>
<p>“Go to the Chamber of Life, Chamberlain. We shall see this injury.” Ung ordered. </p>
<p>“Yes, Royal Sire.” Sil bowed. <br/>……………..</p>
<p>Brooklyn and Goliath came back through the portal. They tucked their wings up as they flew in and landed on the wall, then jumped down again. </p>
<p>“How did it go?” Angela asked. </p>
<p>“As good as to be expected.” Brooklyn said glumly. “Excuse me. I need to be alone.” He walked out of the collection room with a sad look on his face. The others understood why.  </p>
<p>Puck put the icon back in its case. It was over now. </p>
<p>“He’ll get over it, in time.” Goliath said. “I know this wasn’t easy, but it was for his friend’s own good.” </p>
<p>“We know that, Goliath. It had to be done. It’s good you made it back in one piece.” Elisa said, hugging him. </p>
<p>The clan began to disperse from the room. Alex was now in Fox’s arms again. Puck changed back to Owen. </p>
<p>Brooklyn went to his room to just let loose a crying that he hadn’t done in a long time. Even though his friend was alive, it was like he had just died too. Sil wouldn’t be there anymore to hang out with. Brooklyn would now have to figure out another way to find happiness again. </p>
<p>The castle would be like it was before Sil had come along, but in a different way. In strange ways, he had touched their lives, especially Brooklyn’s. <br/>…………..</p>
<p>Sil was in Tek’s lab, where he was now getting his arm examined. The other Skeksis had never seen him wearing a sling before. </p>
<p>“How did this happen?” Ok demanded. </p>
<p>Sil whined immensely. It was nothing new to them. His robes had been removed on his arm. </p>
<p>“Female gargoyle called Demona hurt Chamberlain. She also give me bad scratches on side.” he stated. “Also was shot in left leg while there too by humans called Quarrymen.” </p>
<p>Tek had a look at his right side flank area. Indeed, there were fresh scars there from the stitches. He also had a look at Sil’s leg even though it was healed.  He saw the scar tissue on the leg. “Whatever shot you sure did some damage there.” Tek said. </p>
<p>“Surgery to fix it why there big scar there.” Sil replied. </p>
<p>Then, he went back to looking at Sil’s arm. The brace was taken off and Sil winced as it came off. The Scientist felt the arm. </p>
<p>Sil winced and yelped when he felt the injured bone. “There where arm hurt!” he screamed. It hurt when it was pressed on. </p>
<p>“Indeed, a broken arm. I feel the bones in there are not right.” Tek answered. </p>
<p>“Must wear brace and sling for three weeks to heal. Halfway healed.” Sil stated. “Can still work, but light duties.” </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry. There’s plenty for you to do around here.” Ung sneered. </p>
<p>Sil was still worried about what they were going to do with him. He was in no shape to be fighting or to be forced out of the castle again. He knew he was at the bottom of the hierarchy now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooklyn hoped that taking the Chamberlain back to his home world wasn’t a mistake. Was taking him back worse than him staying here? He feared the worst. </p>
<p>It wasn’t going to be easy to just think that the Skeksis hadn’t been there before. He might as well have thought he was dead. He would have to find a new way to move on with his life. He still hoped for nothing more than that mate he would someday find. </p>
<p>The clan knew that Brooklyn was going to be a little withdrawn for a while. They would try to support him the best they could. Having to say goodbye to friends or family was never truly easy, in this way. </p>
<p>At least now Demona wouldn’t be able to take Sil back to Sevarius, and likewise about the Illuminati. They couldn’t get their hands on him either. Sil was better off in Thra, where there wasn’t that kind of technology to deal with. <br/>……………</p>
<p>On Thra, the Chamberlain had been reduced to being the Scroll Keeper’s assistant and castle errand messenger. He was the strict messenger around the castle now. He would never have his original position back as advisor. </p>
<p>SkekZok was now advisor. Even SkekTek and SkekNa had higher positions than SkekSil did. Sil was considered at the bottom of the pecking order. Even with his hurt arm, he could still deliver scrolls. He could still use his hand. </p>
<p>Sil was doing a good service for Ok, making sure he stayed awake to do his writing and such. </p>
<p>Chamberlain had to resort to once again, being as fierce as he could be around his fellow Skeksis. He just hadn’t had to do this in so long. It had been nice to not have to be so fearsome on Earth, except in fights. He still thought that he should have been fit to stay there, but he had known about Goliath’s stubborn decision to send him back. </p>
<p>But, thanks to him, without Jon Castaway leading them, the Quarrymen league was no more. After what Castaway had done in the middle of the city, and then the explosion to take them out, among various other times that Quarrymen had been arrested, they were all labeled as terrorists. The organization would never be allowed to reorganize. </p>
<p>The gargoyles had left an impact on Sil’s life as well. Since he was back to having to defend himself at times, he used his training with them as well. The tail trip or whiplash was definitely used quite a bit against his biggest rivals. But, even at the bottom of the Skeksis order, he wanted to stay here in the castle, not being forced to live outside of it. He would do what he had to do to fit in. At least here in Thra, there weren’t humans trying to harm him. <br/>……………..</p>
<p>On Earth, the gargoyles and humans went about their normal lives, doing the best they could. </p>
<p>Brooklyn was still withdrawn, but he still did his job as Second. He did his best to support Goliath’s decisions. The clan tried to be there for him the best they could. </p>
<p>Now that Sil was gone, Owen came forth and also told the clan what he had done to the Quarrymen that night of the explosion that took them out. </p>
<p>The gargoyles were all in shock. Brooklyn most of all. “I… I had no idea that he did that. And I was the one that took him there.” Brook said. </p>
<p>“Look at it this way, Brooklyn, he said he did it for the clan’s protection.” Owen said. “And look what became of it.” </p>
<p>“They are now labeled terrorists in the city, should they try to form again from survivors.” Lex stated. “In a way, we should be thanking Chamberlain instead of doubting him.” </p>
<p>“They were too dangerous to let live.” Goliath saw the point. “Castaway was always the biggest problem, since he was their leader.” </p>
<p>“I see your point. I definitely don’t miss the morons.” Brooklyn agreed. </p>
<p>“But what he did behind our backs was wrong.” Goliath said. “At the same time though, I am proud of him, that he did that for us. We could only do so much for the city, and we didn’t know where their organization was located. He managed to find it. The Quarrymen claimed they were a savior for the city, when they weren’t. It was only a matter of time before they turned on all the innocents in this city, considering what Castaway did in the middle of the city some weeks back.” </p>
<p>“Now all you lads and lass will be a little safer out there, but there will still be plenty of bad guys to deal with out there.” Hudson declared. </p>
<p>“We know, Hudson. I just wish he hadn’t had to go back still. I wish he could have stayed.” Brooklyn said. </p>
<p>“We’re sorry, but he didn’t belong here. He belonged with his own kind more.” Goliath stated. “But he’s safe from Demona, Sevarius, the Illuminati now, and any other dangerous human.” </p>
<p>“I just hope they don’t take you guys again.” Angela said. “The Quarrymen were some humans that I didn’t feel sorry for. It was just bad for their families to lose some of them, especially if they had kids to take care of.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but those kids were under terrible influences too from those parents.” Broadway spoke up. </p>
<p>Some of the ones that had made it through the explosion had died of later wounds, or were very incapacitated now. </p>
<p>It would still be uncertain how the gargoyles would ever gain acceptance in the city. They would keep trying their best though to keep defending humans that needed it and putting baddies out of business. They tried not to kill, but here and there, it just happened in the heat of battle. <br/>……………..</p>
<p>One night, Demona had a run in with Brooklyn while he was out alone. They had a brawl in the air and it eventually came to a rooftop. </p>
<p>Brooklyn glared at the female. “What do you want, Demona?!” he demanded. </p>
<p>“I want that creature back! Where is he?!” she exclaimed. </p>
<p>“He’s not here anymore. You’ll never be allowed to get him back, ever!” Brooklyn retorted. </p>
<p>“What do you mean he’s not here anymore?” she demanded. </p>
<p>Then he remembered what Sil had told him what happened to his kind when they died. “When you attacked him those few weeks ago, you ended up killing him! The thing about his kind, they turned to dust when they die. So, he’s no use to you now!” Brooklyn snarled at her, as well as lying to her. He had to dissuade her from going after that icon to get to Thra. </p>
<p>“I never heard of such a thing.” Demona stated. </p>
<p>“He was an alien after all. Anything was possible.” Brooklyn said. “He wasn’t native to our world.” </p>
<p>“And that’s why Sevarius wanted him, to study him.” </p>
<p>“Well, he isn’t getting anything now. You can tell that human to buzz off! You too!” Brooklyn snarled at her. </p>
<p>Demona roared her frustration that it wasn’t going to work. She wanted nothing to do with Brooklyn right now. She would get him back one day. The clan too, though excluding her daughter. She still cared for her daughter. But why did her plans always have to fall through?! </p>
<p>She jumped off the building in anger, letting go her banshee scream. </p>
<p>Brooklyn wasn’t in the right mind to fight her tonight. He was just glad that she had been fooled. His friend would be safe, at least from her. He grinned at that before going back to the castle. <br/>………….</p>
<p>Sevarius was extremely disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to get the alien creature back again when Demona told him that he was ‘dead.’ He would have been a valuable specimen to work with. But from what he was told, the Skeksis would have only been valuable alive. Sevarius preferred live specimens more than dead ones. There might have even been a way to reproduce the DNA. But the gargoyles had taken everything from him. There was no trace of Chamberlain’s DNA left. It was better this way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks on Thra for SkekSil seemed to go slow. He did the job bestowed on him from his new emperor. Despite the injured arm, he was doing well. </p>
<p>SkekUng had noticed the changes in him from some of the things that he did to stand up for himself. But it was his usual hatred that he had for Sil that he kept him reduced to the bottom of the pecking order. </p>
<p>Knowing that the rest of the Skeksis wouldn’t understand, but Sil talked to Tek too. He told him that there were wonders on Earth that he had seen that even he would have wanted to see and use. </p>
<p>Tek was a skeptic at first, but he listened to what Sil was telling him about certain technologies. These were things that he couldn’t possibly be making up from the sounds of them. Sil wouldn’t know how to use such technology for himself, but then, he was adaptable. Still, he was smart, but Sil wasn’t a scientist either. </p>
<p>Sil had tried to tell his story of what he had encountered on Earth and many of the other Skeksis were doubters of what he had to say. That’s what he despised about them, that they doubted whatever he said. But when he told SkekOk about learning a new type of writing, the Historian found it fascinating. </p>
<p>He showed Ok how to do the writing. If he hadn’t learned something new on Earth, then how could he be making this writing up? It definitely wasn’t symbols like here on Thra. </p>
<p>Sil kept his usual facade up, like he always did as before he left. His kind would never be as understanding of who he truly was, underneath how he displayed himself. He had truly wanted friends and had gotten them on Earth, but the other Skeksis were not so friendly to anyone, not even themselves. They would always be like this. And yet, they all were so power driven to rule their world. </p>
<p>When three weeks were finally over after coming back, Sil was in his lightest robe that morning, and he took the brace off his right arm. He felt it and it no longer hurt. </p>
<p>The only time Sil had ever been given any real help during his healing time was at dressing time. SkekEkt helped with that. But now that his arm was well again, he would be able to do it himself. The Emperor had granted that. </p>
<p>Sil felt relieved to stretch his arm out and nothing on it. It had full mobility again. He would keep the brace as a souvenir. It was the only thing he had left from Earth. It was a reminder that he had been there. He would always remember his time there. He had enjoyed it far more than here, not to say that times on Thra hadn’t been fun once upon a time. But he couldn’t help but wonder if his friends missed him. </p>
<p>He missed them. At least they had treated him equally and taken his ideas seriously. He had been officially a member of their clan system. They hadn’t treated him like a nobody.<br/>…………….</p>
<p>On Earth, David Xanatos had talked to the Mayor of the city to let the gargoyles have a say in that they needed the city’s protection. </p>
<p>He was rather intrigued at the idea. He would like to get to the bottom of what the gargoyles did. He had seen Goliath’s trial and heard his words on a video too back at the time. He would grant them this day or night to talk. In just a few days, they were to talk to the city about what they did for the city. </p>
<p>When David told the clan that night, they were more than thrilled that they were going to get their chance to talk to the city. </p>
<p>Goliath selected Angela for the speech. She was calmer than the guys were, and would likely think more productively on what to say to the humans of the city. She had been raised by humans and was the best choice for this occasion. </p>
<p>Angela couldn’t have been more pleased. The guys were also proud of her to represent them. She wouldn’t be patrolling the next few nights, as she needed to prepare a speech. </p>
<p>Even though the gargoyles had never went to public school, for Angela, this was like a Valedictorian time for her. </p>
<p>When Elisa was told about it, she couldn’t be more proud of her mate’s daughter too. “I would be proud to be there to be one of your security forces.” Elisa said to her. </p>
<p>“And I welcome that, Elisa.” Angela replied with a smile. <br/>……………</p>
<p>A few days later, Angela had her speech ready and she and Elisa, Xanatos, Fox, plus Matt went to the city hall. The clan followed them there too, but the males had to stay outside. </p>
<p>Lexington had a little TV monitor that they would be able to see her do her speech, but if trouble broke out there, they would be there if needed. </p>
<p>There was a large group of humans in the room. Angela was nervous, but she was glad she had Elisa there for support. There were many that appeared to be wary of her presence. </p>
<p>Angela cloaked her wings to try to make herself seem less threatening. She stepped onto the podium. Elisa told her what to do in a whisper. </p>
<p>Angela’s broadcast would be seen all over the city on TV, maybe farther. </p>
<p>“Hello. I… I’m Angela of the Manhattan Clan of gargoyles. I am up here tonight to talk to you about what gargoyles do for your city. Goliath is the leader and my father. He was proud to select me for this role. All my clan wishes is to live in peace with all of you in this great city of New York.” Angela proclaimed. “We gargoyles are just like you all in many ways. We feel things for our loved ones. We take care of each other. We also seek to protect those who can’t defend themselves. That is a gargoyle’s sole purpose: to protect others. I know we look frightening to so many on the outside, but inside our souls, I know you are all wonderful fellow beings. To live in peace together, you need to look beyond what you see on the outside.” </p>
<p>“I myself was raised by humans, and we had a wonderful relationship over the years. We were a family. We try not to harm anyone, really. We all want to be friends with humans, and we would like to have equal rights. I mean, many also think of us as animals, but I assure you, we are not animals. We can talk and express our feelings in ways like you can, that animals can’t. Your children are not threatened either. I promise you that. We just want to be like one big family with you all. We seek to defend, not destroy. We don’t like to see others harmed. We would even like to help the police with cases. That we have done quite a lot, especially when some police officers had a harder time bringing in the evidence or the criminals. Please, think this over carefully on all that I have said, and I thank you for this opportunity to speak on my clan’s behalf. Thank you.” Angela finished. She took a bow and left the podium. </p>
<p>“That was really great, Angela.” Elisa said with a smile. </p>
<p>“I hope so. I was so nervous. I’ve never done this before.” Angela replied. </p>
<p>“If the city is truly ready for this, they will take what you said seriously.” Elisa said. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss Angela, for that very intriguing and polite speech. We will still need to talk this over and get back to you.” the Mayor stated at the podium. </p>
<p>“Thank you. That’s all I ask to consider it. And I mean what I say, Mr. Mayor. We are not a threat to the city. Only those that seek to harm are the threat, and that isn’t us, really.” Angela declared. </p>
<p>“Thank you, and I will take all you said to heart. We will get back to you.” the Mayor said. </p>
<p>They left the city hall to go back home again. They hoped the Mayor would take it seriously and grant them protected rights. </p>
<p>The males were all proud of Angela for making that speech on their behalf. Hopefully, one day, they could be living as how the people and gargoyles of Ishimura lived. <br/>……………</p>
<p>It was a week later that the clan finally heard back from the Mayor’s office. </p>
<p>After going over many incidents and talking, and listening to Angela’s heartfelt speech, the Mayor knew that she was right. Most of the people that seemed to be harmed were always bad guys seeking to hurt others. Victims of them had always just let their fear take over. </p>
<p>The Mayor was going to grant the gargoyles protection rights, and the ability to work with police of their choosing. </p>
<p>That had come as a complete surprise to the clan, but they were beyond thrilled to hear it. </p>
<p>There was going to be a celebrity supper for them all tonight. And a celebrity patrol too. </p>
<p>The Mayor would expect all the clan members to come to his office soon and register who they were. He wanted to meet the whole clan. Luckily that he had been someone who understood a compassionate nature. <br/>…………….</p>
<p>The next night, the clan went to the office and introduced themselves to the Mayor. They all tried to show that they weren’t a threat. </p>
<p>Most of the clan seemed friendly. Some of the guards might have been put off though, especially by Brooklyn’s looks, but he too, was friendly with them. </p>
<p>By the end of that night, the gargoyles of Manhattan would be full members of the city of New York! It was exciting. </p>
<p>There would be a welcoming party too, for those that wanted to attend. </p>
<p>Brooklyn had a feeling that even Sil would have wanted to be there for that, if he had still been there. But life was about to get better. <br/>…………..</p>
<p>Demona and Sevarius saw the news too. </p>
<p>Demona had seen her daughter’s speech on TV that night and was proud of her for doing it, but she knew that humans couldn’t be fully trusted. She was shocked that the Mayor had granted her kind full protection rights. This is what she had wanted all these centuries, to just be able to have a life of her own and not being hunted down for just being what she was. Now she could take advantage of it, but she might have to take her skills down a notch if she wasn’t going to blow things for the clan or all gargoyle kind again. <br/>……………..</p>
<p>After getting full rights of protection, the clan was more than glad to grant their roles of protection to the police a lot more. They were glad to protect others. </p>
<p>Ever since Sil’s departure, Brooklyn had been trying to keep busy as it was. He had found some happiness at least with this upgrade in how the city saw him and his clan. </p>
<p>And, some time later, even other clans were recognized from other parts of the world, publicly. The gargoyles of Manhattan weren’t the only ones in the world. </p>
<p>Brooklyn wanted to go to one of the other places to meet other gargoyles, and to possibly meet female gargoyles. He might get lucky and score a female to be his own mate. </p>
<p>He was picked to go to Japan and represent gargoyles there, along with Hudson. It would be a good opportunity for him. Goliath was sure he could do it. <br/>……………</p>
<p>Once in Japan, there was a congregation of humans and gargoyles. This was the kind of place that Hudson and Brooklyn would love to stay in. Hudson loved to see his kind and humans living together in peace. </p>
<p>While there, Brooklyn mingled among the other members and he even caught the eye of a young female named Mitsuki. </p>
<p>She was a dark blue navy color. Her wings were a purple on the inside, while black on top. Her hair was black, down to her waist, like many females let their hair get among their kind. She also had a beak for a mouth too. She wore a purple kimono outfit. Her wings also had wing hands, like Brooklyn. She was a little smaller than him, but nearer to his height. </p>
<p>She loved to study literature, flowers, sea life, and sciences. But she loved being a warrior and protector too. </p>
<p>When she spoke to him, he was thrilled to make her acquaintance. He had at last had attracted a female that wanted to be with him.  <br/>……………</p>
<p>Brooklyn and Hudson stayed in Japan for two weeks, and when it was over, they returned to Manhattan, with an extra gargoyle in tow. Mitsuki had been willing to leave her clan to be with Brooklyn. </p>
<p>She found him to be intriguing and funny. He was also so handsome and she adored him. </p>
<p>Goliath welcomed her into his clan. Angela was glad to have another female in the clan. Broadway and Lex and Bronx also welcomed her with open arms. </p>
<p>The clan saw that Brooklyn was much happier than when he left. He had found a girlfriend. She was being an ambassador to her clan. And if she desired to stay in the future, she was welcome to. Brooklyn would like that very much. </p>
<p>Brooklyn wondered how Chamberlain would take it if he knew he had a girl now? He still missed him and told Mitsuki of him. She thought it was incredible to have met a creature from another world. She would have liked to have met him. <br/>……………</p>
<p>Even though Sil had had to go back to Thra for his own good, he had given Brooklyn something special in the months that he had been there: a friend to hang with. Sil had also saved the lives of the clan too, and they had saved his. </p>
<p>They had all benefited each other in various ways. The clan also had a new way of life too. Things were only going to get better for the gargoyles, but life was unpredictable for the Chamberlain. </p>
<p>Sil had gotten better at defending himself in his clan thanks to their training. He was stronger for knowing them, and knew how to read a separate kind of writing too. He often thought of them, but he still did his job. He wished he could still be there, but he couldn’t. He had also been grateful that they had even cared enough to save his life when he had needed them most. </p>
<p>Life was sad on Thra, for how it was dying, but there was hope in the future. Even if it wouldn’t be what the Skeksis wanted, but they would try their hardest to rule. </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all liked reading this story. I had fun rewriting it. I wish I had done it this way a long time ago, but back then, I didn't have the DC series to give a little helping hand. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's not the most typical story out there, but it was special. Before, this story had only 16 chapters, even though it wasn't on this site. But it is now. </p>
<p>Comments are greatly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments anyone?</p><p>Since I'm rewriting this story, I am wanting to make it longer too. It's fun coming up with new scenarios that I hadn't come up with before.</p><p>Of course, I don't own rights to the canon characters, just any ocs in it and the events.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>